Should've Stayed
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella Montez was supposed to be the next big pop sensation but when she discovers a secret it all changes. She is now a teacher and the secret she has kept for all these years is making her feel guilty. Sequel to 'Dance With Me' Troyella xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM! I do however own the original ones so the adorable Keegan is mine=]=]**

**Chapter 1 - Life Now**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A 24 year old Gabriella Montez walked into her apartment after a long day at work. It was 8:00pm on a Friday, she always had meetings on Fridays until this time. She was head of the music department in a local high school and she loved it. All the kids liked her and when she was teaching a lesson they all respected her and did their work. She originally moved to New York to be the next pop sensation and the record label really believed in her until something happened that changed her life completely.

She sighed as threw her keys on the kitchen counter. She shuffled through the mail before throwing it with her keys. She took off her shoes and then followed the sound of giggling. She smiled as she entered her bathroom and saw the sight in front of her.

"Hey guys" she smiled. They both looked up and smiled.

"Hey Gabs, have a good day at work?" The 19 year old asked.

"Yeah, it was good thanks Louise, how has he been?"

"Good, he ate all his dinner and he has just started having his bath" they both smiled at the little boy in the tub.

"Ok well you can leave if you want? I got this" she said as she crouched down my the tub. Louise stood up, dried her hands then smiled. "I'll pay you tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Yeah it's fine, see ya Gabs" she waved. "Bye Keegan" she blew the little boy a kiss then left.

"Have you been a good boy Keegan?" Gabriella asked her son.

Keegan James, Gabriella's little boy, was four years old. He had celebrated his forth birthday 4 months ago. He was born on the 13th May and she loved him more than anyone else in the whole world. He was her life now. He reminded her so much of his daddy and she loved that about him. His dad wasn't around but it didn't mean she didn't love him still. He had his eyes, his hair and even his personality. Even though they had never met she was sure if they did they would be like best friends as well as father and son.

"Yeah, I have mommy, I did lots of drawings at school and then when Lou-Lou picked me up I ate all my dinner up" he said happily.

"Your mommy's good boy aren't you?" He nodded as she kissed his head.

"Mommy?" Keegan said in his innocent little voice.

"Yes baby?" She smiled.

"I cried at school today" his bottom lip stuck out.

"Oh why baby?" She stroked his wet hair as he explained.

"Some of the other boys in my class said that I was stupid, and they said that my daddy doesn't love me like their daddy's do" he told her.

"Awww baby, your daddy does love you, them boys were just being silly" she hugged him and then lifted his towel. "Shall we go get you in your jammies?" He nodded his little head and held his arms up. Gabriella lifted him from the tub and wrapped him in his towel. She carried him through to his bedroom.

She dried him and then got out his pajama's. He stepped into the bottoms and then lifted his arms to get his top on. Gabriella then ran a brush through his hair and smiled at him.

"Mommy?" He asked again.

"Yes Kee?"

"Can you tell me about my daddy?" He asked sweetly.

"Again?" She smiled. "We only talked about him yesterday baby" she laughed.

"But I have never met him so I want you to tell me again, I like the story mommy" she smiled.

"I like the story too" she kissed him. "Shall we get in mommy's bed and snuggle up whilst I tell it?" Keegan nodded and ran to his bed, got his teddy bear that he cuddled every night then dragged Gabriella to her room. Gabriella laughed as he jumped in bed smiling.

"Come on mommy" he said.

"Can I get ready for bed first?" He sighed then nodded. She laughed and went to get her night clothes. She put on the plaid bottoms and the over sized T-Shirt before tying her hair up in a messy bun. She then climbed in bed and Keegan snuggled into her side. It was now 8:30pm, past his bed time but she would let him stay up later as it was weekend tomorrow.

"You will need this won't you mommy?" He handed her his teddy.

"In a while yes, now where shall I start?" She smiled as she took the teddy from him.

"Talk about how you and daddy met" he smiled up at her, the exact smile his dad used to have.

"Well, mommy was living with a very good friend who was like her mommy" she started as he nodded. "And she had a nephew who was being a naughty boy at home so he came to live with us" she smiled as she remembered. "His name was Troy..." Keegan interrupted.

"Troy Bolton, like my last name to wasn't it mommy?" He said quickly.

"Yeah it was sweetie" she smiled. "Well mommy and Troy became best friends and we told each other everything" she continued. "Even our secrets, and one day Troy's daddy got really sick so we had to go and visit him" Keegan nodded again. "And after a few days Troy's daddy couldn't get better so the angels took him to take care of him for Troy and his mommy" Keegan interrupted again.

"Were they the same angels that took your mommy and daddy?" He asked.

"Yes, they are very nice angels and like looking after poorly people" she smiled. "After a while me and Troy started to be boyfriend and girlfriend" she laughed at his scrunched up face. "And we fell in love with each other" she smiled at the memory.

"Like Cinderella and Prince Charming?" He asked.

"Yeah, just like that" she nodded. "And we went on holiday for the weekend and whilst we were on that holiday mommy ended up getting pregnant with a baby" she felt tears touch her eyes at the thought of her baby.

She had been pregnant with a baby girl called Esme Rose but at 7 and a half months she ended up having a still birth.

"And mommy and Troy was very happy, but after a few months mommy got some sad news" she told him.

"The angels took Esme too" he added.

"That's right" she smiled. He knew the story enough to tell it himself.

"But Esme wasn't sick was she mommy?" He asked innocently.

"No, she wasn't, we don't know why the angels took her but they must have needed her to have done so" she smiled at his naivety. "And so after the angels took Esme mommy got really upset and decided to leave LA and move to New York, Troy was very upset about it and so was I, me and Troy promise we would always love each other and then a few months after living in New York mommy found out she was pregnant again" she smiled as she knew he was going to finish the story as usual.

"And I was the baby in your tummy, wasn't I mommy?" He smiled.

"Yes you were, and mommy gave you this teddy bear, can you remember why?" She asked him, knowing he would.

"Yes, it was Esme's and Esme would have been my big sister so you said I could have it" Gabriella nodded and kissed him.

"That's right" she smiled. Keegan yawned and she stroked his hair from his face. "You get some sleep now baby" she whispered handing him his teddy back as his eyes drifted shut. "Mommy loves you baby boy" she whispered as he snored quietly.

Gabriella carefully got out of bed and went downstairs. She sighed as she sat on the sofa. She touched the locket Troy had given her at the airport. It had the same pictures in it, it was in the same condition. The only times she removed it was if she was in the bath or something that could ruin the pictures.

Telling that story always brought back so many memories for her. She missed Troy more than ever, she still loved him. She had never met anyone else worth her love. Some guys took her on dates but as soon as they heard about Keegan, her four year old son, they ran for the hills.

She felt guilty. Troy didn't even know Keegan existed, no one back in LA did, she couldn't tell them. Troy would have been a great dad to but by the time she knew she was pregnant she was settled in her apartment and didn't want to give it up and move again. She kept this to herself and when people asked where his dad was she just told them he worked really hard in another part of the country and would call and write all the time.

Truth was she spoke to Troy a handful of times when she first moved but then it got too painful, for him as well she could tell by his voice. So she cut off all contact with him and her friends, she couldn't bare to hear about them all being happy when in truth, before Keegan came along she was miserable.

She still spoke to Taylor though and Michelle because they were two people she could bare the pain for. Not that she couldn't for Troy, she could handle her pain. She just didn't want him in pain, that was too much to bare. She asks about all her friends though when she talks to Michelle and Taylor.

Chad and Taylor were now married and she was expecting her first baby in a few months. She was having a little boy and Chad was over the moon about it. The restaurant was still a huge success and they still talked to Troy all the time. Even Ben and Cal called them sometimes.

Ben, Cal and Troy had opened up their own music school for under 16's. Apparently it was a huge success and they were all very happy. Ben was now engaged to her old friend Sarah, Cal had been in a relationship with a girl called Zara for a few years and Troy was still single. Seems he couldn't find anyone good enough for him either. Apparently all he did was compare them to Gabriella and then said he just couldn't move on, he wasn't ready. This set off her guilt again because she had a part of Troy with her. She had Keegan, his first son. But he had nothing of Gabriella with him.

Lucille was living on the street from Michelle who still lived in the same old house. Troy was living on his own in an apartment that was a fifteen minute drive from his mom and aunt. She sighed as she thought about all of them. Troy should know about Keegan, this wasn't right. She had to do the on thing she never wanted to. She would have to go back to LA and face the music.

She stood up, shut off all the lights then went to the computer in the lounge. She turned it on and once it was loaded she went on the airline website. She looked through flights from New York to LA and found two seats available for next week. They were cheap enough so she type din her credit card details and booked them. She was going to LA. She was going to give Keegan the chance to meet his daddy, it was the right thing to do.

With that done she sent Taylor an email explaining that she was coming back next week and that she wanted to meet up as she had something majorly important to tell her or more like show her. She then shut off the computer and went to bed. She crawled in beside her little boy who instantly snuggled into her side. She knew she shouldn't let him sleep in her bed but she would do anything for her little boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was just locking up the school when he heard someone behind him. He turned and smiled at Ben.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" He asked his business partner and best friend.

"Just going to meet Sarah, walk her home from work, why have you only just locked up Troy?" He smiled.

"Just got that paper work finished, I have that business meeting next week don't I? So it needed doing so you and Cal could look over it" Ben nodded.

"You need to not push yourself to hard though man, you take everything too seriously these days" he sighed.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like me anymore" Troy told him. "It's like I'm not living, I'm just going through the motions of life" he explained.

"Call her Troy" Troy shook his head.

"It's probably not even her number anymore" he told his friend.

"You could at least try, how do you know she doesn't feel the same? What if she wants to come back but doesn't think you'll take her back?" Ben asked.

"She knows I would never turn her away, she is always welcome back" Ben shook his head.

"Maybe she needs reminding of that, Troy it has been 5 years!" He exclaimed.

"Ben, please don't start, I've already had Cal on my back about it today" he sighed.

"Then maybe you should start listening" he said before stopping. "I need to go meet Sarah but just think about it ok?" Troy nodded.

"Right dude, will do" they waved to each other then Troy got in his car and drove to his apartment.

It took him half an hour to get there and when he did he sighed. It was quite a big apartment for only him. He didn't even know why he bought one so big. It had two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen, lounge, family room, dining room and then in the back garden it had a mini basketball court and swimming pool. He walked through to his room and got changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweats.

He then settled down into his sofa in the family room as his cell rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Dude guess what?!"** It was Chad. (Troy/**Chad**)

"What Chad?"

**"Taylor just got a message of Gabs, she is coming back to LA!" **He announced.

"What?!" Troy shouted as he stood up.

**"Yeah, next week, she said she has some big surprise for Tay" **he said happily.

"OMG!" He said in shock.

**"Dude this is awesome, we're getting her back"** Chad said, Troy could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, awesome, ummm man I need to go" he said quietly.

**"Ok dude, speak later"**

"Yeah bye Chad" he hung up and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gabriella, 'his' Gabriella was coming back to LA. Why now? Why after all this time was she returning? What was this big surprise? He didn't know all he knew was that someway his life was about to get flipped upside down and he didn't know whether to be happy or nervous about that. One thing he was happy about though...

He was getting her back!

**I know it isn't as long as normal but I just wanted this to be kind of like a filler into what they have been doing and feeling since Gabriella left=] So she is coming back to LA? Will she stay or leave for New York again? What will Taylor say about Keegan? What will Troy do? Only one way to find out...**

**Read Chapter 2 of the sequel to 'Dance With Me'=]**

**Reviews Please guys=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM! Keegan is mine though=]**

**Chapter 2 - New York to LA**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella was sat on the floor in her bedroom packing the last bit into her suitcase whilst Keegan 'helped' her. He was folding a few pieces of his own clothing to put in his own 'big boy' suitcase as he called it. She told him the day after she bought the tickets that they were going to LA. She smiled as she thought about how excited he got.

_Flashback_

_"Kee? Can you come in here a sec?!" Gabriella called from the kitchen._

_"Mommy..." he whined as he walked in. "I am watching Disney" he sulked._

_"Well mommy has a surprise for you, do you want it or not?" His face immediately lit up._

_"A surprise? For me?" He jumped up and down._

_"Yes, now come over here and sit" he ran over and sat beside her at the breakfast counter. "Now last night mommy was thinking about how we haven't had a real vacation before" she smiled at his face. "So I have booked some plane tickets..." Keegan cut her off._

_"Really? Where are we going mommy?" He asked getting excited._

_"LA" she smiled._

_"That is where you and daddy used to live" he stated._

_"Yeah, and daddy still lives there" she smiled._

_"So I can meet him?" He asked, his eyes brightening up even more._

_"Maybe, we'll see if your a good boy yeah?" He nodded._

_"Oh mommy I will be, I promise I will" he hugged her. "I love you mommy"_

_"I love you too Keegan" she hugged him and kissed his head._

_"When are we going?" He asked._

_"Next week, are you going to help mommy pack?" He looked up and nodded quickly as she smiled._

_End of Flashback_

So that was where they were the morning they were leaving. All of the packing had already been done but today they were packing the essentials that they couldn't pack until the last minute. Gabriella was putting their toothbrushes and toiletries in her small bag along with her make up and all that little stuff. She told Keegan to put the shirt he was folding in his case then he had to zip it up.

Once both their cases were packed and locked she carried them downstairs as Keegan followed close behind. She put them by the door for when the cab came to take them to the airport. It was 10:00am and they had to be at the airport for 11:00am. They were flying at 1:00pm but had to be there a couple hours before to check in and stuff.

They would be landing at the LAX airport at around 3:00pm and Taylor would be picking them up from there. Gabriella decided to tell Taylor first as she could help her decided how to and if to tell Troy about Keegan. Louise had been around earlier to say goodbye to them. She had looked after Keegan since he was a little baby and they were like best friends, even though she was miles older. Keegan absolutely adored her and Gabriella was happy he had people to love him.

"Mommy?" Keegan broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah baby?" She crouched down in front of him.

"Do you still love my daddy?" He asked her innocently. Gabriella smiled as she ran her hand through his sandy blonde hair, just like Troy's.

"I still love your daddy very much sweetie, why do you ask?" She smiled at him.

"Well, I was just thinking mommy, if you still love daddy and if he still loves you maybe we can be a family in LA, and we can live there so that you are not lonely anymore" Gabriella felt tears fill her eyes. He was extremely clever for his age, that was what he inherited from Gabriella. Her brains. He also got her caring side, although Troy was extremely caring too as she remembered.

"Oh baby, I don't know if that can happen" she said softly.

"Why not?" He frowned. Another trait from Troy, frowning when he was confused.

"Because I don't think daddy loves mommy anymore, not like that anyway" he smiled sweetly.

"Mommy, everyone loves you" he hugged her.

"As long as you love me I am happy baby" she told him.

"I will always love you mommy" he kissed her cheek.

"Good, we're a team yeah baby?" He held out his pinky as she smiled and wrapped hers around his.

"Team B/M" he smiled.

"Team B/M" she agreed. A few minutes later the cab turned up and Gabriella gave the driver her cases to put in the trunk as she locked up the apartment. She then sat Keegan in the back with her and fastened him in. Traffic wasn't too bad and it only took half an hour to get there. It was 10:50am when they got out of the cab and she thanked the driver, paid him and tipped him before taking Keegan's hand. They both pulled their own suitcases through the parking lot and into the airport.

They stood in line for half an hour to check in their bags and once that was done she took Keegan to get him some food. They watched the planes taking off and landing and she smiled as she watched her son get excited. He had never been on a plane before and she sighed as it was another of his 'first' things that Troy wouldn't see.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was on his way to see his mom and aunt Michelle. He hadn't seen them for a while as he had been busy with work stuff. He pulled up to his mom's house and noticed Michelle's car already there. He got out the car, locked it and then walked up to the door. He knocked once then walked in to see them sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Miche" he smiled as he hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Lucille asked.

"Ok, got some news the other week though, about Gabriella" he sighed.

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

"You mean you don't know?" He was shocked, she still spoke to Gabriella so how could she not know?

"No, what is it? Is she ok?" He nodded.

"She sent Tay and email, she is coming to LA" Michelle and Lucille smiled wide.

"That is a good thing Troy" Lucille told her only son.

"Is it?" He asked.

"Of course, Oh my god this is amazing" Michelle smiled. "When is she coming?"

"Today at some point I think" he told her.

"Troy you should be happy, she is coming back" Lucille told him.

"For a holiday mom, she has some sort of surprise for Tay or something" he shrugged then looked down. "I don't think I can bare to watch her leave again" Michelle hugged him.

"You never know, she might feel the same after seeing you again and might decided to move back" she comforted her nephew.

"If she still wanted me she would have been back before now" he sighed glumly.

"Well, I think your wrong, maybe once you two see each other and speak again you will both realise you are meant to be" Lucille jumped in.

Troy just shrugged and then said he was taking them both out for a lunch, to apologize for not seeing them for a while. They all went to a quiet little cafe out of town and had sandwiches and coffee's. They talked about what they had been up to and how the school was doing. They talked about Sarah and Ben's up coming wedding and wondered when Cal was finally going to ask Zara to marry him as it was obvious it was going to happen.

After lunch Troy dropped them off at his mom's and said he had stuff to do. He arranged to go to his mom's for Sunday lunch tomorrow and then left. He drove to the gym for a workout before going to meet Cal and Ben to discuss school stuff. He had a meeting in a few days to arrange some formal stuff. They were also throwing a party for the children they taught and their parents, as well as some important people who funded the school.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella and Keegan had been on the plane for nearly two hours and the plane was just about to descend into LAX airport. She was nervous, heck she was terrified. What if Taylor was really pissed off with her? She had kept something major from all her friends and family. She hadn't told Troy he had a son and she knew he was still close to her and Chad.

She watched Keegan sleep peacefully, his head in her lap and she stroked his hair softly. She kissed his forehead softly and he started to wake up. He clutched his teddy in his hands and looked up at her. Gabriella smiled at him and then spoke softly.

"We are here baby, you going to wake up?" She asked him.

"We are here? In LA?" He smiled big as he sat up.

"Yeah, we are going to meet mommy's old friends now" he smiled.

"Which ones?"

"Chad and Taylor they are called" she answered.

"Are they daddy's friends too?" Gabriella nodded. "Can I ask them about him?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind sweetie" she told him.

The plane drove down the runway once it was on the ground and after ten minutes the pilot said they were able to leave and thanked them for flying with their airline. Gabriella stood up and picked Keegan up, he was still a little sleepy from just waking up. He rested his head on her shoulder and sucked his thumb as he cuddled his teddy bear.

Gabriella walked through customs and showed their passports before going to the baggage claim. She sat Keegan on a bench near the carousel as she waited for their bags. When she spotted Keegan's she grabbed it and set it near him. She then found hers and grabbed that too. She placed it on the ground and smiled at Keegan.

"Do you want Mommy to carry you?" He nodded and held his arms up. She lay his little suitcase on top of hers and then picked him up. She then carried him and pulled her suitcase behind her. They got to the pick up area and she took a deep breath. Here it goes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy had finished his workout and was just changing after having a shower. He packed his gym stuff up into his bag and then walked out to his car. He threw the bag in the back seat and then got in the drivers seat. Just as he shut the car door his cell rang. He dug it out of his pocket and saw it was Cal.

"Hey man, I am just setting off now" he answered.

"Hey Troy, ok man, where are you?"

"Just left the gym, give me ten minutes yeah?"

"Ok dude, we are at Ben and Sarah's" Cal informed.

"Yep, got it, bye man" Troy hung up and started to drive to Ben and Sarah's. It took ten minutes to get there and he walked straight in.

He followed the sound of voices to the lounge and saw Ben and Sarah sitting at the table across from Cal and Zara. He cleared his throat and they noticed him.

"Hey Troy" Sarah smiled as she stood up and hugged him. Zara did the same and then he shook hands with the guys.

"Hey guys, so what have you done so far?" He asked as he sat down.

"We have planned the party, we're going to have it at the school, might as well" Ben shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a good idea, what else? Music? Food?" He asked.

"Me and Zara will cook the food" Sarah confirmed as he nodded and took notes.

"Music?" He asked again.

"Not sure yet man" Cal told him.

"How about we get some of the kids to sing some stuff? We can do some of the old material back from when we were at the music school too?" Troy suggested.

"That is a great idea Troy" Zara smiled.

"Thanks Z" he smiled.

"So is that all for the party done then?" Ben asked.

"I think so, all the kids will get their invitations on Monday morning to give to their parents, apart from that it is all sorted" Cal told them.

"Cool, and are you all sorted for your meeting Troy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I should make it back just in time for the party" he told them. "I might miss the first half an hour or so but I should be there for the rest" they all nodded.

"So that is everything" Cal sighed.

"Hmmm" Zara nodded.

"When is Gabs coming Troy?" Ben asked.

"How would I know?"

"Has Chad not called you?"

"No, he probs will once she is actually with them" he confirmed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella looked around the pick up area and spotted Chad's afro. He was standing with Taylor and they had their backs to her. She quietly walked over and stood behind them, Keegan asleep on her shoulder. She cleared her throat and Taylor squealed as she spotted her.

"Gabs!!!" She shouted. Gabriella hushed her as Keegan stirred from his sleep. They both then frowned at the extra baggage Gabriella had with her.

"Ummm, Gabs who is that?" Chad asked.

"This is my son Keegan James" Keegan looked up and Taylor gasped.

"No way!" She announced. "Please don't tell me he is Troy's?" Gabriella nodded.

"What?!" Chad shouted.

"Chad, please you'll scare him" she stroked Keegan's hair softly.

"Sorry, but Troy's? Why did we not know about him?"

"I just couldn't tell you, I was scared" she admitted.

"Of what?"

"I couldn't tell you incase you told Troy, I know it is selfish but I thought if Troy knew I would end up having to see him again and that would be too painful" she explained. "But I now realise that wasn't right, Troy needs to know he has a son" she then looked at Keegan. "And Keegan needs to meet his daddy" she kissed him as he smiled.

"Does he know who Troy is?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he does" Gabriella said as she placed Keegan on the ground. "He has a picture of him by his bed" she smiled. "And he makes me tell him the story of how I met him and all the stuff after that nearly every night before bed" Taylor smiled.

"Well he is gorgeous Gabs" she cooed. "Hey Keegan" she smiled.

"Hello" he said shyly.

"He looks like Troy's twin" Chad announced.

"I know, freaky stuff huh?" Gabriella laughed.

"You won't even need to tell Troy about him, the minute he sees him he'll know" Taylor said as they walked to the car.

Gabriella held Keegan's hand as he clutched his teddy to his chest. Chad carried their cases and Taylor linked her arm with Gabriella's free one. Gabriella then smiled at Taylor's bump.

"I cannot believe your about to be parents" she stated as they reached the car.

"I know!" Taylor laughed.

"I can't believe you had a baby on your own" Chad said.

"It was hard, but it was worth it" she smiled.

"Were you scared?" Taylor asked as Gabriella fastened Keegan into the car before getting in the other side. Taylor sat in the front as Chad drove.

"Terrified, I was scared the same thing would happen that did with Esme" she admitted.

"Well, you need to tell us next time you get pregnant ok?" Taylor laughed.

"I promise" she giggled. "Although I don't think I will, Keegan is all I need" she smiled at him.

"Team B/M" He smiled at her.

"Team B/M" she repeated.

"B/M?" Chad asked.

"Bolton/Montez" she smiled.

"So you gave him Troy's name?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he looks so much like him, Montez just didn't fit" she told her.

"Yeah, he is adorable" Taylor said again.

"I know" Gabriella kissed his head and he smiled up at her.

They drove the rest of the way to Chad and Taylor's in silence as both Gabriella and Keegan were a little tired. Chad and Taylor held hands the whole ride and Gabriella smiled, remembering how she and Troy used to be like that. She sighed and looked out of the window.

Was she ready to share Keegan with Troy? Was she ready for him to know? Was she ready to see him again? She didn't know but she knew she had to do all of them things. She had to see him, she had to tell him about Keegan, and if he wanted to be a part of his life she had to let him.

**So there was the second part of my sequel=] Hope you all liked it=] What will happen now she is back? Will Troy want to be a part of Keegan's life? How will everyone react when they see him? Read chapter 3 to find out=]=]**

**Reviews Please!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to the character Keegan James=] YAY!**

**Chapter 3 - Old Faces**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Gabriella and Keegan got to Chad and Taylor's they decided to just go and get settled. They were sharing a room as the other spare room was now the nursery for their baby. Chad and Taylor went out to the restaurant to give Gabriella a little space. They had opened their own in the part of LA where Gabriella used to live. They didn't like living so far away from friends so opened up a new 'Danforth's'. His dad still ran the other one and they went there for holidays. She sat down on the bed and Keegan went and played on the balcony. She smiled as she watched him, he was so excited.

"Keegan be careful out there yes?" She told him as she stood up to start unpacking.

"I will mommy" he smiled as he started to drive one of his toy cars along the railing of the balcony.

Gabriella kept an eye on him as she unpacked and organized their things. It was Saturday and tomorrow she was going to spend the whole day with Chad and Taylor. She had feeling that she would end up seeing some old faces though and it made her nervous. She wasn't ready to see Troy yet, or Michelle or Lucille. It was hard for her to let them back into her life but she knew she would have to. For Keegan.

"Mommy?" Keegan walked inside sobbing.

"Baby, what is it?" She quickly ran over and hugged him, worrying he had hurt himself.

"I... dr-dropped... m-my c-car" he sobbed as she let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, it's ok baby, we can go and get it when mommy has unpacked ok?" he nodded and Gabriella quickly finished unpacking. She then picked him up and walked downstairs to the garden. She placed Keegan on the floor and he ran over to his car and picked it up. She saw his eyes fill with new tears. "What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mommy" he cried. "B-but I broke it" he held it up and she saw one of the wheels had fallen off.

"Oh baby, come here" she crouched down and he ran into her arms. "Mommy will buy you a new one ok?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you haven't had a new toy for a while" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mommy" he said politely.

"It's ok baby, now shall we go and get you some dinner?" He nodded and she took his hand and led him inside.

As they got to the kitchen Chad and Taylor walked in. They smiled at her then Taylor noticed Keegan's red eyes.

"Is he ok?" She asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, he just dropped his car from the balcony and it broke" she smiled.

"Do you want Uncle Chad to fix it?" Chad asked him as he sat with Keegan.

"Can you fix it?" He asked happily.

"I'll try buddy" Chad took the car from Keegan and tried to fix the wheel on. After a few minutes he pushed it along the table.

"Uncle Chad, you did it!" Keegan clapped before hugging him. "Thank you" he said.

"It's alright mate, shall we go play basketball whilst mommy and Aunt Tay make dinner?" Keegan looked at Gabriella.

"Can I mommy?" She nodded as he cheered.

"Come on then" Chad told him. Gabriella mouthed a 'thank you' and he just smiled.

Chad and Keegan went out back and Gabriella turned to Taylor. She smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you so much hun" Taylor told her.

"I know, me too" Gabriella smiled as they pulled back. "You know Chad is going to be a great dad?" She told Taylor who nodded.

"I know, I can't wait" she beamed.

"He is so good with Keegan, I feel so guilty sometimes when I watch him" Gabriella admitted.

"Who? Keegan?" Taylor asked as she chopped up some mushrooms for dinner. Gabriella nodded as she cooked some rice.

"Yeah, he gets upset all the time that he doesn't have a daddy and he says the other kids pick on him for it and tell him his daddy didn't want him" she told Taylor. "And I just think to myself that is my fault, I could have called Troy when I found out about him, when I got my pregnancy results" her eyes filled with tears. "There were times I'd get scared before a scan that the same thing would happen as it did with Esme and I'd need someone to talk to when I didn't have anybody, Tay I shouldn't have kept this from Troy. I am a horrible person" she cried as Taylor hugged her.

"Shhh, you are not a horrible person babe, you are the most sensitive, caring person ever, and Keegan absolutely adores you: she comforted her best friend. "You just made a wrong judgment but we all do it" she told her. "You had to deal with a lot and you were confused but your making it right now" Taylor pulled away. "That is what is important" Gabriella was about to reply when a voice spoke.

"Mommy?" Came Keegan's voice. "Mommy why are you crying?" She crouched down and opened her arms.

"I just need a hug" he smiled and ran into her arms and hugged her.

"Please don't cry mommy, I don't like you upset" Taylor smiled at the scene.

"I know sweetie, mommy is just happy to see Aunt Tay again" he nodded and wiped her tears with his tiny finger.

"Keegan, shall we go play again?" Chad said as he saw an upset Gabriella.

"Yeah, will you be ok mommy?" she smiled and kissed him.

"I will be fine baby, you go have fun" he kissed her and ran off.

Gabriella and Taylor finished making dinner. They were making a mushroom risotto. They were having it with salad and rice and it smelled good so far. Once they had it cooking they sat by the window that showed you the back garden and watched Chad and Keegan.

"Are you gonna get it in this time bud?" Keegan nodded as Chad lifted him up and Keegan got the ball in the hoop. "Whooo" Chad cheered as he spun Keegan around.

Keegan giggled into Chad's hair and Gabriella smiled. He needed this. A male figure in his life. She could just imagine how good Troy would be and the guilt came back. He should have been there to experience father-son things like soccer, basketball, cars and all that stuff that she wasn't good enough for. She did all those things with Keegan but she didn't know enough to get him all excited about it, not like Chad had done.

At 6:00pm dinner was ready and they all sat at the table. Keegan was a very good eater and ate almost everything Gabriella made him. They all talked and Keegan told Taylor and Chad about school and his friends. He also spoke about Troy a lot, Taylor and Chad shot Gabriella looks.

"How do you know so much about your daddy Kee?" Taylor asked him.

"Mommy tells me all the time" he answered as he ate some more food.

"Does she?" Chad questioned as he looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, before I go to bed she tells me their story, I think it so much better than Cinderella Uncle Chad" he smiled.

"Cinderella is for girls that's why" Keegan nodded and Gabriella laughed.

After dinner Gabriella went to go give Keegan a bath as Taylor and Chad washed up the dishes. Gabriella took Keegan upstairs and stripped off his clothes before setting him in the warm water. He splashed around and played with a few of his rubber ducks he brought. Gabriella sat by the tub on the floor and washed his hair as he played. Once he was clean she let him play for a bit longer. She got him out of the tub after ten minutes and wrapped him in his towel. She then carried him to their room.

She dried him and played with him, blowing raspberries on his tummy as he giggled. She then got him into his pajamas and then lay him in the bed with his teddy. She sat on the edge and kissed his forehead. She didn't notice Chad standing at the doorway watching.

"Mommy?" Keegan asked tiredly.

"Yeah sweetie?" She ran her hands through his hair.

"Will I see daddy soon?" She smiled.

"I don't know baby, maybe, I hope so" she kissed him. "Do you want your picture?" He nodded and she got it out of his mini suitcase by the bed. She placed it on the bed side table and he smiled.

"Night mommy" he smiled as she hugged him.

"Goodnight baby" he then picked up his picture and did his nightly routine.

"Night daddy" he kissed the picture then handed it to Gabriella. "Mommy say night to daddy"

"Night Troy" she kissed it and then placed back and the table. "Now you get some sleep ok munchkin?" He nodded and after kissing him once more she left the room. She saw Chad smiling at her as she closed the door and he hugged her.

"He is a sport Gabs, you should be proud of him" Chad told her.

"Yeah, he is the best" she smiled.

They spent the rest of the night catching up. Taylor and Chad cuddled up on the sofa as Gabriella sat on the chair. They arranged for Gabriella and Taylor to spend the day shopping and having a girlie day and Chad would look after Keegan. Gabriella agreed then said she needed rest. She hugged them both then went to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was just getting into bed when his cell rang. He saw the caller ID and picked up immediately.

"Chad, is she there?" He asked.

"Yeah man, and let me tell you she is even more gorgeous" he heard him say.

"Is that even possible?" He asked rhetorically.

"She misses you man" Chad told him.

"She said that?"

"Not in them words but she cried as her and Tay were talking about you" he informed him.

"Oh..." he said. "Well she is the one who didn't keep in touch" he stated.

"She was scared Troy. She didn't think she could be friends without you and be happy, it killed her man"\

"Yeah, well it killed me too Chad" he sighed. "Look I gotta go"

"Ok dude, later"

"Bye" Troy hung up and sighed.

She was back. She was in LA. She was twenty minutes away from him. He could go and see her, hug her, kiss her right now if he wanted. But did he want to? Could he be friends with her after she broke his heart? Yes she was upset about Esme but so was he. She was his baby too.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning Keegan woke Gabriella up by fidgeting. She hugged him and sang to him, hoping he would fall back asleep. Eventually he did and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep and woke up a couple of hours later, but Keegan wasn't there. She panicked and quickly jumped out of bed. She ran downstairs and let a breath out when she saw him with Taylor in the kitchen.

"Thank god" she sighed as she kissed him.

"You ok Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"I panicked, I didn't know where he was" she hugged him close.

"Sorry, I checked in on you two and he was awake so I brought him down, you looked like you needed the sleep" Taylor explained.

"It's ok, I just have to get used to not being alone with him, at home it is always just us two" Taylor nodded and Gabriella sat down after getting a cup of coffee. "Where's Chad?"

"Just gone to the restaurant for an hour so that he doesn't have to go back whilst he is watching Kee" she smiled.

"He doesn't have to watch him you know, Keegan can come with us" Keegan whined.

"Nooo, Mommy I want to stay with Uncle Chad!" She gave him a look.

"Keegan James Bolton you stop whining" she scolded him. "I am your mommy and if I say you are coming with me you are ok?" He nodded and then sighed.

"Gabs, Chad doesn't mind" Taylor told her.

"I don't mind what?" Came Chad's voice.

"Taking Keegan today" Taylor smiled as he kissed her.

"Not at all, we're gonna have fun right bud?" Keegan shrugged.

"Keegan stop sulking, you can stay with Uncle Chad but if you are a naughty boy I will not be happy ok?" He looked up and smiled at her.

"I promise mommy, I will be good" she kissed him and nodded.

"Good, Tay I am just going for a shower then we can head out yeah?" Taylor nodded and Gabriella left the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was on his way to his mom's house. He really didn't want to spend the day pretending to be fine but knew she would be upset if he cancelled on her. His head was just so messed up since Chad called last night. Also he wondered if Michelle and his mom knew she was back. If so would they talk about her all day. He pulled up at his mom's and parked the car. He entered her house and could smell the Sunday lunch cooking.

"Hey Mom" he hugged her.

"Hey Troy, how are you sweetie?"

"I am ok, is Aunt Miche here?" He asked.

"She is on her way" he nodded and went to watch ESPN.

It was 1:00pm and he could probably make his escape at around 3:00pm. When Michelle got there she hugged him then went to help his mom cook. Lunch would be ready at around 2:00pm as usual and he watched T.V until then whilst talking to his mom and aunt. Michelle asked if he knew if Gabriella was back yet and he just nodded, saying Chad had called but that was all.

He sighed, this would be a long afternoon.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in a cafe after taking a break from shopping. So far she had bought some things for the baby and had gotten Keegan a new car as promised even though his other was fixed. Taylor had bought a couple new maternity dresses and a few bits for the baby. Gabriella smiled as Taylor rubbed her swollen tummy.

"Does he kick a lot?" Gabriella asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, all the time" Taylor smiled. "Did Keegan?"

"A bit, he was actually quite a still baby which made me panicky, if I didn't feel him I used to ring my doctor" she laughed. "I was just always thinking it is going to happen again and this time I won't have Troy to help me through it" she explained.

"Are you going to call him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I will soon" she nodded. "He needs to know about Kee" she told her. Taylor agreed before they got up to shop a bit more.

They stayed at the mall for another couple of hours before Taylor's back was hurting. They sat down for a sec to give her a rest and talked until they were interrupted by a squeal.

"Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella turned and saw Sarah running over. She stood up and was engulfed in a huge, bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it's you1" She smiled as she pulled back.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" Gabriella smiled.

"Great, Ben is just coming now, he was getting something for the school" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm glad your ok, how is the wedding coming along?"

"Oh hectic. I am seriously stressed out" she laughed. "But it is worth it, I love Ben and cannot wait to marry him" she smiled.

"Awww, I am happy for you hun" Gabriella hugged her again and then saw Ben walking towards them.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He smiled as she giggled.

"Hey Ben" Gabriella smiled.

"Come and hug me" he demanded as she squeezed him. Sarah went and sat with Taylor.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good, you?"

"Not bad" she smiled. "How is the school?"

"Good, doing really well, it is awesome being in a business with Cal and Troy..." he trailed off at the last name. Gabriella smiled.

"It's cool Ben, you can talk about him" he sighed.

"He misses you" she took in a breath and closed her eyes.

"I doubt that" she whispered.

"He really does, you should have seen him when he found out you were coming back"

"He knew?!" She turned to Taylor.

"Chad" was all she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I have to see him now then" Gabriella sighed.

"It will be fine, you have a few days anyway , he is going away for a business meeting Monday night and won't be back till Tuesday night" she nodded. "Hey we're having a party Tuesday at the school, you should come" he offered.

"Yeah, Cal would love to see you" Sarah smiled as she helped Taylor up.

"I don't know, Troy will be there" she said hesitant.

"He will call before he gets there so if your not ready to face him you can leave" Ben told her.

"It's not just that..." she trailed off as she looked at Taylor.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I kind of have extra baggage now" she said.

"As in...?" Ben trailed off.

"You wanna come and see?" Gabriella smiled.

They both nodded and she smiled. They all left together and Ben and Sarah said they would drive to Chad and Taylor's.

"Your sure about this?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I want Keegan to know all of you guys" she smiled.

"But won't Troy be upset we all met him first?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe, but who knows?" Gabriella shrugged.

They got to the house and Gabriella carried the bags. They entered and saw Chad and Keegan colouring pictures. Gabriella went over and hugged Keegan.

"How has he been?" She asked Chad.

"Brilliant" she smiled.

"Good, well Keegan some of mommy's friends are coming to meet you" he smiled.

"Is daddy coming?" She shook her head.

"Not today, but how about we visit him soon?" He nodded and hugged her as the doorbell rang.

Chad answered it and smiled at Ben and Sarah. They entered the lounge and stopped dead in their track at the child in front of them.

"Guys, this is Keegan James" Gabriella smiled as she held his hand. "Keegan, these are mommy's friend Ben and Sarah" he smiled.

"Hello" he said quietly then held his arms up to Gabriella. She picked him up and rested him on her hip.

"Is he..." Ben trailed off.

"Troy's?" Sarah said. Gabriella nodded.

"Do you know my daddy too?" Keegan asked.

"Yes" Sarah smiled.

"Mommy says I can go visit him soon" he smiled at Gabriella.

"How? What? How did we not know?" Ben asked.

"I didn't tell anyone, I couldn't, and I regret it big time" Gabriella explained.

"He is so adorable" Sarah smiled. "Double of Troy" Gabriella smiled.

"I know, I love it" she kissed him. "Do you want to go play baby?" He nodded. "Ok, if you look in that bag I have got you a present" she pointed to a small bag.

"For me?" He smiled as she placed him down. Gabriella nodded and ran off. He opened the bag and smiled. "Mommy it is a car!" He stated.

"I know" he ran over and tugged her hand. She crouched down and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, I love you mommy" he hugged her as Sarah and Taylor awed.

"I love you too sweetie" he ran over to Chad.

"Uncle Chad look" Chad picked Keegan up and they went to look at the car in the family room.

"Wow buddy that is smart" they heard Chad say as they left the room.

"So you have a kid?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry you never knew" she apologized.

They hugged and he said it was fine. They talked for a while and then he said he had to go. Ben and Sarah left after Gabriella agreed to go to the party. They smiled and got in their car. Gabriella and Taylor went into the family room and watched Chad play with Keegan and his cars. They ordered take out for tea and all just chilled out.

Gabriella let Keegan stay up and fall asleep downstairs as he didn't want to be alone. At 10:00pm they all went to bed and Gabriella lay in bed, holding her baby in her arms and thinking. Tuesday she would go to the party, take Keegan and stay. She would let Troy meet his son. Two days. In two days her baby would meet his daddy and be happy. Question was would Troy be happy?

**Third installment is up=]=] Will Gabriella let Keegan meet Troy? Will she chicken out of it? What will Troy's reaction be when he see's her? When he see's Keegan? Only one way to find out... READ ON!!!  
**

**Reviews are always welcome=]=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM! But the o.c's are mine :P**

**Chapter 4 - The Party**

Gabriella woke up at 6:00am on Tuesday 15th September. She hadn't slept much last night and she knew exactly why. Tonight was the party at the school. She knew Troy would turn up at some point and it scared her. Her life was about to get turned upside down and flipped anyway possible and she didn't know if that was a good thing.

Ben said he would call before he arrived so she could escape if she wasn't ready. She decided though it wasn't her thing to be ready for. This was not about her one little bit, it was about her baby meeting his daddy. So this is why she was sat in the family room, sipping a hot chocolate when Taylor came downstairs.

"Gabs?" She yawned. "Why are you up?" She sat next to her friend and rested her head on her shoulder. Gabriella stroked her hair.

"Couldn't sleep" she simply said.

"Scared about later?"

"Absolutely shitting it" they both giggled.

"It will be ok you know?" Gabriella sighed as Taylor lifted her head to look at her.

"I hope so Tay, it would just break my heart to see Troy turn his back on Keegan" she sighed again. "Kee is so excited about being here, about the thought of meeting his daddy, what will I tell him if Troy doesn't want to be a part of his life?" She asked desperate for some answers.

"Babe, first of all that won't happen, he will fall in love with Keegan at first sight, like all of us have so far" Gabriella smiled and nodded. "And secondly, if Troy is a jackass and does turn his back on Keegan you just tell him what you think is right" she smiled and squeezed Gabriella's hand. "Gabs, you are the only one who knows how to handle him, you have been the one there for him always, as long as he has you he doesn't need anybody else" Gabriella smiled.

"You think?"

"I know" Taylor hugged her friend.

"Thanks Tay" she mumbled into her shoulder. They pulled away. "Why are you up?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad Junior here decided it was time momma got her big butt out of bed" Taylor laughed as Gabriella smiled.

"Are you happy Tay?" Gabriella asked, knowing what answer she would get just by the look on her face.

"Yeah, I really am" she smiled. "Chad is just so wonderful, he hasn't once not been there for me, I love him so much" Gabriella smiled.

"I am glad, you deserve the best Tay, nothing less" she told her friend.

"So do you Gabs, I promise some knight in shining armor will come on his white horse and sweep you off your feet" Gabriella sighed.

"I doubt that, nobody wants a double package, and with me that is always the deal, I don't know Tay I have been on so many dates in New York but as soon as I mention Keegan they all run a mile, before even meeting him" she sighed, for the 100th time that morning it seemed.

"Well then that is there loss hun, Keegan is the most adorable little boy ever and anyone in his life is lucky" Gabriella nodded.

"I did ok didn't I? Bringing him up alone?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs, you did amazing!" Taylor smiled.

"I just want the best for him, and I know sometimes I cannot afford the expensive stuff but I really do try to give him everything he wants" she announced.

"Gabs, Keegan loves you, he adores you, he wouldn't care if you could only buy him one pair of socks" she laughed. "All he needs is his mommy" and as if on queue they heard a sob by the door.

"Mommy?" Gabriella held her arms open after placing her mug down.

"Awww baby what is it?" She rocked him back and forth on her lap.

"I had a bad dream mommy" he sobbed, clutching his teddy in one hand and Gabriella's shirt in the other.

"What about baby?" She kissed his head repeatedly as he talked.

"There was a monster under my bed" he told her as she and Taylor smiled.

"Awww sweetie mommy has told you monsters aren't real" she said comfortingly. "Why did you think about that?"

"Uncle Chad read me a story about monsters" he whispered. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Taylor.

"I got it" Taylor smirked. She walked to the bottom of the stairs then shouted at the top of her voice "Chad Danforth get your lazy butt down here!" Gabriella laughed quietly.

Taylor returned and a few minutes later Chad walked in, yawning and frowning.

"This better be important" he groaned.

"Why did you give my son nightmares?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"You told him a monster story?! Really Chad?" Taylor said.

"Oh that, it scared him?" He asked shocked. "Jeez Gabs what kind of boy are you raising?" Gabriella glared.

"Shut it right there and say sorry to him" she pointed at Chad.

Chad sighed and walked over. He crouched in front of Keegan and stroked his head.

"I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean to scare you" Keegan peaked up at him and sniffed.

"Your really sorry?" He asked.

"Super sorry" he said loudly.

"Sorry enough to buy me an ice cream?" He asked cheekily then giggled as Chad tickled his tummy.

Chad took him off Gabriella and spun him around as he continued to giggle. Taylor sat by Gabriella and they cuddled each other as they watched Chad and Keegan. They both laughed at the pair.

"Uncle Chad!" He squealed. "Stop it!" Chad placed him on the ground and Keegan wobbled before falling on his bottom from the dizziness.

"You ok baby?" Gabriella giggled.

"I feel dizzy Mommy" he laughed.

"I bet" Taylor laughed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A few hours later Gabriella was dressing Keegan whilst Chad and Taylor relaxed downstairs. Gabriella was dressed in a pale yellow summer dress that came just below the knee. She had a white head band pushing her fringe back and white flip flops on. It was surprisingly a very nice day outside for the middle of September.

Keegan was wearing his blue khaki shorts with a black t-shirt. He had some black sneakers on his feet and his sandy-blonde, Troy-like hair, was floppy. She straightened his clothes out then held out her hand. They walked downstairs and Gabriella whispered something to him.

"Auntie Tay?" Keegan entered the family room.

"Yeah Kee Kee?" She smiled, using her nickname for him.

"Me and mommy are going out for a little bit ok?" She smiled.

"Ok sweetie, where are you going?" She knew Gabriella had sent him.

"Oh I am not allowed to say yet" he did his version of a smirk and she thought it was adorable.

"Ok, well I will see you later" He hugged her and Chad then left.

Gabriella held Keegan's hand as they walked to the park that was a few minutes away. They entered the park and went straight to the field, grassy part. Keegan ran ahead and Gabriella called after him.

"Keegan, stay close baby!" She heard his faint 'ok' as he ran.

Gabriella followed behind Keegan and sighed. He was so perfect. He was the most caring little boy ever, was gorgeous and adorable as well as being smart for his age. He would break some hearts when he was older, that she knew, just like his daddy she sighed again.

"Mommy! What about this one?" He called. Gabriella walked over and crouched by him.

"Awww that is pretty, how many are you going to get?" She asked as he picked the flowers.

"Three" she smiled.

"Why three?" She asked.

"One for Auntie Tay, One for Uncle Chad and One for the baby" he smiled as he counted three.

"Shall we get three more different ones?" Keegan nodded and took Gabriella's hand again as they walked through the park.

Keegan picked three more and then sniffed them, Gabriella laughed when he sneezed. They walked back to the house after a short walk and Keegan ran out to the back garden where Taylor was sat reading as Chad played with the basketball. Keegan hid the flowers behind his back.

"Hey Auntie Tay" he smiled.

"Oh your back, did you have fun?"

"Lots and lots" he smiled as Gabriella sat down. "Uncle Chad, come here" he ran over and sat by Taylor.

"Where did you go bud?" Chad smiled.

"I got you presents" he smiled. "Close your eyes" Taylor smiled as she closed her eyes, followed by Chad. He placed two flowers each in their hands. "Open them!" He smiled.

"Awww sweetie these are pretty" Taylor smiled.

"Thanks dude" Chad scruffled his hair.

"I got two more as well" he held them up.

"Who are those for?" Chad asked. Keegan stuck his tongue out in concentration as he rested them against Taylor's bump.

"They are for the baby" he smiled.

"Awww, Kee Kee that is so sweet baby" Taylor kissed him softly. "Thank you" she felt the baby kick. "The baby likes them too"

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, do you want to feel?" He nodded and placed his hand on her tummy.

"Wow!" He turned to Gabriella. "Mommy you can really feel it" she giggled.

"I know baby, it is cool huh?"

"Very" he then moved his hand. "Uncle Chad can we play ball?" Gabriella shook her head. One thing about her son, he lost interest in some things very easily.

Chad and Keegan went to play basketball as Gabriella and Tay chatted to themselves. They stayed like that for about an hour before Gabriella's cell phone rang. She answered it and smiled.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Gabs"** it was Ben. (Gabriella/**Ben**)

"Oh hey Ben, what's up?" She asked.

**"Just checking you are still coming to the party?"** He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I said so didn't I?" She laughed.

**"Yeah, just checking, it starts at 6:00pm" **she nodded then realised he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I got it, we'll be there" she smiled.

**"We?" **He questioned.

"Yeah, me and Keegan and Tay and Chad" she explained.

**"Your bringing Keegan?"** He asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course, I can't leave him alone" she laughed.

**"I know that" **he started in a 'I-Am-Not-Stupid' tone. **"I just meant what about Troy?"**

"He has to find out some time Ben" she sighed.

**"But tonight? In front of everyone? Is that wise?"** He sounded concerned.

"You don't think?" She asked him.

**"Well it's just, what if he blows up? Everyone is going to be there Gabs"** he stated.

"I guess, I just need to do it before I chicken out, anyway you said he will call before he gets there right?"

**"Yeah..."** he trailed off.

"Well, if I think it is the wrong place I will leave before he arrives" she explained.

**"Ok, if your sure"** he hesitated.

"Ben, will you chillax please?" She giggled.

**"Alright, alright, sorry"** he apologized as she laughed again. **"So see you at 6?"**

"5:55" she laughed.

**"Ok"** he laughed too. **"See you Gabs" **she said bye then hung up.

She put her cell away and then sighed. Taylor gave her a look telling her to spill.

"So, that was Ben" she started as Taylor nodded. "He thinks it is a bad idea to take Keegan tonight" she stated.

"Why?" She frowned.

"Apparently it might be harder because everyone will be there when Troy see's him for the first time and he thinks it will make him flip more" she sighed as she rubbed her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"That is bull shit" Chad said as he walked over hearing their conversation.

"Ooohhh Uncle Chad you sweared" Keegan said. The three adults laughed.

"Sorry bud" he sat him in his lap. "Anyway as I was saying it is total rubbish" he told Gabriella.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"If anything it will keep him calm, he won't want to flip in front of everyone" Gabriella shrugged, he had a point.

"I guess" she said.

"Gabs don't back out now" Taylor said then turned to Keegan. "You want to meet your daddy right?" She asked him.

"Yes!" He said quickly. "I drew him a picture" he smiled.

"Really?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, Uncle Chad helped, can I go get it?" Gabriella nodded and he ran off.

A few minutes later he ran back out and handed it to her. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw it. It was a picture of a house with three people standing in front of it. Then underneath each person Chad had wrote their names. Daddy on the right, Mommy on the left and Keegan in the middle. All three had big smiles on their faces. Like a real family.

"Is it good mommy?" Keegan asked.

"Baby it is the best picture you have done" she kissed him.

After sitting outside for a little longer they decided it was time to get ready for the party. Gabriella had a shower this morning so didn't need to have one now, however Keegan needed a bath. She made him a bubble bath and when she was happy he was safe and playing she went into their bedroom, that was joined to the bathroom, and picked his clothes and hers. She carried them all into the bathroom and smiled at him.

Gabriella cleaned her teeth and then did her hair and make up in the bathroom mirror as she watched her son play. When she was satisfied she took off her clothes and then put on her robe, deciding it was better to get dressed after drying Keegan. She helped him out of the tub and dried him quickly so he didn't get cold. She then put on his 'big boy boxers' as Keegan liked to call them and kissed him.

She put on his 'G-Star' jeans with the matching belt and put on one of his button up shirts. She ruffled his hair a little to de-flatten it and then smiled at him.

"You go and ask Uncle Chad to put your shoes on ok?" He nodded as she handed him his black timberlands and socks. When Keegan left the bathroom Gabriella put on some clean underwear after taking off her robe then got dressed.

She kept make up light with just a hint of blusher but made her eyes dark. She out on some black mascara and eyeliner. She had a bronze colour eye shadow on and a touch of lip-gloss. Her hair was in it's natural long curls reaching below her breasts. She had a button up red shirt on that she tucked into her black skinny jeans. It was still baggy even tucked in and the sleeves were a little puffy and reached her elbow. She had some open toed black heels on that had no back to them but a full front, if that made sense. She had one thin bracelet on her left wrist and her locket around her neck.

She smiled, satisfied with her appearance and left the bathroom after spraying on some perfume. She walked downstairs after grabbing her black clutch that had her purse and cell in and entered the kitchen to see everyone ready.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Wow Gabs" Taylor smiled. "I hope I look that good after having a baby" she laughed.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked, twirling.

"You look great, not too dressy but not too casual" Taylor hugged her.

"Ok" she sighed. "Let's do this" she smiled as took Keegan's hand and they all got into Chad's car.

It took ten minutes to drive to the school and Gabriella could feel the nerves in her stomach as she neared the building. She held Keegan's hand and linked Taylor's arm with her free one. They entered the building and she smiled. They had done a great job. The lobby had balloons and streamers in it leading you to the main room. Once you entered that room there were disco lights and a area where some children where dancing and running around. On the back wall was a long food table and another table with the drinks on leading off that down the right.

There were already a lot of people there. Parents, children, grandparents, aunts uncles and obviously teachers. She spotted Ben and Sarah standing by the small stage at the front, obviously for later when the entertainment starts. She walked over and smiled.

"Hey guys, great job with this place" she hugged them both.

"You like it?" Sarah smiled.

"It's great" she smiled as she felt Keegan tug on her jeans. "What is it baby?" She got down to his level.

"Can I have a hug mommy?" He said quietly and she smiled. Gabriella picked him up, he was still quite small for his age, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked.

"Tired I think, he was up really early after Chad gave him nightmares and hasn't had a nap today" they laughed at the Chad part.

"Typical Chad" Ben laughed as the man himself walked over. "Yo dude why you scaring the little tyke?" Ben laughed.

"Hey, it isn't my fault she raised him to be a girl, Troy will be very disappointed" Gabriella punched his arms. "OW!" He frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with my baby" she told him.

"There it is, right there" he pointed. "He isn't a baby" he laughed.

"To me he is" she pouted.

They all laughed and then talked between themselves for a bit. Keegan was now playing with another child, they were chasing each other with balloons. Gabriella was laughing at something Chad said when she heard a voice behind her.

"Gabriella Montez" she smiled and turned around.

"Cal!" She squealed as she hugged him. "OMG! I have missed you so much" she said as they pulled apart.

"Me too, how have you been?" He asked. "You look great" she smiled.

"I have been good and thanks, not bad for a mommy huh?" He frowned.

"Mmmm what?" He asked.

"Ben didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He glared at Ben.

"I have a baby, well a son, he's four" she smiled. "Let me go get him" she walked over to Keegan. "Baby can you come with mommy a sec?"

"Can Scott come too?" She nodded and took his hand.

"Cal this is Keegan James" she smiled at his face. "Keegan, this is another one of mommy's old friends, Cal"

"Hello" Keegan smiled.

"He looks just like..." he trailed off.

"Troy?" Ben questioned. Cal nodded as Gabriella and the other girls laughed.

"He is Troy's" Gabriella confirmed.

"Mommy can I go play now?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah, be good" he nodded and ran off with Scott.

"Does Troy know?" Cal asked.

"No, no one did until I came here, I need to break it to him" she sighed.

"Well good luck with that" he said.

"Jeez thanks" she said sarcastically. "Anyway where is the famous Zara I have heard so much about?" She smiled.

"She is coming a little later, work stuff" he rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh, well you have to introduce me" he nodded and hugged her again.

The gang all talked for a bit longer and caught up on everything they had all missed. An hour or so into the party Gabriella excused herself to use the bathroom and Taylor said she'd watch Keegan. Gabriella nodded and Sarah showed her to the toilets. She quickly did her business then re-applied her lip-gloss. She closed her clutch bag and left the bathroom.

Just as she was walking over to the gang Keegan ran over.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" he said quickly. She picked him up as he reached her and laughed.

"What baby?" She smiled.

"Daddy is here" her smile dropped and she followed his gaze to the door.

Troy was indeed here. He was talking to a few parents and he looked great. He was still dressed in his meeting clothes but had taken off his tie and had un-done the top buttons of his shirt. His eyes were the same blue and his hair was it's usual floppy self, it was like nothing had changed apart from his frame. He wasn't taller but he was muscular, more than when she left.

"Have you spoken to him?" She asked Keegan. He shook his head and she sighed. She quickly walked over to the guys and glared at Ben. "I thought Troy would call?" She said through gritted teeth.

"What? He will before he gets here" he frowned.

"Is that why he is over there?!" She whispered harshly.

"What?" They all looked and saw him.

"OMG! I cannot do this, I am not ready yet" Gabriella panicked as she handed Keegan to Chad.

"Ok, Gabs chill it will be ok" Taylor and Sarah hugged her.

"No it won't, he is going to freak" she said as she looked at Chad, Keegan wasn't there. "Where is Keegan?" She panicked.

"He wanted to go play" Chad shrugged.

"Damn it!" She looked and saw him stood by Troy. "Oh god, he is going to talk to Troy" she breathed heavily.

"Ok breath Gabs, it's ok" Taylor shot Chad a look.

"Sorry, I didn't think" He apologized.

"You never do dumbass" Taylor snapped.

With Troy

He was talking to a parents when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened. Ok it is just a coincidence that this child is the double of me, he thought. He crouched down, not noticing eyes watching him across the room.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" He smiled.

"My name is Keegan James Bolton" he smiled and Troy thought he would faint. "You are my daddy" he hugged Troy.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you ok?" Keegan asked frowning.

"Ye-yeah, where is your mommy?" He asked, a sick feeling in his stomach. He prayed this child was confused.

"Over there, shall I show you?" Troy nodded and Keegan took his hand and pulled him.

"Mommy, look daddy is here" Troy frowned as he saw all his friends standing there. He noticed someone with their back to him and he got the sick feeling again, he recognized that person before she turned around.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned slowly to meet the gorgeous blue eyes she had missed.

"Hey Troy"

**Cliffhanger :P So Troy knows. What will happen now? Will he kick off? Will he keep his cool? What will Gabriella say and do? Read chapter 5 to find out=]=]  
**

**Reviews Please!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 5 - Troy Knows**

The whole gang was silent. Troy and Gabriella just staring at each other. Chad had picked up Keegan and stepped away a little. He and Taylor took him to get a drink so he wasn't near his parents. Ben, Sarah and Cal didn't know what to do. Should they leave them alone? Stay for support? Say something? Say nothing? They decided to just stand there.

Troy was shocked. It had to be true. It isn't a coincidence that this little boy looked like him, thought he was his dad and that his mother was the one person Troy had craved for since she left. He was in shock, serious shock. He didn't know wether to laugh, cry, scream, runaway, he was confused.

Gabriella cleared her throat and reached out to touch Troy's arm.

"Troy..." she said quietly. He broke from his trance and shook her arm off him.

"He...I...We..." he trailed off.

"Troy, I am really sorry you had to find out like that, I..." he cut her off.

"Don't" he turned away and walked off. Gabriella shot the guys a look.

"Go after him" Sarah pushed her.

"Ok" she ran after Troy.

Gabriella saw Troy walk down the long corridor before entering an office. As she reached the door she saw it was his office. Troy Bolton was written on a gold plaque. She smiled and touched it, she was proud of him. She then sighed and knocked on the door lightly.

"Troy, can I come in?" She heard the door open and came face to face with him again.

Troy stepped aside as she entered. He then shut the door and went to sit at his desk. Gabriella stood by the couch he had in his office and was suddenly overcome with nerves. What was she supposed to say to him? Just as she was about to speak Troy did.

"So it's true?" He didn't look at her.

"Wh-what?" She asked quietly.

"What Keegan?" He asked if that was his name then continued when Gabriella nodded. "What Keegan said about me being his daddy?" He said the last word as he shook his head.

"Yeah, Troy I really need to explain..."

"What is there to explain?!" He shouted. "I have a son and you didn't tell me!" Gabriella felt a tear lip down her cheek.

"I am sorry, I just couldn't tell you" she whispered.

"Why?!" He stood up and looked at her for the first time.

"After losing Esme I was scared, I couldn't handle the same thing happening" she looked down.

"I lost Esme too or did you forget that?!" He was angry now, what a dumb excuse for keeping something so huge away from him.

"No Troy, I didn't forget that!" She shouted this time, looking in his eyes. "That was why I didn't tell you, you want to know the worst thing about when we lost her?" She shouted before continuing. "What it did to you! I have never seen you look so broken, so dead, I didn't want you to have to deal with that again!" She shouted. "I couldn't let you deal with that again" she whispered.

"I should have known" he said in a calmer voice. "How old is he?"

"Four" she whispered.

"So I have missed everything!" He shouted again.

"Troy, I know you are mad ok? Just please don't shout at me, I need you to understand I was scared" he cut her off.

"I get that ok? I get not telling me about the pregnancy but why not when he was born?" Gabriella looked down.

"I knew we wouldn't be together again, I was in NY and you LA, I couldn't handle you walking in and out of our lives, my life" she whispered. She then looked up when he never answered. "Troy, he knows everything, I tell him about you everyday, how we met is his favourite bedtime story" she tried to make him feel better.

"I wouldn't know that would I?" He said harshly.

"I'm so sorry, but there is only so many times I can apologize, now that you know, now that I have done what I came to LA for I should go home" she went to leave.

"So you spring this on me then head back of to New York?!"

"It is pretty obvious that you don't want to be apart of his life Troy" she stated, her hand on the door handle.

"No, it isn't! I have just found out I have a four year old son, you can't expect me to be automatically on daddy mode Gabriella" she flinched at the use of her full name.

"Fine, we have two more weeks here, you have until we leave to decide Troy" she then turned and looked in his eyes. "But just so you know, Keegan's wish at every birthday was to meet his daddy, you just made all his dreams and wishes come true at once, so thank you" she then left the room and went to get her son. It was time to leave.

Troy just stood there, watching the space where she was stood. He was so confused, he had a son? He was a dad? What?!?! He followed after Gabriella and when he reached the door to the party he saw he going over to Chad and Keegan.

With Gabriella

Gabriella walked over to Keegan who was hitting Chad with a balloon and smiled. He was happy here, but they couldn't stay not forever. She crouched down and touched his arm.

"Baby?" She asked and he turned and hugged her. "We need to go home now" she told him.

"To New York?" He asked panicked.

"No silly, to Uncle Chad's, we are staying in LA for a little longer don't worry" she picked him up and then saw everyone crowding them.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"I'll tell you later, I need to get him home" she motioned to Keegan who's head was on her shoulder.

"Ok, we'll see you later then" she hugged them all and Chad gave her his car keys.

"How will you guys get home?" She asked.

"Ben will drive us" Ben nodded and she smiled.

"Ok, see you later then" Gabriella turned and as she got to the door she noticed Troy watching her.

She stood in the corridor, looking at him as he watched Keegan. He was sucking his thumb and resting his head in the rook of Gabriella's neck. Troy reached out and touched his hair softly making Keegan move and look at him. He saw the same colour blue looking back at him that he saw when he looked in the mirror. Keegan smiled and sat up.

"Is daddy coming home too Mommy?" He asked innocently.

"N..." Troy cut her off.

"Do you want me to?" He asked Keegan.

"Yes, I want you to see my cars" he smiled. Troy smiled too and Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. The same smile.

"Well, I would love to see your cars mate" Troy then looked at Gabriella. "Is it ok if I come with you?" She nodded.

Gabriella then turned and walked out of the building, Troy following behind as Keegan sat resting on her hip. They all got in Chad's car and the drive home was silent. Gabriella didn't know what this meant, by doing this was Troy saying he wanted to be a dad to Keegan? Was he ready for it? She pulled up at Chad and Taylor's house. She got Keegan out of the back as Troy got out and then she locked the car before walking up to the house.

She placed Keegan on the floor as she got in the house and he quickly ran to the lounge where his cars where. He ran out a few minutes later and held a red car up to Troy.

"This is my favourite" he said excitedly as Troy crouched down.

"Why?" He smiled.

"Red is the bestest colour ever" he told Troy.

Gabriella just stood watching them. Keegan looked so happy. Troy did that. He didn't realise it but it was him that put that extra sparkle in her son's eyes.

"I like red too" Troy smiled.

"I know, that is why it is my favourite colour, mommy told me" Troy looked up at Gabriella who turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Does mommy tell you a lot about me?" Troy asked.

"Everything, she has a secret too but I know what it is" he smiled.

"What secret?"

"Mommy doesn't know I know" he told Troy.

"Well I won't say anything" Keegan nodded then leant to Troy's ear.

"Mommy cries at night time when I am sleeping" he whispered. "I am not really sleeping though so I peak at her"

"And what is she doing?"

"Holding her locket and looking at the pictures in it" he shrugged then went back to playing with his cars.

Troy was shocked. The locket, was it the same one he bought her? He saw Gabriella walking out of the kitchen and he stood up.

"Keegan, go and put your cars away now please" Gabriella said to her son.

"But mommy" he whined.

"Keegan James Bolton" she said in a strict tone, Troy smiled slightly. "Go and put your cars away" he nodded and muttered under his breath as he walked away.

Gabriella went into the family room and sat on the sofa with her coffee. She handed Troy one and he sat down with her.

"I'm sorry Gabriella" Troy spoke.

"What for?" She asked.

"Shouting at you, I get why you didn't tell me ok?" She shook her head.

"Please don't be nice to me Troy" she mumbled as she placed her coffee on the table and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why?" He frowned.

"I don't deserve it, you missed so much, Troy he is the best little boy in the whole world and you have missed so much of that"

"Yeah, I have but if you will let me I am going to see a whole lot more" she looked up at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "Your sure? I don't want you saying this now and then changing your mind" he hesitantly reached out and took one of her hands.

"Brie, I swear I will stick to this, he is my son" Gabriella could barely breath. His touch made her shiver. "Are you cold?" She nodded even though she wasn't. Coldness was the last thing she felt, she felt like she was on fire.

They were interrupted by Keegan walking in. He jumped on the sofa in between them and cuddled up to Gabriella's side. She lowered her knees and he lay his head in her lap. Gabriella stroked his hair softly and kissed his head.

"Are you tired baby?" He nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "Do you want mommy to take you to bed?" She then looked up at Troy. "Unless daddy wants to do it" Troy looked shocked.

"Really?" She nodded.

"It's about time you did a bedtime" she teased. He smirked and stood up.

"Are you coming too mommy?" Keegan asked.

"I will come up in a while" he nodded and she kissed him. "Love you sweetie" he hugged her.

"Love you mommy" he then took Troy's hand and showed him to their room.

Gabriella sat back and sighed. Troy was in their lives now. She was so shocked, she thought it would take ages to get to this stage but it was happening now. She finished her coffee and then took their mugs to the kitchen. She washed them slowly, dried them slowly and then put them away. She wanted to give Troy time with Keegan.

With Troy and Keegan

Keegan pulled Troy into the bedroom and then jumped on the bed. Troy smiled and watched his son. His son? It was weird.

"Where are your Pajama's bud?" Troy asked.

"My Jammies are in that drawer" Keegan pointed.

Troy took some out and helped Keegan get ready for bed. He felt a little strange doing this, he had only just met him. He had to remember he was his dad though, he was allowed to do this. Once Keegan was ready for bed Troy lifted the covers and Keegan got in. Troy tucked him up tight and then sat on the edge. He then noticed the picture by the bed.

"Who's is this?" Troy asked, picking it up.

"Mine, mommy gave it to me" Keegan smiled. "She gave me this as well, it was my big sisters" he held up the teddy and Troy's breath caught. It was Esme's.

"You know about your sister?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, mommy told me about her, she sounds nice" Keegan said innocently. Troy smiled and put the picture back down.

"Ok, so does mommy read you a story normally?"

"She normally tells me your story but I don't need to listen to it tonight because you are here" Keegan smiled.

"Do you like that story?"

"Yeah, it is my favourite" he smiled.

"I like that story too, maybe one day I can listen to it as well?"

"Yeah, we can have a sleepover, you, me and mommy" Keegan clapped.

"Maybe, now you need to go to sleep ok?" Keegan nodded.

"Can I have a hug daddy?" Troy smiled as he hugged Keegan. "I love you" he heard Keegan say.

"Right back at you buddy" Keegan then lay down and spotted Gabriella by the door.

"Mommy!" He shouted causing Troy to turn.

"Sorry" she smiled at Troy. "I didn't want to interrupt" he shook his head and patted the spot beside him. Gabriella came in and sat by Troy.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" She smiled at Troy.

"Can you lay with me while I fall asleep, I don't want them monsters coming back" she smiled and lay down with Keegan. Troy sat there and watched her interact with his son. His son? What?

"Monsters?" Troy questioned.

"Blame Chad" was all Gabriella said as he rolled his eyes.

Keegan cuddled up to Gabriella and she stroked his hair softly, humming a song into his hair and she eventually heard his breathing even out as he had fallen asleep. She stayed laying there, holding him and stroking his hair as Troy sat in the same position.

"You are good with him Gabriella" Troy smiled.

"I have to be, we are all the other has" she then looked at Troy. "Had" she corrected herself.

"He looks like me" Troy stated.

"I know, that is one of the reasons I adore him so much, whenever I really missed you I could look at him and you'd be there" she admitted.

"You missed me?" Troy asked.

"Everyday, I miss what we were Troy" she told him as she carefully got up and left the room. Troy followed and didn't speak until they were downstairs and in the family room.

"Then why didn't you come back?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't think I could, I couldn't be here seeing you all the time knowing I had thrown away what we used to be" she said looking in his eyes.

"You didn't throw it away, you went to live your dream" he told her sternly.

"I didn't though did I? That dream was over before it started" she told him. "I couldn't have that life and Keegan, and for me there was no choice, Keegan always comes first in my life" she told Troy.

"I understand that" they both sat on the sofa and Gabriella smiled.

"It is good to see you again Troy, you look good" she smiled.

"Same, and let me say for someone who has had a baby you look great" Gabriella blushed and looked down.

"Thanks" she mumbled, when she was sure the blush had gone she looked up. "So, is there a lucky lady in your life Troy Boy?" She asked.

"No" he answered simply. "How about you? There has to be a lucky guy back in NY?" Gabriella shook her head.

"The only male in my life is your son, seems he is a big put off to guys" she shrugged. "I don't care, anyone who doesn't want him doesn't get me, we are a package deal" Troy smiled.

"Why did you choose Keegan James?" Troy asked.

"Before we found out we were having a girl the first time around, it was what you came up with, your favourite out of our boys names" she started. "And as soon as I saw him, saw how much he looked like you, it just felt right to call him that, he felt like a Keegan James" she smiled.

"Why Bolton? Why not Montez?" Troy asked.

"Because he looks like a Bolton, and if we were together that would have been his last name so it made sense" she shrugged.

"Well thank you" she nodded. "Mom is going to freak!" Gabriella giggled.

"And Miche, I haven't spoken to her for ages" she sighed. "I miss her, how is she?"

"Good" Troy nodded. "She and mom are real gossip queens though" he shook his head as Gabriella laughed.

"They always were" she pointed out.

"Yeah but it has got worse since mom moved here, no one is safe" he shuddered and Gabriella laughed.

"So I will be talk of the town by next week huh?"

"Probably" Troy laughed.

Gabriella smiled, she was glad they were at least friends still. She needed them to be friends for Keegan, and it felt right. They couldn't be a couple again, to much had happened, but friends she could do.

"I should probably go" Troy stood up as Gabriella followed suit.

"How will you get home? You don't have a car" She told him.

"I can walk" she shook her head.

"Why don't you wait until Ben drops Chad and Tay off?" Troy smiled.

"Ok, when can I see Keegan?" Troy asked as they stood by the door.

"I have something I want to do tomorrow, why don't you watch him for a couple of hours?"

"On my own? Are you sure you want to do that so soon?" She smiled at Troy.

"Your his daddy, I trust you" he smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Brie" she hugged him back.

"What is this?" They pulled apart at Ben's voice.

"Oh, Troy came to spend a bit of time with Kee, he was waiting for you" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, well if you want a ride get in" Troy nodded and turned to Gabriella.

"Good night Gabriella" he kissed her cheek.

"Night Troy" she smiled. She watched as he left, Chad and Taylor shared a glance from the porch and smiled at each other. Gabriella waved as Ben drove off then turned and walked inside.

Chad and Taylor followed and heard her sigh.

"So, you and Troy boy seemed close?" Taylor teased.

"Tay, don't start, he was hugging me as a thanks"

"What for?" Chad raised his eyebrows.

"I said he could spend time with Keegan tomorrow, I have something to do" Taylor frowned.

"What?"

"That doesn't matter, just something for me" she smiled. "Anyway I am beat so I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Ok, night" she hugged them both and went up to her room.

After getting ready and into bed she felt Keegan snuggle into her and she smiled. She was happy because he was happy. His daddy was now a part of his life and she was glad. Keegan now had his father figure and she was dreading her trip back home. How could she break them apart now?

**So there you go=] What did you all think of Troy's reaction? Too much? Not enough? Too forgiving? Let me know=]  
What will Gabriella do now? Will she go back to NY or stay in LA? What is she doing tomorrow? Only one way to find out... read chapter 6 of 'Should've Stayed'.**

**Reviews Please=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM! The plot and o.c's are mine though :P**

**A/N: I would like to super apologise for the delay, fanfic wouldn't let me post my chapters:O so I have given you the next one straight away to make up for it=] And I will try my best to write at least two tomorrow so that I am back on track=] I hope you can all forgive me=] xxx  
**

**Chapter 6 - It's Me**

Gabriella woke up the next morning and saw Keegan still asleep. She looked at the time and was shocked, it was nearly 11:30am! He never slept in. Mind you it was pushing 11:00pm when he finally fell asleep last night and he was up really early that morning. She carefully got out of bed and went for a shower.

After showering as quickly as possible as to not wake her baby she changed in the bathroom. She put on some loose jeans, a flowy top and her black flats. She put her thin cardigan over the top and then cleaned her teeth. She tied her hair back in a messy bun as she entered the bedroom and saw Keegan open his eyes. She smiled and walked over.

"Good morning baby" she kissed his head. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, is daddy still here?" He asked.

"No sweetie" she saw his face drop. "But I have a surprise" he smiled.

"What is it?"

"How would you like to spend a few hours with daddy today?" He grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just you and daddy" he frowned.

"Where will you go?" He pointed to her.

"Mommy has errands to run" he nodded.

"When am I going with daddy?" Gabriella smiled.

"I'll call him ok?" He nodded.

Gabriella kissed Keegan's head then got her cell. She called Troy's number, Chad had given it her. After four rings he answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hello?" **He sounded sleepy.

"Hey Troy, did I wake you?" She smiled.

**"Yeah, but it's cool, what's up?"** He sounded much more awake.

"Keegan wanted me to call" she looked at her son. "Can he talk to you for a sec?"

**"Of course"** she could tell Troy was smiling. Gabriella handed Keegan the phone. (_Keegan_)

_"Daddy?" _Keegan questioned.

**"Hey buddy, what's up?" **

_"Am I still staying with you today?"_

**"Do you want to?"** Keegan nodded.

"Baby he can't see you, say yes" Gabriella smiled.

_"Yes daddy, I do"_ Gabriella smiled.

**"Ok then tell mommy I will come over in an hour ok?"**

_"Ok daddy"_

**"See you soon little man"**

_"Bye daddy, I love you"_

**"Love you too Buddy"** Keegan handed his mommy the phone and she hung up.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah, in an hour" Gabriella smiled.

"Let's get you dressed then baby" he got out of bed and followed Gabriella to the dresser.

She got out some of his basketball shorts, an LA Lakers jersey with the number '14' and 'Bolton' on the back and his red converse. When he was fully dressed she took him into the bathroom and watched as he cleaned his teeth properly. Once he was done she rinsed his mouth with cold water and then they went downstairs.

Taylor and Chad were still in bed by the looks of it so Gabriella tip toed past their room. She carried Keegan down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made him some cereal and a glass of orange juice. She sat across from him as he ate and she drank a coffee. He was still eating when the doorbell rang.

"You stay, finish your breakfast" she told him as he nodded.

Gabriella walked to the door and opened it to find a gorgeous looking Troy. He had some jeans on that hung on his hips, showing of the waist band of his Calvin Kleins'. He had a tight baby blue T-Shirt on and his sneakers. He smiled as he saw her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"You gonna let me in?" He laughed.

"What?" She shook her head. "Oh snap, sorry, yeah come on in" he shook his head and walked past her. She pointed to the kitchen and he walked in and smiled at Keegan.

"Hey little man" Keegan's head snapped up.

"Daddy!" He squealed, jumping off the stool and running over. Troy scooped him up and hugged him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I missed you" he wrapped his arms around Troy's neck.

"Same here buddy" Troy kissed his head.

"Morning" Chad yawned as he walked in.

"Afternoon" Troy chuckled.

"Is it?" He shrugged. "Ah well, what are you guys doing today?" He asked as Taylor walked in.

"Troy is watching Keegan while I run some errands" Gabriella smiled as she washed up Keegan's bowl and cup.

"What errands hun?" Taylor asked.

"People to see, places to visit" she smiled. Taylor laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing today then?" She asked Troy.

"I thought we could go to the zoo" Troy aimed that at Keegan.

"Really?" Troy nodded. "Wow, I have never been to the zoo before" Troy then glanced at Gabriella who was smiling.

"Is that ok?" He asked her.

"Of course, you need to be his first for something right?" She smiled.

"You sure? You can come with us if you want?" She shook her head.

"You need to bond it's all good Troy" she smiled.

"Ok well we better head off then" he smiled at Keegan.

"Ok, bye mommy" Keegan waved.

"Bye sweetie" she kissed him.

"You sure you don't wanna come with?" Troy asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Just take loads of pictures for mommy ok?" She kissed Keegan. He nodded and they left.

Gabriella grabbed her bag and cell then told Chad and Taylor she was leaving as well. Chad threw his car keys at her and she smiled. She exited the house and jumped in Chad's car. She reversed from the drive and set off to her first destination. It took about twenty minutes to get there after a quick stop along the way.

She walked along the gravel path, present in hand, and took a breath as she saw her aim in front of her. She crossed the little patch of grass and knelt down by the marble. It was cream and had black writing on it. It read:

_Esme Rose - A beautiful angel taken too soon._

_God Decided He Needed You_

_So From This World You Left_

_But You Took A Piece Of All Of Us_

_Our Hearts Are What You Kept_

_A beloved daughter  
Forever gone  
Always remembered!_

"Hey princess" Gabriella said as she touched the marble. "It's mommy" she whispered. "I am sorry I haven't visited you, I really wish there was a way I could have done before now" she felt a tear slip down her face. "I hope you know I love you so, so much and think about you everyday" she wiped away a few tears. "You have a baby brother now, Keegan" she mentioned. "He knows all about you and daddy" she closed her eyes. "I miss you so much, I just wish I could hold you in my arms" she leant her forehead on the stone.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Gabriella whipped her head round and was surprised to see Cal there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called to speak to you but Tay said you had places to go, people to see" he crouched down beside her. "Are you ok?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I just needed to do this, whilst I am here" he nodded and kissed her head.

"Shall I leave you to it?" She shook her head.

"I am nearly done" she smiled as she pulled away. Gabriella turned back to the grave and placed a photo frame on it ledge. It contained a picture of her and Keegan at his 4th birthday party. "This is for when I am gone, when we are gone, so you can still have us with you baby girl" she kissed the marble and then stood up, dusting off her jeans. "Mommy loves you" she whispered as she took Cal's hand and walked away.

They walked to their cars and Cal hugged her again.

"Will you be ok?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I am going to visit Miche now, wish me luck" he laughed.

"She misses you, she'll be happy" Gabriella nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Cal, I love you" he smiled.

"Love you too Gabs" they got in their separate cars and Cal flashed his lights as he left and Gabriella smiled.

She drove the ten minute drive to Michelle's and got nervous the closer she got. Traffic was unfortunately clear so she couldn't stall. She parked the car in front of the house and got out. She smiled as she looked up at the house whilst pressing the lock button on the keys. It looked exactly the same as she left it. She got half way up the path when the door flung open and Michelle ran out.

"OMG! Gabs!" She hugged her tightly and Gabriella felt tears flow that she didn't realise were there.

"I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Me too sweetie" Michelle pulled away and wiped away Gabriella's tears, keeping her hands on her cheeks. "Your ok yes? Healthy? Happy?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'm a mommy" Michelle's face was priceless.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a son, Keegan James Bolton" she smiled.

"Bol-Bolton? As in Troy Bolton? My nephew?" Gabriella nodded.

"He is four years old and looks like Troy's replica" she smiled. "You wanna see a picture?" Michelle nodded. Gabriella took out her wallet and got out her photo. "There he is, my baby" she handed it to Michelle.

"Oh my days, that is Troy when he was little" Gabriella giggled.

"He's a cutie huh?"

"Oh sweetie he is adorable" they hugged again. "Why did you not tell me?" She asked as she handed the photo back.

"I didn't tell anyone" she told her. "I couldn't do it" Michelle nodded, not needing or wanting anymore information. She was just happy Gabriella was here.

"I understand, where is the little cutie?" She asked.

"With his daddy" Gabriella smiled.

"Troy knows?"

"Troy knows" Gabriella confirmed. "He found out last night and I had something I needed to do today so told him he could spend the day with him, just the two of them" Gabriella smiled.

"And Keegan was ok with that?"

"He was more excited than Troy, he knows all about him, I told him everyday, his favourite bedtime story was the story of how me and Troy met all the way through to the day I left" she told Michelle as they entered the house.

"So he knows about Esme?"

"Yep, he knows everything" Michelle hugged her again.

"I can't believe my baby is here" she said excitedly.

"I love you Miche"

"I love you too Gabriella" she kissed her cheek and then pulled away. "So how long do we have you for?"

"I managed to get three weeks off work, my holidays I didn't take last year" Michelle nodded. "I want to have a week at home though, in NY to get Keegan settled again" she told her.

"He should be at school now right? If he is four?"

"Kindergarten yeah, but I explained the situation to the school and they allowed him the weeks away, it's not like he has exams to sit and he is very bright for his age" she smiled at the thought of her only son.

"Awww, I am happy for you baby" she smiled. "When can I meet him?"

"I can bring him over tonight? We can stay over if you like?" Michelle nodded.

"Why don't you come and stay until you leave? Give Chad and Taylor their space?" Gabriella smiled.

"I'll think about it, I just don't wanna move Keegan around a lot" Michelle nodded in understanding.

Gabriella sat down with Michelle and they caught each other up on all that had happened in the past years. Gabriella couldn't have been happier, back with her second mom.

With Troy

"Daddy?" Keegan asked from his seat in the car.

"Yeah little man?" Troy quickly glanced at him.

"I had fun today, thank you" Troy smiled.

"Me too Bud" he smiled.

"Can we go see mommy now?" Troy nodded.

"Do you want to call her? See where she is?" Keegan nodded as Troy dialed Gabriella's cell and handed the phone to Keegan. (Keegan/**Gabriella**)

With Gabriella

Gabriella saw Troy calling her cell and panic rushed through her.

**"Troy? Is everything ok? Where is Keegan?"** She asked quickly. She then sighed when she heard his giggle.

"Mommy it is Keegan" she laughed.

**"Hey baby, what's wrong?"**

"Nothing, daddy is driving and said I could call and see where you are? I miss you mommy" Gabriella smiled.

**"Tell daddy I am at Michelle's"**

"Who is Michelle?"

**"You remember baby, the lady that took care of mommy for grandma and grandpa" **she heard him giggle.

"Oh yeah, can we come there?"

**"Sure baby, see you soon"**

"Bye mommy, I love you lots"

**"I love you lots too"** Gabriella hung up and smiled. "Keegan is coming now" she told Michelle.

With Troy

"Mommy is at Michelle's" Keegan told Troy.

"Ok, we are nearly there" he turned a corner and after a few minutes they stopped. Gabriella and Michelle were stood on the porch and as soon as she saw Troy's car she walked down the steps and saw Keegan's door fly open.

"Mommy!" He squealed running up to her. She picked him up and kissed and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie" she smiled at Troy. "Did you two have fun?"

"Heaps and heaps, right buddy?" Troy stated as Gabriella placed Keegan on the ground. He held both of their hands and they all walked up to Michelle.

"Yeah, the monkeys were like Uncle Chad" he giggled as Gabriella smirked at Troy. They both then turned to Michelle who was staring at Keegan.

"Miche, this is Keegan James" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh My Gosh" she gasped. "Can I...?" She opened her arms.

"Keegan, go give Michelle a hug" he hesitantly walked over and hugged her.

"Hey beautiful" she smiled as she hugged him.

"Hello" he said politely. Michelle let him go back to Gabriella and was shocked to see him want Troy.

"Gabs, he is perfect"

"I know" she nodded as she looked at him in Troy's arms. "I'm upset though and a little jealous" she admitted.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"He's already a daddy's boy, after one day, I have looked after him for four years and takes Troy a day to take him off me" she joked as she smiled at Troy.

"Sorry..."Troy started.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" she finished. "I am glad" she stroked Keegan's hair.

"Thanks" he smiled. She just shook her head and smiled back.

They spent an hour or so with Michelle then decided to go back to Chad and Taylor's. Troy drove his car as Gabriella drove Chad's, Keegan with her. When they reached the house Gabriella got Keegan out after he had fallen asleep and Troy walked over. He took him off her and rested Keegan's head on his shoulder. They entered the house and saw Taylor on the sofa whilst Chad cooked.

"Hey dude" Troy smiled as Gabriella went to Taylor.

"Hey man, you have fun with the little monster?" Chad smiled at the sleeping Keegan.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it man" Chad smiled. "I'm a dad!"

"I know, your lucky, he is a star" Troy nodded.

"I know" he smiled down at his son. "I'm going to lay him on the sofa" Chad nodded and turned back to cooking.

Troy walked into the family room and smiled at Taylor and Gabriella. He lay Keegan on the two seater sofa and kissed his head before standing straight. He then turned to the girls.

"I'm gonna head off" Gabriella couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Do you have to?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I have some paper work to do" he said.

"Will you be done by tonight?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I am going to Michelle's for dinner and we are spending the night, you should come, bring your mom so we can introduce her to her grandson" she smiled.

"Ok, call me when you are on your way and I will pick up mom then come over" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, I'll walk you out" he hugged Taylor waved to Chad then went onto the porch.

"Thanks for today Gabriella, I needed it" she nodded.

"It was my pleasure, he is happy, that is all that matters to me" Troy nodded and then leant down to kiss her cheek.

"See you later?"

"Later" she confirmed and then he left. She waved and then went inside. All different thoughts running through her head. What would Lucille do? What would she say? What would happen with her and Troy? And the ultimate question...

What would happen when she left with Keegan?

**So there you go=] How will dinner go? What will Lucille do? Find out in the next chapter of 'Should've Stayed'=]=]**

**Reviews Please!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the HSM characters, Keegan James I do though=] **

**Chapter 7 - Us**

It was now 6pm and Gabriella was putting Keegan in Chad's car. Once he was safely strapped in the back seat she got out her cell and dialed Troy's number. He answered almost right away. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Troy, just me" she smiled as he chuckled.

**"Hey just me"** she giggled. **"What's up?"**

"Are you coming to dinner tonight still?" She asked.

**"Of course, are you on your way there now?"**

"Yeah, just got your son all loaded into the car" she giggled. "He hasn't stopped talking about you" she informed him as she got in the drivers seat and fastened her seatbelt.

**"Really?"**

"Oh yeah, he is a major daddy's boy now" she giggled.

**"Sorry about that"** she could just imagine the grin he had on his face.

"Now be honest, your not really are you?" She laughed.

**"No not at all"** he joined in the laughter.

"Didn't think so" she giggled. "Anyway, I better go so see you soon?"

**"Yeah, I'll go get mom now, she knows I have a surprise for her"** Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, see you soon"

**"Bye Brie"** Gabriella hung up and looked at Keegan in her rearview mirror as she turned on the engine.

"Shall we go see daddy Kee?" He nodded eagerly and she giggled as she reversed out of the drive and started the journey to Michelle's house. It didn't take long and Gabriella couldn't see Troy's car yet meaning she had time to get Keegan in before Lucille got there. She took him out of the car and he ran up to the door.

Gabriella knocked once then walked in with Keegan in front of her. Michelle smiled and hugged them both. Gabriella then explained she had invited Troy and Lucille so she could meet Keegan and Michelle nodded saying she had made to much anyway, as she always used to.

Gabriella helped Michelle set the table as Keegan played with two of his cars he brought over with him. He brought his red one, because that was daddy's favourite colour he had said when Michelle asked why, and his green one because when you pulled it back it shot off like a racing car. As he played he made car noises and Gabriella smiled at him.

Suddenly a car door was heard shutting and Gabriella's head shot up. She looked at Michelle.

"Lucille won't totally hate me right?" Michelle smiled.

"She'll be shocked obviously, but I can't see her flipping out sweetie" Gabriella nodded, reassured a little. She then went over to Keegan and picked him up as he whined that he wanted to play.

"Baby, just be good for mommy yeah? Daddy is here and we need you to be a good boy" he nodded as soon as Troy was mentioned.

She walked into the lounge and Michelle went to greet them at the door. After saying a quick hello Troy walked into the lounge as his mom and aunt said their hello's. Gabriella handed Keegan to Troy and smiled when he kissed his head and Keegan hugged him.

"You ok Brie?" Troy asked as he looked at her nervous form.

"Yeah, a little nervous though" she admitted. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her to him and hugged her with his free arm that wasn't holding Keegan.

"She will be fine with it ok?" Gabriella nodded against his chest and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Shall we do this?" He nodded.

"Do you want to meet your grandma buddy?" Troy asked Keegan.

"I thought Grandma was with the angels?" He frowned.

"No, sweetie daddy means your other grandma, his mommy" Keegan smiled.

"Oohh" he said as she giggled.

Gabriella took Keegan from Troy as he went to tell his mom to sit. He went into the family room were his mom and aunt were.

"Where did you go?" Lucille asked her son.

"Getting your surprise ready" he smiled.

"Really? Well where is it?" Troy smiled again.

"Close your eyes" she sighed and did it. Gabriella then walked in alone. Do this bit by bit, she thought. "Ok, part one of your surprise" Lucille smiled and jumped up to hug Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella hugged her back.

"Hey Lucy" she pulled back.

"Oh sweetie, you have grown into such a beautiful young woman" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Lucy" they hugged again then Troy cleared his throat.

"You want the next part?" Lucille nodded as Gabriella let go.

"Maybe you should sit" Gabriella told her and she slowly sat down. "Keegan, baby come here" a few seconds later Lucille froze as a little boy looked just like a young Troy entered the room.

Troy picked him up and Gabriella held one of his hands.

"Mom, this is Keegan James Bolton, your grandson" Troy introduced them.

"My...My wh-what?" She asked.

"Grandson" Gabriella confirmed.

"But... but he is..." Troy spoke.

"Mom, he is four years old, and Gabriella never told us about him because she was scared, but we know him now that is all that matters" he smiled at Gabriella and pulled her to him.

"You missed out on four years of his life because Gabriella was scared?!" She shouted as she stood up.

"Mom, chill" she pointed at him.

"You shut up!" She then turned to Gabriella. "You should be ashamed of yourself young lady!" She shouted.

"Mom!" Troy said in a demanding voice.

"No Troy, let her speak" Gabriella said in a confident voice.

"How could you Gabriella!?" She started. "Do you know what losing you and Esme did to him?!"

"Probably what losing him and Esme did to me Lucille!" She snapped.

"Yeah, well your the one that left!"

"He's the one who told me to go!" Gabriella yelled back. She was not going to let Lucille speak to her like that.

"Mommy" Keegan whined. Gabriella turned to him and he had his arms stretched out to her. Gabriella took him from Troy and cradled his head against her shoulder.

"Shhh, shah baby boy, mommy is sorry for yelling alright?" She felt him nod then she looked at Lucille. "You are lucky he is here right now Lucille" she said before walking out.

After Gabriella left Troy just shook his head at his mom and walked after her. He saw her go upstairs and he followed quietly.

Gabriella entered the old nursery and gasped when she saw nothing had changed. They hadn't re-decorated, hadn't got rid of any things, it was all the same.

"Are you ok?" Came Troy's voice. Gabriella turned and she had tears in her eyes.

"C-can you take him a sec?" Troy nodded as she quickly handed him Keegan and ran out. He heard the bathroom door slam and he sighed.

"Hey buddy?" He placed Keegan on the floor. "Do you want to play in here for a minute?"

"Where are you going? Will that lady shout again?" Troy shook his head.

"I just need to go talk to mommy and no that lady won't shout ok?" Keegan nodded. Troy kissed his head then left the room. "Gabriella?" He knocked on the door. "Open up" he heard the lock open and he entered and saw her sitting by the tub crying.

"I...It's still...she" she couldn't speak. Troy got down on the floor and hugged her to his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright babe" Gabriella froze.

"Wh-what?" She asked as she slowly got up as did Troy.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?" He frowned.

"I don't know"

"Y-You called me b-babe" she stuttered.

"Did I?" His eyes widened. "I am sorry, habit, it slipped out" he rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when he was embarrassed.

"N-No it's ok" she smiled shakily. "I need to go see Keegan" she went to pass him but he stopped her. She looked at her arm where he was holding then slowly dared herself to look up into his eyes. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" She asked as he pulled her close to him.

"Something I should have the minute I saw you" he whispered before he kissed her. He pulled her hips close and she kissed back at first. But then she came back down to reality. What was she doing? This could spoil everything. She pulled away and shook her head.

"No, we can't Troy" she said before running past him. She went into the nursery and picked up Keegan. "Come on sweetie, we need to leave" Keegan fussed.

"But I want to play with daddy" he whined.

"Keegan! Stop whining!" She snapped. His eyes filled with tears and she felt guilty. "Baby I am sorry but we just really need to go" she quickly apologized to Michelle, said nothing to Lucille, and left. She quickly tried to fasten Keegan in the seat and slammed the door as she ran to her side Troy came out so she didn't bother to put her belt on. She just quickly fumbled with the keys, turned on the engine and sped off.

When she got to Chad and Taylor's she quickly got out the car, unfastened Keegan's belt and then ran in the house. Gabriella placed Keegan on the ground and then went into the family room. Chad and Taylor had gone away for a few days, a spare of the moment decision, to see his parents. So that Gabriella had the car in case of an emergency they borrowed one off Taylor's cousin as she had three.

Gabriella put her head in her hands and sobbed. Troy kissing her could mess all this up. They couldn't get back together. What if they tried and they didn't work out? What if they ended up splitting? What could that do to Keegan? Having both his parents then it all going away?

She was pulled from her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. She got up and opened it not expecting to see who it was.

"Troy" she breathed out. "What are you doing here?" He just walked in and she closed the door.

"You can't do that" he told her.

"What?"

"Kiss me back and then run off" she shook her head.

"We shouldn't have kissed!" She exclaimed then saw Keegan run in and hug Troy.

"Daddy!" He squealed. "I wanted to play with you but mommy said we had to leave, can we play now?"

"How about you go upstairs, get in some Jammies and then daddy will come and play for five minutes before bed?" Keegan nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

Gabriella went into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine from the fridge. She poured a large glass and drank it quickly. She poured another and was about to drink it when Troy stopped her.

"Brie..."

"It's Gabriella" she told him.

"It's always been Brie" she shook her head.

"I haven't been called that for five years Troy, please don't do this" she pleaded.

"We need to talk, I am going to say night to Keegan" she just stood there. After he left she drank her wine and then quietly crept upstairs. She watched them both playing and smiled. That is what was right, Keegan and his daddy. Getting back together could just ruin it all. She quietly crept away and waited downstairs.

With Troy

"Ok buddy, you need to get in bed"

"But daddy..." he whined.

"No, daddy will come and play for an hour tomorrow ok?" Keegan nodded.

"Ok daddy" Troy kissed him then tucked him in.

"Love ya bud"

"Love you daddy" Troy left the room and went down to Gabriella.

He entered the Family Room and saw her sitting on the couch in thought. He sat by her and she looked at him.

"We have to talk about us" he stated.

"What us Troy? There hasn't been an us for five years!" She exclaimed.

"Yes there has, at the airport before you left, what did we say?" She never spoke. "We said don't hold back, if we meet new people go for it, don't wait for each other" he repeated their words. "Well, seen as we never met anyone new, are we not technically still an us?" She shook her head.

"What else did we say Troy?" he frowned.

"What?"

"The day before I left, we said that we were an item until I got on that plane, then we were over" she told him.

"Just so you know" he then leant down to her ear. "With us..." he nipped on her ear lobe. "It is NEVER and I mean NEVER over" and then he started to kiss her neck. Gabriella closed her eyes, loving the feel of his lips on her after all this time.

"Tr-Troy" she tried to stop him. "Please stop" she begged.

"Why?" He smirked against her neck. "Your trying to tell me you don't like it?" She nodded. "Then say it"

"Wh-what?" She mumbled.

"Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you right now" he told her, looking in her chocolate orbs. "You tell me that and I will walk out right now and forget this happened" she gulped.

"I...I..." she sighed and closed her eyes. "I can't" she whispered as he smiled victoriously.

"So why fight it?" He asked.

"I want you Troy, but I can't have you" she told him.

"Why not? I am right here, I am giving myself to you" he said desperately. "Please take it" he asked.

"I can't do it to Keegan"

"Do what? You know he'd love for us to be a family, he showed me his drawing" Gabriella sighed.

"Yes he'd love it, that is why we can't" he frowned.

"What?" He was confused.

"Troy, you and I both know that there is a possibility we wouldn't work anymore, even if it is small, Nothing is to big a risk when it comes to his heart" she explained. "He is so little and fragile, if we did this and then broke up it would destroy him" she said.

"Gabriella, I need you" Troy said with pleading eyes as their foreheads rested together.

"I need you too" she admitted. "More than ever, but..."

"No, no buts" he silenced her with a light kiss to her lips. "Please?" He looked in her eyes. Gabriella nodded and pushed herself in his arms. She kissed him feverently and straddled his waist as he lay on his back. She ran her hands under his shirt and felt his rock hard abs, so much harder than the last time they had been this close.

Troy gripped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head, breaking the intense kiss to do so. Gabriella removed his T-Shirt before connecting their lips. As they kissed they stripped each other of their clothes until Gabriella was in her panties and Troy his boxers. Gabriella pulled away from the heated lip lock and looked in his eyes.

"We can't" he sighed.

"Not this again" she giggled.

"No I mean we can't, I share a bed with our son remember, don't really think we can do this in front of him" Troy smiled.

"Right here is fine by me" she gasped.

"On Chad and Tay's couch?" He laughed.

"Gabriella..." she kissed him and suddenly didn't care. They could steam clean the couch, suddenly it was Troy pulling away, it was Troy standing up, Troy pulling her with him.

"What are you doing?"

"In th-the conservatory" he started. "They have a camp bed" Gabriella laughed as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he carried her to the bed. They fell onto it and after getting rid of their remaining articles of clothing Troy let his fingers stroked her lower lips softly. She arched her back and pushed her pelvis closer to him.

"Tr-Troy" she moaned.

"I love hearing you say my name" he whispered huskily in her ear before kissing down her neck and to her bare chest. He nibbled, sucked, caressed and kissed body with his lips. His soft, sweet lips she couldn't get enough of. After a few minutes of this she pulled is head to hers.

"Troy, it's been five years, I think I need you to a bit quicker" he chuckled and nodded. He kissed her softly as she smiled.

"I don't have any..." she silenced him.

"I'm on the pill Troy, just please take me" she moaned. He kissed her lips again as he entered her and she gasped. He swallowed the noise and they kissed and caressed all the while he pumped into her body and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh god" he groaned.

"Y-yeah" she moaned back. "Oh Troy, I have missed you so much" she arched her back.

"Me too" they kissed and after a while Gabriella could feel her orgasm building, she needed him to come with her.

"Tr-Troy, I'm nearly there baby" he nodded.

"S-same here Brie" he kissed her neck and started to suck and nibble once he found her sweet spot.

"Come with me" he nodded and after three more powerful thrusts Troy emptied his seed in her as her walls milked him. He collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her and they just lay there. Breathing heavily and basking in the glow that comes after sex.

Especially their sex.

**So they had sex :O Gabriella seemed very reluctant though, will she regret it? Does this mean they are together? Will they be an 'us' again? How does this affect her going back to New York? Will Lucille forgive Gabriella? Find out by reading chapter 8=]=]**

Reviews Pretty Please!!!!  


**xxx Paige xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 8 - Regrets?**

Gabriella awoke to the morning sunshine peering through. She stirred and squinted and tried to see where she was. She then noticed she was in Chad and Taylor's conservatory. She frowned. Why wasn't she with Keegan? She went to get up but felt an arm around her waist. She whipped her head to the side and her eyes widened. There, laying next to her, was a naked, sleeping Troy. She then remembered the events of last night.

She had sex with Troy Bolton.

"Oh my god" she whispered as she carefully climbed out of his embrace. She ran quickly, but quietly, from the conservatory. She picked up her clothes and then went upstairs.

She entered the bedroom, put on her robe and seeing her baby still fast asleep. She sighed and kissed his head softly. She then sighed, got up and left the bedroom. She went into the main bathroom, so she wouldn't wake Keegan, and had a quick shower. She cleaned herself up and went downstairs, still in her robe. She picked up Troy's clothes, folded them and placed them at the end of the camp bed were he was still sleeping. She then went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

She poured herself a cup and stood by the counter, looking out the window as she drank it. After a few minutes she jumped and nearly dropped her coffee as she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Morning beautiful" Troy murmured into her hair.

"Jesus Troy" she gasped, moving out of his embrace and looking at him. "You scared me"

"Sorry babe, why are you up?" He reached out and frowned when she stepped away with a weak smile. "Is everything ok?" She nodded.

"Yeah, fine, I just need to get dressed, for when Keegan wakes up" Troy shook his head.

"You regret last night don't you?" He asked.

"It shouldn't have happened..." Troy interrupted her.

"So you regret it?" He asked again. Gabriella looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"But I'm glad it did" she finished what she was going to say.

"So you don't regret it?" He frowned slightly.

"I don't know, in a way yes but then also no" she shook her head. "I am just confused" she confessed. "I mean I regret it for the soul fact that I am weak, I told myself this trip was about Keegan meeting his daddy, it wasn't for me and now I have gone and ruined everything" she cried.

"Or you made it better" he hugged her to his chest as she cried.

"No, Troy please just give me some space, I think maybe me and Keegan should go back to NY soon" she told him.

"No" he said loudly. "No, you cannot take him away from me!" He shook his head.

"Troy, I am not stopping you from seeing him, but it was going to happen, you know that" he shook his head again.

"Why can't you just stay?!" He asked passionately.

"My life, mine and Keegan's life, is in NY" she told him. "I am not stopping you from being in his life"

"I don't want to be a holiday dad Gabriella" he said harshly. "I won't let you do this" He told her.

"You won't let me?" She asked with amazement in her voice.

"That's right" he said before going put the rest of his clothes on, having only put on his boxers before. Gabriella followed and stood in the doorway, hands on hips.

"I am not asking for permission Troy" she told him. "I am going back to NY as I always planned to, and I am taking my son with me" she said.

"Yeah, well he is my son too" Troy told her as he put on his jacket.

"I shouldn't have come back, I should have just kept things the way they were" she turned and left.

"What!?" Troy shouted, walking out and grabbing her arm firmly. "So you wish you'd have kept him from me?!" He shouted again.

"Ow! Troy your hurting me!" Gabriella tried to get from his grip.

Troy released her arm and looked distraught. He tried to reach out to her but she backed away.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Just go" she told him, not looking in his eyes.

"No, please Br..." she cut him off.

"Troy, please just go, I will call you next time you can have Keegan" he just nodded and saw her flinch when he kissed her cheek.

"Brie, I am sorry, please don't hate me" she shook her head.

"I couldn't Troy, not ever, but please just go, let me think it over, let me breath" he nodded.

After Troy left Gabriella slid down to the floor and cried. She didn't know why but she did. She was crying for everything in her life. Crying because she had done the one thing she promised she wouldn't, she let her feelings for Troy take control. She cried because she could have ruined everything for Keegan. She cried because she wished her parents were there to help her decide what to do. But most of all she cried because she was confused. She didn't know whether she should go back home or stay in LA. She didn't know and she needed someone to tell her what she should do.

"Mommy?" Gabriella looked up and saw Keegan.

"Hey baby" she wiped her eyes and stood up. "When did you wake up?" She walked over and picked him up.

"I heard shouting, why are you crying?" He asked innocently.

"Mommy is just a little upset today sweetie" she kissed him softly.

"Why? Did I do something bad?" She shook her head as she smiled.

"Your a good boy, mommy just has to make some hard decisions that is all" he smiled.

"Can I help? Like I do at home? I always help you decide" he smiled. "Like when I choose what sweeties or what soap" she smiled.

"It is a bit bigger than that baby"

"Maybe I can still help" she walked into the family room, sat down on the sofa and sat him in her lap.

"Ok, well mommy doesn't know whether we should go back home or stay here" he nodded.

"We should go home" he told her.

"You don't want to stay here?" She asked shocked.

"Here is not home is it mommy?" She smiled.

"It could be our new home, if we decided to stay" she told him.

"But why do we need a new one? The other isn't broken is it?" He frowned, she smiled at the expression. Troy.

"No baby it isn't" she kissed him. "How about I think about it and then tell you what we're doing yeah?" He nodded.

"Ok mommy, can we go to the park today?" Gabriella nodded.

"Sure sweetie, shall we go get dressed?" He nodded.

Gabriella placed him on the floor and they went upstairs. Gabriella got Keegan dressed before herself. She put on his Mr. Messy T-Shirt. It was green with short sleeves and had long white sleeves underneath to make it look like he had a sweater underneath. It had a picture of Mr. Messy on the front and the name written above the picture. She put it on with his dark denim 'Rocha John Rocha' jeans that had an army green belt with them. They turned up at the bottom. On his feet he had his green converse. His hair was left as it's usual style, he hated putting gel and stuff on it. She also put on his green and grey striped hoody on as it looked a little chilly outside.

Gabriella then got changed as he played with some toys. She put on her baggy jeans and a white flowy top that had a brown pattern on the bust. She put on her flip flops and tied her hair up into a bun. She put on a few of her leather bracelets on each wrist. She packed her things in her big black bag and left her face with no make-up. Once she was ready she took Keegan to the bathroom to brush his teeth then she grabbed the car keys.

She decided to treat Keegan and take him out for breakfast. She took him to a little cafe that she remembered from when she lived here. She told Keegan he could have anything he wanted and instantly regretted it. He chose the chocolate pancakes. Typical, the one thing that contains heaps of sugar. She stuck with a latte as she didn't feel like eating. She laughed and cleaned him up as he ate and told him he still needed a bib.

"I don't mommy, I am a big boy" he smiled cheekily.

"Then why are you so messy?" She laughed as she once again wiped some chocolate off his cheek. "Baby, the food is supposed to go in your mouth" she giggled.

"Sorry mommy" he giggled.

They spent about an hour in the cafe and then Gabriella took Keegan across the street to play at the park. He ran straight to the swings and asked Gabriella to push him. She told him to hold tight then pushed him lowly, she worried too much sometimes.

"Mommy faster" he cheered.

"If I go any faster you'll be flying baby" this was a lie.

"Please Mommy" he asked. "I want to touch the birds" she smiled and pushed him a little higher until he giggled. "Weee!!!!" He screamed and Gabriella smiled. She was happy if he was.

After a few minutes on the swings he then went to the slide, then the climbing frame. Gabriella sat on the bench and put on her sunglasses as she watched him carefully. Her cell rang and she routed around her bag until she found it.

"Hey Tay" she smiled.

"Hey Gabs, you ok?"

"Yeah, just at the park with Keegan" she glanced over at her son who was still on the climbing frame.

"Awww, well I was just calling to say me and Chad are thinking of staying another couple of days, you won't be leaving before then right?" She asked.

"I won't leave without telling you hun, I just feel cheeky living in your house" she smiled as she heard Taylor hush her.

"Don't be daft, so your cool with us staying?" Gabriella was about to answer her when she heard a scream and then a familiar cry. She looked at the climbing frame and saw Keegan laying on the floor underneath it.

"OMG! Tay I'll call you back" she hung up and ran over. "Baby, Oh my baby, what happened?" She picked him up and held him close.

"I f-fell mommy" he sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, you need to be careful, where are you hurt?"

"M-my a-arm" she looked and saw his jacket had ripped at the elbow and his white top was now red.

"Oh, we need to get you to the hospital sweetie" that was too much blood to be a little cut. She got him to the car as quickly as she could and drove as quickly but safely as possible. When she reached the hospital she got him out of the car and ran through the doors. "Excuse me, I need to see a doctor" she said to the receptionist.

"What is the problem?"

"My son, he fell on the park and has cut his arm open, it looks bad" she showed the receptionist.

"Ok, fill out these forms and take a seat, someone will be with you as soon as possible" Gabriella nodded, placed Keegan on a seat and then stood by the desk and filled out the forms. She then went and sat with him as he cried.

"Mommy, it hurts" she felt tears fill her eyes, she hated him being in pain.

"I know baby" she soothed him.

"I w-want d-daddy" he sobbed.

"Oh I think daddy is at work" she told him.

"B-but I w-want h-him" he cried. "Y-you finish w-work i-if I hurt m-myself" he cried.

"I know I do sweetie, but daddy might be busy" he cried harder.

"B-but I want him!" He shouted.

"Ok, calm down sweetie, I will call him when a doctor comes ok?"

"No!" He whined. "I want him now!"

"Keegan, please be good" she asked.

"B-but I want d-daddy!" He said again.

"Keegan Bolton?" Gabriella looked up.

"That's us" she lifted him up and followed the doctor.

"Now, what happened here?" The doctor asked as Gabriella placed him on the bed.

"He was playing on the climbing frame and he fell, I only took my eyes off him for a second I swear" the doctor smiled.

"It is ok Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella smiled.

"It is Miss Montez, but call me Gabriella" the doctor nodded.

"Now, let's have a see here" the doctor carefully peeled his top off him as he squirmed and whined that it hurt. "You did fall hard" the doctor announced. "I think he will need stitches" The doctor informed Gabriella.

"Wh-what? It is that bad?" Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears again.

"I am afraid so"

"M-mommy, w-will stitches hurt?" Gabriella sat by him and held his hand.

"A little sweetie, but will you be a big brave boy for mommy and let the doctor make your arm better?" He nodded.

"I want daddy" he told her.

"Baby I know" she kissed his head. "But mommy doesn't want to leave you" she told him.

"If you would like to call his father it will take a few moments to get everything ready, I won't start until you are back" the doctor said.

"Ok" Gabriella smiled. "Mommy will go call daddy ok?" She told Keegan.

"Ok Mommy, hurry back" she smiled, kissed his head and left the room. She went to an area where cell phones were allowed and dialed Troy's cell. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Come on Troy" she muttered. He then answered.

**"Hello?" **He asked, obviously not checking his caller ID.

"Troy, it's me, I'm at the hospital" she heard him drop something.

**"What? What's wrong? Is it Keegan?" **He panicked.

"It was an accident, he fell and he needs stitches and he is asking for you and I don't know what to do" she cried.

**"It's ok Brie, I will be there ok, give me ten minutes" **she heard him jangling keys.

"Ok, please hurry" she said bye, ended the call and went back to her son.

Gabriella entered the room, sat by Keegan and held his hand. The doctor sat by him and got the equipment ready to begin.

"Now remember what mommy said, be brave" he nodded and cried loudly as the doctor began cleaning the wound and getting bits from it. "Shhh, baby it's ok" she mumbled into his hair as her own tears fell at her baby's pain.

"Ow! Mommy I don't want stitches" he whined.

"I know sweetie" the doctor finished cleaning the wound and Gabriella sighed. "Not long now" she told Keegan. Just as the doctor was about to glue to wound shut the door flew open and in ran Troy.

"Daddy!" Keegan shouted.

"Hey buddy" he sat by Gabriella and placed his hand over her's and Keegan's.

"Now Keegan" the doctor addressed him. "I need you to sit very still for me ok?" he nodded and then looked at his parents.

He screamed out in pain again when the doctor started gluing the wound and stitching it. She did mostly butterfly stitches as it was the less painful but it still hurt him. Gabriella got up and walked out, leaving Troy to comfort their son. She couldn't watch him in that much pain knowing she could have prevented it. If only she hadn't have been on the phone, if she watched him.

She could hear Keegan sob and ask for his mommy and she couldn't bare it she cried and after a few minutes the doctor walked out. She informed Gabriella his arms would heal after a few weeks and that she had given him some medication for the pain. She said she would like to keep him in the hospital over night as he has a bump on his head. Gabriella nodded, thanked her and then the doctor left. Troy came out and saw Gabriella crying.

"Brie?" She looked up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Troy, I should have been watching him, I didn't mean for it to happen, you should take him away from me, I am a terrible mother" she cried.

"Hey, hey, hey" he hushed her. "I am not going to take him from you" he laughed slightly as he held her face in his hands. "It was an accident, accidents happen all the time" he pulled her into a hug. "I don't blame you"

"I do" she said into his chest. "I was on the phone!" She exclaimed.

"Now stop ok!?" He told her strictly. "OUR son wants his mommy, so I want you to stop being silly and blaming yourself ok?" She nodded.

Gabriella wiped her tears, pulled out of the embrace and went into the room. She walked over and hugged Keegan.

"Are you ok baby?" He nodded.

"My arm still hurts" she frowned.

"Really?" She looked at Troy. "He shouldn't be in pain, the doctor said she gave him medicine for it" Troy smiled.

"It will take a bit to kick in don't worry" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Gabriella put her arm around his waist and hugged into his side.

"Guess what mommy?" Keegan said excitedly.

"What sweetie?"

"I am having a sleepover at the hospital" she smiled. "Daddy said so" she looked up at Troy.

"Are you excited?" He nodded. "Because you know mommy and daddy can't stay too right?" He nodded.

"Daddy told me, he said that you two would be back in the morning and that the nurse will play games with me" she smiled.

"Ok" Keegan then smiled again.

"Daddy said that you two are going to go out to dinner too" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Yeah," Keegan butted in. "Like a date, right daddy?" Troy laughed.

"That's right buddy" they high fived and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What if I am busy?" Troy raised his eye brows.

"Doing what?"

"Washing my hair?" she smiled.

"Your not washing your hair, you had a shower this morning" Keegan frowned.

"How do you know that daddy?" Troy smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy had a sleepover last night too" Gabriella blushed as Keegan giggled.

"Grown ups don't have sleepovers daddy" he giggled.

"Me and mommy do, we used to all the time when we were younger" Gabriella nudged him to shut up.

"Really? Cool" he smiled.

"Ok, ok, enough about sleepovers" she glared at Troy. "I am going to pick up some clothes for you baby" Keegan nodded.

"I'll stay with him ok?" Gabriella nodded at Troy. As she got to the door she called Troy.

"Oh, and Troy?" He looked at her. "No more sleepover talks ok?" He chuckled and nodded.

Gabriella left and shook her head. At least Troy had managed to get Keegan excited for tonight, she hadn't left him over-night once since he was born. She got in her car and drove home. Then she suddenly thought, I have nothing to wear for tonight? Why was she bothered? She didn't want that with Troy did she? She had said she wasn't sure about it. If that's so then why could she not help but feel the butterflies?

**Ok so I am sorry for not updating yesterday but I was busy!!! Anyway what did you think? So Gabriella said she did and didn't regret it? Keegan got stitches :O How will his sleepover go? hehe How will Troyella's 'date' go? Find out in Chapter 9!!**

Review please=]=]

**xxx Paige xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 9 - The Date & The Talk**

Gabriella had gone straight back to the hospital and dropped off Keegan's Jammies and clothes for the morning. She had stayed with him for an hour, Troy still there of course, then the nurse said they had to leave. She kissed Keegan, told him she loved him and then left with Troy. He had told her to go home, get ready and he would pick her up at 7:30pm. She nodded and got in her car and went back to the house again.

She had a shower and let the warm water sooth her body. She didn't know what to make of this 'date'. She still loved Troy, she always would, he is the father of her baby. She just didn't know if she was still a IN-love with him. She still thought he was gorgeous, but they hadn't spent much time alone since she came to LA so she didn't know if the feelings were still there. This scared her as she really didn't know if she wanted to sill be IN-love with him. It was all so confusing.

After her shower she went into her bedroom and got her dress out of the closet. It was one of the only things she had bought herself as a treat. She couldn't really afford to buy herself nice things because all she had went on making sure Keegan had all he needed and wanted. It was a long black, strapless dress. It touched the floor so you couldn't see what she had on her feet unless she walked and the wind blew it or something. It was loose and flowy but still showed her womanly shape and her petite frame. She lay it on her bed as she went to do her hair and make-up.

She kept make-up light and just put on some blusher, a layer of black mascara and a thin line of eye-liner. She put on a pale pink lip-stick and covered it in a shiny gloss. She kept her hair in it's natural curls and put it up on her head, like the style some people have for their proms or weddings. She had loose bits that framed her face. When she was satisfied she put on her dress and her black sandal heels. She had one thin bracelet on her right wrist and a long chain around her neck with a small cross on it.

She sprayed on some perfume and then put her cell and other things in her black clutch. She then stepped back and looked in the full length mirror. She smiled and had to admit she looked pretty nice. She heard the doorbell ring and was shocked it was that time already. She quickly went downstairs and opened the door. She smiled.

Troy was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. He had on a black tie and the buttons on his jacket were fastened. He had black dressy shoes on his feet and his hair was it's usual floppy style with the bit of his fringe that sometimes fell into his amazingly blue eyes. Gabriella smiled and he leant down to kiss her cheek before smiling back. She smelt his musky scent and smiled wider, she had missed that.

"You look beautiful Brie" he told her.

"You look good too" she smiled. "Shall we go?" He nodded and held out his arm. She linked hers through his and after making sure the door was locked she followed him to the car.

He opened the door for her and then went around to his side. Once they were both belted in Troy started to drive and Gabriella smiled. This felt right, natural, like she had never left. She then knew at that moment she was still IN-love with Troy Bolton, she hated the realization as well as loved it.

"So, were are we going?" She decided to break the silence.

"To a new restaurant that has opened, it is supposed to be really good" he smiled.

"Sounds nice" she smiled back. "I didn't thank you for today Troy" she suddenly said.

"For what?" He frowned and quickly glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"Being there for Keegan" she smiled. "Your all he wanted and asked for, your all he needed to feel better, so thank you for coming" he shook his head.

"I wasn't going to say no Gabriella, he is my son too" she nodded.

"I know, it's just hard for me" she admitted.

"What is?" He asked as he turned a corner and then drove into a parking lot.

"Sharing him, the responsibility that comes with him" she explained. "He has been mine, my little boy, for all these years and now he wants you more than he wants me and I just can't grasp that I am not all he needs anymore" Troy stopped the car and turned it off before turning to her.

"So do you wish you hadn't have told me?" She shook her head.

"No, because he has always wanted you, even before he met you he always cries and says he wants his daddy, it was easier before though, knowing that he would settle for me because he knew daddy wouldn't be there" she confessed. "I know this makes me sound really selfish and all that but I just liked having him all to myself" she smiled.

"I get it Brie, I really do, I am just glad you decided to give me a chance with him" she shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"It was never my choice Troy" he smiled. "It was always his" he nodded.

"Shall we go inside?" Gabriella nodded. Troy ran around to her side and held out his hand. He helped her out of the car and then locked it up. They linked arms again and entered. Troy walked up to the podium and said he had reservations for Bolton. The waiter nodded and led them to a table. It was near the window and was in a perfect spot. After taking their drink order the waiter left so they could choose what to eat.

"Jeez, Troy this is really expensive" she gasped.

"It's ok, pick what you like" she looked at him smiling and shook her head.

"When did you become so flashy?" She teased as the champagne arrived that he ordered.

"I am not flashy" he answered when the waiter had left. "I just like to treat myself and stuff now I can" she nodded. "Your telling me you haven't spent loads whilst living up in NYC?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No" she said honestly. "I can't afford to" she shrugged.

"Teaching has got to be good money though right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but after I have put some money into Keegan's savings account like I do every week, and paid the bills and then bought the food and Keegan's new clothes that he needs I have hardly any left" she smiled. "It is expensive having a child Troy" he looked upset? "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I just can't believe whilst I have been here, being able to treat myself whenever I want, you have been struggling" she smiled.

"I really don't mind, Keegan is worth everything I have" he nodded.

"I just feel so useless, like you have done everything" she took his hand across the table.

"Please don't feel that way, I could have told you and got you to help me, I just didn't, I took on this responsibility when I got pregnant and decided to have the baby" he sighed.

"I guess"

"Please don't be upset Troy" he nodded. "Now, what are you going to have?" She changed the subject.

"I don't know, what about you?" She shrugged.

"I can't decide" she giggled.

"I heard the salmon was good" he told her.

"Hmmm, I like salmon" she smiled.

After a few minutes they placed their orders. Gabriella decided to go with the salmon with garlic and potatoes and Troy got the steak with vegetables and potatoes. Once the waiter had left Gabriella held her glass out.

"A toast" she smiled as he picked up his glass. "To our son" Troy smiled.

"Our son" he touched glasses with her then they both sipped it. "Brie?"

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"I guess we need to have 'that' talk now huh?" She sighed.

"I guess, I just don't know what to do" she told him. "I spoke to Keegan, he likes helping me make decisions but what he told me just made it harder" she told Troy.

"What did he say?"

"He said that we should go home, to New York, when I asked why he said that it was our home and LA wasn't" she explained. "I then asked if he didn't want to stay with you and said this could be our new home and he asked why we needed a new home, our old one wasn't broken" Troy smiled.

"So he wants to leave?" He asked.

"I don't think he understands what going home means" she explained. "I don't think he gets that going home means leaving you" she sighed.

"Do you want to leave?" She shrugged.

"I don't have a clue, I mean I love New York, my job and everything is awesome but I didn't realise how much I missed LA until I returned" she admitted. "It holds so many memories and I just don't know what to do about it" she sighed. "I know you'll want us to stay, for Keegan" she told him.

"Not just for Keegan" he took her hand across the table. "I want you too" she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Troy, I just..."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know, I can't decide, I don't want to break you and Keegan apart but the longer I stay, the closer we become and I don't know if I can handle that right now" she said truthfully.

"You have no pressure from me ok?" She nodded. "Just know that I will be ready for it, whenever you are" she sighed again.

"What if I never am?" She asked. "I don't want you to wait for me" he smiled.

"I always will though, even if I got in a relationship with someone else you know all you'd have to do is click your fingers and I'd come right back to you" she smiled, knowing how true that statement probably was.

"I know" she sighed. "Anyway, let's not talk about it anymore, I haven't had a night away from Keegan before, let's enjoy this" Troy looked shocked. "What?"

"You haven't been out since he was born?"

"Not really" she shrugged.

"You gave up so much for him" he smiled.

"He is worth it" she smiled back as she sipped her drink.

A few moments later their food arrived and as they ate it they laughed and talked and just enjoyed being with each other. Gabriella fed him a bit of her salmon and he in turn fed her some of his food. They spent the whole meal doing this and when they had finished they both admitted they were stuffed.

They finished their champagne and then Troy got the bill. He handed the waiter his credit card and then stood up. He helped Gabriella up and once he had his receipt and credit card back he put his arm around her waist and led her outside. Gabriella had her arm around Troy and as they reached the car she suddenly didn't feel afraid anymore. Troy unlocked the car and felt her gaze on him. He turned and smiled.

"What?" She just took a step into him, wrapped her arms around his neck slowly and pulled his lips to meet hers. She kissed him softly as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close and she did the same. When they needed to breath they pulled apart, foreheads rested together, and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Thank you" she whispered. "For tonight, for everything" she pecked his lips once and then smiled.

"Anything for you Brie, you know that" she smiled and kissed him softly again.

They then got in the car and started the drive home. Gabriella turned in her seat a little so she was facing Troy and he glanced at her, smiling.

"Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore" she told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"It means I don't want to be afraid to try, with you, with us" she told him. "I want you stay with me tonight" he turned to look at her and smiled.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" She nodded.

"I'd like that" he smiled and took her hand in his. Their fingers enlaced together and rested on his muscled thigh.

They arrived at Troy's a few minutes later as he lived closer to the restaurant than Chad and Taylor. They got out and Gabriella smiled at the house in front of her. It was a house, not a flat or apartment like she expected but a house.

"Why do you live in such a big place all by yourself?" She asked as they walked in.

"I don't know, guess I like the space, does get a little lonely sometimes though" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood by the stairs.

"Oh dear, we can't have you being lonely can we Mr. Bolton?" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, have you got any solutions for loneliness Miss Montez?"

"Hmmm, I have a few" she murmured against his lips before they connected in a passionate lip-lock.

Troy lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her upstairs, it taking longer than it should due to their kisses and caresses. When they reached the top if the stairs Troy pushed her against the wall and she slid his jacket off his shoulders. She loosened his tie as she looked in his eyes and pulled it over his head. Troy removed her dress and then connected their lips. He opened the door to the side of them, carried her into his bedroom then shut the door. The rest of the night was spent in the two lovers showing each other how much they really did still love each other.

They were still IN-love with each other.

**A/N: I am so happy with myself for getting this up today=] I thought it wouldn't be up until tomorrow but I managed it Yay! I just want to explain something. I am starting college again tomorrow so updates may not be as frequent as they have been throughout but I PROMISE to update at every possible opportunity!!!!!!!!!**

Anyway, back to the story=] So does this mean Gabriella is going to be with Troy finally? Will they be Troyella again? Or is she still going to leave? Find out in Chapter 10!!!!!  


**Reviews Please=]=]**

xxx Paige xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the phenomenal HSM!!! But the plot and o.c's are mine=]**

**Chapter 10 - Still There**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy woke up the next morning and smiled to himself. He couldn't believe she had finally accepted that she still harbored feelings for him. His Gabriella was slowly opening up and coming back to him. He looked to his side and his smile dropped. She was gone. Again. Just like the other day. He groaned to himself then heard a crash downstairs he jumped out of bed, put his boxers on and ran from his room.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he could smell food, delicious food. He peaked around the corner and smiled. Gabriella was stood by the oven, in nothing but his shirt from last night, cooking what looked like breakfast. He watched her for a few minutes and smiled to himself. She was gorgeous. She was amazing. She would be his again.

"What are you doing?" He smirked when he saw her jump and whip around to face him.

"Jesus, what is it with you scaring me" she asked as he chuckled.

"Sorry" he walked over, arms open and she smiled as she hugged his waist. "Forgive me?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Always" she whispered before reaching up and kissing him softly. "You thought I'd gone didn't you?" She asked as she stroked his face.

"It kinda crossed my mind" she smiled.

"Well, it shouldn't have, I meant what I said last night Troy" she said seriously now. "I am sick of being scared, I am sick of being lonely" he smiled. "But I also meant what I said about not knowing what to do" he nodded.

"I know, and just know, whatever you decide I am right here for you ok?" She nodded.

"Even if I decide to go back to New York?" He nodded.

"Even then baby" he kissed her and she smiled against his lips at the pet name.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you" he just smiled and kissed her again. "Now enough of that" she slapped his chest and went back to cooking as he laughed.

"What are you making this morning chef?" Troy asked as he sat at his breakfast counter.

"Chocolate pancakes, freshly squeezed orange juice and the coffee should be ready too" she smiled at him.

"Mmmm, sounds good" she smiled.

"Keegan's favourite is Chocolate pancakes and orange juice" she informed him.

"I didn't know that" she smiled.

"Well, maybe over breakfast, I can tell you about him" she suggested. "You know, the things he wouldn't think to tell you" Troy smiled.

"I'd like that" she smiled and served the pancakes. Once she sat by Troy with two cups of coffee and glasses of orange juice he kissed her softly.

"So, what do you want to know about your baby?" She smiled.

"Everything" he smiled.

"Favourite colour you already know" he nodded.

"Red" she smiled.

"Because daddy loves it" she mimicked Keegan's words from when he told her why. Troy chuckled. "That was before he met you, it is only going to get worse for me" she giggled.

"What a shame" he teased. She giggled then thought of something else.

"His favourite animal is a Lion" she told Troy.

"Why?" He asked as he sipped his orange juice.

"He says a lion is big and brave and protects it's family" she then smirked. "Just like daddy would if he lived with us" she mimicked her son again as Troy laughed.

"He really talks about me that much?" She nodded.

"He really does, you've always been his idol Troy, even before you knew he existed" Troy smiled.

"It's my turn to say thank you then" he pecked her lips softly.

"Why?" She smiled.

"Without you telling him all he wants to know about me, he wouldn't feel that way" she smiled.

"Just because I didn't tell you about him doesn't mean I blocked you from his life, I didn't want him to grow up not knowing who you were, I never wanted that" she told Troy.

"I know, I get that you did what you did for your own reasons, I am not mad" he then smirked. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"If you get pregnant by me again tell me?" He laughed.

"Shut up" she slapped his chest. "That isn't even funny" she told him quietly.

"Ok, ok sorry babe, I was just teasing" she looked at him and sighed.

"I know, still wasn't funny though" she told him.

"How about I make it up to you?" He tried.

"How?" She asked.

"I will take the whole day off work, we can go pick Keegan up together and then spend the whole day as a family, what do you say?" She smiled.

"I'd like that" she smiled. "We need to go to Chad and Tay's first though" she told him.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Troy, I don't think my dress from last night is very casual" she laughed.

"I like what your wearing now" he smirked, his eyes roaming over her body.

"I bet" she giggled. "God your such a guy" she exclaimed.

"It's a good job huh?"

"And why is that?" She smiled.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have had half as much fun as you did last night" she smacked his head. "Hey!" He held his hands out.

"Serves you right!" She giggled.

"Hmmm" he rubbed his head.

"Come on Romeo, got a baby to pick up remember?" He smiled.

"Sure" he helped Gabriella put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher then they went upstairs.

An hour and a very hot and steamy shower session later they were about to leave Troy's house. Gabriella had on her dress from last night and they were going to quickly go to Chad and Taylor's for her to quickly change. When Troy pulled up she told him to wait there. She pecked his lips, ran into the house and up to her room.

Ten minutes later she ran out clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. She had her red dolly shoes on her feet and her big black bag. Her hair was down in it's natural curls and she had no make-up on. To Troy she looked perfect. She kissed him as she got back in the car then they went to go pick up their son from the hospital.

When they got there Troy found a parking space then they held hands as they entered the building. Just as they passed the front desk someone called their names. They turned and smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" It was Dr Royce.

"Hey Dr Royce" Gabriella smiled. "Just here to pick up my..." she looked at Troy. "Our son" she corrected.

"You have a son?" She asked shocked.

"Long story but yes" Gabriella smiled.

"Why is he here?"

"He fell at the park yesterday" Troy spoke up.

"Is it serious?" She asked.

"A few stitches in his arm but apart from that no" Gabriella smiled.

"I must meet him" she demanded jokingly.

"We are just going to get him now if you wanna come?" Troy offered.

"Sure, I am just on my break" she smiled as she followed the couple.

They reached the room and as soon as Gabriella entered the room Keegan squealed.

"Mommy!" He ran over and hugged her legs. "I missed you" he told her.

"I missed you too sweetie" she picked him up and kissed his head.

"Daddy!" He smiled. "You came too" Troy kissed his head.

"Course I did buddy" Troy ruffled his hair.

"Who is that lady?" He pointed and Gabriella turned so she was facing Dr Royce, Keegan on her hip.

"Keegan, this is Dr Royce, she was the doctor who helped mommy when she was pregnant with Esme" she explained.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go say hello" she placed him on the floor and he walked over.

"Hello" Dr Royce smiled and crouched down to his level.

"Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Keegan James" he smiled.

"That is a very handsome name for a handsome little boy" she smiled friendly.

"My mommy says I look like daddy, does that mean he is handsome too?" He asked making Gabriella and Troy laugh.

"Yes, your daddy is very handsome" she laughed as she stood up.

"Thanks doc" Troy joked.

"Yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes as Gabriella giggled. Keegan ran over and Troy scooped him up in his arms. "It was lovely seeing you again" Dr Royce smiled.

"You too" Gabriella hugged her. "I never did thank you for all you did" she added. "I was just so emotional at the time, I know Troy did but I wanted to pass on my own thanks" Dr Royce smiled.

"It is part of the job" Gabriella nodded. "I am just glad you got your child after all you went through" Gabriella hugged her again and then she left.

"Mommy?" Gabriella turned and had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you want a cuddle?" She smiled and got him off Troy. Keegan wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed. "Daddy, come and give mommy a cuddle" he demanded. Troy chuckled and hugged them both to his chest.

"I love you" she whispered as she looked at Keegan, then she looked up at Troy. "Both of you" Troy smiled wide and she smiled back.

"What are we doing today?" Keegan asked, breaking Troy's gaze on Gabriella.

"Daddy is going to spend the whole day with us" Gabriella announced.

"Really? Like a family?" He asked excitedly. Gabriella placed him on the ground and collected his things.

"Yeah bud, just like a family" he gasped and ran over to Gabriella.

"Mommy it is just like I wished and asked for isn't it?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah baby it is" she zipped up his bag and put it over her shoulder.

She then took his hand and Troy took the other one as they walked out of the room. They went to the desk and Troy signed the papers for his release before they all walked outside. Gabriella let Troy buckle Keegan into the backseat of the car as she got into the passenger seat. He got in the drivers side and started the engine. He then turned to Keegan.

"What do you want to do buddy?" He asked.

"Umm..." he thought. "Can we go swimming?" He asked, his eye lighting up.

"Oh sweetie, we can't because of your arm" Gabriella told him softly.

"Oh ok" he shrugged. "Can we go and feed the ducks?" He asked.

"Sure buddy" Troy smiled. "Then we can go to the park and get ice-creams if you like?"

"Yeah!" He squealed. Gabriella giggled and Troy shook his head as he reversed from the parking space. When they were on the road he took Gabriella's hand and she looked up and smiled. He squeezed it slightly and smiled back. On the way to the near by lake were the ducks were Gabriella got some bread from a grocery store.

When they got there she broke the pieces up and then handed them to Keegan. He carefully threw some in the water and squealed and clapped excitedly when they ate the pieces.

"Look mommy" she smiled and crouched down by him.

"Yeah sweetie" she was so happy that he was like this. "You want to feed them some more?" He nodded and she handed him some more bread. "Not too close to the edge sweetie" she warned.

"I know mommy" he smiled then threw in the pieces again.

They stayed feeding the ducks for an hour or so. Troy playing games with Keegan in between as Gabriella stood and watched them interact. When Keegan started getting a little bored they walked the short walk to the park and Troy went to buy ice-creams as promised. Whilst Troy was at the ice-cream truck Gabriella sat under a tree and Keegan sat in her lap.

"Are you having fun sweetie?" She asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yeah, the best, I never want it to end" he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad baby" she kissed him then Troy came over.

"Ice-creams all round" he said as Gabriella giggled.

"Can I have the big one?" Keegan asked.

"Sure little man" Troy gave it him and then handed Gabriella hers. She kissed his cheek as a thanks and he smiled.

Troy sat by Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Keegan sat in between them near their legs. They all laughed and talked as they ate the ice-creams then Keegan asked if he could go play. Gabriella nodded before adding that he couldn't play on the climbing frame unless either she or Troy was with him. He nodded and ran off to play with the other children.

It was silent with Troy and Gabriella until he broke it.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Did you mean what you said at the hospital?"

"What did I say?" She asked.

"That you loved us both?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure when I first got here and saw you again" she told him. "Even up until last night, even after the first night we slept together I still wasn't sure, I mean I knew I loved you, your the father to my child I always will because of that but it wasn't until last night that I realised I was still IN-love with you" she explained and smiled.

"Really?" He smiled. Gabriella nodded.

"I love you Troy" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too" he said back before connecting their lips in a short, sweet kiss.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Gabriella rested her head back on his shoulder and watches Keegan play. She could honestly say, for the first time in five years, she was 100% happy. She has always been happy with Keegan don't think she wasn't, there was just a part of her happiness that only one person could fill and that is the person who's arms are holding her close now.

"Daddy!" Keegan ran over.

"What is it buddy?" He asked.

"I scratched my knee" he said in a quiet voice then rolled up his pant leg.

"Oh, how did you do that silly?" Gabriella asked.

"I was playing and I fell over, is it going to need stitches too?" He asked.

"No sweetie, it will be fine" Gabriella smiled.

"Maybe you should just come and sit for a while though little man, we don't want you back in the hospital do we?" Troy asked.

"No, the sleepover wasn't as fun as I thought" he frowned. "Did you and mommy have another sleepover daddy like you hoped?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Troy.

"Oh he did, did he?" She smirked.

"Yeah, he said you always do fun stuff at your sleepovers" Troy laughed.

"Ok buddy, how about we not talk about that" Gabriella shook her head.

"Your in big trouble" she said in a low voice.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Really" she smirked back and didn't see the next bit coming. Troy tackled her to the ground and straddled her hips as he tickled her waist. "Aahhh Troy!" She squealed. "Stop it!" She squirmed.

Keegan laughed and joined in. Gabriella laughed until she could barely breath causing Troy and Keegan to stop.

"Now, say Troy and Keegan are my favourite boys in the whole world" Troy smiled.

"Troy and Keegan are my favourite boys in the whole world" she repeated and Troy got off her.

Gabriella sat up breathless and glared at Troy.

"Come on babe, it wasn't that bad" he chuckled.

"You weren't the one being tickled to death" she pouted.

"Awww, how can I make it better?" She smirked.

"I'll think of something" he laughed and stood up, helping Gabriella before they walked back to the car, Keegan stood in the middle holding both their hands.

They drove to Chad and Taylor's to see they were back. Gabriella frowned and walked in the house as Troy got Keegan out the car. She opened the door and Taylor came rushing over.

"Babe, watch the baby" Chad warned her, walking behind her.

"Are you ok? What happened yesterday?" Gabriella gasped.

"Oh damn I totally forgot, sorry to worry you hun, Keegan just had an accident" ad then in walked the boy himself, arm all bandaged up.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Taylor asked him.

"I fell off the climbing frame and got stitches Aunt Tay" he then turned to Chad. "It was so cool Uncle Chad" Chad laughed.

"High five" Keegan jumped and high fived him. "Hey man" he said to Troy.

"Hey" Troy kissed Taylor's cheek then wrapped his arms around Gabriella. Taylor didn't miss this.

"Erm... what is this?" she gestured to Troy's arms.

"Oh, right, well I don't actually know" Gabriella looked at Troy. "I guess we are kind of giving it a try, to see what happens" he nodded.

"So you guys are back together?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Not exactly, we're seeing what happens, taking it slow" Gabriella told her.

"I tried calling the house yesterday, well last night" Taylor said. Keegan then spoke.

"Mommy wasn't in Aunt Tay" she shot Chad a look.

"Where was she?"

"She went to dinner with daddy then they had a sleepover at daddy's house" Chad burst out laughing.

"A sleepover huh?" She smirked. "Taking it slow?" She asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Shut it Tay" Gabriella laughed.

"I better go, I need to check some work stuff" Troy said.

"Do you have to?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, sorry babe" he pecked her lips.

"Will you come around later?" He smiled.

"Why don't you and Keegan come and stay with me? Until you decide what your doing?" He offered.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Why not? Gives him his own room and stuff" Chad then smirked.

"Yeah, and you two can have more sleepovers" he laughed.

"Shut it" Gabriella smiled. "We'd love to Troy" he smiled.

"Kee, come here bud" Keegan ran over and Troy picked him up. "Do you wanna come and stay with daddy?"

"Mommy too?"

"Mommy too" Troy nodded.

"Yeah!" He squealed and hugged Troy. "I love you daddy" Troy smiled.

"I love you too little man" Troy placed him on the floor and got out his keys. He handed Gabriella his house key. "I am going to my office so just let yourself in ok?" She nodded.

"Ok" they kissed quickly. "What time will you be back?"

"I don't know, I'll try and not make it late ok?" She nodded. They kissed three more times then he left.

Gabriella smiled and went upstairs to pack. Keegan said he wanted to help and went with her. Taylor followed as Chad went to cook their dinner. She entered Gabriella's room and sat on the bed.

"Keegan, why don't you go see if Uncle Chad has some chocolate?" Gabriella asked. He nodded and ran out.

"Details now missy" Taylor ordered as Gabriella giggled.

"Tay it was amazing" she answered dreamily. "The first time I was freaked out but then last night when it happened it just felt so right" Taylor held up her hand.

"Hold up, back up, rewind, the first time?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we kind of got carried away, the day we were supposed to introduce Kee to Lucille she freaked out and yelled at me, I left and he followed then it kind of happened after he put Keegan to bed" she explained.

"Where did it happen?" She asked hesitantly.

"On your camp bed..." She said slowly. "But I cleaned it and all that don't worry" Taylor laughed.

"Don't worry hun, as long as it wasn't the sofa" she laughed.

"Nah" Gabriella laughed.

"So does this mean your staying?"

"I haven't decided" she sighed. "I still need to think it through, I am going to decide in the next few days though" Taylor nodded.

"Well I'll let you finish packing" Gabriella hugged her friend and then continued to pack.

She had a lot to consider now. Not only did she have to think about Keegan and his relationship with Troy but now she had her thing with Troy going on as well. This is precisely why she didn't want to do this with Troy, it made her confused. But she didn't regret it, she loved being able to kiss and hold Troy. She just needed to ignore that though, she had to think what was best for both she and Keegan, as well as not hurting Troy. The only question to be answered, out of all the ones she asked herself before she came back to LA...

Would she stay in LA or return to NY?

**So here is your next update=] Just a Troyella fluff chapter=] And a cute family day out=] Hope you all enjoyed it=] Will she stay or go? Find out next time in Should've Stayed!!!!!!**

Reviews pretty Please!!!!!

**xxx Paige xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 11 - The decision and The plan**

Gabriella and Keegan had been living with Troy for three days now and Gabriella only had another three more days left until she had to either leave or stay as she wanted to settle Keegan back in if they were to return. She still didn't know what to do. Some people may think why is it a difficult decision? It seems simple enough, you want to make Keegan happy so isn't keeping him with Troy the right thing?

Gabriella knew that made sense but there was a reason why returning to NY is a better choice. It is were Keegan was born, he had friends there, she had new friends there. It was where she started her career, where she managed to get better after losing Esme. It was where her new life as a mom, as a woman, as a new person began and she didn't think she was ready to let that go yet. Plus she knew Keegan loved NY, the only reason he loved LA was because of Troy and even then she didn't know which state meant more to him.

She knew she would have to make the choice soon, so if it was that they would be returning to NY Troy would be able to spend as much time as possible with Keegan.

It was now a Wednesday and it was the early hours of the morning. Gabriella and Troy were in his bedroom, cuddled up to each other and Keegan was in his room.

Troy started to wake up as light entered the room. He frowned and when he looked to the door he saw an upset Keegan at the door. He carefully pulled back the covers and motioned for Keegan to come in. Keegan closed the door and ran over, he climbed up and after Troy had covered him up he snuggled into his chest.

"What's wrong little man?" He whispered, as to not wake Gabriella.

"I had a bad dream daddy" he told Troy as he sniffled.

"What about?" Troy stroked his hair softly.

"Monsters under my bed were trying to get me" he sniffled.

"Buddy, you know monsters aren't real" Keegan nodded.

"Mommy said that too" Troy smiled.

"Well, you know mommy is right, you should listen to her, she wouldn't lie to you mate" he told his son.

"I know" he sniffled again. "Daddy?" He asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Troy smiled.

"Of course, do you want to lie in the middle?" Keegan nodded and Troy carefully lifted him and placed him in between Gabriella and himself.

Troy put his arm over both Keegan and Gabriella as Keegan snuggled into his chest. Gabriella moved closer in her sleep and Troy smiled. His life was right here in his arms, id these two were happy then so was he. And with that thought he fell asleep, his family safe in his arms.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and was surprised to see Keegan in between herself and Troy. How had she not woke up? Why did Keegan not wake her? He normally did. She saw Troy stir and when he opened his eyes he smiled at her.

"Morning" she whispered.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"Care to explain why we have a visitor?" She motioned to Keegan.

"He came in the room upset last night, had another nightmare about monsters" she shook her head.

"I know he is one of your best friends but I am kicking Chad's butt next time I see him" Troy chuckled.

"I'll watch" she giggled then Keegan fidgeted and rolled over, snuggling closer to her.

"My beautiful baby" she whispered into his hair before kissing his head.

"Your a great mom Gabriella" Troy announced.

"Your a great dad" she added.

"You think?" She nodded.

"The best, you really do mean a lot to him Troy" he nodded.

"He means a lot to me too" she smiled.

"I want you to always remember I won't ever stop you being a part of his life ok?" Troy nodded.

"Does that mean you have made your decision?" She sighed.

"I don't know, I think" she told him.

"So your leaving?" He asked.

"I think so, but please understand I need to" he nodded.

"I just feel like I only just got you back, and I don't want to let you go" he told her.

"It isn't about me Troy, it is about Keegan" she sighed.

"Then why can't you stay?" He asked. Gabriella carefully got out of bed and Troy followed her out of the room and downstairs to the family room.

"I just can't" she shrugged. "NY has always been his home Troy, his friends are there" she exclaimed.

"He can make new friends, I just can't go on without you by my side" he took her hands in his. "Either of you" she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Troy, I think I need to back, even if just for awhile, get away from anything that can pressure me to a certain decision"

"Will NY not do that too?" She shook her head.

"The people in LA have a bigger affect on me than the ones in NY" Troy nodded.

"I get it" he sighed.

"I am sorry Troy. You are important to me, you know that right?" She held his face in her hands.

"Yeah, I just don't want to lose you again" he rested his forehead on hers.

"Hey, I am always here" she placed her hand on his heart. "I am never far away, and who knows? Being back in NY might make me realise where I need to be is here" he nodded. "I have a plan to help make my decision, if the outcome is what I am hoping then I will be back" he smiled.

"What plan?" She smiled.

"You'll find out when it happens" he leant in and kissed her.

"I love you Gabriella"

"I love you too Troy" they were about to kiss again when they heard feet shuffle by the door. They both smiled when they saw a sleepy looking Keegan clutching his teddy bear.

"Hey buddy" he came over and climbed on Troy's lap.

"You ok sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"I woke up mommy" he told her.

"I know" she smiled. "Do you want some breakfast baby?"

"Can I have cheerios?" He asked.

"You can have anything you want sweetie" she kissed him then went to make his cereal. She heard Troy say something to Keegan before he walked in the kitchen. "Where is Keegan?" She asked as she poured the milk in his bowl.

"Watching cartoons" Troy told her. "When are we telling him?"

"We?" She asked.

"We" he nodded. "I am going to do this with you" she smiled and hugged him.

"Why are you not being totally horrible to me right now Troy?"

"Because I know why you are doing this" he shrugged. "Your protecting both of your hearts" she looked up and smiled.

"I don't deserve you" he shook his head.

"You deserve so much more" he told her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed her then carried Keegan's cereal into the family room. He sat by his son as he ate his cereal and watched his cartoons. He stroked his hair and didn't notice Gabriella watching by the door. When he had finished his cereal Gabriella took Keegan's bowl and washed it before going into the family room. She sat on Keegan's other side and nodded at Troy.

"Kee?" She started. Keegan looked up and smiled.

"Yeah mommy?"

"Daddy and I need to talk to you" he looked at Troy who smiled.

"Ok" he smiled. Troy turned off the cartoons and sighed.

"Keegan you are going back to New York" he told his son.

"Really?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah baby, but I need you to understand what hat means ok?" Gabriella started. "It means we can't live with daddy"

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because buddy daddy lives here in LA" Troy spoke.

"B-but I like living with you daddy" his bottom lip stuck out.

"I know you do, but you like your home in New York right?" He nodded.

"But why can't you come too?" He asked in a sad voice.

"Because daddy works here" Gabriella explained.

"Does this mean I won't see you anymore daddy?"

"No way! You will see me all the time" Troy smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Troy hugged him as Gabriella felt her eyes tear up.

After a short while they all decided to get dressed and spend the day as a family. They went to the park, fed the ducks again and then Troy took Keegan swimming now his arm was a little better. Gabriella laughed as Troy and Keegan splashed each other and loved watching them together. It broke her heart that this would be torn apart but she needed to do this. The plan she had in mind would help her, she knew it would. She would put it into affect as soon as she could.

After spending an hour at the pool they got out and dried before going to Chad and Taylor's. Gabriella had to tell people they were leaving. She had booked the tickets home in two days. They all got out of the car and walked into the house. Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella then Troy. She then gave Keegan a kiss before explaining Chad was at the restaurant.

"Tay, we need to talk" Gabriella started. Taylor's smile faded.

"Ok" they all sat down.

"Me and Keegan are heading back to New York" she started.

"Wh-when?"

"Friday" Gabriella said softly.

"Oh, I am going to miss you" she cried as she hugged her best friend.

"I'll miss you too, but we are staying in touch ok? Visiting all the time, and when the baby is born" Taylor nodded.

"Yeah" she then hugged Keegan and after spending an hour there Gabriella said she had to go tell Michelle. She left with Troy and Keegan. When they got to Michelle's they saw Lucille was there too. Great, just what she needed. They walked in and Michelle hugged Keegan before hugging Troy and Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled as they all went into the family room.

"I need to tell you something" Gabriella told her.

"What is it? Your not ill are you?" Gabriella shook her head.

"It's nothing like that Miche" she smiled. "I am leaving, going back to NY on Friday" she told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to go back soon, I don't have forever off work" she smiled. "But I'll be back" she nodded.

"So you introduce Troy to his son then take him away?" Lucille asked harshly. Gabriella sighed.

"Look Lucille, I get you don't like me very much, and believe me I regret keeping Keegan from Troy, but you have no right to be so rude to me" She stood up for herself.

"I do have the right, I don't have a relationship with my grandson because of you" she stood up.

"And you continue to treat me like this, you never will have!" Gabriella said seriously.

"Lucille, give her a break" Michelle asked her sister.

"Why should I?"

"Because, she is the mother of your grandchild" Troy butted in. "Mom, if I can forgive her then so should you" he wrapped Gabriella in his arms.

"So your together?" Troy nodded. "But she is still leaving you?"

"I am not leaving him, I am just taking our son home, you have no idea about any of this Lucille" Gabriella told her. "Anyway, I am tired, Keegan needs to get ready for bed so we are leaving" she announced.

"Will I see you before you go?" Michelle asked.

"Of course" Gabriella smiled. They hugged, said goodbye and then Troy, Gabriella and Keegan left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later that night, Keegan was in bed and Troy and Gabriella were snuggling on the sofa. Soft music was playing in the background as Troy gently stroked Gabriella's back under his T-Shirt. Gabriella had her head on Troy's chest and she felt peaceful. She sighed.

"What is it babe?" Troy whispered.

"I don't know if I am doing the right thing" she admitted.

"By leaving?" He questioned. Gabriella nodded. "You want to know what I think?" Gabriella looked up.

"Ok" she smiled.

"I think you are" she was shocked.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you have a plan remember?" She nodded. "Well, I'm sure that plan will help you decided if it is right or wrong but until then you are doing the right thing" she smiled and leant up to kiss him.

"I love you, please don't ever forget that Troy"

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Troy smiled and let Gabriella lead him to the bedroom were they let the love for each other show, for maybe the final time before she left him again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It had been two days since Gabriella had made her decision meaning today was Friday. Today was the day she had to leave Troy again. Today her plan would take action and she hoped and prayed for the outcome she wanted. Her flight was at noon so they had to be at the airport for ten o'clock the latest. Gabriella and Keegan said all their goodbyes the day before so that this morning could be just them and Troy.

They woke up at eight o'clock and got dressed before checking they had packed everything. They then all spent every second together. Troy took the morning off work to drive them to the airport and both Ben and Cal completely understood. At nine o'clock they set off to the airport and it took them around forty minutes to get there.

Just like last time Troy walked into the airport with Gabriella and he stayed with Keegan as Gabriella went to check in their bags. She told him to have some alone time with his son. As she stood in line to check in the bags she thought about everything. She knew Troy was upset, and she even said she was thinking of staying but he shook his head and told her to go. That if her decision was wrong she could always come back, whereas if she stayed she may end up regretting it. She knew he was right, it still hurt though.

Once the bags were checked in she walked over to Troy and Keegan and he sighed. This was it.

"So, I guess this is it" he said.

"Yeah, I have something for you" she got a CD out of her bag and handed it to him.

"What is it?" He asked, Keegan resting on his hip.

"I wrote it, for you, I want you to listen to it when you are alone, and then when you have you can make a decision" he frowned.

"A decision about what?" He asked.

"You'll see what I mean, inside the case, with the CD is a letter, read that after you have listened to song, it will make more sense" he nodded.

"Ok" he looked confused.

"We better go" he nodded then looked at Keegan.

"Remember what I said ok?" Keegan nodded.

"I will daddy, I love you lots" he hugged him.

"I love you too little man" he kissed his head. "Look after mommy for me yeah?" Keegan nodded as Troy placed him on the ground.

Troy held his arms open and Gabriella fell into them. She smelt his musky scent before lifting her head and kissing him softly. She held him close and then pulled their lips apart.

"I love you baby" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" they kissed again before Gabriella took Keegan's hand and they walked to the doors leading into the main part of the airport.

Troy watched until they were no longer out of sight and then hurried to his car. He needed to get home. He needed to listen to the CD and read the letter. He needed to know what she meant.

**:O She left!!!! What is on the CD? What will the song be about? What decisions does Troy have to make? Will they stay in NY or will the plan she said she had make them return? What was the plan? Find out next time=]**

**A/N: I don't know how I did with this, please give me feedback, I needed to do some skipping in it for what I have planned to work! So please tell me what you think=]**

**Reviews Please!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters! The o.c's are mine though :P**

**Chapter 12 - What If**

Troy drove as fast, but safely, as he possibly could. He was confused, what did Gabriella mean make his decision? He didn't have anything to decide. He frowned and his cell rang. He answered it via handset and it was Cal. (Troy/**Cal**)

"Hey man, what's up?" Troy asked.

**"Did they get off ok?"** He asked.

"Yeah, but she gave me this CD, told me to listen to it then read a letter and to make a decision, so I am a little confused man" he groaned.

**"Oh I wonder what it is..."** he trailed off.

"Is there a reason for your call?" He asked.

**"Oh, right, sorry to bug you at this moment but is there any chance you could come in for half an hour?"** He asked.

"I thought you and Ben said you could handle it?" Troy sighed as he turned away from his house and went towards the school.

**"Yeah, but then Mr. Jones came in and said he needed to talk to you immediately"** he stated.

"About what?" He groaned.

**"Who knows? You know what he is like, always complaining about something"** Mr. Jones was one of children's father's. He always had an opinion on how they do things and they got weekly complaints about something even though his little girl seemed to really enjoy being at the school.

"I'll be there in two" Troy said.

**"Thanks man"** they hung up and Troy groaned, this was all he needed at the moment.

Troy pulled up at the school and as soon as he entered the building Ben walked over, smiling guiltily.

"Dude I am totally sorry, you know what he's like though, will only talk to you" he rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, where's Cal?" He sighed.

"He is sat in your office with Mr. Jones" Troy nodded and went to his office.

"Mr. Jones, what can I do for you today?" Troy smiled, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing. He shook the mans hand and Cal slipped out. Troy sat behind his desk and prepared himself.

"I am not happy with the technique you use to teach my daughter Mr. Bolton" he started.

"Why is that? Isabella picks things up rather quickly in all her classes" Troy informed him.

"Well, I just think she should have more one to one tutoring" he told Troy.

"Mr. Jones, as I have explained before there isn't enough staff here to do more than we already do" Troy explained.

"Well hire new staff!"

"We don't get the fundings' for that, the school does well as it is and all the other parents seem very pleased with our work" he told him, getting agitated.

"Well, that is not my problem" Mr. Jones announced.

"If your not happy with the way me and my partners run this school then you can always pull your daughter out of it, even though she will be extremely upset as she loves her friends and teachers here" Troy told the man.

"I don't want to pull her out" he exclaimed.

"Then stop taking up my time by complaining, I have a business to run and all these urgent meetings you demand are getting beyond a joke now Mr. Jones, I have been patient with you but right now it is not appropriate as I am extremely busy" Troy then stood up and opened his door. "If that is all I would appreciate it very much if you left me to my work" Mr. Jones stood up and went off in a mood.

Troy slammed the door and groaned as he fell into his seat. He rubbed his temples and then Ben and Cal walked in.

"What happened?" Cal asked as they sat on the sofa in Troy's office.

"I snapped at him, he is doing my head in!" Troy groaned.

"Dude, we all feel it, what was his problem this time?" Ben laughed.

"Apparently his daughter should get offered more one to one tutoring" Troy laughed. "Like we have the staff to do that" Ben laughed.

"Dude, you can take the rest of the day off, you need to find out what Gabs meant" Cal told him. Troy then jumped up.

"Shit, I totally forgot, cheers dude, call if you need me" and with that Troy ran out, leaving Cal to explain what he meant to Ben.

Troy ran to his car. Got in and sped off home. It took ten minutes to reach his house and as soon as he got inside he ran to his CD system. He put the CD in and took the letter from the case too. Just as he was about to hit play his house phone rang. Troy groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Hey man, how did Gabi and Kee get off?"** It was Chad. (Troy/**Chad**)

"Fine man, he was really good" Troy informed his friend.

**"Good, so what you up to?"**

"Just about to look at something Brie gave me, some CD that has a song she wrote for me on" he told him.

**"Oh, well I'll go, call me when you've heard it right man?"**

"Will do Chad, later dude" Troy hung up and then went back to his CD system.

He heard a few beats then her angelic voice came through his speakers.

_Here I stand alone_

_With this weight upon my heart_

_And it will not go away_

_In my head I keep on looking back_

_Right back to the start_

_Wondering what it was that made you change_

_Well I tried_

_But I had to draw the line_

_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

He smiled, he had missed her voice. His smile grew a bit as he heard the next part.

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

Troy couldn't believe this, did she mean...

_Many roads to take_

_Some to joy_

_Some to heart-ache_

_Anyone can lose their way_

_And if I said that we could turn it back_

_Right back to the start_

_Would you take the chance and make the change_

She did mean it.

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes_

_Do you pray that I'd never left your side_

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

_If only we could turn the hands of time_

_If I could take you back would you still be mine_

Troy couldn't help the few tears that sprang to his eyes. This song was all about them.

_'Cos I tried_

_But I had to draw the line_

_And still this question keep on spinning in my mind_

It went silent for a few seconds then her voice got really powerful and he smiled wider as his tears fell down his cheeks.

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_What if I had never walked away_

_'Cos I still love you more than I can say_

He knew she loved him for sure now, she had told him when she was here but he didn't quite believe it. But now he knew.

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

_We'll never know_

As the song finished he went to grab his cell and call her but realised she would still be on the plane. Then he remembered the letter. He quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter.

**'Hey Troy, I guess you heard my song...  
What do you think? Can we turn back time? Can we give 'us' a shot?  
**

**I really miss you and I don't want to leave, break you and your son apart, I want you and if that means us moving away from New York and to Los Angeles then bring it on!!  
**

**It's your choice, your decision, call me and tell me whichever way you decide:-)  
Just know, whatever decision you make, I will always love you and you will always be apart of Keegan's life.  
**

**All my love, forever and always,**

**Forever Yours Brie xoxoxox'**

He couldn't believe this. She just went back to NY only to ask him this? Why didn't she just wait until he answered before she left? Did he want her back in LA? He shook his head, stupid question. He needed advice, what if she was just doing this to please him? He wanted her to be happy, to think of herself for once. He grabbed the CD and Letter, got his keys and left. He text Chad on his way to the school and told him and Tay to meet him there.

He walked in the school after the ten minute drive and found Cal and Ben doing paper work. He told them he needed them in his office and they quickly followed. Chad and Tay arrived five minutes later and he put on the music. They were all speechless when it ended, Taylor had silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then she said after listening to that, read this" he passed it to Chad who read it out loud.

"OMG!" Taylor gasped. "Troy, she wants you back, go and call her" she exclaimed.

"It's never that simple with Gabriella though, what if she is just doing this to please me? Not thinking of herself?" He voiced his questions.

"Man, she sang that song with a lot of feeling" Ben announced.

"Yeah, we heard her sing a lot of songs but that one was the most intense ever" Cal agreed.

"You think?" Troy asked.

"Dude, I know Gabs really well, she is like my little sister, trust us, she wants this as much as you" Chad patted his back.

"So I should call her?"

"Damn it Troy Bolton! If you don't call her now I swear to god..." Chad calmed Taylor down.

"Babe chill ok?" Taylor took deep breaths and nodded.

"Sorry Tay, I will call her ok?" She nodded and he left the room.

With Gabriella

The plane had just taken off and she sighed as Keegan lay his head in her lap. She stroked his hair softly as he slept and she stared out of the window. She hoped Troy had heard her song, read her letter. Hopefully she would get the call when she landed and hopefully it would be what she wanted to hear.

She heard Keegan murmur in his sleep and she looked down and smiled. He was so like Troy. Everyday he got more like him, especially since their time together. She loved it, she didn't wish he would be more like her, she thought it was perfect because at least this way, if Troy did give her an answer she didn't want, she would have her little piece of Troy with her.

She sighed as she let her tears finally fall. She was brave in the airport, she didn't want Keegan to get upset. So she held it together, she held in her tears, didn't show how much it really hurt but this was part of her plan, she had to do it. So now, as her baby slept in her lap she cried silently in fear of Troy not giving her what she wanted. She cried silently in the fear that she may have just walked away from the love of her life, her soul mate for the second time in her life.

With Troy

"It's switched off" he sighed as he re-entered the room.

"She will still be on the plane man" Cal told him.

"Yeah, I just need her to know now that I want her too" he said desperately.

"I have the best idea ever!!" Chad announced.

"What is it babe?" Taylor asked. Chad smiled and told them his idea, and for once they all agreed. He smiled and Troy gave him a huge man hug.

"Man, did I ever tell you I love you?" They all laughed.

"Nah, but thanks" he chuckled.

"I need to go though" Taylor smiled.

"Ok, call us later yeah?"

"Will do" he kissed her cheek. "Stuff to do and all that" they all nodded and he ran out again.

**Ok, so for this part of the story I am afraid I have to leave it at a pretty big cliffhanger and I do apologize!!!! I know it isn't as long as normal but the next one will be=] What was Chad's idea? Will Gabriella's plan work? Why does Troy love Chad? hehe...  
Chapter 13 will tell you=]**

**Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series mentioned in this chapter!**

**Chapter 13 - What Will It Be**

Gabriella sighed. She was sat in her family room thinking. She and Keegan had been in New York now for three days and Troy still hadn't called, emailed, text or anything. She didn't know if that was good or bad. It meant he was thinking about it but wether that was good or bad she didn't know. Keegan started kindergarten two days ago and she had the week off work meaning she could take him and pick him up everyday. It was now 2 o'clock, Keegan finished school at 3 o'clock giving Gabriella an hour. It only took fifteen minutes to walk there so she decided she would call Taylor to use up some of her time.

She dialed Taylor's house number in her cell then listened to the dialing tone. It rang three times before someone picked up.

**"Hello?" **(Gabriella/**Taylor**)

"Hey Tay" Gabriella smiled.

**"Hey Gabs!"** She said excitedly. **"What's up?"**

"Nothing much, just thought I'd call for a chat" she stated.

**"Cool, Keegan at school?"**

"Yep, gotta pick him up at three" she informed her best friend.

**"Is he enjoying it?"**

"Oh Tay he loves it" she smiled. "He keeps telling me about all his new friends and it is so good to see him smiling" she said.

**"Awww, that's good babe"** Taylor said, you could hear the smile in her voice. Gabriella sighed. **"Spill" **was all Taylor said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

**"What is it that's bothering you?"**

"It's Troy" she stated simply. "I'm guessing he told you about the CD and letter?"

**"He showed it us, Gabs that was so sweet"** Gabriella smiled.

"He still hasn't called" she sighed.

**"Still?"** Taylor sounded shocked.

"Do you think that is a good thing?"

**"I guess, but I seriously thought he would have called right away"** she told her friend.

"Did he seem happy about it?" Gabriella asked.

**"Yeah, which is why I don't understand how he hasn't called, he said he would" **she told her.

"Maybe he has changed his mind..." Gabriella trailed off.

**"Well I haven't seen him for a few days"** she informed Gabriella.

"How come?" She frowned.

"**He has been super busy with work stuff, and he has gone to a conference for work somewhere today so I don't know when I will see him again"** she said.

"How long has he gone for?" Gabriella asked.

**"A few days I think"** Gabriella sighed.

"Great, that's just more time that I am going to have to wait" she announced.

**"Don't stress about it hun"** Taylor comforted her friend. **"He'll call when he can, maybe he has just been really busy with the school and that"** Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, I bet your right, you know what I'm like though" she giggled.

**"Yep, worry too much"** she heard Taylor laugh.

"Well, thanks for the talk, I need to go and get Keegan" she thanked.

**"Anytime hun, call me later yeah?"**

"Will do hun, love ya"

**"Love ya"** Gabriella hung up and smiled. Talking to Taylor always helped. She was right, Troy would probably call when he had enough time to properly talk it out. I mean it isn't a simple situation, it involves a big decision on his part so he was probably just preparing himself for what he would say.

She put on her jacket and sunglasses before grabbing her bag and keys. She locked up the apartment and started the walk to Keegan's school. She decided it was a nice day so to not waste it by driving. She walked at a nice pace and took in the New York atmosphere. They lived in one of the quiet neighborhoods meaning that you couldn't hear all the honking traffic. It was nice and peaceful.

When she reached the school she was early by a few minutes so she went and stood in the playground to wait, that is where the teacher brought the children. She would stand at the door and then when she spotted a child's mom or dad or whoever was picking them up she would call the child's name telling them they could leave.

The door opened and Gabriella spotted the teacher. The other parents were dotted about, talking to ones they knew. Gabriella hardly ever got spoken to, a lot of these mothers thought it was disgraceful that she was a single mother, she just rolled her eyes at their glances. Gabriella smiled when she heard the teacher shout Keegan's name. He came running out and as he reached her Gabriella swept him up and hugged him close.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" She asked as she placed him on the ground.

"Yeah, I played in the sand with Bradley" he smiled.

"Did you? That sounds like a lot of fun sweetie" she smiled as she took his hand in hers. She held his little school bag and lunch box in her other hand.

"It was mommy" Gabriella smiled as they left the premises. "Can I call daddy after?" He asked.

"Oh, daddy is away on a trip for work, we could try calling him though if you want" he nodded.

Gabriella took Keegan to the park for a bit to play as they had done the other days she had picked him up from school. He would play with the other children and again she would sit alone as the other, married mothers, whispered about the poor child. She just let it go over her head. She felt someone sit by her and the young girl smiled. She must have been about 18 or 19.

"Hey" she said sweetly.

"Hey" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm Laura" Gabriella shook her hand.

"Gabriella" she smiled.

"Are they bitching about you too?" She motioned to the others.

"Yeah, why? Do they do that to you?" She nodded. "Why?" Gabriella frowned.

"Teenage mother, such a disgrace" she laughed.

"I'm the single mother" Gabriella laughed.

"How old are you?" Laura asked.

"24, you?"

"Nearly 20" she smiled. "Which one is yours?"

"Keegan, he's on the slide" Gabriella smiled.

"Awww, he is cute, mine's the little girl on the climbing frame" she mentioned.

"Awww, what is her name?" Gabriella asked.

"She is called Grace" Gabriella smiled.

"Cute name" Laura smiled.

"Thanks, how old is Keegan?"

"Four, how old is Grace?"

"Same" she smiled.

"Mommy!" Keegan ran over.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I am hungry" she smiled.

"Shall we go home?" He nodded. "Sorry, better feed him" Gabriella said to Laura.

"It's ok, see you around" Gabriella nodded and stood up. She took Keegan's hand and they walked through the gates of the park. It took ten minutes to get home from the park and when they did Keegan ran straight to his toy box for his cars.

Gabriella went to make dinner as he played nicely. She chopped and diced the vegetables and everything else. She was making chicken, mash potatoes and vegetables. As it was cooking she went to sit by Keegan and watch him play. He smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"Can we call daddy before dinner?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll see if he answers" Gabriella dialed Troy's cell but it went straight to voicemail. "He must be in a meeting sweetie, we'll try again after dinner ok?" Keegan nodded and went back to playing.

Half an hour later they were sat at the table eating. Gabriella wiped Keegan's mouth when he slopped and she smiled at him as he told her all about his day and what he did. She loved seeing him so excited. She loved that he was happy and didn't get sad about not being in LA. At least she knew that if Troy decided he didn't want her to be with him that her son would still be happy here.

After dinner Gabriella gave Keegan a bowl of ice-cream and strawberries. He happily ate all the fruit and then the ice-cream whilst she washed up the dirty dishes from dinner. After he finished he handed her his bowl and after having his face washed he went to play before his bath time.

After she cleaned the kitchen Gabriella tried Troy's cell, this time he answered.

**"Hello?"** (Gabriella & Keegan/**Troy**)

"Troy, it's me, Keegan wants to talk to you" she handed him the phone. "Daddy?"

**"Hey little man"** Keegan smiled.

"I miss you"

**"I miss you too"** Keegan nodded.

"Are you coming to visit soon? Mommy said you are on a trip for work" he told Troy.

**"Yeah buddy, I am a little busy right now but I will come see you soon ok?"**

"Ok daddy"

**"I have to go but I will call you soon"**

"Ok daddy, I love you" he said sweetly.

**"Love you too buddy"** Keegan handed Gabriella the phone and she saw Troy had hung up. She sighed, maybe he still didn't have time to talk about it.

Gabriella looked at the time and saw it was nearly 6pm. She told Keegan to put his cars away and come for his bath. She went into the bathroom and started running the water and soon Keegan followed. She took his clothes off him and placed him in the warm water. She splashed him and played with him before washing his skin and hair. She let him play for a while as usual whilst she cleaned up the bathroom a little. When the water started cooling she held out his towel and lifted him from the tub with it. She dried him and he giggled as she tickled his tummy.

"Ok, clean your teeth baby" she handed him the tooth brush and he did as he was told. Once he was finished she made sure his body was dry before taking him into his bedroom. She put him in his Jammies before tucking him into bed. His bedtime was around 7pm on a school night. She would tuck him in and he would either watch a little bit of T.V or he would have a story.

"Can I have a story tonight mommy?" He asked.

"Sure baby, what story?" She asked. He handed her the book and she read it. Using different voices and showing him the pictures. Keegan asked questions throughout and she smiled as she answered them. As she finished the story he asked another question.

"Do people always live happily ever after mommy?" She smiled.

"In stories yes" he frowned.

"So not really?" He asked.

"Sometimes really" she nodded.

"Have you had a happily ever after mommy?" She smiled.

"Your my happily ever after Kee Kee" she kissed his forehead.

"Your mine too mommy" she smiled.

"Love you sweetie"

"Love you too" they hugged and then he cuddled his teddy.

Gabriella switched on his night light before walking out and closing his door. She went to her bedroom and got her sweat pants and tank top before going for a shower. She let the warm water sooth her and she relaxed against the shower wall. She washed her hair thoroughly as well as her body, once she was satisfied she stepped put of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She cleaned her teeth and then dried her body. After moisturizing she put on her clean bra and panties before putting on her sleep stuff. She tied her hair in a messy bun, not being able to dry it with Keegan in bed.

She then went downstairs and cleaned up the little mess that Keegan had made. Once all that was done it was nearly

8:30pm and she went to sit on the sofa. She relaxed into the cushions and turned on the T.V quietly. She flicked through the channels until she found something she liked. Sex and the City was on so she decided to watch it a little. Maybe Carrie's love life would make her see hers wasn't so bad and it could be worse.

It was back to back episodes and after watching one her doorbell rang. She frowned. Who the hell was at her door at this time? She slowly walked over and looked through the peep hole. She gasped and her eyes widened. She opened the door and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shock clear on her face and in her voice.

"I made the mistake of letting you go once and I won't make it again" Troy answered before kissing her passionately.

Gabriella wrapped herself around him and kissed back as he walked her into the apartment. He pushed her up against the door to close it then they pulled their lips apart. He rested his forehead on hers and she sighed.

"I thought you didn't want me" she said honestly. "You didn't call" she whispered.

"I needed to see you, hold you in my arms as I told you I love you too and want you back" he answered before kissing her softly once. "Come home" he whispered. "Come back to me" she nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll always come back to you" she whispered before they let their love, passion and emotions take over.

**So he went to get her back=] I am trying to work out how much more I should put in this story and I am planning on only a few more and then an epilogue to close it off. I will be extremely sad to see this story end and just want to say thanks to all who have supported it=]=]**

**How will Keegan react to Troy being there? Will he be excited to leave all his new friends to go back to LA? Find out in chapter 14!!!  
**

**Reviews Pretty Please=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Original Characters!**

**Chapter 14 - Dreaming**

Gabriella awoke the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She had the best dream ever last night. She dreamt that not only did her plan work, Troy saying he wanted her back, but he came to her door. He didn't call. He didn't text. He knocked on her door, pulled her into his arms, caressed her lips with his before telling her to come home.

She sighed blissfully and then as she went to get up someone pulled her back down. She looked behind her and her smile got bigger. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She couldn't believe it, she was laying in bed with Troy, both naked and smiling at each other. She leant into his warm body and lay her head on his chest. He stroked her back softly as she sighed.

"I hope that was a happy sigh" he told her.

"That was the happiest sigh" she looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest as he smirked.

"Good" she leant up and kissed him softly as he stroked her hair.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips as they pulled apart.

"I love you too" he smiled as their foreheads rested together.

"Is this really happening? I am not going to wake up soon am I and see it was all a dream" he shook his head.

"I know how to prove it as well" she saw him smirk.

"How?" She asked slowly.

"Go look in the mirror" she frowned but did as she was told. "Hurry back though" she giggled then gasped as she looked in the mirror.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She asked him, checking out the trail of love bites. There was one on her neck, right above her sweet spot. Then she had two more, one on each breast.

"I needed evidence myself it was real" he said innocently before holding open his arms. "Now come back to me" she smiled as she went over and snuggled into him.

"I always will" she whispered.

"I'm glad" she kissed him softly before her alarm rang. Shit, she forgot Keegan had school today.

"I need to get ready" she jumped up frantically.

"Why?" He frowned, resting on his elbows to watch her run around the room naked. It was quite amusing for him.

"It is Wednesday Troy, your son has school" he smiled.

"Can I wake him up?" She smiled.

"Will be a good surprise for him babe" Troy got out of bed.

"What time does he start?"

"Nine o'clock" she stated.

"What time is it now?"

"Urm..." she checked her watch. "Eight o'clock" he nodded.

"I'll get dressed quickly, you have a shower and I will get him ready ok?" She nodded as he kissed her.

"Thanks Troy" she smiled as she ran into the bathroom.

Troy put on some clean boxers and his jeans. He put on a black T-Shirt that showed off his impressive physique before leaving the room and going to see his son. He smiled as he saw him clutching his teddy with a content smile on his face. At least he wasn't sad to be back, but that made Troy frown, would he be when they left again? He sat on the edge of the bed and after watching him for a few minutes he stroked his hair softly.

"Keegan" he whispered.

"Four more minutes mommy" he whined.

"It's not mommy" he chuckled. Keegan opened his eyes and squealed when he saw who it was.

"Daddy!" He flung his arms around Troy's neck. "I missed you" Troy smiled.

"Missed you too little man" he kissed his head. "Shall we get you dressed?" Keegan nodded.

"Are you taking me to school today daddy?" Troy nodded. "Mommy too?"

"Mommy too buddy" Keegan clapped and got off the bed and ran to his closet.

"Can I choose my outfit?" He asked with his puppy dog expression.

"Does mommy let you?'

"Sometimes" he smiled.

"I'll see what you pick first" Keegan took out some clothes and Troy laughed. "How about you can wear them pants but I will pick the shirt?" Keegan nodded.

Twenty minutes later Keegan was dressed and about to go to clean his teeth with Troy. He was wearing some of his dark denim, turn up jeans with his white sneakers. He had on a red T-Shirt that had a picture of a monkey on the front, it was sticking it's tongue out to the side whilst listening to music through headphones, above it said 'I'M A' and below it said 'COOL DUDE' in blue writing. Troy also put him in his orange hoody which was from the Baker Boy range by Ted Baker. The inside of the sleeves and body part was yellow, you could see this a little at the bottom and on the sleeves. The inside of the hood was grey.

As Troy walked into the bathroom with Keegan Gabriella was stood there doing her hair. She smiled when she saw how happy Keegan looked.

"Good morning baby" she lifted him onto the counter so he could reach his tooth brush as Troy left the room.

"Yeah, why is daddy here?"

"We'll talk about it tonight ok?" Keegan nodded as Troy came back, toothbrush in hand.

Troy and Keegan cleaned their teeth as Gabriella watched them smiling. They did exactly the same thing. Brush the bottom row, rinse the brush a little, brush the top row, then rinse the brush a little again, they then brushed both rows as their teeth were together rinsing once between. They then washed their brushes and gave each other a toothy grin as Gabriella giggled.

"Ok, that was too cute guys" she told them as they frowned at her.

"Girls are weird" Keegan told Troy.

"Very weird" he nodded as she gasped.

"I thought you both loved me?" She pouted.

"Uh-oh" Keegan said.

"What buddy?" Troy smiled.

"That is mommy's sad face, normally to make her happy I tell her she looks pretty, it always works" he told Troy who nodded.

"I love you" Troy told her.

"And you look pretty Mommy" Keegan smiled.

"Awww, love you too Troy and thanks baby, you look very handsome too" Keegan grinned at Troy.

"I told you" he high fived his daddy before Troy picked him up.

Gabriella shook her head as they all left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Gabriella handed Keegan an apple for his breakfast and then got his lunch box from the fridge that she made up last night. She made sure he had all he needed in his little bag before putting them both in one hand and grabbing his other.

"You ready Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah, you want me to carry those babe?" She smiled.

"Why don't you get your son" he nodded and lifted Keegan.

"You want to go on daddy's shoulders little man?" Keegan nodded as Troy placed him over his head. When he had Keegan's hands in his Gabriella smiled and followed them out the door. Keegan ducking his head as they did. Gabriella then put her arm around Troy's waist as they all walked the fifteen minute walk.

They talked and laughed the whole way and when they arrived at school they were a little early so other parents were still there as some children played. Gabriella noticed the other parents look at her and they all seemed shocked as they saw Troy. That's right, she thought, he's mine I am not alone anymore.

Troy placed Keegan on the ground before he ran off to play with his friends. Troy noticed some of the other mom's whispering and looking at her and he frowned.

"What is that about?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, none of the parents speak to me" she shrugged. "I don't mind though, they're all stuck up bitches" she spat out.

"Why don't they speak to you?" He frowned.

"Unfortunately I live in the part of New York where single mothers are a disgrace" she rolled her eyes. Troy frowned again, feeling awful at what she has been through because of this. The loneliness of not having someone there for her.

"That is..." he trailed off. "Awful, I am so sorry baby" he cupped her face in his hands.

"Why? It isn't your fault" she laughed.

"I wasn't here for you" he said seriously.

"Because you didn't know you needed to be" she placed her hands over his. "I seriously am not bothered" she told him as she leant up and kissed him softly. "Please don't feel bad babe" he nodded.

"I love you" he whispered. Gabriella nodded.

"I know you do, feelings mutual baby" he chuckled as he kissed her again.

The school bell rang and Keegan ran over. Gabriella handed him his 'Ben 10' lunch box and bag before kissing his forehead.

"Have a good day at school ok baby?" He nodded.

"I will, love you mommy" he hugged her.

"Love you too sweetie" Troy then crouched down.

"See you later little dude" they high fived then hugged.

"I love you daddy, lots and lots" Gabriella smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy loves you lots and lots too" Troy kissed his head then Keegan ran off.

Troy looked at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair softly.

"What is it baby?"

"I just love watching you two" she told him. "He adores you and I feel guilty that you missed so much" she admitted. "I really am sorry" she apologized. Again.

"Shhh, don't be baby, it is forgotten" he rubbed her back and she looked up.

"You should be making me pay for this, not comforting me" he smiled.

"I'll make you a deal yeah?" She nodded. "I'll forgive you for keeping Keegan from me, if you forgive me for causing all the other parents to ignore you" she smiled.

"Done" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Let's go" he took her hand and they walked out of the playground.

They slowly walked back to Gabriella's apartment, basking in the fact that they were together again. This was it. Troy and Gabriella, being a family with their son. Gabriella let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist. Troy smiled and pulled her closer as he wrapped his arm her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"So, we are moving to LA?" She asked.

"Yeah, about that..." he trailed off. Gabriella stopped and looked up at him.

"You still want us to come with you don't you?" She asked, terrified he had changed his mind.

"Of course, don't be silly" he pulled her to him and continued to walk. "It's just, when I went to wake Keegan this morning, he was smiling in his sleep, he looked so happy, and I don't want moving him to LA to ruin that" she smiled.

"He always smiles in his sleep" she said as she opened her door and they walked in.

"See, it must mean he loves NYC" she shook her head.

"I know why he does it" he frowned.

"Why?"

"Since we've been back his smiles have been brighter, and I asked him why, you wanna know what he said?" He nodded. "He told me daddy promised me something before we came home" Troy smiled. "What was it? He told me he couldn't say, you told him not to" Troy laughed.

"Ok, I promised him I would be coming to get you both very soon" she gasped.

"What?"

"Gabriella, I meant what I said last night, even before I heard your song and read your letter" he held her face in his hands. "I made the mistake of letting you go once before and I won't make that mistake again" she smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Then why did you let me get on the plane?"

"You needed to do it for you, to show you if it was the right decision, I couldn't risk making you stay and then you regretting not coming back" she nodded, understanding what he meant.

"So, you were planning to come to NYC anyway?" He nodded.

"Eventually, it happened sooner than I planned but after your song and letter I realised I couldn't wait, I had to have you now or never" she smiled.

"I'm glad you chose now" she whispered against his lips.

"Me too beautiful" she smiled as they kissed and held each other as close as humanly possible. Each showing the other just how much love they felt.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM

Later that day Troy was on the phone to Ben about some work stuff as Gabriella cleaned Keegan's bedroom. It wasn't messy, he was quite a clean child, he always put one toy away before getting out another, it just needed a polish and the kind of stuff only mom's did. She was listening to the radio as she polished and was singing along. Her favourite song at the moment was on, Taylor Swifts You Belong With Me.

_'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me' _

She heard clapping behind her and whipped around to see Troy leaning against the door frame.

"Fabulous, as always darling" he said in a bad British accent. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks baby" she kissed him and kept her arms around his neck as they pulled apart.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she smiled then added "But promise me something?"

"Anything for you baby" he smiled.

"Never, and I mean never, speak like that again" he gasped and started to tickle her as she squirmed and giggled.

He stopped tickling her and she breathed heavily. He smiled at her and kissed her softly three times before letting her get back to cleaning. He sat on Keegan's bed and picked up his teddy. He fiddled with it and felt it's soft fluff. Gabriella looked at him and smiled softly before sitting by him.

"It's still hard isn't it" she asked.

"Yeah, I think about her everyday you know?" She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, what do you think she would have been like?" She asked as he held her hands in his.

"She would have had your long, brown locks, my eyes and she would be the smartest kid in school" Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him.

"I miss her" Troy nodded.

"I know babe, me too" she smiled.

"Keegan has always made it easier for me" she started. "How did you cope?" She asked softly.

"I thought of you" he softly stroked her cheek. "I thought of your smile, your laugh, your beautiful eyes that sparkle when you sing" she smiled softly. "You helped me cope" she felt a tear slip out but he kissed it away.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy had just been to pick Keegan up. Gabriella said he should spend some father-son time with him. So Troy nodded and said he'd get him whilst Gabriella started on dinner. She was making Tuna Pasta Bake. It was pasta with tuna, sweet corn and a sauce that you get from a packet with melted cheese on top. Keegan's favourite. She heard them come through the door and Keegan ran to the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" he said excitedly.

"What sweetie?" She laughed.

"I got a sticker today, look" he showed her his hoody and she smiled proudly.

"Oh baby, I am so proud of you, what was that for?" She crouched down and kissed him.

"I helped Mrs. Patterson put the crayons away at playtime" she smiled.

"Well, good boy" she kissed him again before going back to the oven.

"What is for dinner mommy?"

"Your favourite" he clapped.

"Yay, I am going to go tell daddy" he ran to the family room.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" she heard him shout and she laughed and shook her head. He got excited over the littlest things.

Ten minutes later they were all sat at the table eating and talking. Gabriella had decided to tell Keegan about the move tonight so after they had finished dinner Gabriella nodded at Troy.

"Keegan, mommy and daddy need to tell you something important" Troy started.

"Am I having a baby brother or sister?" Gabriella's eyes widened.

"No baby, it is something else" he shrugged and she started. "We are moving to LA, to live with daddy" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you like that little man?" Troy asked.

"That would be so cool daddy" he ran over to him and hugged his waist as Troy was sitting. "Thank you" Troy smiled.

"What for buddy?"

"Letting me and mommy live with you" Troy pulled him onto his lap and hugged him.

"It is ok buddy, I want you to live with me" Troy smiled.

Gabriella went to go get desert and smiled to herself. Her baby was happy, that is all that matters, it's just a bonus that she and Troy are happy too. She took in desert and enjoyed time with her family. Her beautiful family that meant the world to her. She couldn't wait to go to LA. Back to her friends, her old life, her old life that would still become her new life with Troy and Keegan.

**So there you go=] I am planning a few more chapters, I was thinking this chapter would be a good place to end it but I have just gotten an idea so am planning on making about two or three more chapters then doing a really long Epilogue=]  
Tell me what you guys think=]**

**Reviews make my day=]**

xxx Paige xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 15 - Their Family**

Troy had been in NYC with Gabriella and Keegan for two days now. He didn't have to be back at work for another week as Ben and Cal had it covered. As long as he was reachable via the phone they could handle it. He was sat in Gabriella's room at the moment, on her bed, deep in thought. He was just thinking about how much had happened in the past few weeks. He had found out he was a dad, but not only that he was the dad to Gabriella Montez's baby. That is what he dreamed of many times, that she didn't leave she had stayed and they had married and had children, lots of them. Now that was becoming a reality and it was hard to accept.

"You ok?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Gabriella sitting by him. She smiled softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Just thinking" she nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good baby" he kissed her softly. "What time is it?"

"One Thirty" she smiled.

"So how long do we have until Keegan needs picking up?" He asked.

"Urm... well he finishes at three so about an hour?"

"That's long enough" she frowned.

"For what...?" She asked slowly. She then squealed as he flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her.

"To show you how much I love you" he smirked.

"Babe, believe me I know, you showed me many times last night" she giggled.

"Can I show you again? I still think I need to prove it" she smiled.

"Well, I guess I could still do with a little convincing" he smiled and kissed her softly as his hands went under her top and stroked her tummy softly.

Gabriella sighed blissfully into his mouth and he smiled against her lips. He slowly lifted her top and when he needed to remove it they parted their lips. Once it was off Gabriella removed his T-Shirt before bringing his lips to hers again. She slid her hands down his muscled chest, traced the trail of hair going from his navel into his pants. She unbuckled his belt before unfastening his jeans. She pushed them down his legs and he kicked them off along with his shoes. Troy unbuttoned her jeans and slowly removed them from her smooth legs. He looked in her eyes as they pulled away from the kiss and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Gabriella smiled and sighed again. She couldn't believe this beautiful man was all hers. Troy leant down and started to placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, he kissed down to her collarbone as he unclasped her bra. He sucked on her collarbone as she moaned and gripped his hair between her fingers. Troy trailed his kisses down to her heaving breasts and he started to massage them with his mouth.

Gabriella closed her eyes and enjoyed what he was doing to her. She felt him kiss down the valley of her breasts, to her stomach where he placed butterfly kisses all over making her giggle and squirm as it tickled her. Troy looked up at her and smiled as she giggled. He slowly peeled her panties from her before licking his lips at the sight. He trailed his finger down the folds softly and she gasped. He lowered his lips until met her lower ones and he placed a lick up her folds. She moaned and he slowly plunged his tongue into her causing her to moan louder. He repeated these actions, getting more turned on by the second hearing her moans of pleasure.

A few seconds later Gabriella screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. She shuddered as her juices spilt from her lower lips and Troy lapped it all up before kissing up her body and ending at her mouth. They kissed passionately for a while before Gabriella flipped them over. She stared into his eyes with a mischievous glint in hers. Troy smiled as she trailed soft kisses down his toned chest. She placed little nibbles down it and he groaned, closing his eyes.

She removed his boxers and was very happy at the sight in front of her. His erection sprung up and she gently placed her hand around it. She slowly and teasingly stroked his member, watching his face as she did so. He groaned and looked at her.

"Baby... Please?" He pleaded.

"What do you want baby?" She said in a seductive voice.

"You... r-right now" he groaned again. Gabriella crawled up and hovered above him.

"Me? Right now?" She asked.

"God yes!" He shouted. She slid down onto his length and moaned. She threw her head back as she rode him and he groaned along. She placed her hands on his chest and started to chant his name.

"Troy, oh god Troy" she repeated.

"Oh Brie" he groaned as he held her hips and started to pump up into her.

"Mmmm" she moaned. "Troy!" She screamed.

"That's it baby" he groaned. "Like that" she leant down and covered his lips with hers as she rode his rock hard member.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Gabriella's walls started to clench around him. Troy groaned and spilt his seed into her as her walls milked him. She collapsed on his sweaty chest and they both just lay there, breathing heavily. When breathing came a little easier Gabriella rolled off Troy and lay by his side, still panting as he turned onto his side. He rested up on one elbow, his hand supporting his head and he put the other on her stomach. She smiled up at him and he leant down to kiss her lips softly three times.

"That was amazing" she gasped.

"It always is with us baby" she smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"Anything" she smiled.

"When we weren't together, like when I left, how many other girls did you sleep with?" He smiled.

"None" her eyes widened.

"None?" He nodded.

"None" she shook her head.

"You... Troy Bolton... went four years without sex?!" She asked in disbelief.

"I am not that bad" he laughed.

"You always want to with me, you are obsessed!" He looked at her.

"Have you ever thought it isn't the activity I am obsessed with but the person who is participating?" He asked as she laughed.

"So yourself?" She teased.

"Oh yeah, that is totally what I meant" he answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I knew it" she giggled.

"Ok then missy, your turn, how many guys took my place in your bed?" She shook her head.

"None, I have explained people don't like my extra baggage" she told him. "Even though I love him"

"Then I guess I owe Keegan a huge thanks" she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, thanks to him, I don't have any competition" she giggled as he laughed himself.

"Hey, I never said that"

"Ok then, another question, who is the one person in the whole world you would replace me for?" She thought.

"Anyone? Celeb or otherwise?" He nodded. "I guess Zac Efron is pretty hot, but so is Rob Pattinson" she smirked. "Oh how could I forget Brad Pitt, I mean every girl likes an older man" he gasped.

"So you have three you would leave me for?" She giggled.

"I was kidding silly, you know your the only one for me" she pulled him to her and kissed him softly.

"Good to know, I don't think my ego can take that babe" she giggled.

"Want me to make it all better?" She whispered in his ear.

"That would be great but we have something we need to do" she frowned.

"What?"

"That bundle of joy we have..." he trailed off.

"Shit Keegan!" She exclaimed, jumping off the bed and grabbing her scattered clothes.

Troy just laughed as he got up and put on his clothes. Gabriella frantically tried to put on her jeans and lost her footing causing her to trip and bang her head on the bed.

"Owww!!" She whined as Troy burst out laughing. "Stop laughing at me" she pouted as she rubbed her head.

"I am sorry baby but that was hilarious" he pulled her up.

"Your mean" she sulked.

"I love you" he smiled sweetly. "Lots and lots" she tried to hide her grin.

"Keegan been giving you lessons?" She questioned.

"Depends, did it work?" He asked.

"Yes" he smirked.

"Then yes, our darling boy has been giving his daddy lessons on how to make mommy happy" she giggled and finished getting dressed.

Once they were both dressed again they walked downstairs and saw they had just enough time to get to the school. They left the house and walked, quicker than normal, to collect their son. When they arrived their, hands enlaced together, other parents glanced and the whispers started.

"Jeez, won't they ever stop?" Troy muttered into her hair.

"Nope, now I bet they're thinking why the estranged dad returned? Seriously, we're like their new drama on T.V" he chuckled as she laughed.

They waited by the gates and talked between themselves. They only had to wait a few moments before the doors opened and Mrs. Patterson called Keegan's name. He ran out and immediately Troy scooped him up and swung him around.

"How was school buddy?"

"It was great daddy, I played with the play dough today" he smiled.

"That's good little man" he kissed Keegan's head as Gabriella took his bag and lunch box before looking up and smiling at her boys.

"Shall we go play on the park Kee Kee?" She asked.

"Yeah!!!" He squealed. Gabriella laughed as did Troy and they all left the school grounds and headed for the park.

When they got there Troy placed Keegan on the ground who pulled him to the swings.

"Come on daddy, I want you to push me really high" he demanded as Troy lifted him onto the swing.

"Ok then, hold tight" Troy pushed him as Gabriella watched. She was always nervous when he was on the swings. She hovered near and Troy could see she was nervous. "Babe, you ok?"

"No, your pushing him too high, please slow down" he laughed as Keegan cheered.

"Daddy faster!" He shouted.

"Ok buddy" Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Oh my god, Troy please don't" she shook her head.

"Babe, chill, I am not going to hurt him ok?" She nodded hesitantly and when she saw how much fun Keegan was having she relaxed, not fully, just a little.

After a few more minutes Keegan said he was bored and got off the swing to go play on the roundabout. Gabriella sat on the bench nearest the roundabout and watched him closely. Troy sat by her and put his arm over her shoulders. She didn't once take her eyes off her son.

"Brie, baby, why are you so nervous?" She glanced at Troy.

"I just worry about him" Troy laughed.

"Too much, babe it's all part of being a kid, hurting themselves" she shook her head.

"I don't like him being upset though" Troy smiled.

"Of course you don't, I don't either but it will happen" she nodded, knowing he was right.

"I know" she sighed. "I just am a little over-protective of him" Troy nodded.

"Understandable babe" he kissed her head then heard Keegan shout of him. "What is it buddy?" Keegan ran over.

"Will you watch me on the climbing frame?" Troy smiled.

"I can see you from here" Keegan shook his head.

"Mommy doesn't let me go on the climbing frame unless she is stood there now" Troy looked at her.

"Baby, it is ok, just be careful ok?" Gabriella told him.

"Alright mommy" he ran off and Troy smiled.

"I am proud of you babe" she laughed.

"Why? For letting him play?" Troy nodded.

"It's a big step for you" she nudged him as he laughed.

"Shut up" she giggled.

"Sorry, I love you" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"Love you too" he smiled.

They both looked over to the climbing frame and saw Keegan climbing through a triangle made from bars. He was laughing and having fun. They both looked at each other and smiled. It was at that moment that Gabriella realised Troy was the same as her, as long as his son was happy then so was he. Gabriella snuggled into his side as they watched their son and she smiled.

This was what was important. Her family. His family. Their family. Spending time together and loving each other.

**Sorry it isn't as long as normal but I think that it was enough and a good place to end the chapter=]**

**Only a couple chapters left:O I am going to cry:-( hehe**

Reviews please!!!!

**xxx Paige xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 16 - An Aquarium and A Forgotten Box**

Today was a Saturday. Today was the day Gabriella was packing up all her and Keegan's things to ship them to LA. She told Troy to take Keegan out for the day so he didn't get bored and that she would be fine packing everything up. Troy hesitantly agreed, not really wanting her to do it alone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Troy asked as he put Keegan's coat on.

"Babe, I would love to, but if I did who would do the packing?" Gabriella smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"We could do it together later" he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Troy, I don't think you understand how difficult it is to get things done with that little monster running around" Troy laughed as they looked towards Keegan and saw him spinning around in circles, making himself dizzy and giggling.

"We could do it when he is asleep" he tried.

"Troy, just go, have fun with your son and it will be done when you get back" he nodded and kissed her softly.

"Keegan, say bye to mommy" Keegan wobbled over, still feeling dizzy and Gabriella laughed.

"What you like silly goose" she kissed his forehead and zipped his coat up a little higher. "Be good for daddy ok?"

"I will mommy" he hugged her. "I love you"

"Love you too baby" she kissed him again then stood up. "Look after my baby right?" She pointed at Troy.

"He is my baby too, I'm not going to feed him to the sharks you know" she rolled her eyes.

Troy has planned to take Keegan to the aquarium. The was a massive one not far from here and it had any fish you could think of. It had sharks of all sizes, flat fish, puffer fish and all the others. It was one of Keegan's favourite places. Gabriella informed Troy that when she was pregnant with Keegan she would walk around the aquarium as it relaxed her and then after he was born she brought him one day and it soothed him also. When Troy found out this he said he'd like to experience that with his son so that is why they are going there today.

When they left Gabriella went to Keegan's room. Her plan was to start from there and work her way across the hallway and do it in an order. She opened his door, took a big breath and went to his drawers. She decided to start with dust collecting things and to empty his closet and stuff later. She opened the top drawer and sighed, full of pictures and other crafty things he has made. Here we go she thought as she sighed again.

With Troy and Keegan

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?" Troy asked Keegan as they walked, hand in hand, towards the shark tanks.

"The sharks won't be able to get me will they?" Troy laughed and picked him up.

"Course not buddy" he walked closer and knocked on the glass. "See, it is solid, you have a try" Keegan shook his head.

"What if I smash it daddy?"

"You won't little man" Keegan reached out carefully and tapped the glass. "See, hard isn't it bud?"

"Yeah, sharks have big teeth don't they daddy?"

"Yeah, look at that big white one" Troy pointed and Keegan smiled. He placed his hands on the glass and pulled faces at the shark as Troy laughed.

"Look daddy, there is a baby one" Keegan pointed. "That one can be me and you can be the big white one" he looked at Troy and smiled.

"What about mommy?"

"Mommy is to pretty to be a shark, she is one of the rainbow fishes daddy" he smiled.

"Is daddy not pretty?" Troy joked.

"Don't be silly, only girls can be pretty" Troy laughed and walked through to the next area.

"Ok, so where do you want to look now?" Troy asked.

"Starfish" he wriggled out of Troy's hold. "Come on daddy, they're this way" he grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him.

When they got to the starfish Keegan leant against the glass and started tapping where one was stuck to the glass. He giggled and told Troy to come see.

"Look daddy, he is stuck" he giggled.

"Yeah, it's cool isn't it?"

"So cool daddy, can I have one?" Troy laughed.

"I don't think you can have a starfish as a pet little man" Keegan sulked.

"I always wanted a pet, but mommy said our apartment wasn't big enough" he showed Troy his puppy face.

"What pet did you want buddy?" Troy asked as they walked over to a bench and sat down in the fish tank tunnel.

"I love doggies" he smiled brightly. "They are the best" he announced.

"Doggies are cool" Troy smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Kee?"

"When we move to LA, will we be buying a new house or living in your house?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know, at first living in my house but who knows we might move one day" Troy smiled.

"Well, your house is big, so could I have a doggy in LA?" Troy chuckled.

"We'll see ok?"

"Does that mean no?" He sighed sadly. "Whenever mommy says we'll see it always means no" Troy laughed.

"It means maybe ok?"

"So not a no?" He smiled.

"But not a yes either" Troy warned as Keegan nodded quickly.

"I love you daddy, your the best" he hugged Troy tightly.

"I love you too little man" he kissed his head. "Now, shall we go look at the flat fish?"

"They are so funny daddy, come on" he pulled him again over to the next area.

With Gabriella

She had been packing and all that for nearly two hours. She has successfully emptied all Keegan's drawers and half of his closet. She had already packed most of his things away in boxes and his clothes into suitcases. The only things needed to be done in here now was the rest of the closet and his toy box. She smiled, she was slowly making progress. She emptied the rest of his closet and then decided to leave his toy box for now as he would most likely want something out of it before they left.

She carried all the boxes to the end of the hallway and piled them up against the wall. She then walked into the bathroom. This didn't have much to empty. Just the toiletries really and Keegan's bath toys. She also left them as he would obviously be needing them next time he had bath. It took ten minutes to sort the bathroom out and then it was her bedroom.

She opened the door and sighed. this would be hardest. She decided to empty her closet first as it was easiest. She opened her two suitcases and folded all her clothes up, apart from the few outfits she would need out for the next few days. Once all her clothes were neatly folded into her case she put all her shoes in a smaller one. The closet was easiest. After half an hour it was done and then she went to her set of drawers. She opened it and groaned.

The top was full of papers form when she got her teaching degree. She shuffled through them and didn't see the point in keeping them so put them all in a carrier bag, tied it up and threw it over to the door. As she worked her way down the drawers they things got less boring. The second Drawer was full of photo albums and loose photographs. There were some from back when she lived in LA but most were of her life since then. There were some from the hospital the day she had Keegan. There were pictures from every birthday and Christmas he had and just all their memories together, she would leave these out to show Troy later, he would like that.

The third drawer was were she kept her handbags. She threw all them on her bed before putting each in her smaller suitcase with the shoes. When that was done she opened the fourth drawer. Inside was just one item. A blue wooden box with 'KJB' written in black writing. She gasped, she had forgotten about this. She slowly lifted the lid and prepared herself for what she would find.

With Troy and Keegan

They had been at the aquarium for a few hours now and Keegan was getting a little hungry so Troy took him to the cafe. He ordered Keegan a hotdog and a drink of orange juice whilst he got a cheese burger and a Pepsi. He ordered a portion of fries for them to share.

"Are you having a fun day daddy?" Keegan asked.

"The best day buddy" he ruffled his hair.

"Me too, I love spending time with you daddy" Troy smiled.

"Same here little man" he kissed his head.

"Are you really going to stay with us forever?" He asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to leave again are you? Like when I was a baby?" Troy shook his head.

"I didn't leave then buddy, we just lived in different states" he told his son.

"But, we will be in the same state now won't we daddy?"

"Yeah" Troy smiled.

"Always?"

"Forever" Troy hugged him and then the food arrived.

They ate the food and talked and laughed for ages until Keegan finally finished his food.

"Daddy can we go home now?" He asked.

"Sure, are you ok?" He smiled.

"I just miss my mommy" Keegan sighed.

"Ok, I'll go pay the lady then we can go see mommy ok?" Keegan nodded as Troy went to the counter to pay for their lunch.

Troy returned to Keegan and lifted him up easily into his arms. Keegan rested his head tiredly on Troy's shoulder and started to suck his thumb, I clear sign that he is tired. After a short walk they got to the car and Troy placed Keegan in the backseat. He saw him struggle to keep his eyes open and smiled. He kissed his head then closed the door. Troy then climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine.

He reversed from their parking space and started the short drive to Gabriella's apartment. He put the radio on quietly as Keegan dozed off to sleep and he smiled in the rearview mirror. When he arrived at the apartment he quietly shut his door and carefully got Keegan out who was now fast asleep. He whimpered at being moved but once he sensed it was Troy he snuggled his head into the crook of his neck.

Gabriella heard the car door shut and went to the door. She opened it and smiled at the scene in front of her. Troy smiled and kissed her cheek as he reached her.

"How long has he been out?" She whispered as she shut the door behind them.

"He got tired as we had lunch but he only drifted off on the drive home" he told her.

Gabriella moved some cushions on the sofa and Troy lay Keegan down. Gabriella placed cushions around him so he wouldn't roll off the sofa. She knew you only did that with babies but he was her baby, and she would do anything to protect him. She then kissed his head softly and stroked his hair from his face.

"Sleep tight beautiful" she whispered before kissing him again then standing up. She followed Troy out the family room and into the kitchen.

Troy pulled her to him and hugged her to his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head. He stroked her back softly and whispered nonsense in her ear as she giggled.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too" she looked up and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"So did Keegan, that was why we came home" Gabriella smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he asked if we could go home and when I asked if he was ok he just nodded and said, yeah I just miss my mommy" Gabriella could have cried right there.

"I missed him too, it is hard you know, even now when you two go out, I am still not used to not spending all my free time with him" Troy smiled.

"Well, when we get back to LA, it will be the three of us" he pulled her to him again.

"Hmmm, sounds nice" she mumbled into his chest.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, just feel a little sleepy" she yawned to prove her point.

"Why don't you go nap with Keegan?" Troy asked.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Nah, you need to rest, and I need to make some calls for work anyway" she nodded.

"Thanks babe, wake me in an hour or so" Troy nodded and kissed her softly.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in" she giggled.

Gabriella moved the cushions from around Keegan and cuddled up to him. She felt Keegan turn in her arms and snuggle his head into her chest. Troy covered them both with a blanket and kissed both their heads. Gabriella slowly drifted to sleep and once he was sure they were both ok Troy went to make calls in the kitchen.

An hour or so later Gabriella woke up and panicked when Keegan wasn't with her. She sat up quickly and scanned the room. She couldn't hear anyone. Oh god where was he?

"Keegan? Keegan?" She jumped up and ran out the room panicking. "Keegan where are you?" She nearly started to cry but then heard voices. She ran to the bathroom and saw him in the bath whilst Troy sat on the floor.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy jumped up and hugged her.

"I couldn't find him" she cried into Troy's chest. "I woke up and Keegan was gone" Troy smiled.

"Sorry babe, it's alright, he is fine" she nodded and Troy rubbed her back softly. "I forgot you were a bit disorientated when you woke" he chuckled.

"I was so scared, I didn't even think he would be with you I just panicked because he was there when I fell asleep so he should have been there when I woke but he wasn't and..." Troy cut her off.

"Babe, your rambling, just chill alright?" She nodded. "Come see him, he is fine" she walked over and knelt down by the tub.

"Mommy, look at my duck swimming, like the ones at the park" he smiled.

"That is great baby" he frowned.

"Mommy, are you sad?" He asked.

"No baby, I am alright" Troy knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella leant back into his embrace and placed her hands on his arms.

They stayed in the bathroom for half an hour until Keegan complained that the water was getting cold. Troy lifted him from the bath and wrapped him in his towel as Gabriella pulled the plug out and let the water drain out.

"You coming babe?" Troy asked as he carried Keegan out the bathroom.

"I will just clean the bath then I'll be right there" she smiled.

"Don't be long mommy" Keegan told her.

"I won't sweetie" she smiled.

Troy carried Keegan to his bedroom and dried him quickly so he wouldn't get cold. He put on his pajamas and his bed socks before brushing his hair softly. Gabriella walked in and sat on Keegan's bed.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Nearly 7pm" Troy told her.

"What time did I fall asleep?" She asked, shocked it was so late.

"About 4:30pm" her eyes widened.

"Gosh, babe I am so sorry" she apologized as Troy laughed.

"You needed it, I got a lot done" he smiled.

"Like...?" She asked slowly.

"Well I noticed you had the bedrooms and bathrooms done so I packed up the kitchen stuff that we won't need so that tomorrow all we need to do is the family room" he told her.

"Awww babe, you are to good to me" she kissed him softly.

"Ewww Mommy" Keegan whined.

"What? I kiss you too" she told him.

"Yeah but daddy is a big boy, he doesn't need kisses" he giggled. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Daddy loves mommy's kisses buddy" Keegan smiled.

"Really?" Troy nodded. "I do too" he ran over and kissed Gabriella. "They are the best" he hugged her.

"I'd have to agree" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy winked at her.

They stayed up talking for a little while then tucked Keegan into bed.

"Is it T.V or story tonight sweetie?' Gabriella asked.

"Can I put a movie on mommy?" She nodded.

"Which one baby?" He thought.

"Urm..." he looked at Troy. "Which one daddy?"

"How about Spiderman" Keegan smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Spiderman it is" Gabriella put it on then kissed Keegan's forehead. "Love you baby"

"Love you mommy" Troy then crouched and hugged him.

"Love you little man"

"Love you daddy" they hugged again before Troy and Gabriella left the room.

They went into Gabriella's room and got into their sweats.

"You wanna go and chill for a bit downstairs?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, I have something to show you" she picked up the blue box and carried it downstairs.

"What is that?" He asked as they sat down.

"Something I forgot about, I'll go get us the wine from the fridge" he nodded as she left.

Gabriella returned with two glasses and a bottle of chardonnay. She poured their glasses and they both took a sip before she opened the box. She took out the first thing.

"Every year, for Keegan's birthday, I would write letters and put a picture in each" she started.

"What letters?" He asked.

"Letters for you, I don't think I ever intended in sending them, I just liked to think maybe one day I would" she smiled.

"So there are just four?" She shook her head.

"I also wrote some from when I had the scans when I was pregnant" she handed him one. "This is from the first scan" he opened it and smiled at the ultrasound picture.

"Can I read it?" Gabriella nodded.

**Dear Troy,  
**

**It's Gabriella here, I have news=] I am pregnant, we are having another baby. I saw him for the first time today, I can tell he will look like you already. I wish you were here with me to see this, I have enclosed a copy of the ultrasound for you, I hope you will be here for the next one=]**

**All my love  
Brie xxx**

Troy looked up and smiled at her.

"How many did you write?" He asked.

"One for every scan I had, and one for every birthday he had" she smiled. "All the scans ones are basically the same, just saying how much more he moved and stuff, apart from my last one before the birth" she searched for it and handed it him.

**Dear Troy,**

**Me again=] This will be my last scan before your son is born. I am so scared. I wish you were here with me to hold my hand. I am so afraid that the same thing will happen and I don't think I am strong enough for that. I really wish you were here. I miss you heaps. He just kicked, I guess he misses his daddy too=]**

**All my love**

**Brie xxx**

"Why didn't you call?" He pulled her to him. "I would have been here"

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to be hurt if the same thing happened" she confessed. "So the way I saw it was if that did happen again it wouldn't be both of us hurting, I did it to protect you Troy" she whispered the last part.

"I am so sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"It's ok" she answered.

"What will the next letter be about?" He asked.

"Oh, one of my favorites, it was the day I had him, whilst he slept I wrote it" she handed it him.

Troy opened the letter and looked at the picture first. It was a picture of Keegan in the hospital, plastic crib in his blue baby outfit. Showing all who entered the room he was a boy.

**Dear Troy,**

**Or maybe I should have wrote daddy, I had our son today. Well a few hours ago to be exact. Troy he is so unbelievably gorgeous. He is just like you, he has blue eyes, the nurses said all babies have blue eyes at first but I shook my head at them. They are Troy blue. I have put a picture in of him, I know it isn't as good as the real thing but maybe you will come see him soon? Anyway, he is wriggling so I need to feed him=]**

**All our love  
Brie and Keegan James xxx**

"He was gorgeous" Troy agreed.

"Just like his daddy" she smiled as Troy kissed her.

"These are great babe, I don't feel like I missed as much now" she nodded.

"His birthday ones are good" she handed him one. "First Birthday" she told him.

**Dear Troy,**

**Today is your son's first birthday, yep that's right, it has been exactly one year since he was born. Gosh hasn't that gone quick? He is having a birthday party this afternoon. Just a few other babies and children coming around with their parents. I hoped you could be here but I don't think I have your number anymore to call:-( Anyway, he is waking up now so I better go get him. I will wish him Happy Birthday from you.**

**All my love **

**Brie xxx**

"Did you have many friends babe when you moved here?"

"A few, I still need to say bye to them, he had a good day" she smiled.

"I'm glad, I hate to think of you being alone" she smiled.

"I wasn't" she told him. "Ok, Second Birthday" she handed him the letter.

**Dear Troy,**

**Two years today :O I am seriously speechless. Can you believe how fast it went? He is two, our baby is two. He is getting so big and more like you everyday. He is toddling around, being mischievous and cheeky. I tell him everyday how much daddy loves him, even though you haven't told me that I know the minute you see him you will fall in love with him. Everyone does. I miss you and wish you were here to share his life with me.**

**All my love **

**Brie xxx**

"Third Birthday" she handed Troy the letter.

**Dear Troy,**

**Yet again it is that time of year. Your son is now three years old, THREE!!! Can you believe that? Today we are going to the aquarium for his birthday. Some of his friends are coming to. He is so excited. He asked for his daddy today and I felt my heart break in two. He asks about you, I tell him everything. He knows who you are, he has his own picture of you=]**

**All my love**

**Brie xxx**

"He asked about me? Even at that age?" Gabriella nodded.

"I told you he did, I wasn't lying" she laughed.

"Thanks for telling him about me" she smiled.

"I wanted him to know how great his daddy was" Troy kissed her before she handed him the fourth birthday letter.

**Dear Troy,**

**OMG!!!! Four years ago I had him!!! That is seriously not even funny. He is growing up too fast, I want to freeze time for a little while, make him my little one week old baby that depends on his mommy for everything. He asked about you a total, get ready... 20 times today!!!! And that was before lunch :O He saved a piece of birthday cake for you, wrapped it up and everything, he is a little star=]**

**All my love  
Brie xxx**

"He saved me cake?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, it was in the fridge for over a week" she shook her head.

"What else in there?" He asked.

"Oh, some pictures he drew you, some photo's of his milestones like first step, crawl, smile and all that" she handed him the pictures.

"What was his first word?" Gabriella smiled.

"I wrote a letter about it" she found it. "Here"

**Dear Troy,**

**OMG GUESS WHAT?! Keegan spoke today, aahhh!!! His first ever word, it was so exciting!!!! I am a little jealous I gotta say though, his first word was Dada=] I am happy about it though, at least it shows he thinks of you, even at this little age=] You should feel privileged :P**

**All my love**

**Brie xxx**

"I was his first word?" Troy asked.

"Yep, he loves his daddy" she stroked his cheek softly.

"I love you" he kissed her passionately.

"For some silly letters?" She giggled as they pulled away.

"They're not silly to me babe, this means I haven't missed everything, not really, now at least I have some sort of memory" she smiled.

"Well, I am glad you feel that way, that can be my way of trying to make it up to you" she told him.

"Thank you" she shook her head.

"Don't thank me, just kiss me" he smirked and kissed her passionately again.

Troy carried Gabriella to her room and spent the next few hours showing her he loved her and she repeated the actions. They made love three times before falling asleep in each others arms. The way it should be.

**I wasn't planning on writing the letters out, I was going to just talk about what they contained but thought that this was better=] Tell me what do you think=]=]**

**Reviews make me smile=]=]=]=]=]=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters! I do however own the character Oliver James=]**

**A/N: Some of the more emotional readers may get teary at the end, happy moment=] Aimed at a certain friend:P you know who you are hun xxx**

**Chapter 17 - The Move**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Troy groaned a little as Keegan jumped on him.

"What little man?" He asked tiredly.

"Mommy said I could wake you up, come on daddy, we are moving house today" he sounded excited, Troy couldn't help laugh.

"Keegan James Bolton, I told you to wake him nicely not shout so the whole street can hear" came Gabriella's stern voice from the doorway.

"Babe, don't worry, I'm awake now" Troy smiled at her. "I could do with a good morning kiss though" she rolled her eyes and walked over. She softly placed a loving kiss to his lips, pulling away still with her eyes closed.

"Good morning" she smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" Keegan giggled.

"What are you laughing at mister?" Gabriella asked as she tickled his tummy.

"Mommy!" He squealed as he rolled all over the bed. Troy laughed as he watched the scene in front of him. He loved his family.

"What are you doing to my son?" He asked smiling.

"Your son?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "I think both of us made him" she smiled.

"I made more of an effort though" he teased as he got out of bed, Keegan following him.

"How so?" She asked as she stood up and folded all the bedding up.

"He looks more like me" Troy smiled. "Must mean more of me went in him" she shook her head.

"Yes, but me being in labour for nearly three days makes up for that I'd say" she argued.

"Fine" he sighed dramatically.

"Yes" she pumped her fist in the air.

"Freak" he mumbled.

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton, what was that?" She smirked.

"Nothing at all Miss Montez" she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Come on Keegan, let daddy get dressed" Keegan started to whine.

"But mommy..." he stomped his feet. "I want to stay with daddy!!!" He whined.

"Brie, it's alright, you just go make sure the movers get here ok?" Gabriella nodded before leaving her two boys alone.

An hour later the movers got here and started to load the moving van. They were going to deliver all the stuff via ferry. It would take around two days for the things to arrive at Troy's house in LA. Giving Gabriella time to unpack all her and Keegan's clothes before furniture got here. Troy already had a closet for her so Keegan's stuff would just have to be piled up until his closet got there.

"Please be careful with that" she smiled at the moving person.

"Of course Miss" he smiled.

Gabriella entered the house to see Troy and Keegan playing with some of his cars in the hallway.

"Guys, your going to be in the way there, come and play in the family room" Troy and Keegan both sighed before relocating.

"God Troy, your a bigger baby then our four year old son" Gabriella teased as she sat on the sofa.

"Hey!" He got off the floor and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I love you" Gabriella smiled.

"Love you too" she kissed his lips lightly.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They both looked at Keegan standing in front of them.

"What is it sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"I love you both too" they smiled.

"We love you too little man" Troy smiled.

"You want to come for cuddles?" Gabriella opened her arms as Keegan climbed in-between she and Troy.

The family of three sat there hugging for a while. They didn't speak, just held each other, happy they would all be together from now on. After an hour or so the moving van was all loaded, Troy handed the moving people $50 each and said if they got all Gabriella's things to LA in one piece there would be an extra tip for them. The men shook his hands and drove off.

"When is the cab getting here?" Gabriella asked, picking a sleeping Keegan up and walking to Troy.

"Any minute" he kissed her. "You want me to take him?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, he is fine here" Keegan had his arms around Gabriella's neck, his head snuggled into her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Ok, if he gets to heavy tell me?" Gabriella nodded and kissed his lips softly.

"You worry too much daddy" she teased.

"Hey, I just don't want my babies uncomfortable ok?" She smiled.

"Babies?" She asked.

"Yes, your both my babies" he kissed her then they heard a car horn honk. "Cab's here" she rolled her eyes.

"You don't say 'baby'" she emphasized the last word as he laughed.

They loaded the cases into the trunk then Gabriella climbed in the back seat with Keegan as Troy got in the front. He told the cab driver where they were going then turned slightly to Gabriella.

"Who is picking us up again babe?"

"Chad, Tay won't though, she said the baby gets really uncomfortable when she sits for too long" Troy nodded.

It took an hour to reach the airport and Keegan woke up just as the cab stopped. Troy got a trolley to place the cases on to make it easier as Keegan didn't like walking when he had just woken up. Troy pushed the trolley as Gabriella carried Keegan. When he was a little more awake he let Gabriella place him on the trolley too and she giggled as Troy pushed him really fast.

"Daddy!!!!" He squealed as other passengers smiled at the pair.

"Energetic little one" an old woman commented. Gabriella nodded.

"Doesn't help when his daddy acts the same age" she laughed with the woman.

"He is adorable" Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you"

"He is like is father isn't he?"

"Yep, no denying that is there?" They both laughed again.

"Well, I hope you and your family have a safe trip" Gabriella smiled.

"You too" when the old woman walked off Gabriella searched for Troy and Keegan. "Troy, we need to check the bags" she told him.

He came back over and Keegan was giggling none stop.

"You can deal with him on the plane" she warned Troy.

"He is just having fun babe"

"I forgot you haven't been on a plane with him yet, good luck" she muttered as she smiled at the check in desk lady.

Once all the bags were checked in they went to the lounge and Keegan whined he was hungry. They found a McDonalds and decided to buy him some food. Gabriella found a seat with Keegan as Troy bought the food. He came back and handed Keegan his happy meal. Gabriella just got some fries and a coffee whilst Troy got the Big Mac.

"Are you excited to go back babe?" Troy asked Gabriella as she wiped Keegan's ketchup covered mouth.

"I guess, isn't really a big deal though is it? I mean I have already been back once" Troy nodded.

"Suppose so" he sounded a little down.

"If you re-phrase the question though to, 'Am I excited to move to LA to be with you?' The answer would be a hell yes" she saw him smile.

"Good" he leant across the table and kissed her.

"Are you happy we are coming?"

"Are you kidding? This is the best day of my life" he smiled.

"It means that much to you?" She asked.

"Course it does, I am getting my family" she smiled, touched at his words.

"You are too sweet" she giggled.

"You know me" he winked at her.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?" He smiled at his son.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Troy frowned.

"What?"

"What you just did to mommy?" Troy chuckled.

"Winking?"

"Yeah, it looks cool" he smiled big.

"I'll teach you later bud, eat your food" Keegan nodded and finished his chicken nuggets.

"Oh man" Gabriella moaned.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Your turning him into a proper little boy, he's going to want a girlfriend next" Troy chuckled.

"Well he is a boy Gabriella"

"Yeah, but he has always been a little sensitive and I have to admit girlie because it's always been just us, now he has you and Chad and Ben and Cal your all turning him into a real boy" she sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to have a girl next time won't we?" He sipped his drink then noticed Gabriella freeze. "You ok babe?" He touched her arm and she snapped her head to look at him.

"Wh-what did you say?" She asked, Keegan stared at her funny.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"About a girl" she frowned.

"What? All I said was we'd better have a girl next time for you" he shrugged.

"You have thought about that?" She asked shocked.

"Course I have, you haven't?"

"Not really" she laughed nervously. "I mean, we have only just got back together, I've only just had Keegan"

"Babe, he is four, it's about time he got a baby brother or sister" Keegan understood that bit.

"I am getting a baby brother or sister?" He asked excitedly.

"No, not yet bud, maybe soon though" Gabriella choked on her coffee.

"Troy, please" she gave him a look.

"What?"

"Just, let's talk about it tonight ok? When we get home?"

"Fine" he sighed.

They finished their food and went to watch the planes for a bit. The next hour or so Gabriella was really quiet and Troy was a little worried. Ok, maybe she was shocked he thought about all that but he kinda thought it might have been something else. He just let it go and spotted planes with Keegan as read a magazine and he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the 15:30 to LAX airport is about to board" Troy got up and lifted Keegan into his arms.

"Come on babe, that's us" Gabriella stood up and took his hand as they walked to their boarding gate. Once they got on the plane Gabriella sat by the window, Keegan sat in his own middle seat and Troy sat on his other side. Gabriella knew as soon as the plane took off Keegan would be sat on someone's knee, it was a waste of money really to buy him his own ticket but he was too old now to share one with them.

When the plane took off, as predicted Keegan sat in Gabriella's lap so Troy moved into his seat and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeah, I'm alright" she smiled up at him.

"It's just, you have been quiet ever since..." he trailed off.

"Troy, please can we leave until little ears can't hear us?" He looked at Keegan who was smiling at him.

"Sure" he kissed Keegan's head then Gabriella's softly.

The rest of the flight was spent entertaining Keegan. He was awake the whole ride which surprised Gabriella. Yes he slept for an hour or so earlier but he still normally sleeps on the plane. After the four hour flight Troy carried Keegan and Gabriella sorted out all their tickets and stuff for the check in people. Once they got to the baggage claim luggage was already going around.

Gabriella had brought only one suitcase each and the other clothes were with the moving van. She spotted Keegan's mini Bob the Builder case and she pulled it off for him. Troy placed him on the floor so he could wheel it along himself. After fifteen minutes Troy bag came and Gabriella got it for him.

"There you go Troy" he thanked her with a kiss. "God I hate these things" she groaned.

They waited another ten minutes before her case came then they walked out to the collection area. Gabriella and Troy both frowned when Ben was there.

"Uncle Ben!" Keegan ran over and Ben scooped him up.

"Hey dude" they high fived.

"What's the deal?" Troy frowned.

"Good news" Gabriella squealed.

"Tay is having the baby isn't she?" Ben nodded. "OMG!! We have to go to the hospital" Troy and Ben laughed.

They all got loaded into the car then drove straight to the hospital. It took about an hour and Gabriella was anxious the whole way for her friend.

"Babe, she will be fine, relax" Troy reached his hand into the back and squeezed her knee softly.

"Troy, you have no idea how much it kills alright? I am just worried about her" she told him.

"I know babe" he smiled.

Gabriella got out the right after Ben stopped it and went towards the entrance.

"I'll get Keegan babe!" Troy called.

"Thanks!" He chuckled and got Keegan out of the back.

"Girls, they worry way too much" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it" Troy chuckled. "How long has it been?"

"Ummm... about five hours" Ben winced. "Bad ain't it dude?" Troy nodded.

"I feel so sorry for our women when it comes to that" Ben nodded his agreement.

With Gabriella

"Excuse me, I am here to see Taylor Danforth" she told the receptionist.

"Are you family?"

"No, I am her best friend, she will want me there" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Ok" she sighed.

"Thanks, two men and a baby will be coming in as well" she ran off in the direction she was pointed.

She got on the maternity ward and found the room. She walked in and saw Taylor half way through a contraction. She saw Chad breathing with her as he held her hand and she smiled.

"Tay Tay?" They both looked at her.

"Gabs" she gasped. Gabriella ran over and hugged Chad before kissing Taylor's head.

"Now, what did we say? No baby until I was here" she sulked. "I cannot believe you was going to do this without me" Chad laughed.

"Sorry, he wanted out" Taylor laughed. She looked exhausted.

"How you doing there mommy?" She asked, taking Taylor's other hand.

"I am tired, how much longer?" She sighed.

"Babe, it won't be long" Chad kissed her sweaty forehead.

"How long was you in labour with Keegan?" Gabriella hesitated.

"I don't think you want to know" Taylor glared. "Ok, ok, no need to shoot daggers at me" she teased. "It was nearly three days" Taylor and Chad both had wide eyes at that.

"Three days!" She looked horrified. "I can't do this for three days"

"Babe, I bet it won't even be like that for you" she reassured her.

The doctor walked in and Gabriella smiled. It was Dr. Royce.

"Gabriella" she smiled.

"Hey Doc, you looking after my best friend" she smiled.

"Any friend of yours Gabriella, definitely" she laughed.

"You know each other?" Chad asked.

"This was my Doctor with my first pregnancy" Gabriella smiled.

"We didn't know that" Taylor smiled before another contraction kicked in.

"Let's check the dilation process" Gabriella stood up.

"Where are you going?" Taylor gasped.

"Don't you want privacy for this part?"

"Please stay" Gabriella sat back down.

"Ok Taylor, your almost there, 9cm" Taylor smiled.

"Bitch" Gabriella muttered. "How do I get three days and you don't even get one?" Taylor laughed.

"My baby isn't stubborn, Keegan is probably just like his mommy" Gabriella glared.

"Speaking of Keegan, where is he?" Chad asked.

"With Troy and Ben, don't think Troy would want him to see this" Taylor nodded.

"Babe, why don't you go see the guys for five?"

"You need me" he told her.

"I have Gabs, just go have a little break, your hand must be killing" he smiled.

"Ok, five minutes, don't have him without me" he told her.

"Never" they kissed softly and then he left. "So, how was the flight?" Taylor asked.

"Flight was ok, airport was a bit tense" she sighed.

"What's up babe?"

"I don't want to bother you with, not right now" Taylor smiled.

"Gabs, please take my mind off this" Gabriella giggled.

"Ok, well we were just talking and I mentioned how I miss Keegan being a softy and a little girlie because Troy and Chad and the guys have turned him into a proper little boy and then Troy said something that shocked me" Taylor smiled.

"What?"

"He said the next one had better be a girl then or something like that" Taylor squealed.

"Another baby?"

"Tay, I don't know if I want another baby" she sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just never saw another child after Keegan" she sighed again.

"But you also didn't see you and Troy being together again, so does that not change it all?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I am happy with just Keegan" she sighed. "I don't want another baby, at least not now, I know it has been four years but for me it could have easily been yesterday that I had him" Taylor nodded.

"Babe, you need to tell Troy how you feel" Taylor said before a contraction hit. "Jesus" she gasped as she squeezed Gabriella's hand.

After a few minutes she was calm again and Gabriella smiled.

"So..." Taylor trailed off.

"We'll talk about it later babe" Gabriella smiled. "I just kind of feel I owe it to him you know?"

"How do you mean? Please continue I wanna help" Gabriella nodded.

"I just feel that maybe I should have another baby for him. I mean he missed all Keegan's baby bits so if I had another he'd be there and it would kind of make up for what he missed with Keegan" she explained.

"Gabriella, you can't have a baby because you feel guilty" she said. "You need to tell him" Gabriella nodded.

"I'll think about it" she said as Chad walked in with the doctor.

Dr Royce checked the dilation again and revealed it was time. Chad got in his scrubs as Gabriella hugged Taylor and wished her luck. She was then wheeled off to the delivery room and Gabriella went into the waiting room to find Troy, Keegan and Ben. She sat down and held her arms open.

"Keegan, can mommy have a hug?" He ran over from the books and sat in her lap. She rocked him back and forth as she kissed his hair softly. It was silent for a few minutes until Gabriella felt someone sit by her. It was Troy, she knew without looking up.

"You ok babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, just wanted a cuddle off him" she smiled softly. "Thanks baby boy" she kissed him a few times before he ran off to play again.

"You sure that is all?"

"Troy, please just chill out I am ok" she told him.

"Can I cuddle you?" She looked at him.

"I won't say no" she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

Gabriella could hear the doctors and burses on the corridor and Ben reading a story to Keegan. She could hear Troy's heartbeat in his chest and feel his breath in her hair as he kissed her head. She sighed, she hoped Taylor would be ok. They all sat, thinking of their friend, for forty minutes before Chad came in.

"I'm a daddy" his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Chad" Gabriella ran over and hugged him. "How are they?"

"Both great, healthy and happy" she sighed in relief.

"Name?" Troy asked as he picked Keegan up.

"Oliver James Danforth" everyone smiled.

"My name has James in it too" Keegan smiled.

"Yeah it does buddy" Chad took him from Troy. "You wanna come meet your cousin?" Keegan nodded.

Everyone followed Chad and Keegan and walked back into the room they where previously in. They spotted Taylor in the bed, a blue bundle in her arms. Everyone quietly went over and smiled. In her arms was a dark skinned baby boy. He had a few dark curls already and he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Awww Tay Tay" Gabriella gushed.

"You wanna hold him?" Gabriella nodded.

"Hey Oliver" Gabriella cooed as she rocked him. "It is nice to meet you" she smiled as his eyes opened then closed.

"Mommy? Can I see?" She went over to Chad who was still holding Keegan.

"Isn't he cute?"

"He is a baby" everyone laughed quietly.

"Yeah he is" Keegan looked at Taylor.

"Aunt Tay?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you want a cuddle?" She smiled.

"I would love one" he sat on the bed with her and cuddled up to her.

Gabriella didn't take her eyes off Oliver. Chad stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Beautiful ain't he Gabster?" Gabriella nodded. "Just think, your next one can be his best friend" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah it could be" she smiled at Taylor. "Here you go daddy" she handed Oliver to Chad. "Troy, can I talk to you a sec babe?" He nodded, a worried expression on his face as they left.

They went into the waiting room and Gabriella turned to him.

"Ok" she smiled.

"What?" He frowned.

"Ok, about another baby, let's have another baby" he beamed.

"Really? Your not just saying it to please me?" He asked.

"No, I want another one of those" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to have babies with you Troy" she whispered.

"I love you" he spun her around.

"I love you too" she giggled.

"I mean I really love you" he kissed her all over her face as she giggled.

"Come on Romeo, let's go see Oliver, I want another cuddle" Troy chuckled and let her lead him to the room.

He smiled, his family would be a family of four soon and he couldn't wait.

**So Taylor had her baby!! Oliver James Danforth, what do you think? And will Troyella really have another one? Read on to find out!!!!!**

**Reviews are the best=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the book 'Mr. Maybe'!**

**Chapter 18 - Work Conflicts**

Gabriella was sitting in the family room, alone. It was 10:00pm and Troy was still working. She didn't see how, I mean he works at a school. School's do not stay open until 10:00pm! Yes, ok he had paperwork and stuff but to stay out until 10:00pm?!?! She sighed as she turned the page in her book. She was reading a romance story called 'Mr. Maybe'. It was a really good book and she had read it, re-read it and re-read it again in a number of months. She had been living with Troy now for about 3 weeks and she had to say it wasn't what she thought.

At first, he was so loving. He was home early every day, the latest being just after 6:00pm. He always did bath time with Keegan and they both sat with him as he got his bedtime story. Then they would have their time. They would either have an 'early night', snuggles on the sofa or any type of activity which helped them re-learn each other. Now though, he was always working late, she was the one bathing Keegan, reading his stories. She didn't mind this, not at all, but tonight something happened that made her want to cry.

A few hours earlier

Gabriella was bathing Keegan, just rinsing the shampoo off his hair when she saw a drop of water fall into the tub. She looked at his face and saw he was crying.

"Baby? What is it?" She kissed his cheeks as he cried silently.

"Mommy, does daddy not love us anymore?" He asked.

"What? Of course he does sweetie, why do you ask that?" He looked in her eyes and shrugged.

"He never gives me my bath anymore mommy, and he doesn't read me my stories or have dinner with us, are we going to move again? Away from him?" Gabriella felt her heartbreak.

"Keegan, daddy loves us both, he loves you especially, he is just really busy at work" she felt angry at Troy for making her say that. She always put Keegan before work. Always!

"Ok mommy" he sighed as she continued to rinse his hair, knowing her baby was hurting and the one person she thought never would be, was the reason why.

Current Time

Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of keys in the door. She put her book mark at the page she was up to, placed the book on the coffee table just as Troy walked in. He looked shocked to see her awake, normally she gave up waiting for him and went to bed.

"Hey baby, why are you up?" He sat by her and went to kiss her but she turned her head. "Is everything ok?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Not really Troy no" she said in a hard voice.

"What is it?" He asked. "Brie you are scaring me"

"Where have you been?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Working, I had a tone of paperwork babe, you wouldn't believe how much" he sighed.

"Paperwork?" She shook her head, stood up and went to the kitchen. She heard Troy following her. "You blew your family off for bloody paperwork!" She exclaimed.

"Brie, what is it babe?" He went to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "Your son was upset earlier, when I was bathing him" she informed Troy.

"Why?" He frowned.

"He thinks his daddy doesn't love us anymore, thinks we are going to move again, away from you" Troy's face held a hurtful expression.

"What?"

"Yeah, he kept asking why his daddy never read him bedtime stories, or did bath time with him, or had dinner with us" she shook her head. "You promised me Troy" she whispered.

"Promised what?"

"That you wouldn't hurt him" she exclaimed. "I don't care if I am hurting ok? If I am missing you everyday but I cannot handle seeing him that way" she felt her eyes fill with tears. "If you want us in your life, he comes first, over everything!" She told him.

"Babe, he does come first..." Gabriella cut him off.

"Then why did you stay at work? Why did you pick paperwork over your son Troy?"

"It needed to be done, it is about the fundraiser function we are having next month" She shook her head again.

"Your unbelievable" she threw her arms in the air. "I am going to bed" she walked past him.

"I'll come too, we need to talk about this" she turned around.

"No, I am sleeping with MY son tonight" Troy looked hurt again.

"He is my son too Gabriella" he said quietly.

"Really? You wouldn't know by watching you the last couple of weeks" was her parting line as she walked upstairs.

Gabriella went into Keegan's bedroom and tiptoed over to the bed. She got in beside him and he instantly snuggled into her chest. Gabriella let her tears fall silently. She hated fighting with Troy. She knew he loved them, Keegan more so than her, but she had to say those things to him, to make him see what he was doing to their son. Their baby.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was the sound of Troy closing their bedroom door.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and saw Keegan still fast asleep. She smiled, kissed his head then carefully got out of bed and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Troy sitting there, having his coffee. He looked up and smiled, she smiled faintly back.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked as she made coffee.

"I think we need to sort this out don't you?"

"Troy, you need to go to work" she sighed.

"But you argued with me for going to work?" He frowned.

"No Troy, I argued with you for not coming home on time to see your son before he went to bed!" She told him. "I am not bothered about you working, I am proud of what you have done but you need to be here for stuff Troy" she sighed. "You are going to miss out on things again, but this time it wont be my fault because I am not the one pushing you away" she explained to him.

"I don't want to go to work fighting with you Gabriella" he stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"Troy, we can talk later ok?"

"Meet me for lunch?" He asked.

"Ok, I'm going around to Tay's so I can leave Keegan there" Troy nodded.

"I'll be here at one ok?"

"Ok, see you then" he kissed her cheek and then left.

Gabriella sighed before finishing her coffee and going to get Keegan up. He was starting school again in two days. The school he was going to attend had a half term two weeks off which meant he could settle into LA life a little before school started. He had spent a week there when they first arrived and he seem to enjoy it.

Gabriella entered his room and saw him sitting in bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Is daddy home?" He smiled.

"He has just gone to work baby" his smiled dropped.

"Again" he sighed. "Have I been a naughty boy mommy?"

"What? Of course not" she hugged him.

"Well, if I have been good why is daddy not my friend anymore?"

"Baby, daddy is your friend, work is just really busy right now" she soothed him. "Guess what?" She wanted to cheer him up.

"What?"

"We are going to see Aunt Tay today" Keegan looked up, a big beaming smile on his face.

"Will OJ be there?" Gabriella laughed before nodding. OJ was Oliver's nickname off Keegan. Taylor thought it was cute, Chad thought it made him sound like a glass of orange juice.

The next hour was spent with Gabriella dressing Keegan and herself. She made him breakfast and he ate it whilst she did a quick clean in the kitchen. When Keegan was done they put on their coats and got in Gabriella's car. They drove the short drive to Chad and Taylor's and Gabriella saw both of them were home. She got out the car, helped Keegan out before locking the car. Keegan was sprinting to the door immediately.

"Hey Little Dude" Chad opened the door and lifted Keegan up.

"Hey Uncle Chad" they high fived. "Where is OJ?" Chad shook his head as Gabriella laughed.

"With Aunt Tay in the lounge, go see them" he put Keegan on the floor and watched as he ran off.

"Hey Chadster" Gabriella smiled weakly.

"What's up?" He hugged her before they walked in.

"Oh, nothing, Troy stuff but I am fine" she smiled. "How is life as a daddy treating you?" She smiled.

"Seriously? I love it" he beamed.

"I can see" they entered the lounge and saw Keegan playing, carefully, with OJ as he lay in his Moses basket.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor hugged her.

"Hey Tay Tay" she smiled. "You are looking good, where the hell is your baby fat?" She laughed.

"All gone" she patted her flat stomach.

"Lucky you" Gabriella smiled.

"What? You are smoking hot momma" Chad told Gabriella. "You cannot tell you have had a kid" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Chad" they all laughed. "How is my nephew today?" She walked over and smiled at Oliver.

"He is being very good" Taylor smiled.

"Can I?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't even ask babe" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella lifted Oliver into her arms and cradled him to her chest.

"Hey beautiful" she cooed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Kee, why don't you go and see Uncle Chad's new basketball" Taylor gave Chad a look.

"Ok yeah, come on little dude, let's go play outside" Keegan ran out and when they were alone Taylor sat down, patting the space by her.

Gabriella sat down, still holding Oliver in her arms, and sighed.

"What is it babe?"

"Troy, he is never home, he works late every night, Keegan is getting really upset and blaming himself and I just don't know what to do" she cried softly.

"Have you talked to Troy?"

"Tried to last night, but we just had a fight and I slept in Keegan's room" she sighed.

"You need to talk"

"We are, I was going to see if you could watch Keegan for an hour at one?"

"Sure hun, anything" Taylor carefully hugged her friend.

"It isn't just that though Tay, It's also that we said we would have another baby and I don't think I could be a single parent again, if Troy carries on it will be like I am because he is never there" Taylor nodded.

"Well, you need to tell him all that, make him see that he can't live like he used to and that changed must happen" Gabriella nodded.

"Anyway, enough about that, how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Great, get a little tired sometimes, with all the night feeds and stuff, Chad helps as much as he can but with working the next day I don't want him getting up as he will get too tired and I don't want him getting ill" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, you know anytime you and Chad want some alone time Troy and I will gladly look after this little guy" she smiled looking at Oliver who was asleep in her arms.

"Seriously?"

"Of course!" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, me and Chad have been invited to an engagement dinner next week, someone from work" she smiled. "We didn't want to take Oli as he is too little to be out late so we were going to decline but if you wanted to have him..." she trailed off.

"Of course I will" Gabriella smiled. "Do you want us to have him overnight?"

"That is up to you, I know he is only little, I feel a bit selfish leaving him, I wouldn't leave him with just anyone" she smiled. "But I trust you with him" Gabriella smiled back.

"He can stay over, that way you and Chad don't have to worry about rushing back" Taylor nodded.

"Thanks babe" they hugged, careful of the baby, and pulled away as Keegan came bouncing in the room.

"Keegan guess what?" Gabriella smiled.

"What mommy?" He asked as he softly stroked Oliver's head.

"Oliver is staying over at our house next weekend" Keegan grinned.

"Really?" He asked Taylor.

"Yeah, if that is ok with you?" Keegan nodded quickly.

"I can play with him" Keegan smiled.

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded.

"Is that ok babe?" Taylor asked Chad as he sat on the chair arm by her.

"Course honey, will be good to spend some quality time with my gorgeous wife" he kissed her head.

"Awww" she smiled.

"Well, I need to head off soon guys" Gabriella stood up and handed Oliver to his daddy.

"Good luck ok babe?" Taylor hugged her.

"Thanks" she smiled. Gabriella then bent down and got to Keegan's level. "Baby, mommy needs to nip out so will you be a good boy for Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad?" Keegan nodded.

"You can help me feed Oli" Taylor told him.

"Really?" Taylor nodded and Keegan clapped.

"Ok, well I will be back later ok baby?" Keegan nodded, kissed and hugged Gabriella before she left.

Gabriella got in her car and drove home. She noticed Troy was already home and it wasn't even one o'clock yet. She locked her car and sighed as she walked on the porch. She opened the door and went to the kitchen. She saw Troy sitting at the counter and she cleared her throat.

"Oh hey babe" he jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"We need to sort this Gabriella" she nodded as she sat down.

"Can I say something Troy?"

"Of course" he sat across from her.

"I think maybe we should hold off on the baby thing" she sighed.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I have been a single parent once Troy, I can't do that again" she shook her head. "And if you carry on working all the hours you do then I might as well be on my own" she looked in his eyes.

"I know, and I am sorry, I will try and be here more it's just Ben and Cal aren't really good at the business side to it which is why I have to" he explained.

"And I get that babe" she took his hand in hers. "But why can't you bring the work home? That way you can bath Keegan or read him the story then do the work" she suggested.

"I still won't be able to spend the time with you though" he reminded her.

"Like I told you last night, I don't care about me, I can live with it, I missed you for five years before so I can do it again, but Keegan can't handle it" she told him.

"I don't want you to feel like that though" he said desperately.

"I know, and I won't always, I just really need to focus on Keegan's feelings before my own" Troy nodded.

"How about a deal?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"What sort of deal?" She asked.

"I spend two nights a week doing the work, I will definitely either bath or read to Keegan every night and I will definitely make sure we spend at least two nights together, just us, no work or anything" Gabriella smiled.

"That could work" she squeezed his hands.

"So are we ok?" She got up and went around to him. She sat in his lap.

"We are great" she kissed his lips softly and felt him smile against her lips.

"I love you" he murmured as they pulled away.

"I love you too" she smiled as they rested their foreheads together. "Oh, guess what?"

"What beautiful?" She smiled.

"Oliver is staying over next weekend" she told him.

"As in sleeping?" Gabriella nodded.

"Is that ok?"

"It's practice for us" he smiled. "Or are you still not up for that?"

"Maybe wait a little, see if we can make the plan work?"

"I can live with that, I mean we have the rest of forever to have babies" Gabriella smiled.

"That we do baby" she told him.

"I am not going to work for the rest of the afternoon" Troy told her.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I want to spend much needed, bonding time with my family" she smiled.

"Shall we go and get your son then?" Troy nodded.

Gabriella got up and took Troy's hand. They both left the house and got in Troy's car. He drove to Chad and Taylor's never letting go of Gabriella's hand. They walked to the door, still hand in hand and walked straight in as always.

They heard Keegan giggling in the lounge and smiled at the sight. Chad was tickling him on the floor as Taylor sat watching them, holding Oliver in her arms.

"What is going on in here then?" Troy spoke up. They all looked and Keegan got a really excited facial expression.

"Daddy!" He squealed. Troy scooped him up as he ran to him and held him close.

"Hey little man" he whispered.

"Are you going to work again?" Keegan sighed.

"Not today" Keegan smiled. "I thought you me and mommy could go for a picnic in the park" he smiled.

"Yeah, can OJ come too?" He asked.

"How about we all go?" Gabriella suggested.

"You sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, will be fun" Troy nodded his agreement.

"Cool, I'll get Oli's bag ready" Taylor smiled at Chad.

After half an hour everyone was ready and they all walked to the park. They made food at Chad and Taylor's and all got ready for the fun afternoon ahead. Close friends and family all together, Happy, Healthy.

Gabriella glanced at Troy as Chad chased Keegan through the park and she smiled. Troy felt her eyes on him and looked down, smiling back.

He was hers.

She was his. They then looked at Keegan who was giggling loudly.

Keegan was theirs.

**Ok, I am sorry I haven't updated for a few days I have been busy!!!  
**

**So Troyella had a little conflict but it got all sorted=] Will they stick to the deal? Will Troy really stay home more? Will they have another baby? Find out next time!!!  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 19 - Making It Right**

"Hello?" Gabriella answered the house phone.

"Babe, it's me" she smiled.

"Hey Troy, where are you?" She asked as she looked at her watch.

"Still at work, I am really sorry babe looks like I am going to be a couple of hours at the least" Gabriella sighed.

"Troy, it is nearly 7:00pm, you promised Keegan you would read to him tonight?" She said.

"I know, and I am really sorry and hate myself for doing this to him again but what am I suppose to do?" He asked.

"Urm, let me think..." Gabriella paused for a beat. "Choose your family over work!" She exclaimed.

"Babe, please don't be like that" Gabriella groaned.

"Whatever, stay at work, sleep there for all I care!" And with that she slammed the phone down.

Gabriella groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. He had promised not to do this anymore. He had stuck to it as well, until now. Ok maybe she was being a little harsh on him but he shouldn't make promises he can't keep, especially not to Keegan. Keegan was about to start school again. Tomorrow would be his first day back, a Tuesday. He was excited, not just about school though, about spending time with Troy.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" She looked down and saw Keegan standing by her feet.

"Baby, daddy is really sorry but he has to work" Keegan's bottom lip stuck out.

"So he isn't going to read my story tonight?" Gabriella lifted him up and rested him on her hip.

"No baby, but mommy can" he shook his head.

"It's ok mommy, I chose daddy's favourite for tonight, can I just watch a movie instead?" Gabriella nodded.

"Sure Boo, let's go" she kissed his head and carried him to his room. She tucked him in his bed, kissed him a few times then went to his T.V. She put on his power rangers DVD and wished him goodnight before leaving the room.

Gabriella went into their bedroom and got ready for bed. She sighed as she thought about her life now. She loved Troy, so much it hurt at times but he was disappointing her and Keegan so much. She really thought he meant what he said the other day. She shook her head as she went back downstairs.

She got out her book again and started to read it. Needing to have some romance pumped back into her. She smiled and cried at all the right parts. Before she knew it Troy was home and it was nearly 10:00pm. He entered the family room but this time she didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey babe" he spoke up.

"Hmmm" she mumbled as she continued to read.

"Please don't be like that" he crouched down by her. "I am sorry" She looked up from her book and glared.

"It isn't me you owe an apology to Troy" she snapped as she shut her book.

"I know, I screwed up, but I will make it up to him" Gabriella sighed.

"You had better Troy" she stood up and he followed suit.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Keegan then go to bed" she sad simply before leaving him standing there.

After Gabriella checked Keegan was ok she went into their bedroom and got into bed. She lay there, in the dark and the silence, for about ten minutes until Troy came in the room. He quietly and quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed. He tried to hug her from behind but she shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Babe..." you could hear the hurt in his voice. It took all her strength not to turn around and hug him, tell him it was ok, she wasn't mad anymore, but she couldn't, not this time. Last time they made up quickly, she forgave him easily, but this time the look on Keegan's face made her realise he needed to prove he was sorry and stick to his promises.

"I am tired, please don't" she said in a hard voice. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she quietly cried, hating him to feel hurt but he had to understand how he made Keegan feel. It wasn't fair. What had happened to them? It seems moving to LA just ruined everything!

The next morning Gabriella woke up and nearly screamed when she saw what time it was. 10:00am!! What?! Keegan was late for school! She jumped out of bed and ran to Keegan's room. She panicked when he wasn't there. She ran downstairs, where was he? She then saw a note on the fridge.

_'Babe, I have taken Keegan to school, you deserve a sleep in, love you so much xxxx' _she sighed in relief.

She let her heart settle down and her breathing even before calling Taylor. (Gabriella/Taylor)

**"Hey Gab"** came her happy voice.

"Tay Tay, are you busy?" She asked.

**"No, I will be over in half an hour, just let me get Oli ready"** she said quickly.

"You sure? I can come to you" she offered.

**"Nope, we need to get out of the house"** Taylor said. **"See you soon"**

"Bye hun" Gabriella hung up and went for a quick shower.

Half an hour later Gabriella was just walking downstairs when the door opened and in walked Taylor and Oliver. She smiled and hugged her friend before taking the baby carrier from her so she could take her coat off. Gabriella walked into the family room and placed Oliver on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa.

"You want a coffee?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she came to sit down.

"No, I want you to talk, what is it now babe?" She asked softly.

"I don't know where to start" she said before breaking and sobbing in Taylor's arms.

"Shhh, Shhh babe, it's ok" Taylor soothed her friend. After ten minutes Gabriella calmed down enough to tell Taylor about last night. She explained the phone call and how she hung up the phone on Troy. Then she explained Keegan's face when she told him Troy wouldn't be home to read to him and all the other stuff up until she fell asleep.

"Then I got up this morning late, and Keegan was gone, Troy left me this note" she handed it to Taylor who read it quickly.

"Hun, I am sure if he could have been he would be home" Taylor comforted her friend.

"It isn't the point though, Keegan seriously is getting upset more and more and I always promised myself he would never be upset then as soon as we move here it is all he seems to be" she exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I am just questioning whether the right choice was made moving back here" Gabriella sighed. "Troy just isn't ready to be a full time dad Tay, he has lived alone and done his own thing for ages and now he is still acting that way" she explained.

"You can't say that, please don't say you are thinking of moving back to New York?" Taylor pleaded.

"Course not babe, I couldn't move Keegan again, I just don't think Troy is ready to be a full time dad yet" she sighed.

"But he is great with Keegan" Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, he is, at the good stuff" Gabriella answered. "He hasn't done any hard stuff yet, he isn't here for that" she sighed again. "He isn't here when Keegan is so tired he won't sleep, he isn't here when he is in a mood and won't behave" she shook her head.

"Babe, you need to give him time" Taylor hugged her friend.

"He has had time" she stated. "He has had a second chance, I don't do third chances Tay" she told her friend.

"Maybe this is the time were you make an exception hun, I mean it's you and Troy, the golden couple, your destined to be together, don't let one of the best things to ever happen to you slip by because your stubborn" it was time to get tough on her.

"It isn't me I am thinking of, I just hate having to pick up the pieces when Keegan is upset again because his daddy would rather work than play with him" she sighed.

"Babe, you know Keegan loves living with Troy, even though he isn't here a lot" she added.

"Yeah, but I don't want him hating Troy when he is older for missing stuff" she sighed. "Yeah, it was my fault he missed the baby stuff but this isn't my fault anymore, if he misses things from now on he can only blame himself and I won't be sorry because I really have tried with him Tay, I have tried to make him see what he does to Keegan when he isn't here he just doesn't seem to get it! I am fighting a losing battle" she shook her head.

"Babe, you need to let it happen then, like you said if Keegan ends up resenting Troy, which wouldn't happen, it would be his fault" Gabriella nodded.

"I just love them both so much that I don't want that to happen" she said as Oliver whimpered.

"Babe, like I said it probably won't, Keegan worships Troy and vice versa" she said as she unclipped Oliver's carrier and lifted him from it.

"I guess" Gabriella sighed. "Anyway, enough about that, don't want him in my head right now" she smiled. "How is my little nephew doing today?" She cooed.

"Great" Taylor grinned. "Me and Chad are totally loving all this parent stuff" she looked so happy. "He is taking time off work as much as he can and everything" Gabriella's smile dropped. "Oh babe, I am so sorry" Gabriella shook her head.

"Nah, don't apologize because you have a man who actually chooses you guys over work" she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Gabs..." Taylor groaned as she followed her.

"No, Tay please leave it" Taylor nodded as Oliver started to cry.

"Hey baby boy, Shhh mommy is here" she rocked him. "Are you hungry?" She placed her knuckle in his mouth and he started to suck it hard. "I guess so" she laughed as Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella watched as Taylor warmed a bottle up for him and fed him as they talked. She missed having a little baby but right now she and Troy were definitely not in the right place to have one. She knew that for sure. They couldn't even think about having a baby until he stopped being here. They heard a car door shut and stopped talking. A few minutes later Troy walked in and smiled as he saw Taylor and Oliver.

"Hey ladies" he kissed Gabriella's cheek and Taylor's as she held Oliver out to him.

"He has just had his lunch Uncle Troy" Taylor grinned.

"Has he now?" He smirked as he looked at Oliver. "Hey buddy" he spoke softly and Gabriella couldn't stand it. She walked upstairs and Troy frowned. "Is she ok?"

"Not really, Troy what is going on?" Taylor asked as he rocked Oliver from side to side slowly.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I am talking about" he sighed.

"Work is just hectic, our singing teacher has just left, moving away and I have to fill in during the day which means my paperwork is being pushed back so I end up having to stay behind" he sighed.

"Why haven't you told her that?"

"It is boring work talk" he shook his head.

"Your dumb" she stated.

"Why?" He asked offended.

"Ok, let me spell this out for you Troy" she started. "She misses you, would do anything to help you so you could be home more, you just lost a singing teacher, she is an amazing singer..." she trailed off. "See where I am going with this?"

"Oh god, Tay you are right, I am so stupid!" He exclaimed.

"Yep" she giggled as he handed Oliver to her.

"I'll be right back" she shook her head.

"You two need to talk, tell her I will call her later" Troy helped her get Oliver to the car and then hugged her bye before following Gabriella's previous steps. He entered Keegan's bedroom where she was sitting on his bed, crying into her hands.

"Brie?" She looked up and he ran over. "Baby, please don't cry" he knelt down by her and pulled her to him.

"Please don't" she pulled away.

"I am sorry ok? I haven't explained why I have been staying away" he started.

"Oh god, you have met someone else haven't you?" She sobbed.

"What?!" He asked shocked. "God no! Babe, you are the only one for me" he told her sincerely.

"Then what is it? Let me help" she pleaded.

"Our singing teacher has just left, she moving away so I have had to fill in meaning paperwork is being left, it is too much to bring home like we planned I would and it needed doing" he started. "Your best friend just gave me a brilliant idea though"

"What's that?"

"Ok, well Keegan is at school now meaning you are in alone all day bored, so how about you come work at the school?" She smiled softly.

"Me?" He nodded.

"You are an amazing singer babe, it means we can spend more time together and I would be able to get all office stuff done so I can start picking Keegan up from school with you" he smiled.

"Your serious aren't you?"

"Yes" he held her face in his hands. "Right now, I have one of the most important people in my whole life in my hands and seeing her upset is killing me, I want to make this better, make it right" she nodded.

"Ok" he smiled.

"Ok, you'll work at the school?" She nodded.

"Troy, I am sorry for being a bitch, I hated you being upset last night, I wanted to hold you and tell you I forgave you but I need you to see what you are doing to Keegan, his face last night..." she trailed off as she shook her head.

"I know, and I am going to make it to him, to both of you" he told her. "I promise" she sighed.

"Troy, no offense but your promises don't mean anything at the moment" she pulled away from him. "You already broke it once" she stood up.

"I know, but I mean it, I have just been stressed with finding a replacement, I am sorry, please forgive me, I can't stand you hating me" he told her. Gabriella turned around and saw tears in his eyes.

"Troy, I can't ever hate you" he pulled him to her and held him. "I just need you to mean it, like really mean it this time" he nodded.

"I do, I swear, I am really sorry" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, I don't normally give third chances but as someone said to me, maybe this is where I make an exception, because it's us" Troy smiled. "But I swear to god Troy, you break your promise and I don't know what will happen" she told him sternly.

"I know, I won't let you down" she nodded.

"Thanks as well" she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"For what?"

"Letting me have a sleep in today, just don't leave a note in the kitchen leave it in our room, I nearly had heart failure when I couldn't see Keegan" Troy chuckled.

"Sorry baby" he kissed her lips softly. "God I missed those" she giggled as they held each other close.

"I only stopped talking to you for a day!" She exclaimed.

"A day too long if you ask me" he stated as he kissed her all over her face.

"Troy!" She giggled.

"I love you" He said.

"I know, I love you too, even when we fight I don't want you to ever think I don't" he nodded.

"I know babe, same goes" she nodded and kissed him.

They spent the afternoon together, talking about routines for Keegan and who would do what. They planned everything out so it was clear and Troy promised Gabriella she could finish work everyday with enough time to pick Keegan up. She smiled and kissed him. That led to an intense round of love making. They showed their love, their passion for each other. It was a lot rougher than usual and neither complained. They needed this, Gabriella didn't want to be treated like a china doll this time who was breakable. She needed to feel his emotions and she needed to show him hers.

At 3:00pm they got out of their bed and got dressed ready to pick Keegan up. They both went and Keegan was over joyed that Troy was there. They went to the park and played for an hour before going to McDonald's for dinner, Troy saying Keegan deserved a treat. They got home at around 5:30pm and Troy played with Keegan for ages. Catching up on what he had missed. He realised how him working a lot affected Keegan when he showed him a picture he drew.

"Who is it baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Me and you" Gabriella glanced at Troy.

"Where is daddy?" She asked.

"At work" he sighed. Troy felt terrible.

"Son, I am so sorry" he pulled him in for a cuddle. "I will be here more I promise" Keegan just nodded.

At 6:30pm Troy bathed Keegan and then put him to bed, read him two stories and talked to him for a bit. At half eight he came downstairs and sat down next to Gabriella who smiled at him. He kissed her a few times before pulling away.

"He asleep?"

"Yeah, I stayed with him, I needed the time" he sighed. "I feel awful Gabriella" she stroked his hair softly.

"I know baby, but maybe you needed to see that to realise what he feels like" Troy nodded.

"It made a difference trust me, I will be here from now on" Gabriella smiled.

"I believe that now" she snuggled into his side.

"Good" he smiled as he kissed her head.

They cuddle up together, enjoying the closeness. Troy swore he would not let his family down. He would prove he was ready to be a full time dad, he was ready to be there anytime, any day for the rest of his life. He pulled Gabriella as close as possible as they watched T.V together and enjoyed 'us' time.

**So there you go=] Ok, I know this argument didn't last long either but I needed it to be that way to show that when Troy saw the picture that Keegan drew it sunk in what his son was going through, I also wanted to show that Gabriella can't stay mad at him, she hated him being hurt. So please be nice in reviews hehe **

**I am thinking this story could go up to 30 chapters=] I am seriously considering extending it to that as I don't think I could cram all the next few parts in one chapter as it would be too long and I don't like putting loads of different parts in one chapter, so you might be able to read this for a little longer Yay!! (Hopefully you are all happy about that anyway :P)  
**

**Let me know what you all think by reviewing=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the films mentioned in this chapter!**

**Chapter 20 - Babysitting**

Gabriella woke up on Saturday morning to the feel of feather soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. She smiled to herself as her eyes stayed shut. She could feel the kisses getting higher and higher until her lips met those amazing ones of her boyfriend. She pulled him on top of her and moaned into his mouth as he softly stroked her hip.

"Morning" he mumbled against her lips.

"Good morning" she smiled as he pulled away. "That was a lovely way to wake up babe" she told him.

"I am glad you enjoyed it" he chuckled.

"I always enjoy your kisses baby" she leant up and connected their lips softly for a moment, as to prove her point.

"Hmmm" he smiled. "Same goes to you baby" she giggled then they heard a noise.

"Daddy?" Came Keegan's sleepy voice from behind their door.

"Come in baby" Gabriella called as Troy rolled off her. The door creaked open and they both smiled. Keegan looked adorable, he was rubbing his eyes, teddy bear in one hand and his hair was messy.

"What's up buddy?" Troy asked him.

"I had a bad dream daddy" he pouted.

"Awww, you wanna get in bed with us sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I?" He smiled.

"Of course" she smiled as he ran over and climbed on the bed. He lay down between his parents and snuggled up to Troy.

"What did you dream about little man?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella smiled watching the two interact.

"I can't remember properly daddy, but it woke me up and I was scared to go back to sleep" he sighed.

"Oh, well it's ok buddy, daddy will protect you" Keegan snuggled closer to him.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise" Troy kissed his head.

"Mommy too?" He asked Troy.

"Mommy too" Keegan then looked at her.

"Mommy, come for cuddles with me and daddy" Gabriella smiled and shuffled closer. They all snuggled together and smiled. Gabriella loved times like this, when they didn't have to rush to get up, they could spend quality family time relaxing and just being with each other.

After an hour or so Gabriella got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. She smiled at the sight on the bed. The boys had fallen asleep again and she didn't have the heart to wake them. Troy was laying on his back, Keegan half on him and half on the bed. Troy had his hands resting safely on Keegan's back, his way of protecting him as he promised he would.

She tip toed out of the room, closed the door quietly then went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee for when Troy woke up again. She poured herself a cup before walking into the family room. She put on the T.V and watched Friends. As she settled into the sofa the house phone rang. She reached for it quickly and answered the call.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Gabster"** it was Chad. (Gabriella/**Chad**)

"Hey Chad" she smiled. "What's up?"

**"Just checking Oli is still ok to stay over at yours tonight? We totally understand if not as he is still really little and all" **Gabriella smiled.

"Chad, I would love to still have him, besides I'd never hear the end of it from Keegan if I said no now" they both laughed.

**"Ok, well is it ok if we drop him off at about 6 o'clock?"**

"That is perfect" she told him. "How is he today?"

**"Perfect, he is actually really happy today so you should have no problems" **she could hear Chad's smile in his voice.

"And how is mommy?"

**"Having a lie in, I made her she was shattered"** Gabriella smiled.

"That is sweet of you" she stated. "Wish I had someone like that when Keegan was a baby" she sighed. "Would have been heaven" she giggled.

**"Yeah well, next time a baby Bolton is born you'll have someone there" **she smiled.

"Yeah, will be great" she smiled to herself.

**"Anyway, I better go Oli is waking up so will need feeding"** He told her.

"Ok Chaddy, see you at 6ish" she smiled.

**"Ok, bye Gabster"** Gabriella hung up and settled back into the sofa.

She watched another episode of Friends before she heard movement upstairs. After a few minutes her two gorgeous boys walked down the stairs and into the family room, looking half asleep still.

"Hey" she smiled. "Did you guys sleep good?" She asked.

"Hmmm" Troy mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Still tired babe?" She asked him.

"Nah, just need to wake up" he told her.

"What about you baby?" She asked Keegan.

"I am ok mommy, can I play with my cars?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie" he ran off and went to his huge toy box.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" Troy asked.

"I wasn't sleepy and didn't wanna wake you guys" she smiled at him as he lifted his head.

"Well I missed you" she shook her head as she laughed.

"You were asleep, you didn't even know I had gone until you woke up" he shook his head.

"I always know when your there or not" she smiled.

"How?"

"I can sense it, I don't feel right without you there, get a little anxious about if your ok" she smiled again.

"Awww, well I am great baby, don't need to worry about me" she pecked his lips softly three times.

"Good, I love you heaps, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know" she smiled. "Love you heaps too" he kissed her before Keegan ran in.

"Daddy, I broke it" he cried, holding up his red car. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Sweetie you aren't in trouble, it's ok, it was an accident" she pulled him on her lap

"B-but I broke it mommy and it was daddy's favourite" he sobbed into her chest.

"Buddy, daddy isn't mad, I can fix it" Keegan peaked up at him.

"You can?" Troy nodded.

"Now, wipe your tears and stop being sorry ok?" Keegan nodded at Troy and did as he was told. "Good boy" he ruffled his hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" She smiled down at him.

"Is OJ still staying tonight?"

"Yeah, Uncle Chad is bringing him over at about 6 o'clock" Keegan beamed happily.

"Can he sleep in my bed?"

"He has to sleep in his own baby bed sweetie, he is too little to sleep in a big bed" Keegan pouted. "How about you sleep in mommy and daddy's bed and that way you are still in the same room as Oliver?" Keegan nodded.

"Yay!" He clapped.

"Ok, let's go get dressed" Gabriella and Keegan went upstairs as Troy fiddled with the toy car.

A few hours later the family of three were all dressed and eating lunch. Keegan's red car was fixed so he was playing with it as he ate. Gabriella told him not to but Troy said it was fine and told her to chill out a bit. They all talked and laughed as they ate then Keegan ran off to play, Troy went to watch a basketball game as Gabriella loaded the dish washer and cleaned the kitchen. She put the radio on as she cleaned and sang along to the music. Keegan ran into the kitchen and hugged her legs randomly.

"Hey sweetie" she laughed.

"Love you mommy" he squealed.

"I love you too baby" he then ran off, no doubt to tell Troy the same.

After finishing the cleaning Gabriella went into the family room and smiled. Keegan was laying on top of Troy's chest as he sprawled out on the sofa watching the game. Keegan had fallen asleep and Troy was holding him close. She grabbed her camera and quietly took a few pictures before hiding it in her bag that was on the side. She then entered the room fully and Troy looked up.

"You ok babe?" He whispered.

"Yeah, want me to move him?" She asked.

"Nah, he is ok" Troy smiled down at Keegan's sleeping form.

"Ok, well I think I might go sit out back whilst it is warm" she smiled.

"Want some company?"

"No, you stay in here and watch T.V" She leant down and kissed them both before walking outside with her book.

Gabriella read the rest of her book and after an hour or so she heard Keegan squeal. Guess he is awake she thought. She was about to go and check out the noise as he ran out and hid behind her legs.

"What are you doing silly?" She giggled.

"Daddy is chasing me mommy" he squealed as Troy ran outside.

"Come here monkey" he caught Keegan and tickled him. Keegan giggled and squirmed in Troy's arms and Gabriella just shook her head.

When they had finished their little game Troy and Keegan decided to get in the pool Troy had gotten built. Once they were in their swim shorts they both jumped in. Keegan was a very confident and strong swimmer. He was a real water baby. Gabriella sat at the edge, dangling her feet in as Troy and Keegan raced and splashed in the pool. Troy swam over to Gabriella as Keegan played with his mini basketball.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled.

"Hey you" she stroked his wet hair. He leant up and kissed her softly.

"You not coming in?"

"No, I am enjoying watching you two" she smiled. "He loves you so much Troy" Troy looked at Keegan and smiled.

"I love him too" Gabriella nodded.

"You can tell babe" he smiled.

"I am sorry you know, about earlier this week, not being here" she silenced him.

"You have made up for it babe, don't beat yourself up about it" he nodded.

"How are you enjoying work anyway?"

"It is good, teaching the kids and stuff" she smiled. "Thanks for the job boss" she teased.

"Anytime" he winked at her before swimming off to Keegan.

Gabriella smiled as she watched the father and son play. She didn't want to join in, she didn't want to interrupt their moment. It was moments like this she was glad fate made her and Troy get back together. If it wasn't for fate neither Troy nor Keegan would be experiencing what they are now.

At around 4 o'clock the family all got ready for dinner and decided to eat it outside on the decking as it was a nice afternoon. They had chicken breast, white rice and salad. Keegan ate all his up and asked for a bowl of salad. Gabriella gladly gave it to him as she and Troy ate theirs. She gave Keegan an ice-cream for dessert for eating so well and then she loaded the dishwasher again.

They all relaxed in the garden. Well, Gabriella relaxed, Troy and Keegan played basketball. When she asked if they were tired they both shook their heads and said nope, never to tired for basketball. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Keegan definitely took after his father.

At half 6 Taylor and Chad turned up with Oliver and walked outside to see the family.

"Sorry we are late" Taylor kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"It's alright" Gabriella smiled.

"You still ok with this?" Taylor asked as Chad went over to Troy and Keegan with Oliver.

"Defo babe, you go have fun, don't worry about him he is in safe hands here" she smiled.

"I know, I trust you" the guys and kids then came over.

"You ready to leave babe?" Chad asked.

"Yep, let me kiss my baby first" she kissed Oliver a few times before Chad handed the carrier to Troy and they left after saying what they had left for Oliver to sleep in and all that stuff.

Troy carried Oliver inside as Gabriella picked up Keegan. She carried him upstairs for his bath and Troy followed. They set Oliver's carrier on the counter in the bathroom and Gabriella cooed over him as Troy and Keegan played. Troy got in the bath with Keegan as he did most nights now.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" She looked at her son.

"Do you want a baby like OJ?" She blushed.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you like OJ" he shrugged.

"I don't know Kee Kee, would you like a baby like OJ? As a brother or sister?"

"I want a little sister" he smiled.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"So I can protect her like you do with me and mommy" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Good reason buddy" Troy and Keegan high fived.

Gabriella shook her head and picked up Oliver's carrier. She told them she was going to get him ready for bed. She took him out of the carrier and lay him on their bed before getting his bag and getting out his onesie. She changed his dirty diaper and put on his onesie. Just as she picked him up off the bed Troy and Keegan walked in the room.

She sat on the bed cradling Oliver to her chest as her boys got dressed in their Jammies. In Troy's case this was Plaid pants and a white wife beater until they were actually going to bed then he would strip down to his boxers. They all went downstairs and sat down in the family room.

"Mommy, can I hold OJ?" Keegan asked.

"Sure sweetie, be careful though" he nodded as she gently placed Oliver in Keegan's arms. She then grabbed her camera and took some pictures, Taylor would love this.

"Daddy, do you want a baby?"

"Yeah bud" Troy answered honestly.

"A girl? Or a boy like me?"

"I don't know little man" Troy took Oliver from Keegan and sat him up a little so he could see around the room.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetie?" She didn't know why he was asking so many questions tonight.

"Can I have a baby sister for Christmas?"

"I don't know baby, we'll see ok?"

"Ok mommy, can I go play with my toys?"

"It is a little late, why don't we put a movie on instead?"

"Can I choose?" He asked.

"Sure, go get one from your pile" he ran to the DVD's and looked through them. "You really still want one?" She asked as she watched Troy with Oliver.

"Of course I do, but I know you are still thinking it over because of me letting you down before" he told her.

"Troy, you didn't let me down" she then looked at Keegan as Troy did.

"Ok, I let him down, still the same thing though" she smiled.

"Troy, I do want a baby with you, it's not that I don't it's just I don't want to have a baby and end up raising it alone because you are out working" she explained.

"I get it, but just know my family comes before my work" he added as Keegan ran over.

"What we watching baby?"

"Garfield" he smiled. Gabriella shook her head, he was obsessed with this film. Gabriella placed it in the DVD player and then sat on the sofa. She sat next to Troy, Oliver in his arms and Keegan on her lap. They all snuggled close and watched the film together. Keegan talked about things happening in the film and laughed at funny parts as Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other.

When the film finished Keegan said he wasn't sleepy even though anyone could see he was. So Gabriella put on another film he wanted as Troy lay Oliver in his Moses basket Chad and Taylor brought over. He put the Moses basket by the side of the sofa and then Keegan curled up in his lap. Gabriella put on Shrek for Keegan and sat on the other end of the sofa. Half way through Keegan fell asleep as she thought he would. Troy carried him upstairs and lay him in the middle of their bed before going back down to Gabriella. He saw her soothing a whimpering Oliver.

"What's wrong with him?" Troy asked.

"Think he is hungry" She smiled as Troy placed his knuckle by Oliver's mouth. "How did you know to do that?"

"Common sense?" He shrugged. "Yep, little fella is hungry" he took Oliver from Gabriella and went to the kitchen. He warmed up the bottle with a jug of hot water and when it was luke warm he placed the teat in his mouth.

Oliver started to drink the milk straight away and rested his hands on the bottle as his eyes got heavy. Troy walked into the family room and sat with Gabriella who smiled at him. She watched how he was with Oliver. He talked when he looked at him, patted his back to wind him when needed and fed him until the bottle was empty. He then managed to get him back off to sleep and in his Moses basket. Troy looked at Gabriella and smirked.

"I'm good right?"

"Amazing" she giggled. "How did you know to do all that?"

"I read up on stuff when you were pregnant with Esme" he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You did?" She asked, shock clear on her face and in her voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready, so that all the pressure wasn't on you" he then sighed. "Guess I didn't need to be ready though" she hugged him.

"Still hard isn't it?" She felt him nod. "I still think about her everyday, wondering what she would have been like" Troy smiled.

"Me too" they kissed softly before Gabriella's cell vibrated.

_'How is he? Tay xxx'_ she smiled.

**'Just been fed by Uncle Troy, all nicely tucked up and asleep now hun! Gabi xxx'**

_'Ok, call if you need me to come get him xxx'_

**'Chill babe, have a good time with the hubby, don't get pregnant again though;) xxx'**

_'Cheeky cow :P xxx' _Gabriella giggled and put her cell down.

"Taylor?"

"Who else?" She giggled.

"Wanna go to bed baby?" Troy asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, have you got Oliver?" Troy nodded and lifted the basket carefully.

He followed Gabriella upstairs after she turned everything off and placed Oliver on the dressing table stool Gabriella had pushed by the bed. Gabriella got in bed after changing and Troy followed suit after stripping down to his boxers. Gabriella double checked Oliver was ok and then Keegan before she and Troy smiled at each other.

"We could totally handle another baby" she admitted.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I trust you will be there, we'll see what happens though ok?" Troy nodded.

"So we won't purposely try to get pregnant but if it happens it's good news?"

"Exactly babe" she kissed him softly then Keegan.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too Troy" she returned the smile. "Night babe"

"Night beautiful" they then settled down and fell asleep, dreaming of what their new addition could be like. Boy or Girl? Would they look like him or her? Or maybe both? Would they even end up having another or would it not happen? These were all questions that were running around their heads, but as long as they had each other, Keegan and their friends then they would be happy no matter what the future held.

**So, what did you think? I personally thought they made a good team at babysitting hehe How do you think Troy handled the babysitting?**

**Reviews Please!!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 21 - A Holiday & Two Surprises**

Gabriella woke up at half past seven to the sound of her alarm ringing. She shut it off and snuggled back into Troy's chest. He tightened his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and kissed his chest gently.

"Good morning baby" he said tiredly.

"Morning Troy" she whispered.

"You want ten minutes?" Gabriella nodded against his chest. They always did this. Lay and cuddled each other for a bit before getting up. So that she could finish in time to pick Keegan up everyday Gabriella started work at half 8. Troy took him to school every morning and finished work at half past four - five o'clock.

At quarter to eight they both got up and whilst Gabriella showered Troy got Keegan up and dressed. Once he was all dressed he went to clean his teeth and Troy went for his shower, passing Gabriella. Once Keegan had his teeth cleaned he came into Troy and Gabriella's room like every morning and watched his mom put on her make-up.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah baby?" She smiled at him in the mirror.

"Why do you wear that?" He pointed to her make-up.

"To make me pretty" she told him.

"But mommy..." he sighed. "You are already pretty" he told her in a voice which made her feel silly.

"Thanks sweetie" she kissed the top of his and packed her bag for work.

"It's ok, daddy says you should hear that everyday" Troy then walked out of the bathroom.

"Daddy says what?" He asked.

"That we should tell mommy everyday how much we love her and that she is pretty" Troy smiled at Keegan then Gabriella.

"That's right buddy" they high fived before he hugged Gabriella and kissed her softly.

"Is that so Troy boy?" She giggled.

"Hmmm" he murmured into her hair before getting dressed.

"Well, I love my boys too" she kissed them both. "But, I need to go" Keegan hugged her legs.

"Miss you mommy" she smiled and stroked his hair.

"I'll miss you too baby" she kissed his head, smiled at Troy and then walked out.

Keegan ran over to the window and banged on it when he saw her at her car. He waved and blew kisses until she drove off then he turned to Troy. He ran over and Troy scooped him up in his arms.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah little man?" He asked as they walked downstairs.

"Can we go on holiday?" Troy smiled.

"Where would you want to go?" He asked as he made breakfast for Keegan.

"Disney land" he smiled. "My friend Declan had just come back from there and he met Mickey mouse!" He said in disbelief.

"Wow, that is cool bud" Troy told him as he handed him his breakfast.

"I know, can we go?" He asked.

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Does that mean no?"

"No, it means maybe" Troy smiled.

"Really?"

"Really" he told his son. "We'll talk to mommy about it tonight ok?"

"Ok daddy, I love you" Troy laughed.

"Love you too, now eat up or you'll be late" Keegan started to eat his cereal as Troy drank his coffee.

Once they were both done Troy placed the dirty dish and cup in the dishwasher then got his keys before walking to the door. He made sure Keegan had his lunch box and his school bag before leaving the house. He buckled Keegan into his booster seat, he was still too small to sit on the normal seat, then went around to the front. He drove the short drive to the school, talking about Disney with Keegan the whole way. He really was trying to make it sound appealing, Troy thought as they pulled up at the school.

As soon as Keegan was out of the car he was off. He ran over to his friends and Troy got his bags before following him. He walked over to a few other parents and smiled before shouting Keegan over. He ran over, his best friend Declan following.

"Daddy needs to go to work ok?"

"Ok daddy" they hugged and Troy kissed his head.

"There is your lunch" he handed him the lunch bag. "And there is your school bag, remember to hand your letter to your teacher ok?"

"I will daddy" Troy smiled.

"Good boy, have a good day, mommy will pick you up later" Keegan nodded before running off.

Troy said bye to the other parents and went back to the car. It took him about twenty minutes to get to work and he bumped right into Gabriella when he arrived. They smirked at each other.

"Hello Miss Montez" he greeted her, children were with her.

"Hello Mr. Bolton" she tried not to laugh.

"What have you got planned this morning?"

"Well, we are going to practice in the main hall for the show at Christmas" she told him.

"Ahhh, I shall drop by and have a listen" she nodded.

"Bye" they discreetly touched hands as they passed each other and Gabriella led the children to the main hall as Troy went to his office.

"Hey dude" Ben man hugged him.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" He placed his new brief case on his desk.

"Nothing much" he shrugged. "Is that the new case you got for your birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?"

"Hmmm, looks pricey" Troy nodded.

"Keegan kinda let slip" Ben laughed.

"How much?"

"$140.00" Ben whistled.

"Man..." he said slowly. "What did Gabs get you again?"

"This new watch" he showed him his new brietling watch.

"Another pricey one" he laughed.

It was Troy's birthday last month and to celebrate he and Gabriella went away for the weekend then Keegan threw him a surprise party. It was a great day, his mom turned up and apologized to Gabriella and said she really wanted to be in her grandson's life. So slowly she was getting there. It was now the 20th November, a Friday and tonight Keegan was sleeping over at Chad and Taylor's. Oliver was growing more and more everyday and Keegan adored him.

"You know Brie, does nothing by halves" Troy chuckled.

"Hmmm, so any news on the baby front?" Ben was one of the only people who knew about their baby trying.

"Not that I know of, it will happen when it is supposed to though dude" Ben nodded.

"Yeah, well I need to go find Cal so I will see you later"

"Alright man" Ben left and Troy sighed as he sat at his desk.

They had been trying for a few weeks now to have a baby. Well not doing everything to make it happen but Gabriella had come off the pill and they were not using condoms anymore. Gabriella said that was enough for it still to be fate who decides if they have another. So far nothing had happened and he so desperately wanted it to happen soon. He wanted a big family as he hated being an only child himself. He hadn't told Gabriella about his desire for a big family, thought best not to push her too far. For now trying for one more was enough.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He called 'come in' before Gabriella entered.

"Hey babe" she walked over and sat in his lap.

"Hey sexy, what you doing in here?" He kissed her lightly.

"Sarah came in, she helps with my classes so thought I'd come see you" he smiled.

"Well, I love the visit" she giggled as she kissed him.

"Good, was Keegan alright?"

"Great, ran straight off to Declan as usual" she smiled. "Oh, that reminds me, he wants to go to Disney Land" Gabriella frowned.

"What?"

"Declan has just been and met Mickey Mouse and Keegan wants to go too" she giggled.

"I'll deal with it babe, I'll find a way to change his mind" Troy frowned this time.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She asked.

"Don't you want to go on a family holiday?"

"You mean you think it's a good idea?" She asked.

"Of course, would be good for us all babe, do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea honey, are you sure we can offered it though?"

"Gabriella, you spent god knows how much in total on me for my birthday, this can be a treat for my two favourite people ok?"

"Ok, I love you" she smiled at him.

"I love you too" she kissed him softly then he pulled away. "Now get back to work or I will have to punish you Miss Montez" he said in his best strict voice. She smirked.

"Oh really, what would my punishment be?" She asked seductively as she nipped at his ear.

"I will think about it" she giggled.

"I'll see you later babe" she pecked his lips then stood up.

"Bye love" she walked out and he sighed. She would be the death of him he swore.

The rest of the morning Troy got a lot of paperwork done and was pleased that he had nothing else to do. He then went on holiday websites and searched prices for Disney Land. He got quotes and was pleased with them. He decided to book it and tell Gabriella and Keegan later. Once he had paid the deposit and the insurance money he stood up, shut off his computer and went to the main hall.

He saw Gabriella working in the back with one of the solo's as Sarah did voice exercises with the others. He walked over to Gabriella and smiled.

"Hello Miss Montez" she smiled.

"Mr. Bolton" she greeted him.

"How are you Gracie?" He asked the student in front of him.

"I am ok sir" she smiled. "Miss Montez is helping me sing my part" he smiled.

"That is good, is she a good teacher?"

"The best" she hugged her. "I love her" Troy laughed.

"Good to know" he then winked at Gabriella and walked over to Sarah. "Hey Miss Summers"

"Hey Mr. Bolton" she smiled.

"Everything ok here?"

"Yeah, they're all doing very well" he nodded.

"Good, working hard is what we like to hear" she smiled. "How are the wedding plans going?" He whispered.

"Nearly there, a month left" she smiled excitedly.

"Can't wait" he told her. "Keep it up guys" he said to the children then left the hall.

Troy met up with Cal and Ben at lunch. They went through some work stuff, meetings they were to have soon and all that. After half an hour there was a knock on the door and in walked Gabriella and Sarah.

"What is it ladies?" Troy smiled.

"Can I steal my fiancée?" Sarah asked as Ben stood up.

"Sure, we are done here" Cal stood up then.

"I am going to see Zara for a bit then" Troy nodded and he ran out. Ben and Sarah left leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"You ok babe?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, come and give me a hug though" he held his arms open. Gabriella smiled and walked over to sit in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You sure there is nothing on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing big baby" she then looked up.

"What is it Troy?" She stroked his cheek softly.

"I have just been thinking about this whole baby thing a lot lately" she smiled.

"You really want it don't you?" He nodded. "How many?"

"Huh?" He frowned.

"I know you want more than one more, so how many children do you want?"

"I don't know, I want quite a big family though, I hated not having a sibling to talk to" Gabriella nodded.

"Me too, would have been so great when mom and dad died if I had a brother or sister" she confessed. "I want at least two, but definitely more if we can" he smiled.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded.

"I want to have a proper family with you Troy Bolton" she kissed him softly. "I want loads of mini Bolton's running around my house" he smiled.

"There is one thing I need to change though babe" she frowned as he stood up, causing her to get off his lap.

"What would that be?" She asked as she sat in his chair.

"This..." he turned around and held out a box. Her hand flew to her mouth as he got down on one knee. "I was going to do it in a romantic way, the dinner and candles and all that" he told her. "But right now feels right, I love you so much Gabriella Montez, and as much as I love your last name, I think mine would sound better at the end" she smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "Gabriella, you are gorgeous, you are funny and caring and sweet, you are the best mom to our son and are the best girlfriend I could have ever asked, wished and dreamed for, I want our children to have 'Our' name not mine, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Gabriella was speechless so just nodded as he placed the white gold, simple one diamond, engagement ring on her finger.

"I love you" she cried as they held each other.

"I love you too" he kissed her passionately and they were about to heat it up but Troy's cell rang. He looked at the ID. Keegan's school. "Hello?" He frowned. (Troy/**School**)

**"Is that Mr. Bolton?"**

"Yes" he confirmed.

**"Keegan has had a fall and bumped his head"** Troy immediately got up and grabbed his jacket as Gabriella frowned.

"Is he ok?"

**"It isn't anything too serious but he has a bump already and feels sick"** the secretary for the school explained.

"I am on my way" he told her as he hung up.

"Troy, what is it?" Gabriella panicked.

"Keegan has had a fall" she went white. "Calm down, it isn't serious, he bumped his head and feels a bit sick so I am going to get him ok?"

"I need to come too" he shook his head.

"You stay here, I will bring him ok?"

"Promise?"

"He can spend the day in daddy's office, you know he loves it" she nodded.

"Ok, see you soon" Troy nodded, pecked her lips twice then left.

He sped to the school and the journey only took ten minutes. He ran into the building and the office staff saw him.

"I am here for Keegan" before they could answer him he heard a sob.

"Daddy" it was Keegan. Troy ran through the door and hugged him.

"Shhh, it's ok Kee" they hugged for a little while until Troy pulled back.

"Daddy my head hurts" Troy noticed the bump.

"I know bud, you wanna go see mommy at work?"

"Can I play in your office?" He sniffled.

"Of course son, come on" Troy picked him up and carried him out after signing a piece of paper.

He drove at the normal speed now and Keegan seemed a little better. He always got clingy wanting his parents when he was hurt. He could have simply grazed his knee and he would still be a mess.

"Can we go see mommy?"

"Sure bud" Troy lifted him up and out of his booster seat. They entered the building and Troy knew Gabriella would be back in the main hall by now. He walked in and she ran over quickly as Sarah took over the teaching.

"Baby" she grabbed him and held him close. "Look at your head" she touched it gently.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Oh I am sorry baby" she kissed him carefully. "What did you do?"

"I tripped and hit my head on the floor" she gasped.

"My poor baby" she hugged him.

"Babe, he is fine, your making him worse" Troy told her as she pulled away.

"Ok" she stood up straight. "Are you going to play in daddy's office?"

"Yeah!" He squealed. They both laughed and shook their heads. Keegan pulled Troy out the room and down the corridor. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing on Troy's 'spinney chair' as Keegan called it. they also made paper air-planes and Ben and Cal even came and played with Keegan for a while. Gabriella checked on him a few times but once she knew he was having fun she stopped. No one knew about them getting married yet, they wanted Keegan to know first even though he probably wouldn't be too bothered.

Troy was able to finish at four so Gabriella said she may as well wait for him. When they left Keegan got in Troy's car and Gabriella drove hers. They got home a few seconds apart and Gabriella smiled as Keegan ran up to her. She lifted him up and kissed his head.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah, daddy said I have to come and tell you he has a surprise for us" she looked at Troy.

"What surprise?"

"You'll see" she carried Keegan in after Troy and they all went into the family room.

Troy sat on the chair and Gabriella sat across from him on the sofa with Keegan in her lap.

"Ok, guess what I did today?" Gabriella frowned.

"What daddy?" Keegan smiled.

"I booked for us to go holiday" Keegan squealed.

"Where to daddy?"

"Guess?"

"Disney Land!" He clapped as he jumped up and ran to hug Troy. "Thank you!"

"It's ok buddy" Troy then looked at Gabriella. "Is that ok?" She nodded.

"That is perfect, excuse me a sec, nature calls" Troy nodded as she left the room.

Troy and Keegan talked about the holiday and all the things they could do the whole time Gabriella was upstairs. Keegan was talking about all the characters he could meet when they heard a squeal and Gabriella ran into the room.

"Babe, what is it?" She smiled and looked at Keegan.

"Baby, what do you want for Christmas?"

"A new bike" He smiled.

"What else did you say? A while ago" he thought then smiled.

"A baby sister" she smiled.

"Mommy has some news" Troy looked pale as he knew what she was saying. "I am having a baby" Keegan smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you will get either a baby brother or sister soon" he hugged her.

"I love you mommy" she smiled.

"I love you too, now why don't you go play with your toys" he ran off and she looked at Troy.

"Your...Your...pr-pregnant?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I kind of had a feeling when we were talking earlier but didn't want to say incase I wasn't" she told him. "Your happy right?"

"Happy? I am ecstatic!" He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much!" He shouted. Keegan ran in.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why are you shouting?"

"Because I am happy, come here" he scooped Keegan up in his arms and hugged him and Gabriella to his chest.

"Keegan, we have something else to say" Gabriella remembered.

"What?"

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married" she smiled.

"Really?" They both nodded. "This is the best day ever!" Gabriella smiled.

"Why baby?"

"Because I am having a baby brother or sister, my mommy and daddy are getting married and I am going to Disney Land!" He squealed the last part.

"It is great isn't it buddy?" Troy agreed.

"The best daddy" he kissed them both. "I love you both" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too Keegan and your daddy very much" Troy smiled then.

"And I love you and your mommy very much too" they all hugged again.

Their family was growing and getting stronger day by day. Gabriella was getting a husband and a new baby. Troy was getting a wife and the chance to bring up his first baby. And Keegan was getting what he always wanted. His younger sibling and his parents together. He always said he wished his mommy and daddy would love each other again and right now that couldn't be more true. Their family would be even better than it already was, and right now is was great!

The Bolton's.

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates=[ I have been a little down and stressed and my friend drummed it into me that I shouldn't get all stressed updating everyday. So I will get back on track with this, the next update will be as soon as possible, I will try and start it tomorrow=] **

**So Troy proposed!!!!!! They are having a baby!!!! And a family holiday!!!!! Will all go as planned? What will people's reactions be? Especially Lucille's? Will she be happy Troy and Gabriella are growing closer? Find out next time=]=]**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

xxx Paige xxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the phenomenon HSM!!!!!**

**Chapter 22 - Telling Everyone**

Gabriella woke up alone. She yawned and stretched then heard muffled voices behind the closed door. She smiled to herself as it opened and in walked Troy carrying a tray of delicious smelling foods and Keegan was carrying a single rose in a thin vase. They smiled when they saw her and walked over. Troy placed the tray on the bedside table and Keegan handed Gabriella the flower.

"Good Morning Mommy!" He squealed as he climbed on the bed and hugged her.

"What is all this?" She asked as Troy sat down by her on the bed and kissed her softly.

"I know you are stressed about having to tell people, especially mom so I thought you deserved a treat" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, thank you" she then looked at Keegan. "Both of you, can mommy have a hug?" Keegan crawled up and snuggled into her chest as she kissed his head. "I am going to miss this so much" Troy frowned.

"Miss what?"

"Being able to hug him like this, once there is a big, fat bump in the way it will be pretty difficult" Troy chuckled.

"Be worth it thought right?"

"Course, I will just have to make up for it once the new addition arrives" she giggled.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" She spoke softly to Keegan.

"Are you and daddy getting married tomorrow?" She and Troy laughed.

"No buddy" Troy answered.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because sweetie, a wedding takes a lot of planning, so it will be a while yet" Keegan looked like he was thinking hard.

"So, will you get married after the baby is born?" He then asked.

"That is a good question baby" Gabriella looked at Troy. "I guess we didn't think of this when you proposed huh?"

"Hmmm, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, I mean if we want to do it before the baby comes it will have to be soon, before my bump arrives" Troy laughed. "Maybe wait for a while, I mean we are still going to be together years from now, so I guess we could wait a year until after the baby is here" she pondered.

"Sounds good babe, as long as you eventually become Mrs. Troy Bolton I don't mind" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"That's settled then" Troy nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Are we going to play with OJ today?"

"Yeah, later, let mommy eat her breakfast first" Troy handed Gabriella the tray.

"Oh boys, this is loads, Keegan will you help mommy eat it?" He nodded and nibbled on the food as Gabriella did. Troy smiled as he watched his family. He was so happy it was about to get even bigger. This time he wouldn't miss anything, he promised it to himself. He would hear the first word, see the first step, smile and all the big stuff he missed with Keegan.

It had been just over a week since they found out Gabriella was pregnant and Troy proposed. They had made a plan about how to tell people. Today was a Saturday and Chad and Taylor had invited them to lunch. They would tell them first then go for dinner at Michelle's where Lucille will also be. Then they would meet up with Ben, Sarah, Cal and Zara to tell them. They had said they could announce they all had something to say. Then Keegan would go first announcing his holiday to Disney Land. Gabriella would flash her ring and announce Troy had proposed then Troy would say the biggie. He would say he was going to be a daddy again and they both just prayed it wouldn't turn horrible, especially with his mom and Michelle.

After breakfast Gabriella had a quick shower and got dressed before walking into the kitchen. She saw Troy reading the newspaper and Keegan playing with two of his cars. She went over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Hey gorgeous" he kissed her arm.

"Hey babe" she murmured into his neck.

"You feeling ok?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I feel a bit queasy" she told him.

"Morning sickness?" He questioned.

"Could be" she shrugged.

"Well, if you need anything just tell me right?"

"I will babe" she kissed him softly and then turned to Keegan. "Baby, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" He squealed and ran to the door.

"I hope he is that excited about our baby" she whispered to Troy as he grabbed his keys.

"He will be honey" Troy reassured her as they all walked outside.

Once everyone was in the car Troy reversed from the driveway and started the short drive to Chad and Taylor's house. Taylor was on the front porch with Oliver when they arrived and as soon as Gabriella got Keegan out of the car he ran over to them. Gabriella followed with Troy after he locked the car. They linked their hands together and as they reached Taylor, Chad walked out too.

"Hey guys" Gabriella and Troy greeted them.

"Hey, you ok?" Taylor asked as Keegan tickled Oliver's tummy and he giggled.

"Yeah, he was so excited to get here" Gabriella laughed.

"He is so good with him" Taylor stroked Oliver's head softly.

"Aunt Tay?"

"Yeah Kee?"

"Can me and OJ play with his toys again?"

"Sure, let's go inside" everyone followed Taylor and once they were happy that Oliver was safe and Keegan was playing nice they sat down and talked.

"So, what's going on guys?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Troy smiled.

"You both have super huge grins on your faces" he pointed out.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, we were going to wait until after lunch but I don't think I can" Gabriella grinned at Troy.

"Keegan, come and tell Uncle Chad and Aunt Tay where we are going" Troy called out to Keegan.

"Disney Land!" He squealed excitedly.

"Wow, that is cool Kee" Chad smiled as he ran back off to play with Oliver. "That isn't all though is it?"

"Nope, look..." Gabriella held out her left hand.

"OMG!" Taylor squealed and grabbed her hand. "That is gorgeous" she hugged Gabriella. "Congratulations babe!"

"Thanks" Taylor hugged Troy and Chad hugged Gabriella before Troy spoke up.

"That isn't it..." he started.

"There's more?" Taylor seemed shocked.

"Last Friday we found out that we are going to be parents again" Taylor screamed this time and Oliver jumped before crying hysterically.

"Jeez Tay" Gabriella shook her head as she went over and picked Oliver up. "It's ok sweetie" she kissed his head and rocked him softly until he was calm.

"Sorry, but that is like the best news ever!" Chad nodded his agreement.

"What do you think about the baby Kee?" Chad asked.

"It is great Uncle Chad, I hope it is a girl" he smiled.

"Why?"

"So I can look after her" Taylor smiled and hugged Keegan.

"You are so cute" she kissed his cheek and he frowned as he wiped it.

"Ew! Aunt Tay" she laughed.

They spent the whole afternoon talking about the wedding and the baby. Taylor and Gabriella got all excited over wedding dress shopping and Troy and Chad just shook their heads. Keegan was an angel all afternoon and entertained Oliver whilst the adults had a catch up. Gabriella smiled as Taylor asked if she had any names planned yet, she didn't smile because she did just because she wasn't even feeling pregnant yet so she hadn't thought about it.

"We need to head off to Michelle's" Gabriella stated at 4:00pm.

"Gosh, it has gone quick" Taylor stood up.

"I know, but before we leave I just need to double check something"

"What?" Taylor asked.

"You are going to be my maid of honor right?" Taylor hugged her tight.

"Course I am babe" they smiled at each other.

Troy then lifted Keegan up and Chad grabbed Oliver before they all walked onto the porch.

"Say bye Keegan" Gabriella told him.

"Bye Uncle Chad, Bye Aunt Tay, Bye OJ" he waved as they waved back.

Troy fastened him into his booster seat as Gabriella got in the passenger side. Troy then waved at Chad and Taylor before getting in and starting the car. It would take a little longer to reach Michelle's as it was the opposite side of their house to Chad and Taylor's. He held Gabriella's hand as he drove and she smiled. Keegan was getting cranky as he hadn't napped this afternoon. He was whining that he wanted to go home and not to Michelle's so he got told off. That started the water works and it was just all hectic by the time they reached Michelle's house.

Keegan wouldn't get out of the car so Troy had to pick him up and he started to kick his legs and cry.

"Keegan James Bolton!" Gabriella shouted as they got to the front door. "Stop it right now" he cried louder. "Troy, put him down" Troy did as he was told.

Gabriella knocked on the door as Keegan through a tantrum on the floor.

"Oh my, what is wrong?"

"He is tired" she said as she hugged Michelle.

"Hey Aunt Miche" Troy hugged her.

"You stay there until you can be good" Gabriella told Keegan as they walked inside. He would be right behind them and would say sorry, he hated being left.

"Mommy! I am sorry!" He cried as he ran in. He hugged her legs and she swayed so Troy supported her.

"Keegan, be careful with mommy" Troy told him.

"Sorry" he cried.

"It's ok" Troy lifted him off the ground and Keegan rested his head in Troy's neck.

"Oh dear, what is wrong with my grandson?" Came Lucille's voice.

"He is being naughty because he is tired" Gabriella told her. Lucille shook her head, she hadn't forgiven Gabriella yet, you could tell she disliked her. Which was a shame because they used to be so close.

"He isn't naughty Gabriella" she told her.

Gabriella just shook her head and left the room. This is what happened every time Gabriella and Lucille were in the same room. Whatever Gabriella said or did was wrong and Lucille wouldn't speak to her unless necessary. The only reason Gabriella let her see Keegan is because Troy begged her, saying his mom really wanted to be a part of his life. She would do anything for Troy, he knew that.

She sat on the sofa in the family room and after a few minutes Troy sat by her.

"New record" Gabriella simply said.

"What?"

"She normally waits until I've been here at least half an hour before she insults me" Troy sighed.

"She didn't insult you babe" Gabriella laughed.

"Telling me I don't know how my own child is behaving is an insult to me ok?" She snapped.

"It isn't my fault" he defended himself.

"She is your mother Troy" Gabriella then stood up and went to the bathroom. This was something they always had little arguments over.

After five minutes Gabriella returned and sat at the table where everyone else was seated. Michelle had made a chicken dinner with vegetables and potatoes. Keegan had calmed down and when Gabriella put food on his plate he used his manners. Once everyone was eating Michelle decided to break the tension.

"So, Keegan how is school?"

"It is fun, my friend Declan has just been to Disney Land and now we are going" Michelle smiled.

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, daddy said we could go" she smiled.

"When?" She asked Gabriella.

"Hmmm, the half term after Christmas I think" she looked at Troy who nodded.

"Well, you need to buy me some Mickey ears ok?" Keegan nodded and she smiled.

"How is work Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Good mom, Gabriella is settling in really well, the kids love her" Lucille made a face at the mention of Gabriella.

"Oh, I forgot she worked there now" Gabriella could feel her blood boiling.

"Mom..." Troy warned.

"No it's fine Troy" Gabriella muttered.

"What is fine?" Lucille asked.

"You acting this way, I get what I did was wrong but you need to get over it eventually, preferably before I become part of the family" she had lost her cool.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to announce it this way but me and your son are getting married" she shoved her hand in Lucille's face.

"What?!"

"Yeah, looks like we can be Mrs. Boltons' together" Gabriella smirked before standing up and walking away.

She could hear someone following. She thought it would be Troy but she was surprised to find Lucille behind her.

"Troy will not go through with that" she told her.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, he will realise sooner or later that you are no good for him, you broke his heart when you left..." Gabriella cut her off.

"As I have said before he is the one who told me to go!" She shouted. "Don't you dare start Lucille or I swear..." she said dangerously low.

"What?" Lucille smirked.

"Troy I am going!" Gabriella shouted as she stormed out and slammed the door. She heard shouting then Keegan crying before the front door opened. Keegan ran out and she picked him up.

"Mommy, don't go" he cried.

"Shhh, we are just going home baby" she started to walk but Troy ran out.

"Brie!" He ran over and caught her arm. "Come back in, we need to sort this, I have told mom she bang out of order" Gabriella shook her head.

"About time Troy" she told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She has been like that with me since we got back together, she hates me and I can't have her talk to me like that anymore, I get I hurt you ok? But she doesn't need to make me feel like a piece of crap everyday!" She snapped. "It isn't any wonder I feel guilty still, I hate myself for what I did to you, what I made you miss out on, but I don't need that bitch reminding me of it every single fucking day!" She knew that was harsh because 'that bitch' was his mother but it was true.

"Babe, she is my mom..." Gabriella cut him off.

"And I am your fiancée Troy!" She shouted. "I am carrying your child! Or does that not matter anymore?!" She exclaimed.

"Babe, you know it matters, your all that matters..." she stopped him.

"Don't you dare put a but on the end of that sentence otherwise your mothers couch is going to your new bed" she warned.

"Please don't be like this" he pleaded.

"Like what?!" She screamed. "Your mom has just told me you won't go through with the wedding! That you don't really love me and you will realise that sooner or later, how am I the one doing something wrong?" She said desperately.

"Babe, she was just shocked"

"Oh, well that makes it ok then" she said sarcastically. "Let's all have a group hug and be friends shall we?"

"Gabriella" she sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fall out with you Troy, I really don't but she is doing my head in, I never wanted to do this but your going to have to choose" she saw hurt flash through his eyes.

"What?"

"It's either me or her" she said. "Whatever you choose I promise I won't take Keegan away from you but I just can't be like this anymore" she pointed back to his mom who was watching. "She, is controlling your life"

"Babe, how am I supposed to choose between you and my mom?"

"I don't know, I don't want you to have to but I can't be around that woman anymore" she sighed. "I love you Troy, I really do but I can't play her games anymore" and with that Gabriella turned and walked away, Keegan still in her arms crying.

She walked to Ben and Sarah's house, it was only five minutes away and as soon as Sarah opened the door she ushered a crying Gabriella inside. Ben took Keegan and played with him as the girls talked. Gabriella explained everything, even telling her about the baby and engagement. She told her all about Lucille, what she had been like and what she said to her and then told her about the fight with Troy and her ultimatum.

"Was I wrong to do that?" Gabriella asked Sarah.

"No hun, I would have done the same, I mean I love Ben to death but if his mom had of treated me like that I would have slapped her by now" she comforted Gabriella.

"I hated doing it but I just can't play her games anymore, especially not now I am pregnant again" she sighed.

"I understand babe, congrats by the way" she nudged her lightly.

"Thanks, engagement might not be on now though" Gabriella stated sadly.

"You think he will choose his mom over you?" Gabriella nodded.

"She is all he has left of his dad, they are super close and I don't think he could do it to her" Sarah frowned.

"But you think he could do it to you? His pregnant fiancée?" Gabriella sighed.

"I don't know" she rubbed her temples then Keegan toddled in.

"Mommy?"

"Come here baby" she held her arms open as she saw his tear stained cheeks. He crawled in her lap and snuggled into her chest. "It's ok sweetie" she stroked his hair.

"Is daddy going to leave us?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know sweetie, I hope not" she whispered into his hair as she kissed his head.

Sarah rubbed Gabriella's back as tears fell down her face. Ben entered the room and smiled softly.

"Gabs, Troy just called, he is worried about you" she sighed.

"Tell him I am ok" he nodded and went back to the phone.

"Are you going home tonight?" Sarah asked her.

"Yeah, Keegan needs his bed, could you drive me?"

"Of course, let's go" Gabriella stood up and got Keegan comfy, his head on her shoulder.

After saying bye to Ben she got in Sarah's car and they didn't speak. Keegan fell asleep so after lifting him out of the car she thanked Sarah, who reassured it would all be fine, then she walked inside. She sighed, Troy was home. She went straight upstairs and heard him jump up and follow. He went to speak when he entered Keegan's room but she shot him a look.

Troy let her put him in bed and settle him again before leaving after her. They went downstairs and closed the family room door before he spoke.

"I can't do it" she shook her head.

"Troy, if it was up to me you wouldn't have to, but she isn't going to let me back in and how will that work? How will we work if your mom hates me?"

"We can make it work" he pleaded with his eyes.

"How? At Christmas, what would we do? I couldn't spend the day with her but you'd want to" she told him. "Keegan's birthday, you'd want her at his party, I wouldn't, what would we do?" She saw realization hit him. "Troy, I want nothing more than for me to be able to at least have a civil conversation with her, but I can't when she is being like this" she took his hand in hers. "I meant what I said though, if you choose her Keegan is still apart of your life forever now ok?" She reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "I love you, and I don't want you to feel guilty about anything ok? I will make it easy for you, choose her" he shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

"I love you though, I need to be with you" he told her.

"She is your mom Troy, she has always been there, when I left she was the one who picked you back off the ground" he let his tears fall.

"Like you said I was the one who told you to leave" he said desperately.

"Yeah, but she was still there, Troy I won't ever not love you but you can't seriously pick me over your mother" he nodded.

"I can, I am doing, it's you Gabriella, it has always been you, I can live without everyone if I have you and Keegan" he touched her flat tummy. "We have created another life, we are about to be a family, how can I walk away from that?" Gabriella's tears fell too.

"But she is your mother"

"And if she loved me like she says she does she would not make me do this, I believe if there was another way you wouldn't want me to do this but she isn't budging, I told her after you left, I told her I was disappointed in her that she was ruining the best thing to happen to me and she just laughed at me" he explained. "I choose you" he said softly before kissing her.

Gabriella clung to him as her tears fell and they kissed and held each other tighter than ever.

"I need you" he whispered against her lips.

"I need you too" she told him. "I want you Troy" he looked in her eyes.

"Now?"

"Right now" she whispered. "Make love to me" she said before kissing him again.

Troy lifted her off the ground and fumbled with the door. They managed to get upstairs eventually and into their bedroom where they made love through the night. They had nearly lost each other, or so they thought in their minds. That was a feeling that hurt to much for both of them.

**:O Major Drama! I was going to leave it on a cliffy but didn't think it was fair on you hehe**

Will Troy be able to stick to his decision? Will Troyella really be ok? Find out next time=]=]

**Please Review! They make me smile=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my close friend Lola, Lexie'sMummy is her F.F, to cheer her up. Hope you are feeling better hun and remember I am always here for you=]=] Love Ya Lots *hug* xxxxxx

**Chapter 23 - Apologies & Surprises**

It had been three weeks since Troy told Gabriella he chose her over his mom. She was feeling so guilty because it was obvious to anyone he was missing his mom. They weren't the closest but they still had a strong bond, especially since Jack's death. Gabriella knew it was affecting their relationship too. He worked back a lot more, she never brought it up though because she deserved the cold shoulder.

After the night they made love they seemed fine. They held each other and said 'love you' to each other but the next day he blanked her completely. They hadn't made love since that night. All he wanted to do was play with Keegan, hang with the guys or have an early night. When Gabriella got into bed he would turn away from her, saying he was hot, and wouldn't hold her. Most nights she would get into Keegan's bed and hold him but it wasn't the same. She felt so stupid but this was the only way it could be dealt with. Lucille hated her now and she couldn't have Keegan around that.

Today was the 19th December. Just under a week until Christmas. She had done most of the shopping, getting Keegan's presents and Troy's. She asked Troy if he wanted to help with Keegan's and he just said why don't they both buy him a few each so he gets more. She didn't want that, it was like they were separated. She needed a break. The pregnancy wasn't helping either. She was over-emotional, morning sickness was the worst it had ever been for her and she felt alone. So she had come to a decision. She was going to move out for a few days.

She would leave Keegan with Troy. His routine didn't need to get messed up. So, as Keegan was at school and Troy was at work she wrote a note for Troy. Today was her day off and Troy said she should rest and he would pick Keegan up later. She had nodded and then he left. No kiss. No hug. No nothing. She had made him this cold, resentful person who she didn't recognize. She needed to fix this.

She had a bag packed and was going to stay in a hotel for a few nights. Taylor had offered to have her but Gabriella refused, saying they had enough to worry about with Oliver. Michelle would have had her she knew but that would mean running into Lucille so she didn't even mention it to her. She placed the note on the fridge, picked up her bag and then left.

She got into her car and drove. The hotel was about half an hour away so she put on her favourite CD, a mixed one Troy made her of her favourite songs, and drove steadily. She needed space and time to breath and think about everything. She finally arrived at the hotel and once she got her key she went straight to the room. She lay down on the bed and sighed, placing her hands on her tummy.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Troy was going to be fuming. He would shout at her if he knew where she was. She didn't put it in the letter. She just explained why she was going and that she would be back soon. She just felt so hurt, guilty but also angry that he was blaming her. She gave him a free pass, told him she wanted him to choose his mom but he said no, he wanted her. If so then why was she being made to feel like this?

She fell asleep soon after thinking that. Troy, Keegan and her new baby running through her mind.

With Troy

Work had been boring. He had been staying late most nights for the past couple of weeks so got all his paper work done. He sighed as he drove to pick Keegan up. He knew what he was doing to Gabriella was wrong, the way he wasn't spending much time with her he just didn't know what to do or say. Tonight though he was going to talk to her. Apologize for his behaviour. Grovel if he had to. He got out of his car at the school and Keegan ran over.

"Daddy!" He squealed as Troy scooped him up.

"Did you have a good day buddy?"

"Yeah, I drew mommy a picture look..." he held up a picture of a baby.

"That is nice mate, you can show it her when we get home" Keegan nodded and Troy walked to the car.

Once Keegan was safely fastened into his booster seat Troy got in his side and started the engine. He drove home, Keegan filling him in on his day the whole way. Once they got home and Troy unfastened Keegan's belt he jumped out the car and ran to the door. Troy noticed Keegan frown.

"What is it buddy?"

"It is locked daddy" Troy did the same frown as Keegan.

"Hmmm, wonder where your mommy is" they walked in after unlocking the door and Keegan ran upstairs to find Gabriella. Troy entered the kitchen and noticed the note addressed to him. He dreaded what it contained. He opened it and sighed before reading.

**Dear Troy,  
**

**I am not doing this to hurt you as I know you are already hurting more than you think you show, but I am going away for a while. I will be home for Christmas, I just need a few days to myself to think things through. **

**Why did you pick me? I told you not to, I told you it wouldn't make you happy but you didn't listen to me. Now you are miserable, you hate me and miss your mother. I just can't deal with the fact that you hate me, it kills me inside baby.**

**I will take care of myself, for our baby. I know you wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to he/she. Please tell Keegan I love him and kiss him everyday for me. Tell him I have gone on a work trip and will back soon.**

**I need to go before my cry even more than I already am. Just know I only ever wanted you to be happy Troy and if now I don't make you happy, don't feel bad just walk away from me. I will understand. Keegan will always be in your life now as I have said many times before. Just know I love you more than life itself. **

**All my love, forever and always  
Your Gabriella xxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't believe this. He had caused this, she thought he hated her? That could never happen, not ever. He composed himself as Keegan ran in.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" He looked upset.

"Come here" Troy held his arms open. "Mommy has gone away for a little bit" Keegan's eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Was I naughty? I didn't mean to be daddy, I will say sorry if she comes home" he cried.

"Keegan it isn't your fault bud, mommy just needs a break, she said she will be back before Christmas though" he hugged his son close.

"I want my mommy" he cried.

"I know mate" he said softly. "Me too" he whispered.

After an hour Keegan had fallen asleep so Troy lay him on the sofa. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed his cell. Someone had to know where she was. He tried Taylor. (Troy/**Taylor**)

**"Hello?"**

"Taylor, it's Troy" He heard her sigh.

**"Oh, hi" **he sighed.

"Where is she Tay?"

**"I can't say Troy, I promised"** he groaned.

"Tay, I need to talk to her, I need to apologize" he heard her make an agitated sound.

**"You are an ass Troy Bolton!"** She was angry?

"What?"

**"Why do you do this to her? She gave you a fucking free pass to choose your precious mother and you didn't, you said no! So why the hell have ignored her?! She has called me every night sobbing her heart out that you don't love her anymore!" **She shouted. **"If Chad treated me like that I would murder him! You are a total jackass sometimes!"**

"I know I am ok!?" He shouted. "Why do you think I want to apologize?"

**"There shouldn't be anything to apologize for!"** She exclaimed.

"Tay, please I am begging" he pleaded.

**"I promised her"** she softened her tone.

"So did I! I promised to always be there for her, especially through the pregnancy, please Taylor" he heard her sigh.

**"You didn't find out from me ok?"**

"Yeah, ok" he said quickly.

**"She is at the 'Robinson's Hotel'"** she sighed.

"Thanks" he sighed in relief.

**"You want me to watch Keegan?"** She offered.

"Could you?" He asked.

**"Yeah, I will come over"**

"Thanks Tay" he said before she hung up.

Twenty minutes later Taylor arrived. Troy explained about Keegan falling asleep and told her if he wasn't back when he woke up to just make him a snack if he got hungry and he would cook something when he got back. Taylor nodded and ushered him out the door and to go safe his relationship.

Troy ran to his car and once he was in he sped down the road. He felt so horrible and guilty and loads of other emotions all at once. It was horrible. He prayed this isn't what Gabriella felt like or else he would forever hate himself.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was laying on the bed, reading a book and trying not to think about Troy for five minutes but it wasn't working. Everything she read in the book somehow reminded her of him. Like the hero in the story was so brave, charming, caring and romantic and Troy was all those things plus more.

She was about to start the next chapter of the book when there was a knock on the door. She frowned, she said she didn't want to be disturbed. She sighed, stood up and went to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Troy" she breathed.

"I am so sorry" he pulled her to him.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" She pushed him away and walked inside as he followed her.

"I came to get you" he simply stated.

"I said I needed to be alone" she sighed.

"I need you with me, I am sorry for being a complete jackass ok? I know I chose you, I know that was my decision and I don't know why I was being like that but I promise not to treat you like that again" she shook her head.

"Troy, it isn't your fault, I shouldn't have made you choose" she sat on the bed.

"You didn't, my mom did, if she really did want me in her life she would have apologized" he told her.

"Troy, it isn't you she wants out of her life, it's me" she told me.

"Well, if she wants me your part of the package" he took her hands in his. Gabriella, I want to marry you, have babies with you, be with you" he told her passionately. "Please don't do this, don't leave me, I need you, Keegan needs you" she inhaled.

"How is he?"

"Upset, hurt, asking for his mommy" he said quietly.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Babe, do you really need to ask that?" He stroked her cheek softly. "Your the one who has always been there, if I were to leave he'd be upset but would get over it, but if you left..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"I guess" she mumbled.

"No, Gabriella, please come home" he pleaded looking in her eyes. "I need you" he told her.

"You need your mom" she insisted.

"No, I need you" he pushed. "Your having my baby" he stated as he placed his hand on her flat tummy. "I need both of you" he then kissed her softly and she kissed back. When they pulled away Gabriella spoke.

"But, you hate me Troy" she whispered. "I know you do" he shook his head.

"I could never hate you" he said honestly. "I love you so much baby that sometimes I feel like I can't breath" he said passionately.

"I love you that much too" she told him as he smiled.

"So come home then" she nodded before he kissed her again.

"We don't have to go right now do we?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Well, Taylor is watching Keegan at ours..."

"But, I was thinking, this is such a romantic hotel room if you look at it, the bed is so big..." she trailed off as she lay down on her back and smirked. "I thought maybe we could have a little fun before we head back home, no need to be quiet here baby" Troy smirked and quickly got on top of her as they kissed feverently.

"The things you do to me" he mumbled against her lips.

Gabriella giggled as Troy slowly kissed down her neck. The giggled turned into a moan when he found her sweet spot and started sucking and nibbling at it. She ran her hands under his T-Shirt and felt his sculpted back. She pulled it over his head and Troy stopped kissing her to remover her tank top. He then stroked her tummy softly as they stared at each other.

Gabriella pulled his head down for a kiss then started un-fasten his belt and pants. He kicked them off when they reached his ankles, along with his socks and shoes then started to unbutton Gabriella's jeans. He saw that her panties were already wet and smirked at her as she bit her lip. He removed her bra, never once looking away from her gaze.

"You are so beautiful" he told her.

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you too" he then kissed her as the remaining articles were moved. Once they were both naked they pulled away from the kiss and Gabriella stroked Troy's cheek as he hovered over her body.

No words were exchanged as their lips and bodies connected. Gabriella moaned immediately, having missed this over the past few weeks. The one thing about her pregnancy both she and Troy loved, she was always up for sex. She only enjoyed that part though when they were actually speaking and sleeping with each other.

Troy trailed his kisses from her lips, down her cheek, down her neck then sucked and nibbled on her collarbone. Gabriella moaned and arched her back up into his body as he pumped into her steadily. Why was he being like this? So careful? So slow? He knew how she liked it, especially when it was make up sex.

"Troy, faster baby" she moaned.

Troy obeyed to her command and sped up this thrusts. This also made them harder and eventually the bed started to bang against the wall. They were both moaning and groaning at the sensations they were feeling. Gabriella could have stayed like this forever, She and Troy connected, loving each other, sharing each other.

After a little longer Gabriella could feel her climax approaching. She tried to hold off, wanting to reach hers when Troy did. He could tell this and he leant down to her ear.

"Let it go baby" he whispered huskily. That was all it took. Her walls tightened and clenched around his member and she came hard. This caused Troy to reach his, Gabriella's walls milking his member as he collapsed on top of her sweaty body. They lay there, still joined as their breathing got back to normal. Once he was composed he withdrew from her still heaving body and dropped by her sighed, still panting a little himself.

Gabriella turned her head to the side and looked at him as his eyes were closed. She knew he was still hurting over his mom, but now he saw why, it wasn't because she wasn't the one he chose, it is because he is disappointed she wouldn't forgive her. He did need his mom in his life, but if that meant Gabriella not being there then he could do without. She rolled over and cuddled up to his side.

"Forget what I said" she whispered.

"What?" He asked as he stroked her hair. Gabriella looked up and their eyes met.

"Don't choose between us, we can make it work, I just hate seeing you so torn up about all this Troy" he smiled then kissed her.

"I have chosen, I realise now that if she really loved me she would have backed down and forgiven you when I told her what you said, she is just an idiot" Gabriella giggled.

"Troy, she is still your mom" he smiled.

"I know, but you are my soon-to-be wife, to me that is so much more important" Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes.

"That is so sweet babe" he kissed her then sighed.

"We really should head back" Gabriella nodded and got up.

They got dressed again, sharing sweet, lingering kisses as they did so. Troy refused to let Gabriella carry her bags saying he didn't care how pregnant she was she shouldn't be lifting things. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and followed him down to the lobby. She checked out and said the room was lovely before going to her car.

"Are you sure you are ok to drive?" Troy asked her.

"Troy, I am fine, I'll meet you at home ok?"

"You will be coming home right?" He checked.

"Don't be stupid!" She slapped his chest. "Of course I am" she then leant up to his ear. "I want a repeat performance of earlier when Keegan is in bed" she whispered seductively.

"Oh god" he groaned.

"Love you sweetie" she pecked his lips then got in her car as she giggled.

Gabriella drove behind Troy the whole journey home. It wasn't too late, around 7:30pm. Keegan was supposed to be in bed by now but he was allowed a couple of later nights. Troy parked his car and told Gabriella to wait on the porch. He entered the family room and Keegan ran over. Troy picked him up and kissed his head.

"I have a surprise for you" Keegan smiled.

"What is it?"

"Go look outside" he ran to the door as soon as Troy placed him on the ground and then Taylor smiled at Troy.

"Mommy!" They heard him squeal. Gabriella entered a few seconds later, holding him tightly. Taylor slipped away, promising to call tomorrow. Gabriella didn't loosen her grip as she apologized over and over to him. Troy walked over and loosened her grip. He told Keegan to go and get his Jammies on. Keegan ran upstairs then Troy hugged Gabriella.

"I was only gone for a couple of hours" she cried into his chest.

"I know baby, it's alright" he hushed her.

"I am so sorry, I don't know why I am being like this" she apologized as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"You are pregnant babe, your are emotional, I bet you are tired and stressed which won't be helping the hormones, you just need to relax" she nodded.

"I could have totally done with having you when I was pregnant with Keegan Troy" she told him as he smiled.

"Well, you have me now, the past isn't important, neither is the future" he kissed her. "Right here and right now is all that matters" Gabriella nodded and kissed him.

"You are so smart" she told him.

"I learned from the best" he winked at her and she giggled.

"Shall we go put our son to bed?" She held her hand out. Troy nodded and as he walked behind herm holding her hand in his he whispered in her ear.

"Then, I want my adult time with my gorgeous fiancée" she giggled as he kissed her cheek.

**So, a little more drama but not much. Will Lucille forgive Gabriella for Troy? How will Christmas as a family go? Will the pregnancy be smooth sailing? Find out next time=]=]=]**

**Reviews Please=]**

xxx Paige xxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not the HSM characters!**

**Chapter - Christmas Time**

Today was the 23rd of December. It had been four days since Gabriella left and Troy brought her back. Since then they have been perfect. Troy had stopped being 'cold' toward her, he was letting her in and actually confessing how much his mother's behaviour had hurt him. She was all he had left that was the closest thing to his father and it killed him that she couldn't accept he had forgiven Gabriella even though he thinks there was nothing to forgive. She was a scared teenager who was pregnant, how was what she did a bad thing?

It was the day before Christmas Eve and they were spending some quality time together. Keegan had gone out for the day with Chad, Taylor and Oliver. They were going to a winter wonderland at a local activity centre and then were going to visit the Santa they had there. Keegan was so excited when Chad and Taylor picked him up and nearly forgot to say bye to his parents.

So, here the two were sat in the family room, soft music playing in the background as they hugged each other close. Gabriella had her head on Troy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. They always seemed to have some sort of obstacle or something whenever she thought they were doing great. So right now, as there was no worries, she was basking in it.

"You ok baby?" Troy asked softly.

"Mmmm" she mumbled.

"You sure?" He sounded concerned. Gabriella smiled and moved away a little to look at him.

"I am sure Troy, just enjoying this" he smiled.

"Me too, this is one thing I miss" Gabriella nodded.

"You wouldn't ever regret having Keegan because we can't do this though right?" She checked.

"Babe, nothing in this whole world could make me regret us making him, he is the best thing, in the same league as you of course, to ever happen to me" she smiled.

"Me too" she pecked his lips. "Nice save back there by the way sweetie" he laughed as she giggled.

"You excited for Christmas?" He asked her.

"Oh My Gosh totally!" She clapped.

"Jeez, your still as bad as back then" she slapped his chest.

"You think I'm bad baby, just wait until you see our son" his eyes widened.

"You mean I will have to deal with you times two?"

"Nope, me times like ten" she giggled. "He is a bigger Christmas nut than me" Troy mock groaned.

"What did you do to him?" He joked.

"Hey! He had to get something from me ok?" She defended herself.

"Yeah yeah" he rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"I love you" she murmured as she pressed her lips to his softly.

"I love you too" he told her as she pulled away and smiled.

"I can't wait to marry you" she said dreamily.

"I can't wait either, you will finally be mine" he pulled her back to him.

"I have always been yours" she whispered.

"I mean legally" she looked up.

"Troy, I really do love you" she frowned when he laughed. "What?" She pulled away and looked at him properly.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me every second?"

"Because, there isn't a number of times I can say that to really express it, I would need to be here forever to show you just how much" he took her hand in his.

"How about we spend the rest of 'OUR' forever saying it to each other?" She nodded.

"We have a forever?" She smiled.

"We do baby, me and you and our beautiful children" she smirked.

"Children?" She questioned.

"Yes, children" he confirmed with a nod. "Keegan, tadpole" he touched her still flat stomach before continuing. "And all our future babies" Gabriella's eyes teared up.

"You really think about all the other children we could have?"

"All the time, I dream about what our family could be like" she smiled.

"Tell me about our family" she told him. He held his arms open and once she was snuggled into his side he began.

"Ok well it will be a mix of boys and girls, at least four children but more if we can" he felt her smile as she kissed his chest. "We will probably have to move to a bigger house though and have a big swimming pool and basketball court in the back garden" he smiled. "Our little girls will be angels, princesses, just like their mom" Gabriella grinned at him.

"I like our family" she confirmed. "Want to know something you missed though?"

"Go on" he smiled.

"Our boys will be like their daddy in every way possible" Troy smiled softly.

"I can't wait" he told her.

"Me either" she then touched her tummy. "What do you think we are having this time?" Troy placed his hand over hers.

"I really don't care, as long as they are happy and healthy" Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"I would like another boy" she told him.

"Why?"

"I like my boys" she smiled at him.

"Well, you know what me and Kee want" she nodded.

"And whatever we get will be so loved and happy that it wouldn't matter either way" Troy nodded.

"Plus, if we did get another boy I could always just get you pregnant again until I get my girl" she giggled.

"It's a deal" she sealed it with a kiss.

"Serious? Cause I was joking" he laughed.

"I am serious, I love how you get me pregnant" she said cheekily.

"Believe me baby I love it too" he then kissed her passionately.

They continued their kisses, caresses and soft touches until it ended in them making love. Troy managed to get them to their bedroom, neither wanting to have sex where Keegan played and sat watching T.V. They showed the other just how much they loved each other, taking their time, being slow and careful, like the other was a china doll who needed delicate handling. Afterwards Gabriella fell asleep, the pregnancy made her a little tired afterwards, and Troy just lay there holding his angel in his arms.

Troy stroked Gabriella's hair as she slept in his arms and just thought about how lucky he was. He was getting married to the most beautiful woman to walk the earth, he had an amazing son and another baby on the way. How could life get any better?

He felt Gabriella stir and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and brown met blue.

"Did I fall asleep?" She groaned.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "But don't worry, you must have needed it" she hid her face in his chest.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"About half two, you were only asleep for half an hour or so baby" he kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry" she looked up at him.

"Don't be, I enjoy holding you, makes me know for certain you are safe" she smiled.

"I will always be safe in your arms" she whispered.

They stayed like this for a while longer then decided they had to get up for when Keegan came back. Once they were presentable again they walked downstairs and sat on the front porch as it was quite a nice day, a little chilly as it was winter but not horrible. Gabriella loved winter. Snow was her favourite.

A few minutes later the car pulled up and Keegan jumped out of the car and ran over. Troy stood up and scooped him up in his arms. He hugged him and kissed his head before walking over and sitting him in Gabriella's lap. Chad and Taylor walked over with Oliver and sat across from them at the table.

"Did you have fun baby?" Gabriella asked her son.

"It was the best mommy, we saw Santa" his eyes brightened.

"Did you?" She asked in mock shock.

"Yes, he asked if I was being a good boy" Troy smiled.

"What did you say buddy?"

"I told him I was and that mommy was having a baby so I was helping you look after her and he smiled and said that is very kind then handed me this" he said in one fast breath holding out a present.

"Wow" Gabriella smiled.

"Can I open it now?" He asked.

"It isn't Christmas yet" Gabriella told him.

"Oh please mommy!" He begged.

"What do you think daddy?" She smiled at Troy.

"Well... he has been a good boy lately mommy" he smirked.

"Yeah he has" Keegan looked like he was about to explode with the suspense.

"I guess he could open it" before Troy got the sentence out the paper was flying off.

Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella all laughed at him. Once the paper was off he squealed and jumped of Gabriella's lap. He ran over to Troy and showed him what he got.

"Look daddy" he held it up for inspection.

"Wow, that is cool little man" it was a cheap, plastic version of one of the cars he already had but to Keegan it was special.

"I am going to put it in my car box" he ran inside.

"Was he good?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"As always babe" she smiled.

"Good, thanks again for taking him guys" she told them.

"Anytime, Oli loves him" Chad added.

"Are you three still coming over for Christmas dinner?" Troy asked as Keegan ran out and sat in his lap.

"Yeah, will be good" Taylor smiled.

"You got any plans for tonight?" Gabriella asked them.

"Nope" they shook their heads.

"How about we have Oli?" Gabriella offered. "Give you two some alone time" Taylor looked at Chad who smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't would I?" Gabriella laughed.

"Ok, I guess that would be ok" Taylor said.

"Thanks Gabster" Chad got up and hugged her.

"Anytime" she smiled.

Chad and Taylor left with Oliver a few minutes later. They arranged to come back over at 7:00pm to drop him off with all his things. Troy and Gabriella then went inside to make dinner for them and Keegan. Keegan said he wanted burgers and fries so Troy said he could this once. Gabriella didn't like eating that stuff, especially when she was pregnant, so as Troy made that for himself and Keegan she made herself a grilled chicken salad.

They all sat together and Keegan filled them in on his day. He talked about seeing Santa again, talked about the winter wonderland and all the snow and winter animals. There were reindeers and other things they could see and also activities like a treasure hunt and stuff. He seemed very happy and seeing this made his parents happy.

After dinner he played with his cars with Troy as Gabriella loaded the dishwasher and tidied up the kitchen a little. When she was done she went into the lounge and stood at the doorway. She watched Troy and Keegan play and interact for a few minutes before Troy noticed her.

"Hey Babe" he smiled.

"Hey you two" she walked over and sat on the floor with them. "Having fun?" She stroked Keegan's hair.

"Yeah mommy, daddy is making me laugh" Keegan laughed to prove this.

"What is he doing?" She smiled.

"Being silly" she smiled at Troy.

"What do you want to do tonight buddy?" Troy asked Keegan.

"Can we watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure we can" Troy nodded.

"How about a Christmas one?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah" Keegan smiled. "Can I go and choose?"

"Sure baby, then we will give you your bath" Keegan ran off and Gabriella picked up his toys. Troy helped her and then they both went upstairs. They entered Keegan's bedroom and went over to him.

"Which one did you pick buddy?" Troy asked.

"This one" he held it up.

"The miracle on 34th street" he read aloud.

"It's his favourite" Gabriella whispered.

"Well, The miracle on 34th street it is then" Troy picked Keegan up. "Now let's get you in the bath" Keegan nodded and Troy took him to the bathroom.

Gabriella followed them and switched on the cold tap as Troy got Keegan undressed. Once he was standing in the bathroom with no clothes on she added the hot water and when she was happy with the temperature she lifted him into the bath. Troy put a few of his bath toys in with him and then sat on the closed toilet seat. He pulled Gabriella onto his lap and kissed her shoulder softly. She smiled and leant back against him. They kissed softly once before watching Keegan play and talk.

Keegan loved bath time. He was a real water baby. At quarter to seven they took him out of the bath and got him in his Jammies for when Oliver arrived. They all went into Troy and Gabriella's room as they got into their comfy's then the family went downstairs. Troy and Keegan went into the family room and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks for the movie. As she was carrying the stuff through the doorbell rang then in walked Taylor carrying Oliver in his car seat. Chad followed behind carrying his over-night bag and travel cot.

"Hey guys" Gabriella greeted them and they followed her to the family room.

Gabriella placed the snacks and drinks on the coffee table then took Oliver from Taylor. She placed his car seat on the floor and lifted him from the chair.

"Hey beautiful" she kissed his head as he giggled.

"Are you sure about this?" Taylor double checked.

"Yes, go and have some quality time with the husband" she hugged her friend carefully, minding Oliver between them.

"Ok" Taylor kissed Oliver's head. "Love you baby" Chad then kissed him and repeated the words.

Troy walked them to the door and talked to them for five minutes then came back into the room when they had drove off. He smiled as he saw Gabriella sitting on the sofa, cradling Oliver to her chest and Keegan had his head in her lap. He shut out the big light, and sat down by them. He pressed play on the DVD remote and the film began. Gabriella shifted a little to snuggle up to Troy and he held her close. Keegan went to curl up in Troy's lap so Gabriella could get Oliver comfy.

Half way through the film Keegan fell asleep and Gabriella smiled. She nudged Troy a little who looked at her then down at Keegan. He smiled and stroked his hair softly. Gabriella stood up and carefully placed Oliver on the other sofa, surrounded him with cushions so he wouldn't roll off then sat back down next to Troy and Keegan. He shifted a little and wrapped his arm around Gabriella as Keegan snuggled in the middle of them. His little hand rested subconsciously on Gabriella's tummy and they both smiled wide smiles.

They watched the rest of the film, Oliver only waking up once, then Troy carried Keegan to his room whilst Gabriella carried Oliver. Troy carefully placed Keegan in his bed then quickly went downstairs to get Oliver's travel cot. They set it up in Keegan's room and once she was sure it was correctly set up, Gabriella placed Oliver in the cot. Once she was satisfied both boys were asleep and fine she left the room with Troy.

They went back downstairs and put on another movie. They watched '17 Again', Gabriella teasing Troy the whole way through by saying how hot Zac Efron was and how he would be the man she would leave Troy for. Troy got in a huff and she giggled and kissed him softly.

"You know I am kidding babe" she told him as she stroked his chest softly through his T-Shirt.

"Sure" he mumbled.

"Troy" she laughed. "You have got to be kidding me..." she shook her head and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You actually believe I would leave you for someone?"

"Not just someone, a rich, famous, 'hot' celebrity" she shook her head.

"I... Love... You" she said through kisses. "You and nobody else" she said before planting another soft kiss to his lips.

"So, if Zac Efron knocked on the door right now and asked you to marry him what would you say?" He smirked.

"I would say, sorry love but I am already engaged to the best man in this whole world, and I would be bloody stupid to throw that away" Troy smiled.

"I love you too" he told her before pulling her in his lap and kissing her.

"Mmmm, good job ain't it baby" she murmured.

"Why?"

"Because you are now stuck with me for life" he smiled.

"Good" he said before winking at her. She kissed him. The film and Zac Efron all forgotten. Troy carried Gabriella to their bedroom and they participated in the activities from earlier. Afterwards they held each other close and fell asleep in their lovers arms.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella was woken by morning sickness. She fled to the bathroom and knelt by the toilet bowl. She vomited for a few minutes before she felt Troy by her side, holding back her hair and rubbing her back softly. Tears slid down her face, this always happened when she was vomiting. Troy whispered comforting words in her ear and kissed her shoulder blade softly until she was done.

Gabriella cleaned herself up and then followed Troy to their bedroom. They got dressed, last night they forgot to, and then cuddled up in bed. They lay in silence until Oliver's cries were heard. Gabriella went to get up but Troy stopped her.

"I'll go" she smiled gratefully and he got up. A few minutes later in walked Troy carrying Oliver and Keegan toddled behind them. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Gabriella as Troy settled Oliver by walking around the room. "I think he is hungry, I'll go get his bottle alright babe?" Gabriella nodded and Troy left.

"Mommy?" Keegan yawned.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Are you not feeling well?" Gabriella frowned.

"I am fine, why baby?" She stroked his hair softly.

"I heard you being sick" she smiled.

"No sweetie, it is just the baby" he frowned.

"Why is the baby making you sick?" She smiled again.

"It just happens sometimes when a mommy has a baby" he frowned still. "Don't worry though sweetie, mommy is fine" he nodded and sighed.

"Phew" he breathed.

"What?" She giggled.

"I thought you were poorly, can the baby hear us mommy?" She smiled.

"Course" he then grinned, lifted up her T-Shirt and put his lips to her tummy.

"Hey baby" Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes. "I am your big brother, I love you but please will you stop making mommy sick because it isn't nice" Troy walked in and saw Gabriella crying silently then he looked at Keegan. "I promise to share all my toys with you if you be good and make mommy better" Troy smiled. "I love you" he kissed the tummy then pulled her T-Shirt back down.

Keegan looked at Gabriella crying and shook his head. He reached his hand up and wiped away her tears.

"Mommy don't cry, it will be alright" he hugged her and she smiled.

"When did you get so grown up?" She asked him.

"A long time ago mommy, I just pretended not to so I could be your baby" he looked at her as she smiled. "But now you have another baby I can be a big boy can't I?" Gabriella nodded and Troy sat by her.

"You are my big boy" she held him close.

"Team B/M?" He asked as she smiled.

"Team B/M baby" they high fived then pinky sweared before looking at Troy.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, you've never seen that have you?" Gabriella asked as he shook his head.

"Team B/M is Bolton/Montez, it's what we called ourselves in New York" Troy smiled.

"It's cute" he smiled.

"Hmmm" she lay her head on his shoulder and watched as he fed Oliver his milk. Keegan cuddled into Gabriella's side and closed his eyes.

After Oliver was fed, winded and changed he fell back asleep, as did Keegan. Gabriella lay them both together, surrounded by cushions obviously, then went to get a shower. Troy said he would sit with the boys and watch some T.V in bed. She nodded and went for her shower.

As she let the warm water sooth her muscles she couldn't help but think of Keegan this morning. She couldn't believe what he had said, about pretending to be a baby for her. Had she really modicodled him that much? She didn't like to think that he hadn't done something he wanted because he had to pretend to be a baby for her. She felt guilty. Once the water started to cool down she got out and dried herself before changing into the clothes she brought in the bathroom with her. She cleaned her teeth again then went into the bedroom.

Troy looked up at her and smiled.

"You ok?" She shrugged.

"I guess" she mumbled. He jumped up and ran over to her. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"What is it?"

"I feel so guilty" she whispered.

"Why?" He frowned as he looked at her.

"I protected him too much, Chad was right he is to girly and soft" she mumbled.

"How can you protect him too much baby?"

"I did, you heard what he said, he pretended not to grow up so I could have my baby, that is just such a sad thing for me to hear, I always thought he was happy, he did what he wanted to within reason but it turns out he was doing things to make me happy" she exclaimed.

"Because he loves you and would do anything for you to be happiness, he didn't say that to guilt trip you Brie" he told her.

"I know he didn't, it still did though" he hugged her again.

"Your so silly sometimes you know" she nodded against his chest as he chuckled. "I love you though"

"Love you too" she kissed him softly then Oliver started to wake again.

Gabriella picked him up and took him into Keegan's bedroom to get him dressed. She was sure Taylor would be around early to collect him. She talked and tickled him as she got him dressed and he giggled. Once he was all ready she took him back to their bedroom and handed him to a now showered and changed Troy. She then quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and then left the room. She collapsed the travel cot and carried it to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She looked behind her at Troy.

"Um, going downstairs?" She asked in a question voice.

"Why didn't you leave me to do that" he handed her Oliver then lifted the cot and carried it downstairs. Gabriella rolled her eyes and then started talking to Oliver.

Keegan came downstairs a few minutes later and said he was hungry. Troy gave him his breakfast as Gabriella entertained Oliver then Keegan went to get dressed. Once everyone was dressed Gabriella stood up and handed Oliver to Troy. Just as she got into the hallway the doorbell rang. She opened the door and smiled. Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys" Gabriella hugged them both.

"Hey Gabster" Chad smiled. "How was he?" He asked as they followed her to the family room.

"A star as always" she smiled as Taylor took Oliver from Troy.

"Hey baby" Taylor gushed as she kissed his head.

"Did you do anything good?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Went out to dinner then for a few drinks" he smiled.

"Sounds good" Troy commented. Taylor turned to them.

"Thanks Gabs" Gabriella shook her head.

"Was my pleasure, we enjoy having him" Taylor hugged her.

"Well, we need to head off, we're going to visit Chad's parents today so they can see Oli" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, well come around for 2:00pm tomorrow for Christmas lunch ok?"

"Will do hun" everyone said their goodbyes then Chad, Taylor and Oliver left.

Gabriella sighed as she sat on the sofa and Keegan ran over.

"Mommy guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What baby?" She smiled as he got on the sofa by her side.

"Santa comes tomorrow" he clapped.

"I know sweetie, are you excited?"

"Yeah!!!" He squealed as Troy walked in.

"Woah, what is he so happy about?" He chuckled as Keegan started running around the room happily.

"About Santa coming tomorrow" she giggled as Troy sat by her.

"Your right, he is worse than you" she nudged him.

"I will not apologize for being excited about this time of year" she told him.

"I wouldn't want you to beautiful" he kissed her softly. "How is the baby today mommy?" Troy asked.

"The baby is very well today daddy" she giggled and kissed him again.

"Daddy?" Troy looked at Keegan.

"Yeah mate?"

"Can we play outside?"

"It is cold today bud" he told him.

"Oh..." Keegan pouted.

"Keegan, don't make that face" Gabriella warned him.

"But I want to do something" he whined.

"Keegan James, stop whining" Troy scolded him.

"Fine" he huffed and sat in the middle of the floor.

Gabriella was about to speak when the doorbell rang. She sighed and stood up. She told Troy to deal with Keegan as she got the door. She opened it and was shocked by who she saw.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To see my son" came Lucille's reply.

"Wait here, I will go get him" Gabriella closed the door in her face. "Go to the door" she told Troy.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Mother" she muttered. Troy quickly went to the door whilst Gabriella sat with Keegan who was happily drawing Christmas pictures. She could hear their voices and told Keegan she'd be right back. she stood by the door frame, out of sight and listened.

"So you are not going to let me see him?" Lucille asked.

"No mother, you made your choice when you decided this hate campaign against Gabriella" Troy told her. "I warned you that she couldn't take much more but did you listen? Of course you didn't" he said.

"Troy, he is my grandson" she was speaking of Keegan.

"And I am your son but you didn't seem to care when I told you that I had to choose did you?"

"Troy, of course I love you and want you in my life but what Gabriela did..." she trailed off.

"Gabriella was protecting herself from the hurt again, mom I don't blame her I would have done the same!" He exclaimed.

"No you wouldn't have! Your better than that!" Lucille shouted.

"Can you keep it down" Gabriella walked to the door. "I don't want Keegan hearing you" she glared at Lucille.

"This has nothing to do with you" Lucille snapped.

"Yes it does, you are not seeing our son until you grow up Lucille, I don't know what has happened to you but you are not the same person I left behind all those years ago" Gabriella told her. "I loved that Lucille, she was so kind and nice, she was like my own mother, but now looking at you I don't know who I am looking at" she expressed her feelings as Troy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Troy, you are going to let her speak to me like this?" Lucille exclaimed.

"Yes mother, because I chose her remember?" She gasped.

"Troy, please don't do this..." she trailed off.

"Well then, you know what you have to do don't you?" He said before closing the door.

Gabriella watched him walk upstairs and away from her. She sighed. It was Christmas, he shouldn't be feeling like this. She told Keegan she'd be right back and ran after him. She went into their bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Troy, go after her" Gabriella told him.

"No, she needs to apologize to you" he looked up.

"No, I feel so horrible Troy, you can have us both" he shook his head.

"Like you said how would that work?" He stood up. "Who would I spend Christmas with? Who would I spend my birthday with? If I had to choose it would be you and Keegan every time" he pulled her to him for a hug.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I wish I could fix this, rewind time to before I left, maybe if I hadn't have left things would be different" Troy pulled away and held her face in his hands. "Or maybe if I hadn't have come back..." Troy cut her off.

"Don't you ever say that" he told her sternly. "Alright? I mean it, don't you even think like that ever again" tears welled up in her eyes. "You have made my life better, you and Keegan have my made my life better" he kissed her passionately. Gabriella clung to him and his words as she kissed back emotionally. She knew what she had to do and after tomorrow, because she wanted a nice peaceful Christmas day, she would do what was needed.

Troy and Gabriella returned to Keegan and they spent the rest of the day as a family. They drew Christmas pictures, baked some buns, watched Christmas movies and sang along to Christmas songs. Keegan laughed and squealed through the whole day, getting more excited as the day drew on for Santa's arrival. He begged to stay up to see him but finally accepted he wouldn't come if he wasn't in bed.

So at 7:30pm they tucked him up and read him two stories, one each, before leaving him to try and get some sleep. They then had a long relaxing bath together. Troy massaging Gabriella's tense shoulders as she rested between his legs with her head on his shoulder. She sighed as she felt herself slipping deeper into unconsciousness. Troy placed butterfly kisses across her shoulders and up her neck. She closed her eyes and basked in the love they felt for each other.

When the water turned colder they got out of the bath and once they were dried and dressed they went downstairs to relax together. They watched a movie and chatted and just enjoyed being in the arms of their one and only. Gabriella played with her engagement ring and after the tenth time Troy sighed and looked in her eyes.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

"What?" She frowned, confusion written all over her face.

"You keep fidgeting and messing with your ring" he stated, glancing at her hands.

"Oh, it isn't anything babe" she pecked his lips. "Just tired I guess" she shrugged.

"You wanna go up?" Gabriella nodded and Troy helped her up. After switching everything off they went upstairs. Gabriella told Troy she was just going to check on Keegan and to go and warm up the bed. He chuckled and kissed her nose before going to their room.

Gabriella tip-toed into Keegan's bedroom and went over to his bed. She smiled as she saw him sleeping peacefully. He was clutching his teddy bear in his hands and had a huge smile on his face. He is probably dreaming of all his presents. You could see him glancing at them under the huge tree in the family room.

Troy insisted they bought the biggest, real Christmas tree after hearing Gabriella only ever put up a little fake one back in New York. Now it took them about five minutes to turn all the lights off and she wasn't looking forward to the next electricity bill. She placed a kiss on her son's forehead and heard him sigh in his sleep. She smiled and left the room.

When she entered their bedroom she saw Troy laying in the bed, clad in only his boxers and waiting for her. The covers were pulled back on her side and she smiled. She got in the bed beside him and snuggled into his side as he covered them up. He pulled her as close as humanly possible and kissed her head a few times.

"Sweet dreams gorgeous" he whispered into her ear as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Even at the early stages of pregnancies Gabriella gets wiped out easily. She could do one little task and it could knock her for six. He didn't care though, if it meant they hardly went out now, only when necessary then they wouldn't. He just wanted Gabriella to be safe and healthy, same with the baby.

He was a little scared. The last time he was going through this, a pregnancy, they lost the baby. Yes Gabriella had had Keegan so it was proof she could carry children the full term but he hadn't experienced that joy yet. He hadn't been through a pregnancy before where the baby lives, survives whatever you want to call it. So until he held his new baby in his arms, heard he/she cry or look at him then he wouldn't feel totally at ease. He needed to try to though for Gabriella because he knew stress could cause something to happen which is the last thing he wanted for not just himself but for Gabriella and Keegan too.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Came Keegan's excited voice the next morning.

"Hmmm" Troy mumbled quietly and sleepy.

"Get up Daddy!" Keegan pushed his shoulder. "Santa has been" Troy's eyes opened as Gabriella's fluttered open. They both smiled at the excited Keegan in front of them.

"I'm up, I'm up" Troy said as he sat up in bed and yawned.

"Come on!" Keegan urged his parents as Gabriella sat up and yawned also. "We have lots of presents!" he squealed and clapped.

"We're up baby, you go downstairs and we'll be right behind you" Gabriella told him. "Don't open any presents yet though!" She shouted behind him as he ran off.

"Ok Mommy!" He shouted back. Troy chuckled as she groaned.

"You ok babe?"

"If it isn't morning sickness, it's Keegan, I am not going to get one late sleep in through this whole thing am I?" She laughed as she stood up and went dizzy. Troy jumped up and caught her, a worried expression covered his face.

"Woah, steady babe, you alright?" He checked.

"Stood up to quickly is all babe" she kissed him softly once. "Thanks for catching me though" he smiled and then they heard Keegan shout of them impatiently.

They both laughed and walked downstairs to see him hovering by the gigantic tree. Gabriella put some Christmas music on quietly and then sat by the tree. Keegan sat in her lap as soon as she was on the ground and grinned his cheeky grin at her. This made her laugh and poke his tummy, causing him to giggle.

"What time is it?" Troy asked.

"7:30" Gabriella laughed. "You can go back to bed babe" he shook his head and sat with them.

"And miss my boys first Christmas with his daddy? I don't think so" Gabriella smiled as Troy lifted Keegan off her lap and into his. "What first?" Keegan clapped and picked up his biggest present.

"This one!"

"Ok then buddy" Keegan ripped the paper off at lightening speed and squealed.

It was a large garage and road set for all his cars. The garage was big enough for all his cars to fit so that they didn't have to be kept in a box anymore. He smiled and hugged both of his parents before going to open the rest of his presents. He ended up getting some new cars, a remote control car, some new clothes, DVD's and a new Ben 10 watch. Once he was done Gabriella put all his paper in a black bin bag then sat on the sofa with a coffee as Keegan sat with Troy whilst he set the garage up.

Once it was all set up Keegan started placing all his cars in their own spots so Troy came and sat with Gabriella.

"Special isn't it?" Gabriella smiled.

"The best Christmas I have had" she giggled.

"And that is before you have opened your presents" he smiled.

"I told you not to bother after how much you spent for my birthday" she shrugged.

"I already got it so you have to accept it" she stuck her tongue out and got his presents. She handed him his first present. "That is from Keegan" Keegan ran over and sat on Gabriella's lap.

Troy smiled as he opened the present. He smiled as he lifted the basketball jersey from the paper. It was an LA Lakers jersey with the number 14 and Bolton on the back.

"Thanks Buddy I love it" he high fived Keegan then Gabriella handed him the next present.

"That is off me" he smiled and opened the envelope.

"No way!" Troy exclaimed. "Front row seats at the finals!" He kissed her repeatedly and she giggled as Keegan joined in.

"You like them?" She asked when he stopped kissing her.

"Like them? I love them" he smiled. "Why are there three tickets?"

"Well I thought it would be nice for you, your son and Chad to go and see your favourite team play" she smiled.

"Babe, it is awesome, you know Cal and Ben will be gutted though?" She nodded.

"It's fine" he chuckled.

"Well, this is awesome" he kissed her lips softly once Keegan ran off to get something.

"Mommy, I got this for you" he handed her a present. She looked at Troy.

"I didn't know anything about this" he held his hands up in defense.

Gabriella opened the long thin box and gasped. Inside was a locket with three tiny diamonds on it. The back was engraved. It read: 'To the best mommy, Happy Christmas, Lots of love Keegan James xxxx' Her eyes filled with tears.

"Open it mommy" he urged.

Gabriella opened the locket and more tears fell. It had a picture of Esme in the first side then a picture of Gabriella, Troy and Keegan in the other.

"Baby this is beautiful, come here" she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his head as Troy looked at the locket.

"This is really nice buddy"

"Aunt Tay helped me buy it" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, it is lovely sweetie" she told him.

"I got you a present too" Troy smiled as he pulled a box from behind his back.

"Troy..." she groaned.

"Hey, you got me one" she giggled.

Gabriella opened the box and smiled. Inside was a photo album. On the front cover was a picture of herself and Troy when they first met all those years ago. She opened it and Keegan looked at it with her. The first few pages were of them when they were best friends, then the next few from when they fell for each other, a lot were the ones Michelle insisted they took. Then came a few of Esme when she was born. The next pages were of she and Keegan to show her life without Troy then page by page he slowly started to come into the album until the last photo was of them three a week ago.

"The next pages are for our future" he explained. "I wanted to capture every moment of our lives together" she smiled teary at him.

"It is beautiful" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"So it's ok?"

"It is the best" he smiled happily. "I can't wait to fill it with you" he kissed her softly.

"Same here baby" she smiled then Keegan ran over to his garage and continued to fill it with his cars.

This was the important thing in her life. Her family being happy, it was magical to see how happy her son was. She cuddled up to Troy as they watched their son play with his toys and just be happy. At around 11:30am Michelle came over with gifts. She bought Gabriella a weekend away in a spa with a spare place so she could take Taylor. She bought Troy some vouchers for his favourite shop and bought Keegan a new teddy, some new clothes and a basketball. She stayed for an hour or so then said she had to leave to visit others. They new she meant her sister right away but nobody mentioned it.

At 2:00pm on the dot Chad, Taylor and Oliver turned up and Keegan immediately showed Chad his garage. Troy and Chad played with Keegan whilst the girls went into the kitchen with Oliver for a girlie chat and to cook the lunch.

"What did he get you?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"I'll show you" she handed the album and held Oliver whilst she flipped through it. Underneath some photo's were comments in his messy hand writing and little love notes and just romantic additional parts. Taylor was crying once she was done and laughed.

"That is so sweet" she smiled. Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"What did Chad get you?"

"An eternity ring" she held her hand out and flashed the band.

"Awww babe that is gorgeous" she admired the ring.

"I know" she smiled wide. "Did you like the locket?"

"It was lovely, thanks hun" they hugged. "Happy Christmas" she wished her friend.

"Happy Christmas babe" they pulled away as the boys walked in.

"No mushy stuff in front of my son please" Chad laughed as he took Oliver form Gabriella.

"Shut it" Gabriella warned jokingly.

"Mommy when is lunch?" Keegan asked.

"Soon baby" she kissed his head.

Half an hour later everyone was seated at the table and eating their Christmas dinner. They were all drinking champagne and Gabriella had a weak bucks fizz. Troy had told her one glass wouldn't hurt so she put a touch of champagne in but not a lot. Keegan had a 'special drink' as he called it, it was orange with lemonade added to it. They laughed, joked and just had a fun afternoon.

After the food they all went to the family room and whilst Oliver and Keegan napped after the busy day the adults sat on the front porch. They had the baby monitor on for if the boys woke up. It was now around 7:30pm and the night was lovely. They were all talking until Gabriella gasped.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Look, snow" she pointed and got off his lap and walked onto the lawn. "Go get Keegan" she told Troy who ran in. Keegan came out sleepily but soon woke properly at the sight.

"Wow" he gushed. He ran out to Gabriella and she twirled him around in the snow. He giggled and picked up handfuls of snow throwing it at everyone. Oliver woke up and Taylor put him in his snowsuit and a blanket before bringing him out to see. Troy, Chad and Keegan threw snow at each other as Taylor and Gabriella watched laughing.

Keegan made a snow angel and just looked so happy it was amazing. As the night drew on Oliver got cranky and so did Keegan so Gabriella said Chad and Taylor may as well stay over in the spare room. They accepted the offer and put Oliver in the bed they would be sleeping in. Keegan whined when he was told he couldn't sleep in the same bed as Oliver but soon got over it when Troy promised him that Oliver would still be here in the morning to play.

So at around 9:oopm the boys were both safely tucked up in bed and the adults were sat in the family room. Soft Christmas music was playing as Gabriella and Troy cuddled up on the sofa and Chad and Taylor did the same on the floor. They spent hours talking and reminiscing about old times. Before they met Troy, after they met Troy, then talked about what future Christmas' could be like. At 11:00pm Gabriella said she was exhausted so they all agreed sleep was needed. After saying goodnight and checking on Keegan Gabriella went to bed, soon followed by Troy after he made sure Chad and Taylor had all they needed.

Troy got in bed by Gabriella and she snuggled into his warm frame. She sighed happily and kissed his bare chest.

"Today was the best Troy" she told him.

"I know" he kissed her head.

"Thank you for my present" she leant up and looked in his eyes.

"You are very welcome beautiful" she kissed him softly and then snuggled back down into his chest.

"I love you Troy" she whispered.

"I love you too" he repeated back. Then the lovers fell asleep in each others arms, the way it was, hopefully, always going to be from now on.

**Ok so I want to apologize big time for the lack of update=[ I have been writing this chapter over the last three days but haven't been able to complete it as other things have cropped up and I have been so angry with myself lol but here it is, and I made it longer than all the others to make up for how long it took=]**

**So that was their first Christmas as a family, how was it? How did I do? And what is Gabriella's plan she was thinking about? Find out next time=]**

**Please Review! I love them all=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 25 - Confrontation**

It had been a week since Christmas and Keegan would be going back to school the following Monday. Which meant he had three days left of his winter vacation. Today Gabriella had told Troy to take Keegan out somewhere, just them to for some father-son bonding. All Keegan could talk about since a few days ago was his holiday to Disney.

Since Troy booked the holiday to Disney Land before Gabriella announced her pregnancy they have changed the tickets for the next vacation Keegan has off so that Gabriella is still comfortable enough to fly without a big bump and stuff. They were supposed to be going later than that but Troy didn't want Gabriella to be uncomfortable.

When Troy asked why she was so eager for them to leave and not spend time with her as well she answered that they needed just time for them two and she needed to get some house work done and that it would be much easier to do without Keegan running around. He saw the point and agreed to it, only if she would let him take her out that night for a romantic meal, just the two of them. She agreed and he kissed her smiling brightly.

So here she was, at 11:00am cleaning the family room before going out for a while. She hadn't told him the whole truth as to why she wanted to be alone, because she knew he wouldn't agree to it knowing she could get stressed. That is the one mood he doesn't want her to be in, for both her and the baby's sake.

Gabriella knew though that in the long run this could possibly turn out to be a good thing for Troy. She knew also that it could turn out worse and she prayed that didn't happen because she knew this could be the one thing to make him truly happy. He says he is truly happy but there is one factor in his life that she knew he was slightly hurt and upset, maybe even angry about. That factor?

His Mother, Lucille Bolton.

Gabriella was going around to her house today and she wasn't leaving until they spoke. Even if that meant she told Lucille a few home truths about her attitude right now. All she knew was Jack would probably be as hurt by her behaviour as Troy was. In the few days she knew Troy's dad they became quite close and she had started to love him as a father too. Lucille used to be like a mother to Gabriella. She could easily remember the days she would spend time with Lucille and Michelle shopping and having girlie days and she enjoyed them so much. So to be treated this way, for one little mistake that a lot of people may have made in her situation, she was kind of angry. As well as upset and hurt also.

So, she put on her jacket and checked her bag for all her things then left the house. She got in her car and drove the short drive to Lucille's house. It was quite close really and she could have walked but she knew Troy would panic if he came home and the car was there but she wasn't as there were no shops in walking distance really.

After driving for five minutes she pulled up outside Lucille's house and took a breath before shutting off the engine and going up to the door. She knocked and then heard feet shuffling behind the wood. When the door opened to say Lucille looked shocked would be an understatement.

"What?" She said rudely.

"We need to talk" Gabriella stated.

"I have nothing to say to you" she went to close the door but Gabriella stopped it.

"Then you can damn well listen to me Lucille because I am not leaving until you do!" She snapped. Lucille reluctantly let Gabriella in and obviously was hoping to get this out of the way because she didn't offer her a drink or anything. They sat n the family room and Gabriella took a breath again. "What have I done?" She sighed.

"You broke my son's heart" Lucille told her.

"You think I don't know that?" She asked in disbelief. "It kills me everyday to know the pain I caused him when I left but I had to do it, I couldn't be here" Lucille shook her head.

"I get that part ok? But you never telling him about Keegan was wrong" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I had to do that, I was scared, I didn't tell him through the pregnancy because I thought that way if the same tragic thing had of happened again Troy wouldn't be suffering with me" she defended her actions. "And as of not telling him once Keegan was born I just didn't know how to say it, I was terrified he would hate me, that doesn't mean Keegan didn't know him though, I told him about his daddy everyday and he loved him so much without even meeting him"

"It doesn't excuse it though Gabriella, I saw how empty Troy was in the years you were gone, and maybe if you had of told him that would have made him alive again" Gabriella stood up.

"Look Lucille, I have tried to explain things calmly to you but it isn't going through is it?! I can spend the rest of my life apologizing to your son about this but it won't be able to rewind time to change it!" She shouted. "I love Troy more than ever, he feels the same and I am not asking for us to be as close as we were ok? I get maybe I lost your trust in that sense but I am just asking that we be civil with each other" Lucille stood up.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love your son" Gabriella stated. "I don't want him to have to go through life without you but if you carry on this hatred towards me you will lose him forever" Lucille laughed.

"This won't last long, he will come back home he always does" Gabriella shook her head.

"Then maybe you don't know your son as well as you think because I know for sure that if you don't start being reasonable he won't come home, he loves me and Keegan so will always put us first" she then touched her stomach. "He wants you there, your first grandchild will be here before you know it and he wants you there I know he does"

"That baby will not be my first Grandchild, Esme was or have you forgotten about her already because of your perfect little boy?" Gabriella slapped her cheek.

"How dare you!?" She shouted. "Of course I haven't forgotten about her, but I have to deal with it and try my best to move on for Keegan, you know how heartbroken I was when Esme died so for you to stand there and say that..." she trailed off and went to leave.

"Gabriella..." she cut her off.

"No Lucille, that was the final straw, when I tell Troy what you said..." Lucille looked panicked.

"No, please don't tell him" she begged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I will have no chance at getting him back" Gabriella looked blankly at her.

"Should have thought about that before shouldn't you" she said before leaving.

Once she got home and safely into the house she slid down the door and sobbed. For Lucille to say something like that is just hurtful. She always knew how much it killed Gabriella, it was the reason she left! Ok, she gets that she isn't her biggest fan now but for her to stoop that low is just wrong. Gabriella stood up and went to their bedroom. She got out a small box from the back of her section in the closet and she took out it's contents. It was her 'Esme Box'.

It had the locket she never used to take off, the pictures they took at the hospital and her hand prints. She gripped the locket tightly in her hand and cried as she kissed it. She then heard Troy and Keegan come in downstairs. Troy couldn't see her like this, she wasn't really going to tell him, she just wanted to scare Lucille into realising what she had done to her son and what this revelation could do. She shut the door quickly and locked it before hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Brie?" Troy knocked on the door.

"O-one sec" she sniffled.

"Are you ok?" He sounded worried.

"Y-yeah, I'll be down in a sec" she didn't hear him move.

"Babe, open the door" he sighed. "Come on, I know your upset please open up" she sighed and opened the door. Troy immediately pulled her into his embrace and whispered soothing words in her ear. "What happened?" He asked when she had calmed down.

"I don't want to tell you" she said quietly.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because you'll be mad" he smiled softly.

"I can never be mad at you" she shook her head.

"It won't be me your mad at" he frowned.

"Babe, just tell me" at that moment there was a knock on the door downstairs. Gabriella walked past him and downstairs to see Keegan by the door.

She opened it and saw Lucille standing there.

"Please say you haven't told him?" She pleaded.

"Tell who what?" Troy came up behind Gabriella and frowned as he saw his mom. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't told him?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Told me what?" He sounded worried.

"Keegan, let's go play with your cars" Gabriella picked him up and went into the play room.

Gabriella closed the door to the room and sat on the floor with him. He handed her the green car and the orange one whilst he played with his red ones. They pretended to race them through the garage and she made sure he was having fun not thinking about Lucille at the door. Ever since the day he witnessed her shouting at Gabriella he hadn't been a big fan. He was about to speak when Troy's voice was heard.

"You said what?!" He sounded beyond angry.

"Baby, you stay here ok?" Keegan nodded slowly. Gabriella left the room and went to the family room. "Troy, babe calm down, Keegan is scared" he took a breath.

"Is that why you were crying?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Gabriella, please don't treat me like an idiot, what my mom said to you?" She nodded.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it though" Gabriella did kind of feel sorry for Lucille now, even though she had every right not to.

"Don't make excuses for her" he then turned to his mother. "I cannot believe you" he exclaimed. "What possessed you to even think something like that never mind actually express that opinion?"

"It isn't what I think, you know that I just got angry..."

"Why the hell were you angry?!" He shouted. "Gabriella should be the fucking angry one!" He shouted then they heard a whimper. Gabriella ran over and lifted Keegan into her arms.

"Why is d-daddy sh-shouting?" He cried.

"It's alright baby, daddy is just a little angry but he promises not to shout anymore, right Troy?" She turned to him and sent him a warning look.

"Right, I am so sorry buddy, come here..." Gabriella handed him to Troy who kissed his head and apologized.

"Troy..." Lucille spoke up.

"No" he said sternly. "Just go" he told her.

"Please..." she pleaded.

"Mom, please just leave" he said through gritted teeth as he walked out of the room with a much calmer Keegan.

"Gabriella I..." she started.

"Lucille, I think it's best you leave, I will talk to him" she sighed.

"Why would you?" She asked harshly.

"Because, unlike you I want this sorted" she snapped. "I don't think Keegan can be apart of your life yet though" Lucille nodded.

"I understand" Gabriella nodded. "I really am sorry about what I said" Gabriella shrugged.

"You still said it though" Lucille went over and hugged her.

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you, I am just scared this thing you have won't work out and he will be left heartbroken again" Gabriella pulled away.

"I was heartbroken too, as well as being a single parent with nobody, Troy had you and Michelle, and all our friends, I had no one but myself and my son" she confessed. "I knew I had to be strong though which is why I put on this hard front to hide my feelings from Keegan, you can't just assume that because I left I wasn't hurting too" Lucille nodded.

"I know, I get it now, I just really hope you can forgive me" Gabriella went to speak.

"Are you still here?" Gabriella winced.

"Troy..." Lucille touched her arm.

"It's ok, I am going" she left and quietly shut the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me she said that to you?" He asked Gabriella.

"Because, I knew it would make you angry and I don't want to be the reason you and your mother aren't speaking, Troy she didn't mean it, she has apologized for everything, I think seeing you like that knocked it into her, I am not saying we become close to her just get back on speaking terms and see where it goes" he pulled her into his arms.

"Baby steps?" He asked through a sigh.

"Baby steps" she nodded. "No matter what you say I know your not 100% happy Troy" he sighed.

"99.9% happy" she giggled.

"Wouldn't you like that extra .1%?"

"I guess" he shrugged.

"Then text her, tell her what she said and has done since I got back is wrong but that you are willing to slowly let her back in" he looked hesitant. "Please?" She pouted. "For me?" She gave a slight smile knowing he couldn't resist her.

"Fine, for you" he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Good boy" she kissed his lips softly. "Now text her while I go make dinner" he nodded and Gabriella left him to it.

After a few minutes she was stirring the pasta in the pan of hot water when Troy entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"I thought I was taking you out?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Can we do it tomorrow night?" She asked. "I just want to chill with Keegan tonight" he sighed.

"Fine" he went to leave. She gripped his wrist and pulled him to her.

"Now don't be like that baby" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Like what?"

"All moody and upset, I just don't want to leave him ok?"

"He is a big boy now Gabriella, you know he would happily go to Chad and Tay's for the night" he told her.

"I just don't want to leave him after he got upset" she unwrapped her arms from around him.

"Fine whatever" he left the kitchen and she groaned.

Half an hour later dinner was ready and they were all seated at the table. Troy played with his food, in a bit of a mood whilst Gabriella just sat there not knowing what to say. It was silent for a few more minutes until Keegan broke it.

"Why are you not talking?" He asked his parents.

"Daddy is just tired buddy" Troy smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Are you tired to mommy?" He looked at Gabriella.

"A little bit baby" she smiled.

"I'm not tired" he said happily. "Does that mean I can stay up later?" Both Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you'll have to ask daddy" Keegan gave Troy his baby face.

"I guess you can stay up for an extra hour or so bud"

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Now who taught you that?" Gabriella giggled.

"Uncle Chad always does it mommy" Troy chuckled and his eyes locked with Gabriella's.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed to Gabriella. She smiled and shrugged, her way of saying don't worry.

The rest of dinner was as it always was, the little family of three talking and laughing as they ate. Gabriella gave Keegan his dessert once he was done and then cleared away the plates. As she was loading the dishwasher she sensed Troy behind her.

"You should be watching him" she said as she stood up and turned to Troy.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Troy, he is the messiest eater ever when it comes to chocolate, you know that" they both laughed.

"I just wanted to say sorry properly, I didn't mean to get all moody, I just really miss 'us' time" he pulled her to him and they hugged each other close.

"I know babe, but having kids does kill that time" he sighed.

"I know, I just always thought we could work something out" they looked in each others eyes.

"I swear I will call Tay later and ask if she and Chad can watch Keegan ok?" Troy smiled.

"We don't have to go out babe" she smiled.

"I know, I want to" she leant up and kissed him softly on the lips once. They were about to kiss again when they heard a crash in the lounge. They both ran into the room and saw Keegan standing over a broken bowl. "Baby what happened? Are you ok?" She rushed over when he started to cry.

"I w-was only tr-tr-trying to h-help mommy" he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh, oh baby it's ok" she rubbed his back softly as Troy picked up the broken pieces.

"It's alright buddy, you were only trying to help mommy" he rubbed his back too.

"I b-br-broke it though" he looked at both his parents and looked confused that they weren't mad.

"Because you were trying to help sweetie, it is alright it was an accident" he smiled.

"I love you mommy" he hugged her again.

"I love you too sweetie, now how about you and daddy go and have a bath whilst I finish cleaning this up?"

"Ok" he nodded then ran off for the stairs.

"You not want me to do this?" Troy asked.

"Nah, you go get him in the bath, I'll be up soon" he nodded, kissed her softly then chased Keegan up the stairs. Gabriella smiled at his squeals of delight when Troy caught him then went to finish cleaning up. Once the kitchen was all clean again and the mess from the lounge was cleaned up she went for the stairs to see her boys.

As Gabriella got to the bathroom door she listened for a while to Troy and Keegan interacting.

"Daddy?" Came Keegan's voice.

"Yeah mate?" Troy asked as he washed Keegan's hair.

"Will the baby look like us or mommy?" Gabriella smiled.

"I don't know, why bud?" Troy sat on the closed toilet lid.

"Because I look like you and I don't think it is fair on mommy if this baby does too" Troy smiled.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it if the baby does look like us buddy" Gabriella chose this moment to enter.

"Hey you two" she smiled. "What you talking about?" She asked as she sat in Troy's lap.

"Nothing mommy" Keegan gave her a fully toothed grin then went back to playing.

"You heard didn't you?" Troy whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and he to smirk.

"Yes" she said quietly then turned to Keegan. "Shall we watch a movie tonight baby?" Keegan nodded.

"Can we watch a Disney film?" His parents laughed.

"Why a Disney film buddy?" Troy knew what was coming next.

"Because it means we will know more stuff when we go on holiday" he splashed excitedly.

"Ok, which one baby?" Gabriella giggled as Troy dried her face with the towel after the water got her.

"Ummm..." he looked up in thought. "Aladdin!" He clapped.

"Aladdin it is" Troy laughed.

Keegan stayed in the bath for another ten minutes then Troy got him out and dried him as Gabriella went into his bedroom to get his Jammies and the film. Troy entered the room a few minutes later with a shivering Keegan. Gabriella laughed and got him dressed as quickly as she could. She then dried his hair a bit more so he wouldn't catch a cold and put on his dressing gown. He put his 'Power Rangers' slippers on then held his arms up so Troy could carry him.

Troy shook his head and lifted his son off the ground. Gabriella said she would be down in a minute, she just wanted to get ready for bed herself and Troy nodded before leaving her. Gabriella went to their bedroom and once she was in her comfy clothes she went downstairs to see Troy and Keegan having a thumb war. Troy clearly letting Keegan win to please him.

"Wow, baby, your getting good at that" Gabriella smiled at him.

"I know" he smiled wide.

Gabriella put the DVD in the DVD player, switched on the T.V and then went to sit next to Troy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on him. Keegan shuffled a little so he was sat on Troy's lap but in the middle so he could cuddle up to Gabriella. He ended up with his head on Gabriella's lap and the rest of him on Troy.

Throughout the film Keegan commentated on what happened and Troy and Gabriella shot each other amused glances. He was so adorable when he got excited.

Keegan managed to stay awake through the whole film but admitted he was now tired. Troy carried him up to bed once Gabriella kissed him goodnight then left with him. Gabriella rested her head on the back of the sofa and yawned. She was tired. Troy came down a few minutes later and sat back down next to her.

"You ok baby?" He sounded worried.

"Course babe" she smiled at him. "Why?"

"You look a little pale" he felt her forehead.

"I just feel tired babe, it will be that" he frowned.

"Your kinda hot Brie" she smiled.

"I know" she joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny" he said sarcastically. "I mean as in burning up hot" she sighed.

"It won't be anything babe, just chill out" she told him.

"Fine, but I am keeping my eye on you missy" she saluted him.

"Yes sir" he shook his head as she giggled.

"You should take your health more seriously Gabriella" she frowned. He sounded like a dad telling off his naughty child.

"Why should I? You worry enough for the both of us" she snapped before standing up.

"Babe, I just want to protect you and look after you" he stood up and grabbed her waist, pulling her back to his chest and stomach.

"Ok, but when I tell you I feel fine please believe me" he kissed behind her ear softly and she moaned quietly. "Hmmm" her eyes fluttered shut.

"Shall we go to bed?" Troy murmured into her neck.

"Hmmm" she murmured back. Troy then turned her around, picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled as he kissed her. "We need to turn everything off babe" he groaned and quickly pressed the plug sockets off then walked quickly upstairs, quietly shutting their bedroom door behind him.

"Now, where were we?" Gabriella smirked.

"About here" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him hard and passionately.

The kisses and caresses got more heated until they were both on the bed, naked and moaning each others names. Troy was thrusting in and out of her body harder than usual, but she didn't mind, she loved it. She raked her nails down his bare back and he groaned and shivered beneath her touch.

"I'm nearly there Troy" Gabriella moaned as she arched her back up.

"Let it go baby" he whispered and she nodded. After a few more thrusts her walls tightened around his hard shaft and she collapsed onto the bed. Her walls milked him as he spilt his seed inside her. He rolled off her once they were both done and panted heavily. Gabriella breathed in the same way, neither speaking for ages.

"That was great" she breathed out eventually.

"It's always great babe" he smiled at her.

"Hmmm" she yawned.

"Get some rest" he pulled the comforter over them and she snuggled into him.

"I love you Troy Bolton" she whispered.

"I love you too baby" he kissed the top of her head and watched as she slowly drifted into her peaceful dreamland. It wasn't long until he followed her into his own, thinking of the day their baby would be born and he would become a daddy for the third time.

**So there you go=] I hope you all liked it, Troyella fluff=] With a bit of drama from Lucille. How could she say that? :O Will they be able to get back to normal? How will the holiday to Disney go? Find out in the next installment of 'Should've Stayed'=]**

**Reviews make my day=] Please send me some=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 26 - A surprise and Holiday**

It had been about 6 weeks since Gabriella persuaded Troy to at least get back on speaking terms with his mother. He had agreed and in the weeks that had passed they were slowly getting there. They spoke on the phone and saw each other every once in a while but Troy has said he isn't trying as hard because Gabriella, Keegan and the baby was their life now. They had been for their first scan just after Christmas and today was their second one.

Keegan had two days left at school and then it was the holiday he had been waiting for. With all his excitement the time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was holiday time. Today was the 11th of February and as well as their scan they would find out the date that the birth will be around.

Gabriella had just got back from dropping Keegan off at school and was waiting for Troy to come home. He went into work early so that he could fill Ben and Cal in on papers that needed signing and stuff whilst he and Gabriella were on holiday. It was now 9:15am and their appointment was at 10:00am. Gabriella was about to call him when he walked through the door.

"Sorry babe" he kissed her softly.

"Your pushing it Bolton" she smirked.

"You know you love me?" He nudged her.

"Always baby" she leant up for a kiss. "Now shall we go?"

"Let's go" he smiled and led her from the house.

It took around half an hour to reach the hospital because traffic was always busy at this time. Troy told the receptionist who they were and their appointment time before sitting next to Gabriella. He placed his hand on her tiny bump that had started to show a couple of weeks ago and she smiled.

"Can you believe how fast this pregnancy has gone?" She asked him.

"No, we only have like 5 months left" he gaped.

"I know, are you excited?" She smiled.

"Ecstatic babe" he kissed her lips.

"Gabriella?" Troy and Gabriella looked up and smiled at Dr. Royce.

"Hey doc" Gabriella stood up.

"How are you today?"

"Good, morning sickness is no longer with us" she giggled.

"Good to know, shall we go see your baby?"

"Please" they both answered as the doctor laughed and they followed her.

Gabriella did her routine laying down and lifting her top. Dr Royce then out the cold gel on her small bump and got out the heartbeat machine first. Once the sound picked up Dr Royce frowned and Gabriella got panicky.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I am just going to get the ultrasound to see something" Gabriella gripped Troy's hand and he looked just as scared as she did.

A few minutes later Dr Royce looked closely at the screen and then smiled wide.

"Well, well, well, it seems we missed something in your last scan" she started. "You are not having a baby" they both frowned. "You are having two" Gabriella gasped.

"You mean...?" She started.

"Twins?" They both finished.

"Yep, twins" she turned the machine and they both smiled. You could vaguely see the little bodies and heads and she was correct, there were two babies in there.

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Twins" Troy said in the same tone.

"Congratulations parents" Dr Royce smiled. "Everything looks fine and healthy, your doing a good job looking after them" Gabriella smiled. "I will give you a moment while I print these off" she smiled again and then left.

"We are having twins" Troy stated again.

"You have already said that babe" Gabriella giggled. "You are ok with this right?"

"Ok?" He questioned. "Babe, this is awesome!" He kissed her passionately and she giggled as they pulled apart. "I love you" he told her.

"I love you" she repeated.

Dr Royce then walked back in, handed them the pictures and wished them a good and safe holiday. Gabriella was told she was still safe to fly just to be a little more cautious than usual. They thanked her after she informed them of the due date and left to go and tell Chad and Taylor. Troy drove them as Gabriella stared at their babies. She smiled at the thought, two babies. Twins. This was the best news.

Taylor was in the front garden with Oliver playing with him and smiled when she saw them pull up in the car. She lifted Oliver up and walked over.

"How did it go?" She hugged them both then Troy took Oliver from her when he held his arms out and wriggled.

"We got some news" Gabriella started.

"Oh gosh, everything is ok right?" She panicked.

"Yeah, better than ok" she smiled. "We are having twins!" Taylor squealed and hugged her friend.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" She then turned to the house. "Chad Danforth get your butt out here!" She yelled.

"What?!" He snapped then smiled when he saw Troy and Gabriella. "Oh hey guys" they smiled.

"Guess what?" Taylor asked him.

"What?"

"They are having twins!" She clapped.

"Serious?" Troy nodded. "Dude that is awesome" they high fived as Gabriella hugged him.

"Two little cousins buddy" Troy spoke to Oliver who laughed and kicked his legs.

They spent the rest of the day until picking Keegan up with Chad and Taylor. Troy entertained Oliver the whole time and Gabriella loved watching him. He would make the best father ever, he already was to Keegan but he now had the chance to experience a small baby. She spoke up as they were driving to the school.

"Troy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you know how I was planning to breast feed Esme and I did with Keegan?" He glanced at her.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking how about we don't do that this time around?" He frowned slightly.

"Why?"

"Because, you missed out on the second chance with Keegan being a baby so I just don't think it is fair if I do most of the feeding and stuff, so if they are on formula then you could do the bonding thing too" he smiled.

"Babe, it is nice of you to think about my feelings but I think breast feeding is better" she smiled.

"But, you won't get to do a lot of it"

"So, you can express it sometimes and if you do most of the feeding I will pick something that can be my duty, like the bathing or nappy changing or something" he shrugged. Gabriella smiled as he parked up by the school.

"You sure?" He nodded as they got out the car.

"It is better for the babies, so that is more important than what I want" they linked their hands together and went to stand by the gates.

"Ok, I love you so much you know that right?"

"Hmmm, like hearing you repeat it though" he smiled.

"Well, I love you" he chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Love you too gorgeous" the door opened a few minutes later and Keegan came running out. Troy bent down and scooped him up as he reached them.

"Hey baby" Gabriella kissed his head.

"Hey mommy, hey daddy" he hugged Troy. "Did you see the baby today?" He asked.

"Yeah, we actually have to tell you something" Troy smiled.

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"Mommy is having to babies buddy" Keegan beamed.

"Two? So we can have a boy and a girl?" He asked.

"Maybe, we don't know yet" Gabriella laughed.

"Well I hope we do, and then we can have one that looks like mommy and one that looks like me and daddy" Troy smiled.

"Sounds good" Gabriella smiled.

"Are we going on holiday today?" Troy and Gabriella laughed as they walked to the car.

"No buddy, Saturday remember?" Troy told him as he strapped him into his seat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" he giggled as Gabriella and Troy got in their seats.

"That's ok sweetie" Gabriella opened a carton of juice and handed it back to him.

"Thanks mommy" he gave her his cheesy grin and she giggled.

They got home after ten minutes or so and Keegan ran to play with his cars as Gabriella started dinner. Troy went to watch a basketball match for a little bit. Gabriella decided to make something simple for dinner and it was one of Keegan's favorites. Bangers and mash with gravy.

After half an hour or so it was ready so Troy set the table as Keegan tidied away his toys. Gabriella placed their food down and then called Keegan to come eat. He ran in and sat in his usual seat and started eating almost right away. They laughed and talked about the babies, the holiday and Keegan's day at school.

Keegan ate all his dinner up so Gabriella said he could have a chocolate mousse for desert. He happily ate it, getting hardly any around his face for once. Once he was done Gabriella told him to go and get undressed ready for his bath and he ran upstairs. Troy went with him to run the bath as she cleaned the kitchen. Once all that was done she followed her boys and entered the bathroom to see Keegan just getting in the tub.

"Mommy?" He asked when he spotted her.

"Yeah Keegan?" She knelt next to Troy on the floor.

"What are we going to call the babies?" Troy smiled at her as he started to wash Keegan's hair.

"Well it depends baby, we don't know if they are going to be boys or girls yet" he nodded.

"When will we find out daddy?" He asked Troy as he closed his eyes so that the shampoo didn't go in them.

"I don't know buddy" he then looked at Gabriella.

"I hope it is soon" Keegan told them.

"Why sweetie?" Gabriella asked as she took over washing duties and got the soap on the sponge for Keegan.

"So I can buy them a present" she smiled.

"That is very kind of you Keegan" she kissed his head.

He played in the bath for half an hour whilst Troy watched him and Gabriella tidied the cabinets a bit.

"Babe, will you chill out?" Troy asked her.

"It needs doing before we leave for Florida Troy" she told him.

"I'll help tomorrow, come and play with your son" she gave him a look. "You know I didn't mean it like that" she shrugged.

"I am going to go and get his night clothes ready, get him out the water will be getting cold" she said before leaving the room. Troy slammed himself on the forehead.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Being an idiot" he told his son before lifting him from the bath. "Let's go get ready for bed" he told Keegan as he carried him, wrapped in a fluffy towel, to his room.

Gabriella took him from Troy and dried him quickly before putting his Pajama's on. She then looked at the time and saw it was still a little early so told him he could play for an hour. He got out one of his games and played in his bedroom. Gabriella went into their bedroom and Troy followed.

"Sorry" he hugged her from behind.

"Me too, just a little emotional tonight" he nodded.

"You know what Keegan said?"

"About what?" She leant back into his embrace.

"About when will we find out about the babies sexes?"

"Hmmm, what about it?" She closed her eyes.

"Well, are we going to wait or find out when they are big enough to tell on the scan?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked as she turned in his arms.

"I don't know, I would like to know so we can be prepared but I also want the surprise" she smiled.

"Well, I guess we can decided when Dr Royce asks" Gabriella told him.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" he kissed her softly. "Now, why don't you go and have a relaxing bath?"

"Hmmm, sounds nice" she murmured.

"Go on then, I will put Keegan to bed" she turned to go in the bathroom and he slapped her butt.

"Hey!" She protested, covering it with her hands.

"Love you" he smiled.

"Love you" she blew him a kiss and went for her bath.

HSM

It was now Saturday and Gabriella was making sure she had done everything whilst Troy put their cases in Chad's car. Taylor walked in and smiled.

"Babe, everything has been done, checked and double checked" Gabriella laughed.

"I know" she smiled.

"Just have a fun holiday alright? You deserve it" Gabriella hugged her friend.

"Thanks hun" they pulled away and Troy walked in.

"Ready honey?" He asked Gabriella.

"Yep, where is Keegan?"

"Already in the car" he smiled.

"Let's go then" they walked out of the house and locked it up. They got to the car and all got in. "Where's Oli?"

"With my parents for the weekend" Chad answered as he drove off.

"So you got any plans then?" Troy asked.

"Going for either a meal or to the movies" Taylor replied.

"Sounds like fun" Gabriella smiled.

"Mommy?" Keegan spoke up.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I go on the big boy rides on holiday?"

"Some of them are a bit to big for you sweetie"

"Not if daddy comes on them with me" he protested as Troy and Chad laughed.

"We'll see" he whined. "What?" She asked.

"Your we'll sees always mean no, daddy's we'll sees always mean yes" he pouted. Chad and Taylor laughed.

"Uh-oh" Chad chuckled.

"Shut it Muppet" Gabriella slapped his head.

"Hey! I am driving woman!" Troy chuckled.

"What are you laughing at yes man?" She glared.

"Chill babe" he reached behind and squeezed her knee gently.

It took an hour and a half to reach the airport. They got their bags out and Troy placed them on a trolley as Taylor and Gabriella hugged. Chad and Keegan were having a thumb war as Keegan wanted to prove how good he was now.

"Have a good time" Taylor told them.

"Thanks" they waved then walked towards the airport entrance.

Troy pushed the trolley as Gabriella held Keegan's hand. They stood in the line for forty minutes and Keegan started getting whiney.

"Keegan, please be good" Gabriella asked him.

"But I am bored!" He whined and stomped his foot.

"Keegan James Bolton!" Troy warned. "Behave yourself or we will go home" Keegan huffed and folded his arms.

After another ten minutes they finally got their cases through baggage claim and showed their passports. They then walked through to the lounge and Keegan ran to the windows to watch the planes.

"He loves that" Gabriella told Troy as they held hands and followed him.

"I know, he told me when we flew back from New York" Troy told her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "You seem a little quiet" he smiled.

"A little tired I guess" she smiled as they sat on some seats close to Keegan.

"Why don't you get some sleep then?" she patted her lap.

"No, it's alright" She shook her head.

"Troy, please get some rest" he laughed and kissed her.

"I will on the plane ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise" they kissed again then Keegan squealed.

"Daddy look!" He pointed. Troy went over and sat on the ledge with him.

"Wow, that is a big one ain't it bud?"

"Yeah, can we go on a big one like that daddy?"

"I don't know mate, we'll have to see" Keegan nodded and continued to point out his favorites as he sat in his daddy's lap.

Gabriella smiled as she watched her boys interact. She didn't go over, she stayed were she was and happily watched them bond even more if possible. She was so happy they were this close and couldn't wait to see their relationships with the new babies. She gently placed her hands on her small bump and sighed. As long as Troy, Keegan and the babies were all happy and healthy then so was she.

**So they are off on their holiday=] How will it go? Will their be any drama's? They are having twins=]=] What a surprise hehe. Will they find out the sexes? Will the pregnancy go smoothly? Find out next time=]**

**Please review=] I love them so much and you all make me smile when I read them=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 27 - Family Time**

The plane had just landed in the Orlando International Airport and was slowly making it's way to the gateway. Gabriella smiled as she looked down in her lap and saw her beautiful son sleeping peacefully, his hand on her tummy. He probably just positioned it there for his comfort but to Gabriella it had a whole other meaning. To her it was his way of protecting his baby brother's or sister's from any harm and she couldn't be any more proud of him. Troy kissed her cheek and she smiled as she faced him.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just thinking babe" she pecked his lips and he smiled.

"About...?" She giggled.

"Keegan and the babies" Troy grinned.

"Do you ever think about anything else?" He teased.

"Hey! I do actually" she defended herself.

"Like...?" He trailed off.

"You" she smiled sweetly.

"Apart from me" he grinned again.

"There isn't anything else I need to think about" she kissed him softly then the pilot came on the speaker.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for flying with American airways, we hope you enjoyed your flight and wish you a lovely holiday, you are now free to unfasten your seatbelts and exit the plane in an orderly fashion, thank you"_

"I don't want to wake him" Gabriella stroked Keegan's hair.

"I'll carry him babe" she smiled.

"You sure?"

"He is my son Gabriella, think I can handle it" she shook her head and rolled her eyes as Troy stood up and carefully lifted Keegan into his strong arms. "Shhh buddy, it's alright" he comforted Keegan as he whined in his sleep.

Gabriella smiled and stood up slowly to avoid a head rush, which she had been getting a lot of lately. She reached into the over head lockers and took out her carry on bag which contained their passports, tickets and all the other important documents. She walked ahead of Troy, who was being mindful of Keegan in his arms as he passed other passengers, and then waited in the hallway of the airport's gate until he got to her side. He shuffled Keegan a little so he had him cradled with one arm, his head in his neck and then wrapped his other arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Do you know where we are going babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, this way" she smiled as they walked, as a family, to start their holiday.

They got to passport control after five minutes or so of walking and Gabriella smiled as she handed the man the passports.

"Hello Madame" he smiled.

"Hi" she greeted back.

"Just you three?"

"Yep" she smiled.

"Ok" he stamped their passports and handed them back. "Baggage claim is that way and enjoy your holiday" he smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled then walked in the direction he pointed to.

This was the part she hated. The waiting around for your bags, hers always seemed to be last as well. Keegan started to stir and wriggle around so Troy held him with both arms and rocked a little to calm him down, last thing they needed was a restless, cranky Keegan.

"Shhh baby" Gabriella rubbed her son's back.

"Mommy" he whined and opened his eyes. He held his arms out to her and she smiled.

"Come here" she took him from Troy who looked worried. "What?" She asked.

"He is a little heavy babe" he warned.

"Troy, he is fine" she smiled. "Thanks for caring though" she leant up for a quick kiss.

"Just tell me if he gets too heavy" she nodded.

"You look out for the bags, I'll go sit over there with him ok?" he nodded and she smiled as he turned his back to them, She walked towards a bench and placed her bag down before sitting down, positioning Keegan in her lap. "Did you have a good sleep sweetie?" She asked Keegan softly, who was sucking his thumb and twirling a strand of her hair around in his other hand. He just nodded sleepily.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his head. She softly hummed a song into his hair as she held him close and he sighed. She felt him turn in her arms a little and when she looked down she saw he was fast asleep again, head over where her heart beat. She kissed his head again and smiled. She could not believe how gorgeous he was, she could not believe he was hers.

"Got them" she looked up and smiled.

"How did you manage that? It takes them ages to get round when I am picking them up" she told him.

"Cause it's me babe" he winked at her and she giggled. "Why is he so tired? He isn't coming down with anything right?" Troy worried as he sat by them and placed his hand on Keegan's head.

"Nah, he is just over-tired babe, all the excitement of the holiday and that, he will be his usual self by tomorrow" she told him. "He was like this when we were coming back to LA for the first time" she informed Troy as they stood up.

"Really? Why?"

"He knew his daddy was there somewhere" Troy smiled as he pushed the cases on the trolley.

"Are you serious? I always thought you over-exaggerated how much he wanted to meet me"

"Like I would Troy, you have always been important to him, even before you met" he smiled.

"Well, I owe you a thanks then" she frowned.

"Why?" She asked as they made their way out of the airport.

"You didn't have to tell him about me babe, you could have kept him in the dark, but you didn't" he leant down and kissed her. "So, thank you" she smiled and shook her head.

"Was my pleasure honey" she replied then stopped as they got to the cab bay.

Troy left Gabriella standing by the cases with Keegan as he went to get a cab. He walked back over a few minutes later and started to push the trolley again. Gabriella followed behind and he stopped near a cab. She greeted the cab driver then got in the cab and placed Keegan in the middle of the back seat. She sat on his left and once all their bags were loaded in the trunk Troy got in the back on Keegan's right.

After telling the cab driver where their hotel was Troy linked his hand in Gabriella's and she smiled at him. Keegan sighed in his sleep and cuddled up to Troy's side. Troy smiled down at his son and then back up at his fiancée.

They were staying at a brand new luxury accommodation called 'All suite Buena Vista Suites Resort'. It was a package deal and with it they got breakfast every morning, drop off's to the theme parks and picked up again later, and a dinner/supper every evening. They had to pay for their theme park tickets separately which weren't too expensive as they weren't planning on visiting all of them due to Keegan only being little.

Gabriella leant her head back against the car seat and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You tired baby?" Troy asked her softly.

"Hmmm, little bit" she murmured.

"Sleep then" he told her.

"I will when we get to the hotel babe" she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise" she smiled then Keegan fidgeted and his eyes slowly opened. "Hey baby" Gabriella smiled.

"Mommy" he whined and cuddled up to her.

"Shhh, it's ok baby" she kissed the top of his head.

"Are we on holiday yet?" He asked.

"Yeah baby" he sat up straight at that and smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really bud" Troy smiled. "You wanna sit in daddy's lap and look out of the window?" Keegan nodded and Troy lifted him onto his lap.

"Wow, daddy look at that" he pointed out the window.

"What is it bud?"

"It is a big boy ride, can we go on that one?" He looked at Troy.

"Afraid not mate"

"Oh, why not?" He showed his puppy dog eyes.

"Your too little" he shook his head.

"I am four daddy" he held up four fingers. "That is a big number" Troy laughed.

"We'll see ok?" Keegan nodded and hugged Troy.

"Daddy?" He whispered.

"What?" Gabriella frowned.

"Can we give mommy her presents now?" He whispered.

"It isn't until tomorrow buddy" Troy told him quietly.

"Alright daddy" he then turned to Gabriella and smiled.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing mommy" he smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm, why don't I believe you" she smiled.

"You have trust issues babe" Troy smirked.

"Only when it comes to you two" she giggled.

"Jeez, thanks, love you too" he told her sarcastically.

"Shush up, you know I love you" she told him.

"Good job I do huh?" She nodded and he chuckled.

After another twenty minutes or so the cab stopped and the driver announced they had arrived. Troy paid him the fare as Gabriella climbed out of the cab and helped Keegan out. He squealed and ran up to the front of the building where there was a giant fountain. He put his hand under it and squealed with delight.

"Mommy, look" he smiled. She walked over pulling her case as Troy pulled his.

"Wow, baby, that is pretty" she bent down to his level to look at it with him.

"It is cold" he smiled.

"I bet it is baby" she smiled at him.

"Daddy feel" he grabbed Troy's arm and shoved his hand under the water.

"Your right buddy, that is cold" he quickly pulled his hand out and Gabriella laughed.

"Awww, is my baby scared of cold water" she said in her mommy voice to Troy.

"You want a feel?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez, you know I would, but we don't wanna shock the babies honey" he smirked.

"Nice save sweetie" he pecked her lips.

Gabriella smirked and turned to go inside the hotel lobby. Troy followed behind with Keegan and they stopped at the front desk.

"Hello Miss" The receptionist greeted Gabriella.

"Hello, we have a suite for Bolton" she informed her.

"Ah, yes" she then noticed Troy with Keegan in his arms. "You must be Mr. Bolton" He shook her hand.

"That's me" he smiled.

"And who is this cutie?" She smiled at Keegan.

"Tell the lady your name baby" Gabriella smiled at him.

"My name is Keegan James Bolton" he smiled politely. "What is yours?" He pointed to her.

"My name is Hayley" she smiled.

"That is a pretty name, I have a friend at school called Hayley" he smiled.

"Really? That is cool" she smiled then looked at Gabriella. "He is adorable" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks, takes after his daddy" she told her.

"I can see, so Mrs. Bolton I assume?"

"Miss Montez" Gabriella corrected her.

"Soon-to-be Bolton" Troy interrupted, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Congratulations" Hayley smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"So, your on the 14th floor" she informed them.

"Ok" Gabriella smiled.

"I will get the bell boy to take your bags" she beckoned someone over.

As he put their luggage on a trolley Gabriella took some leaflet's off Hayley then they followed the bell boy to the elevator. They all got in and Keegan was getting giddy as they slowly went up. Troy placed him on the ground and he started running around the elevator.

"Keegan, sweetie, calm down" Gabriella pulled him to her. "Sorry" she apologized to the bell boy.

"That's ok Miss" he nodded.

They reached the 14th floor and went to the end of the corridor before reaching their room. The bell boy opened the door then handed them both a room card each. He placed their bags by the door then left them to it after Troy tipped him. Gabriella smiled as she inspected the room.

It had a living area with a built in kitchen. Leading off from there was the master bedroom that had a huge four poster bed and dressing table as well as two walk in closets. The bathroom was leading out of their room and then the other bedroom was at the other side of the bathroom. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi style tub with gold taps and marble floors. It had a huge mirror and also a shower. Keegan's room was basic but still nice. He had a bed that was just smaller than a double, his own widescreen T.V with complementary Disney DVD's and a walk in closet.

"Troy, this must have cost loads" she gushed.

"Not too much, I could afford it babe" he held her from behind.

"Well I love it" she lifted Keegan up. "What do you think baby?"

"Can I watch a DVD?!" He squealed when he spotted them.

"Sure, we can have a relaxing night tonight and start the holiday tomorrow" Gabriella kissed him. "Go pick one and daddy will put it on for you" he nodded and ran to his room.

"You relax babe, I will go settle him" Troy kissed her head and followed after Keegan.

Gabriella smiled and lay on the big bed. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. This is just what she needed, a holiday with her boys. She placed her hand on her small bump then her eyes flew open as she gasped. No way, was it that time already? She sat up and smiled wide. Troy entered and saw her expression.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come here, quick" he ran over and she grabbed his hand. She placed it on her bump and one of the babies kicked again.

"Is that...?" He trailed off.

"Yeah" she squealed. "That is our baby" she smiled wide.

"Oh my god!" He pulled her into his embrace. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed into the embrace, loving that they were experiencing this again, together. She pulled away and was shocked at what she saw. Troy, her Troy, the one who never showed his emotions, was crying? "Baby what is it?" She got closer to him and wiped his tears.

"I don't want it to happen again" he confessed. "The last time I did this, the whole baby thing, it didn't work out and I can't go through that again" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Baby, that won't happen again, what happened with Esme was just a terrible accident" she pecked his cheek. "Our babies are going to be fine" she placed his hand on her growing bump just in time for him to feel another nudge from one of their babies. "I promise it will be ok" he nodded and she smiled as she wiped away his tears.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What for?" She smiled.

"Crying, you must think I am a right gay" she slapped his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, you know you can cry in front of me" she kissed him softly. "You don't have to be superman around me ok?" He nodded and kissed her.

"I love you" he told her.

"How much?" She smiled.

"So much" he smiled back.

"I love you so much too" she giggled before kissing him again.

"Shall I go get Keegan?" He asked her.

"Well..." she started as she straddled his lap. "I was kinda hoping for another kiss" Troy grinned.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hmmm really" she smiled seductively.

"How much do you want a kiss?" He smirked.

"So much baby" she grinned at him before they kissed passionately.

Troy moved his hands to her hips and she pulled herself closer to him. She ran her hands up his covered chest and then back down to the hem of his T-Shirt. She slowly lifted it up and over his head. When it was off they smiled at each other and Gabriella ran her hands up his well toned chest before connecting their lips again.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" They quickly pulled apart and Gabriella blushed.

"Keegan" she got off Troy and went over.

"Hey buddy" Troy coughed out as he quickly put on his T-Shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing sweetie, guess what?" Gabriella said to him.

"What?" He smiled as she pulled him up to sit by her on the bed. Troy sat on the other side of him.

"The babies are moving" she smiled.

"What do you mean mommy?"

"They kick sometimes and you can feel it" he smiled.

"Really? Can I feel it?" She nodded. Gabriella placed Keegan's tiny hand on her bump. "I can't feel it mommy" he pouted.

"Wait a second sweetie" just as she said this a nudged was felt.

"Mommy!" He gasped.

"That was your baby brother or sister sweetie" he turned to Troy.

"Daddy, I felt the babies move" Troy smiled proudly at his son.

"I know mate, it's cool isn't it?" Keegan nodded.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I talk to the babies?" She smiled and nodded.

"Course you can" she shuffled back and rested her head against the headboard of the bed. Keegan placed his lips near her bump.

"Hey babies" Gabriella looked at Troy and they both smiled. "I am your big brother, I will look after you" Gabriella felt tears fill her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are the best in the whole world so we are very lucky, they will love you lots and lots and Daddy will play with you all the time" Troy smiled. "Mommy tells the bestest stories ever!" He exclaimed. His parents both laughed quietly. "I will share all my toys with you, but if you are girls then I don't think you will like them too much, you could have Esme's teddy bear though" Troy looked at Gabriella who was crying silently. "I can't wait to play with you" he kissed her tummy. "I love you" Troy broke the silence that followed.

"Hey Kee, why don't you go and finish watching your movie?"

"Ok daddy" he ran off to his room and Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Shhh, it's alright baby" he soothed her.

"I miss her" she sobbed.

"I know Brie, I do too" he kissed her head and rocked her softly. After a few minutes Gabriella calmed down and looked up at Troy.

"I am so glad I found you again" she told him.

"Me too" he smiled.

"What would I do without you?" She asked.

"Your never going to have to be without me ever again" he told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise" he kissed her forehead. "It's you and me forever" she smiled.

"No it isn't" he frowned. "It is you, me and our children forever" he smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe" she smiled.

"Me either" Gabriella kissed him softly and then snuggled into his side.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" She nodded.

"Sounds good" she yawned. "Will you hold me?"

"You don't even need to ask" they both lay down together and held each other. A few minutes later Keegan came on and rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy, can I go to sleep in your room?"

"Come on baby" he ran over and climbed on their bed.

The little family all cuddled up and had a nap before the start of what would be the best family holiday.

**It is finally up! I have been writing this for about three days but things have kept popping up which means I couldn't finish it=[ Ah well, here it is. The babies moved=] What did you think of Keegan's little speech to his siblings? How will their holiday go? Find out next time=]**

**Please review=]  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 28 - Happy Birthday**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the feel of a nudge inside her. She smiled and placed her hands over her ever growing bump. She stroked it softly and then carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake Troy and Keegan. She crept to the kitchen in their suite and made some coffee. So far it wasn't disagreeing with her as it normally did during pregnancy.

When it was ready she sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and gazed out of the window, at the ocean you could see. Florida was so beautiful and she hadn't even seen the sights yet. She sipped her coffee and felt another nudge from the babies. She smiled and placed her hand over the bump.

"Morning beautiful" she jumped at voice.

"Jesus Troy" she breathed.

"Sorry babe" he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why are you awake birthday girl?" Gabriella smiled.

"Your babies wanted mommy to get up" Troy smiled and stroked her tummy softly.

"On her birthday? That is just mean" Gabriella giggled. "So, how does it feel to be 25 baby?" He asked her.

"The same as 24?" She laughed.

"Haha funny" he kissed her nose then went to make himself a coffee.

"Is Keegan still asleep?"

"Like a baby" Gabriella smiled.

"He is a baby" she told him.

"He isn't" Troy laughed as he turned and leant back on the kitchen counter.

"He is to me" she retorted and Troy shook his head.

"Alright" he rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him. "So, do you want your birthday present now?" Gabriella smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything" he smiled.

"I know, what kind of fiancée would I be if I didn't though?" She shook her head as she walked over to him.

"Still the best in the world" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant up for a kiss.

"Thanks babe" she nodded. "Still got you the present though" she giggled and then they were interrupted.

"Daddy?" They both looked towards their bedroom door.

"Come here bud" Troy bent down and held his arms open. Keegan ran over and Troy scooped him up. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah daddy" he mumbled.

"Guess what today is?" Troy asked his son.

"Mommy's birthday!" He squealed and smiled at Gabriella.

"That's right mate" Keegan held his arms out to Gabriella who took him from Troy.

"Happy Birthday mommy" he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Thanks baby" she kissed his head.

"I love you" he kissed her cheek.

"Love you too sweetie" she smiled at him.

"Can we give her presents now daddy?"

"Sure buddy, let's go get them" Gabriella placed him on the ground and he ran off, Troy following behind.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she washed up the mugs from their coffee. She dried them and put them back in their places. She felt a powerful kick that winded her a little and she gripped her stomach and took a breath.

"Jeez..." she got out.

"Babe, you ok?" Troy sounded concerned.

"Yeah, think both of them just had a go at once" he walked over and rubbed her bump softly. "Thanks babe" she smiled.

"Feel better?" Gabriella nodded then Keegan ran over.

"Mommy come and sit down" He took her hand and pulled her to the lounge area. They all sat on the large corner sofa. "Daddy go first" Troy chuckled.

"There you go baby" he handed her the present and kissed her lips softly. "Happy Birthday" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Troy" she opened the gift box and smiled.

"Is it ok?" He asked.

"It is great, I love it" she kissed him. "Thank you"

It was a white gold bracelet with a heart pendant on it. She took it from the box and handed it to Troy to put on her. He gently placed it on her wrist and she smiled again.

"Read the heart" he told her. Gabriella looked at the heart and read the inscription.

_"Gabriella, Happy 25th Birthday baby, Love you forever and always Troy xxx' _she looked up and kissed him again.

"I love it" he smiled.

"I'm glad" he said.

"My turn" Keegan shouted. "There you go mommy" she smiled and took the gift bag from him.

"Thanks baby" she opened the bag and smiled. Inside was a 'Me to You' teddy wearing a pink jumper saying 'Special Mommy' on the front. There was also a photo frame that had room for two pictures. She turned it around and smiled. In one side was a picture of Keegan at Christmas and in the other was the latest scan they had of the babies. The photo frame was also 'Me to You' and said 'Happy Birthday Mommy' across the top. "Sweetie I love it" she hugged him and kissed his head.

"I bought it myself mommy" she smiled.

"Did you?" He nodded.

"Auntie Tay helped me save up my pennies" she smiled.

"Well, that is very nice of you sweetie" he smiled and seemed very pleased with himself.

"Can we go on rides today mommy?" She nodded.

"Why don't you go to your room and I will be in soon to help pick your clothes" he nodded and ran off.

"You like your presents?" Troy asked.

"Hmmm, love them" she smiled.

"Good, I will take you out, just us two when we get home ok?" She smiled.

"You don't have to babe" she told him.

"I want to" she nodded.

"Well, I can't wait to go out with you then babe" she kissed him then stood up.

"Good, do you want me to sort out Keegan?" He asked as he stood up also.

"Nah, I got it covered babe, you go have a shower and stuff" he nodded.

"Trying to say I smell Miss Montez?" He teased.

"Obviously" she grinned. "Can't bear it" he rolled his eyes.

"Haha, I am hurt you know, after the lovely gift I gave you and this is how you say thank you?" he said dramatically.

"I'll make it up to you tonight baby" she whispered in his ear then walked off. He laughed and went to their room as she went to Keegan's.

"What you doing baby?" Gabriella asked her son as she went to his case.

"I am watching the rest of my movie mommy" he smiled.

"Ok, well we need to get dressed soon ok?" He nodded. She picked out his clothes for the day and then unpacked the rest into his closet. She put his underwear in a drawer along with his socks and then put the few toys and books he brought on the table by his bed. "Is it nearly finished?" He nodded.

"A minute mommy" he told her, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Will you get yourself dressed when it is over?"

"Yeah mommy, I will" she shook her head.

"Ok" she left the room and went to her and Troy's.

"Is he ready?" Troy asked as he left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nope, watching the rest of his movie" she shook her head.

"I'll sort him out when I am dressed babe" he kissed her head and went to his case. "We still need to unpack" Gabriella nodded.

"I have just done Keegan's" she told him.

"Alright love" she smiled.

"I am going for a shower" he nodded.

"Ok babe" she laughed and went into the bathroom.

Gabriella stripped out of her clothes and then got under the warm water. Her muscles soothed immediately and the babies even stopped kicking and nudging her. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She then got her shampoo and washed her hair thoroughly. When that was done she conditioned it and then washed her body. Once she was all clean and her hair was sud free she shut off the water and got out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around her body and a small one around her hair she cleaned her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She thought she looked pale, the joys of pregnancy she thought. Once she was done in the bathroom she went to the bedroom and saw Troy sat on the bed.

"Is your son dressed yet?" She asked as she unwrapped her hair from the towel and started rubbing it dry.

"Yeah, he was getting ready when I checked on him" she nodded and sat at the dressing table. "Are you ok?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I look a mess" she sighed.

"Babe, you don't" he massaged her shoulders gently.

"I do, I must be the only pregnant woman that doesn't look 'glowing' or whatever they say" she sighed again.

"Now why are you down all of a sudden?" He knelt down in front of her.

"I don't know, stupid hormones" she shrugged.

"Well, I think you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman on this earth babe, so I don't want to hear anymore ok?" She smiled.

"I love you" he smiled and kissed her.

"Love you too" she nodded.

"Now, let me get ready, go check on Keegan please" he saluted her and walked out as she giggled.

Gabriella smiled as she started to get dressed. Troy always knew the right words and actions to use to make her feel better. She dried herself then got changed. She put on her three quarter length black leggings, a pink flowy dress/top with her pink flats. She left her hair down in it's natural curls and didn't bother with make-up, now as she looked at herself she didn't look all that pale. She just had a bit of a downer for a moment there.

She grabbed her white bag and started put her things inside it. Her cell, purse, camera and other essentials. As she zipped it up and stood up straight she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Jeez babies, give momma a break please" she spoke to her stomach as she rubbed it softly.

"You alright honey?" She smiled and nodded at Troy.

"Hmmm, your babies are just saying Happy Birthday I think" he smiled. "You all set Keegan?"

"Yeah mommy" she smiled.

"Cleaned your teeth?" He shook his head. "Go do that please, your toothbrush is on the sink" he sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Mommy?!" He called.

"What baby?" She called back.

"I can't reach the sink!" She laughed and went to help him.

"Let's put this here then" she put a small stool by the sink and he climbed on it. "Careful please"

"Alright mommy" she walked back into the bedroom.

"You feeling happier?" Troy asked her as she looked at a tourist map. Gabriella looked up and nodded.

"Much, thanks babe" he shook his head.

"What did I do?"

"Said the right thing as always" he chuckled.

"I am good at that" she threw the map at him and he laughed. "Hey! No violence please" he pulled her to him and she giggled.

"Dork" she laughed.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"Awww, has my poor baby got a sore ego now?" He nodded. "Here" she leant up and kissed his lips gently. "Better"

"Hmmm, for now anyway, I want more later" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Typical guy brain" he chuckled.

"You know you love what I am talking about" she laughed. "It doesn't take much persuading for you to participate anyway" she slapped his chest.

"Please Troy, your son is just there" he laughed.

"He doesn't understand Brie" she shook her head.

"Not the point" she said as Keegan ran in.

"All done mommy" she smiled.

"Good, shall we go?" He nodded quickly and ran to the door.

"Come on daddy!" He pulled Troy out the door. Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she picked up the map and her bag. She grabbed one of the cards for the door and after making sure it locked behind her she went to the elevator. When she got there Keegan was on Troy's shoulders and the doors had just opened.

They all got in and Troy held one of Gabriella's hands. She looked a little uneasy.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you hold him with both hands babe?" He laughed.

"He is ok Brie" she nodded and smiled at her son.

"What do you want to do first baby?" She asked him as they got out of the elevator.

"Erm... Can we meet the characters?"

"That is tomorrow baby, how about we go on some rides today?"

"Ok" he smiled.

"Ok then" they got to the reception desk and spotted Hayley.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hello Hayley" Keegan waved at her.

"Wow Keegan you have grown" he giggled.

"I am on my daddy's shoulders" he told her.

"Ah, so you are" she laughed. "Would you like me to order your cab to take you somewhere?" She asked Gabriella.

"Yeah please, I was thinking of going to this park today" she pointed on the map.

"Ok, give me a second" she picked up the phone.

Troy took Keegan to look at a giant fish tank they had in the lobby whilst Gabriella waited for Hayley to finish on the phone. When she did she smiled.

"Your cab should be here in a few minutes" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks, we will wait outside for it" Hayley nodded and Gabriella went over to her boys. "Come on guys" she told them.

They followed her outside and sat by the fountain. Keegan got off Troy's shoulders and balanced himself on the ledge part and slowly walked around it.

"Careful Mate" Troy warned him.

"I am being daddy look" Troy smiled.

"Ok" he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Where are we off to beautiful?"

"This one" she pointed to it on the map. "Has a lot of rides he can go on and stuff" Troy nodded. "Also has a restaurant we could have lunch at, it has good reviews" she informed him.

"Ok, I trust your pick babe" she smiled.

"Bolton?" Gabriella and Troy looked up.

"That's us" Gabriella smiled. Troy scooped Keegan up who squealed and they went to the cab. Gabriella would hardly call it a cab though. It was a very nice, clean, shiny black Volvo. It was indeed their cab though as it had the sticker inside to prove it.

It didn't take long to get to the theme park and as soon as they did Keegan couldn't contain himself. Gabriella thanked the driver and he told her to call him when they wanted picking up after handing her his card. She nodded and put it in her bag. She followed Troy and Keegan through the entrance and laughed at her son's excitement.

"Oooo Can I go on that one mommy?" He pointed to a mini rollercoaster that had a big Mickey Mouse head on it.

"Let's go see if you are big enough" he nodded and they went to the line. "Is he ok to ride this one?" She asked the ride controller.

"Yeah, it doesn't go too fast and one of you are more than welcome to ride with him" Gabriella smiled. "Maybe daddy" he looked at her bump. Gabriella laughed as she placed her hands over her bump.

"Yeah, it will be" Troy smiled.

"You will be ok here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, go on babe" she pecked his lips and he got in the line with Keegan. Gabriella sat on a bench near the ride to rest her feet and smiled every time Keegan waved from his place in the line. She got pictures on her camera and after another ten minutes or so it was their turn on the ride. She saw Troy and Keegan get in the front cart and Keegan waved and squealed at her.

The carts did three laps of the track and Gabriella smiled when she spotted them getting off it. She stood up and Keegan ran over. She lifted him up and he kissed her.

"Was that good sweetie?"

"It was so funny mommy, Can I do it again?"

"In a bit, let's have a look at something else yeah?" Keegan nodded and Troy took him from Gabriella.

They walked around for a few minutes then Keegan spotted a merry go round and said he wanted to go on that. Troy sat him in the plane seat and then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as they watched him. The plane went up in the air and Keegan squealed.

"He is safe in that right?" Gabriella panicked.

"Course babe, chill" he kissed her head and took the camera from her. He got a few pictures of Keegan on the ride and then turned to Gabriella. "Brie" she looked at him and he took a picture quickly.

"Troy!" She moaned.

"Sorry babe, your just too cute" she shook her head at him.

"Stick to snapping your son please" he rolled his eyes and smiled. When the ride was over Keegan ran over to them. "Was that fun sweetie?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, it was really high up in the sky mommy" she smiled.

"I know, I nearly couldn't see you" he giggled.

He took one of Troy's hands and one of Gabriella's before they walked a little more.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Will you come on a ride with me?" She smiled.

"I shouldn't sweetie, the babies might not like it" he frowned.

"But I want you too" she felt horrible at the look on his face.

"I know" she bent down to his level.

"You were my mommy first" his eyes filled with tears.

"Awww baby" she hugged him and Troy just watched not knowing what to do.

Keegan pulled away and looked at Troy.

"Daddy, will you come on a ride with me?"

"Sure buddy, which one?"

"That one" Keegan pointed and Troy nodded. He handed Gabriella the camera.

"Are you ok?"

"Just go" she told him and he nodded. When they were in the line she sighed and sat down.

Gabriella had never felt so horrible and low as she did right now. For Keegan to say that just broke her heart. She didn't want him feeling that way, she didn't want him thinking that he was less important to her now she was having another baby, or in this case two. She watched them get on the ride and he looked happy again. She just wished she could go on the ride with him.

The ride lasted around five minutes or so and when it stopped she stood up and went to where they would exit it. When they came out she smiled at Keegan.

"Was that good baby?" He nodded and sighed.

"Daddy, I am hungry" Gabriella felt like crying, he wasn't even talking to her now.

"Ok, let's go eat then" Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Not really" she said, trying her best not to cry.

"He just doesn't understand properly that's all" she nodded.

They went for lunch in the restaurant Gabriella spoke about and it had a play area for children. When they had ordered food Gabriella spoke to Keegan.

"Do you want to go and play for a bit?"

"Not on my own" he told her.

"Want mommy to come with you?" His face brightened up.

"Really?"

"I can play baby, just not go on those big rides" he smiled.

"Ok, can we play in the balls?"

"Sure, come on baby" he took her hand and Troy smiled as they walked off.

They played in the play area for about twenty minutes then Troy came and got them saying lunch was ready. Keegan ran to the table followed by Gabriella.

"Did you have fun playing bud?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah" he smiled as they all started eating.

"Are you ok now babe?" He asked Gabriella.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Are we going on rides again after?" Keegan asked.

"If you want to" Keegan nodded.

"What about mommy though?"

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well, it is your birthday and you shouldn't sit on your own" she smiled.

"I am having fun watching you two baby, it is ok" he smiled.

"Ok mommy" Troy smiled at them.

After lunch they went on more rides and played games in arcades. Troy helped Keegan win Gabriella a big white Teddy bear for her birthday as well as a small teddy for Oliver. At around 4:00pm Gabriella called to be picked up and about ten minutes later the car pulled up. They all got in and Keegan yawned.

Gabriella smiled and stroked his hair softly. He smiled lazily at her and she giggled. When they got to the hotel Troy tipped the driver and then they went straight to their suite. Gabriella sat on the sofa and sighed. Keegan then walked over and lay his head in her lap. She smiled and stroked his hair again.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am sorry mommy" he sat up and hugged her.

"What for baby?"

"Being nasty to you, I didn't mean it I just really wanted you to play with me" she smiled and kissed his head.

"It's alright baby, I forgive you" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too baby" he yawned. "Do you want to go for a nap before we have dinner?" He nodded. "Want mommy to take you?"

"I can take myself" she smiled.

"Ok" he kissed her again and ran off.

Troy walked in and sat down by her.

"Where is he?"

"Gone for a nap" she smiled. "He told me he was sorry"

"What for?" Troy asked.

"Being nasty" he smiled.

"See, he loves you" she nodded.

"He told me that too" Troy kissed her.

"So your ok again?"

"I am fabulous" he grinned.

"Good, I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she replied before kissing him softly. One of the babies nudged her and she smiled. Troy placed his hand on her bump and spoke to her tummy.

"Mommy and Daddy love you two too" he kissed her bump and then pulled her close to him for a cuddle.

**So there you go=] How do you think the holiday is going so far? What did you think about Gabriella's presents?**

Please review=] They make me smile=]=]

xxx Paige xxx


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 29 - Being a Family**

Whilst Keegan napped Troy and Gabriella watched a bit of T.V and just spent time together. After an hour or so Keegan sleepily toddled into the lounge room, rubbing his eyes and sucking his thumb. Troy lifted him onto his lap and Keegan snuggled into his chest.

"Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah mommy" he nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He nodded again. "Shall we go out for dinner babe?" She asked Troy.

"Sure, how about we get ready and then ask Hayley where nice restaurants are?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Daddy?" Troy looked at Keegan.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I wear my tie?" Gabriella smiled.

"Sure, why don't we go find it before you have a bath?" Keegan nodded and ran off to his room.

"It's in one of the drawers babe" Gabriella told him.

"Ok" he kissed her and went after Keegan.

Troy entered Keegan's bedroom and smiled. Keegan had found his tie and was trying to put it on himself.

"Mate, you need a bath first" he scooped him up and Keegan squealed and giggled.

"Daddy put me down!" He squealed.

"Troy, what are you doing to my son?" They both looked to the door and smiled at Gabriella.

"Mommy he is getting me!" Keegan squealed, running over to her once Troy placed him on the ground. He hid behind her legs and she laughed.

"Well we can't have that can we baby?" Keegan shook his head.

"Tell him off mommy" he told her and Troy grinned.

"Daddy, stop being mean to Keegan" she said in her fake anger voice.

"I am sorry mommy" he laughed. "Sorry Keegan" Keegan laughed and ran over to Troy for a hug.

"That's ok daddy" Gabriella shook her head.

"Keegan do you want to have a bath with mommy?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He squealed and followed Gabriella into the bathroom.

She ran the bath and helped Keegan get undressed before she did the same. She felt the temperature and after a few minutes when she was happy with it she climbed in before helping Keegan. She got the few bath toys he brought with him and put them in the bath. She washed his hair as he played then he spoke.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" She asked as she finished washing his hair.

"Do the babies like having baths?" She smiled.

"I think so sweetie" he smiled and touched her bump.

"Will I be able to share baths with them when they are born?" Troy walked in and smiled at them.

"Maybe when they are a little bigger sweetie" he nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked them as he washed his face in the sink.

"He was asking if the babies liked baths" Troy smiled.

"Alright" she smiled at him. Troy then cleaned his teeth and Gabriella lay back in the tub a little. Keegan continued playing with his toys for a while then sighed. "You ok bud?" Troy asked once he was done cleaning his teeth.

"No" he sighed dramatically.

"Why?" Gabriella smiled.

"I am bored, I just want the babies to come now" Troy laughed.

"Why is that Keegan?"

"So I can play with them" he smiled.

"They will be here soon" Gabriella told him.

"Tomorrow?" She laughed.

"No baby, a few months more" he sighed.

"That is a long time away mommy" he told her.

"It will go quick bud" Troy told him as he sat on the closed toilet lid.

"I hope so" he said seriously. His parents laughed and shook their heads.

After a few more minutes Troy got Keegan out of the bath so Gabriella could relax for a little while before getting changed. He took him to his bedroom and dried him quickly so he wouldn't get cold. Keegan then ran over to his drawer where Gabriella had put his underwear and put on some of his 'big boy' boxers, as he called them.

Troy then helped him into his 'G-Star' jeans and button up shirt. He then helped him to put on his tie.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?" Troy asked as he helped him put on his socks and shoes.

"Do you know when you and Mommy get married?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He looked at Keegan's face.

"Well, Uncle Chad was telling me that at wedding's you have a best man who looks after rings or something" Troy smiled.

"Yeah that's right" he nodded.

"Well, who will be your best man daddy?"

"I don't know yet buddy, why?"

"Well, can I be him?"

"Who? My best man?" Keegan nodded.

"I promise I will take care of your rings very well, I won't lose them" Troy smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea buddy" Keegan's smile grew.

"Really?" Troy nodded. "Yes! Uncle Chad will be so jealous" he cheered and Troy laughed.

"Come on, let's go find mommy" Keegan got up and ran to their bedroom. When they entered the room Gabriella was doing her hair. She smiled into the mirror at her boys and Keegan ran over to sit by her on the dressing table stool.

"You look happy baby" she commented to her son.

"I am being daddy's best man" she turned a little and glanced at Troy who nodded.

"Really?" She smiled at Keegan.

"Isn't it cool?" She nodded.

"It is very cool sweetie" she kissed his head.

"Can I tell Uncle Chad?" He asked.

"When we get home you can ok?" Troy told their son.

"Ok daddy" he smiled then picked up Gabriella's eye liner and started playing with it. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you have a crayon?" She laughed.

"It isn't a crayon baby" he frowned.

"Yeah it is, I have some like that at school" he told her.

"This is mommy's special make-up pencil baby" he frowned.

"Make-up pencil?" He asked confused. "Daddy I don't get it" he told Troy.

"Me either buddy, it's better not to ask" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ok daddy, I won't ask anymore then" Troy laughed.

Gabriella spent another half an hour getting ready so Troy read a story to Keegan. Once she was done she stood up and got their attention.

"Do I look like a whale?" She asked.

"A pretty whale momma" Keegan smiled. She laughed and Troy sighed.

"Mommy doesn't look like a whale" Keegan smiled.

"When Aunt Tay was having OJ, Uncle Chad told her she looked like a pretty whale when she asked daddy" he told him.

"It's alright, at least he is honest" Gabriella laughed.

"About the pretty part yes" Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "About the whale part not so much" she giggled.

"You charmer" she kissed him. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, come on" she smiled and took Keegan's hand.

"You look very smart tonight sweetie" she commented.

"Thank you mommy, you look very beautiful" she smiled.

"Thank you baby" Troy laughed as he held Keegan's other hand.

"Your stealing all my lines Keegan" he shrugged.

"You should say them quicker then daddy, it is not my fault" Gabriella bit her lip to stop from laughing at Troy's shocked expression.

"When did he become so cheeky?" He whispered to Gabriella as they got in the elevator.

"When he started spending more time with Chad" she replied.

"Remind me to kill him later then" he joked as she giggled.

"Will do babe" they got out of the elevator and Keegan ran over to the reception desk.

"Hello Hayley" he smiled and waved.

"Hello Keegan" she smiled. "Don't you look smart in your shirt and tie?" He nodded.

"I picked it myself" he stated proudly.

"Well it is very nice" she then smiled at Troy and Gabriella. "I like your dress Gabriella" she smiled.

"Thank you Hayley" Troy smiled.

"Hayley, where is there a good place to eat near here?" He asked.

"Urm... me and my boyfriend go to 'Oreo's' a lot" she smiled. "It is a lovely Italian restaurant" she informed them.

"Thanks, where is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Not far, you could probably walk there" she smiled. "Just turn left when you leave the hotel grounds and go straight to the end of the block, then turn right and it is at the end of there, you won't miss it" she told them.

"Ok, thank you" they smiled then grabbed Keegan's hands and left.

They followed Hayley's directions and ten minutes later arrived at 'Oreo's'. They entered and it seemed very nice. Troy smiled at the maitre'd and asked for a table for three. She nodded and looked at her list.

"There will be one available in a few minutes" she told them. "If you take a seat in the lounge and order your drinks we will get your table ready" they smiled and sat down on the sofa's.

A waiter took their drink orders, a beer for Troy, diet coke for Gabriella and an orange juice for Keegan. Then another waiter told them their table was ready. They were seated in a good spot, next to a window and Keegan smiled as he could see the ocean and light's off some night rides. Troy and Gabriella smiled and held hands across the table. Keegan was seated next to Troy.

"What are you going to eat Keegan?" Gabriella asked him.

"Erm... Pizza" he smiled.

"Ok" she laughed. "What about you babe?" She smiled at Troy.

"I think I'll go for pizza too" she shook her head. "What?" He asked.

"You never try new things" she laughed.

"Hush missy, I like pizza ok?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"I think I will try the tomato and basil pasta" she told him.

"Good pick honey" she smiled.

The waiter came with their drinks and took their food order. When he left Keegan turned to watch out the window leaving his parents to talk.

"Are you enjoying the holiday so far?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, just what we needed" she smiled. "A break before the mayhem starts" he frowned.

"What mayhem?"

"Oh I forgot, you haven't had the joys of a screaming baby at two AM have you?" He chuckled.

"No, it isn't that bad right?"

"Not with one, it is manageable, but with two? I am guessing double the fun" she smiled.

"Jeez, can we not just keep one of them in there until the other is older?" He joked.

"Humph! If you will be carrying it yeah, otherwise I'd rather not be a whale for longer than necessary" he chuckled and kissed the back of her hand before having some of his beer.

"A pretty whale" he teased and she laughed. "Seriously, it isn't that bad is it?"

"I haven't done it with two before, plus Keegan was a good baby, he started sleeping right through from like four months old so I haven't really experienced a fussy baby" she told him.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"You regretting getting me pregnant now babe?" She smiled.

"No, I am ecstatic that we are doing this" he smiled back.

"Me too" she then turned to Keegan. "Keegan?"

"Yeah mommy?" He turned to her.

"Sit down properly now, your dinner will be here soon" he sighed.

"Ok" he turned and sat on his bottom properly. "Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"You are sitting with me" she told him.

"Next to you" he whined. "There" he pointed in the spot by her side.

"Just stay next to daddy baby" he whined.

"Noooo!"

"Keegan James! Stop right now!" She said sternly.

"I want to sit with my mommy!" He cried.

"Keegan! Your mommy said stop!" Troy told him.

"No!" He shouted.

"Fine" Gabriella lifted him and sat him by her. "Now stop it or you will not see the characters tomorrow" she warned.

"But I want to!" He whined.

"Then stop whining" she told him.

"I just wanted to sit with you" he started to sob.

"Don't cry" she sat him in her lap and hugged him.

Gabriella managed to calm him down just as the food arrived. She sat him next to her and tucked his napkin into his shirt so he didn't slop. She put hers in her lap as did Troy then they started to eat.

"Oh!" He cried.

"Keegan, what now?" Troy asked.

"I can't eat it!" He cried.

"Why?" Gabriella sighed.

"It is too big" he cried.

"Then cut it with your knife" she told him.

"I can't do it mommy" he cried.

"Come here" she did it for him and got a smaller piece on his fork. "Now eat it up good boy" he smiled and happily ate his pizza.

Troy shook his head and ate his pizza as Gabriella smiled. He hardly spoke for the rest of dinner and Gabriella wondered why. When they had all finished they decided to have one more drink before leaving. Keegan looked out of the window again and Troy and Gabriella talked again. After their drinks they paid the bill then got up to leave. Keegan walked a little ahead of them up the street but so they could still see him.

"Are you alright babe?" Gabriella asked Troy quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were quiet through dinner" she commented.

"Nah, I am ok love" he kissed her head.

"You sure?" He nodded.

"Definitely" she smiled and then looked ahead.

"Keegan?! Come here!" She called. He ran over and held her hand.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She smiled.

"I don't see why not sweetie" he smiled wide, she missed Troy's facial expression.

They arrived back at the hotel and went straight to their suite. Troy went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He got another beer and sat at the counter. Gabriella frowned, no matter what he said something was up. She took Keegan to get changed for bed before tucking him into their bed and kissing him goodnight.

"Mommy, will daddy come and say night?"

"I will tell him to" he smiled and nodded.

Gabriella went to the kitchen and smiled at Troy.

"He wants a kiss off his daddy" Troy got up and went to their bedroom. A few minutes later Troy came out of the room and went back to Gabriella. "Ok, what is it?"

"What?"

"Something has annoyed you, what is it?"

"Nothing" she sighed.

"Troy, it is never nothing with you, come on babe talk to me" she touched his arm.

"I am going to sound selfish" she laughed.

"Spit it out baby"

"Tonight, Keegan asked if he could sleep in our bed and you said yeah" she frowned.

"Right..." she said slowly.

"Well, I do want to spend some time with you alone you know?"

"Troy, we have two weeks to do that" he shook his head.

"I am not talking about sex Brie, I am talking about quality time, you know holding each other, talking about stuff" she smiled softly.

"Babe, we can still hold each other" she laughed.

"You know what I mean" she nodded.

"Ok, shall I move him into his bed?"

"No, he'll wake up upset in the morning" she smiled.

"Ok, tomorrow he will sleep in his bed ok?" she told him.

"Ok, I bet I sound so selfish" she shook her head.

"No, I get it, I want more us time alone too" she hugged him around the waist and he kissed her head.

"Shall we go to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go" she took his hand and went to their room.

They entered their room and smiled at Keegan in the bed. They got ready for bed and got in. Keegan was in the middle and snuggled up to Troy who wrapped his arms around him.

"See, he just wants his daddy" Gabriella whispered. Troy smiled and kissed his head before kissing Gabriella softly.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Night beautiful"

"Night Troy" she put her arm over Keegan and Troy. Troy did the same and the family of three all slept, cuddled together, happy and content.

**Ok, this chapter was probably pointless, just thought it was time for a fluffy chapter=] What did you think??  
**

**Pretty please review!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters! Just the O.C's=]**

**Chapter 30 - Parade**

The next morning Troy woke up first. He smiled at Gabriella and Keegan cuddled up together before getting out of bed. He went into the kitchen and started to make his morning coffee. It was 9:30am and he knew the parade of the characters started at 11am. He would leave them to sleep a bit longer before waking them, they didn't need to be up yet.

He sipped his coffee a few minutes later and just took the silence as time to think. He was going to be a daddy again in 5 months, it had gone so quickly. It only seemed like yesterday that Gabriella announced they were pregnant again. He was happy, excited but also nervous and anxious. What if something happened? What if one of the babies or both didn't make it? That thought was always in his mind, especially after Esme. Yes, Gabriella was right, Keegan was proof they could have children, she could carry them full term, but he hasn't experienced that feeling yet. He hadn't been there to see that Keegan was healthy when he was born. So for him, it was like the first time all over again.

"Your up early" he was pulled from his thoughts by Gabriella's soft voice.

"Yeah, why are you up?"

"Babies decided it was late enough" she laughed and hugged him. "What were you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"Just the babies and stuff" she looked up at him.

"What about them?"

"Just that it is going so fast and all that" she smiled.

"I can't wait" she told him.

"Me either, I am scared though" he admitted to her. Gabriella smiled softly and leant up for a kiss.

"I am too baby, but everything will be ok, the babies are very much healthy, the way they kick me is proof of that" she laughed at the last part as she covered her bump with her hand. She then looked up at Troy's face and saw he was still struggling. "Feel" he hesitantly put his hand next to hers. "They are fine" he felt them kick.

"I know, I just haven't done this since..." he trailed off.

"I know Troy, but trust me, I would know if something wasn't right" he nodded.

"I am sorry" she shook her head.

"Don't apologize to me" she pulled him to her. "Just promise to tell me when you are feeling like this" he nodded.

"I will" she smiled.

"Good, now how about a good morning kiss for the mother of your children?" Troy smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think that can be arranged" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her softly. Gabriella pulled his head down so she could reach better and deepened the kiss.

"I love you" she murmured against his lips.

"Love you too beautiful" he repeated as they pulled away. They smiled as their foreheads rested together.

"Mommy" they heard a sob.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She rushed over to Keegan and got down to his level for a hug.

"I got scared" he cried.

"Why sweetie?" she rubbed his back softly.

"You and daddy and the babies weren't there" Troy smiled.

"It's ok buddy" Keegan looked up and ran over to Troy who scooped him up.

"I love you daddy" Gabriella smiled at them.

"I love you too Keegan" he kissed his head.

"Are we seeing the characters today?" He perked up.

"Yeah, we need to get ready" Troy told him.

"Come on then!" Keegan shouted as his parents laughed.

They all got dressed and washed and in a record half an hour all three of them were ready to leave. It was now 10:30am giving them half an hour to get to the parade area. They left their suite and went to get a car to take them. Hayley wasn't working today so the reception desk was being run by a young man called Sam.

They got to the parade with ten minutes to spare and managed to get to a good spot to see it. The parade would take an hour to go past then at around 1:30pm they would be able to go and meet characters and all that. Troy lifted Keegan onto his shoulders so he could see better and Gabriella smiled.

At 11:00am on the dot the parade came towards them. Keegan squealed when he spotted it and heard the music. The first thing they saw was a float with Cinderella and Prince Charming sat on it, waving and smiling at everyone. Keegan waved and smiled back. He looked so happy and excited.

The next characters where Mickey, Mini and the rest of their friends. He cheered when he spotted them and got louder when he spotted who was next. Buzz light year and woody. He clapped and squealed. Troy chuckled and Gabriella smiled at him. She made sure to get loads of pictures for him to show people when he got back home.

Throughout the whole parade Keegan's smile didn't drop, even when the characters he wasn't to bothered about came past. He wasn't a big fan of the Disney princess' as he thinks they are girlie but he still waved and smiled at them. When all the characters from the Disney films had passed they decided to go and get some drinks until they could do the meet and greet with the characters.

"Was that fun Keegan?" Troy asked him as they walked, Keegan still on his shoulders.

"Daddy, it was the best" he hugged Troy. "Thank you for bringing me" Gabriella smiled as they entered the outdoor cafe.

"That's alright buddy" he took him off his shoulders and sat him in a seat. "You stay with him babe, I'll get the drinks" Troy told Gabriella who gladly accepted the chance to rest her aching feet.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" She smiled at her son.

"Why do the babies make your feet hurt when they are in your tummy?" He looked confused and she laughed softly.

"Just because mommy is a little heavier now sweetie because of the babies" he frowned.

"But it isn't nice to hurt people, don't the babies know that?" She smiled.

"They don't hurt mommy on purpose Keegan" she told him.

"Why do they stay inside your tummy if they are too heavy though?"

"Because they need somewhere warm and safe to stay until they are big enough to live with us" she explained as simple as she could. Troy sat down with their drinks.

"There you go" he handed Gabriella her juice and then Keegan.

"Thanks babe, Keegan was just asking about the babies" she smiled at Troy.

"What about them?"

"He was asking why they hurt me" she smiled.

"Oh, right" he smiled. "They don't mean to buddy" Troy told him.

"Mommy just said that" he said in a duh tone.

"Watch the attitude Keegan" Troy warned him.

"Troy..." Gabriella shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"It's alright, he didn't mean it to sound like that, did you baby?" She asked Keegan who shook his head and smiled.

Troy just stayed quiet after that and Gabriella sighed. She chatted to Keegan and wiped his face when he got juice around his mouth. He giggled and then stood up and sat in her lap. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her chest.

"You tired baby?" He nodded. "We will go back to the hotel then after you have met the characters" he looked at her.

"Will you have a nap with me this afternoon mommy?"

"If I am tired yes" he smiled and rested his head back on her chest.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Yeah bud?"

"Are you sleepy?" Troy shook his head.

"Nope, why mate?"

"You are quiet, you always go quiet when you are tired" Troy laughed.

"No, I'm alright Keegan" he smiled.

At half one they went to the meeting area and Keegan was in his element. Troy bought him an autograph book and then they went over to the characters. He immediately ran over to Mickey Mouse and smiled. The mouse shook his hand and waved. He signed Keegan's book then stood with him as Gabriella took a picture.

"Daddy, come and be in the picture" Keegan shouted. Troy smiled and walked over. He lifted Keegan up and they had another picture took with Mickey mouse.

Next they did the same routine with goofy, Mini and Pluto. Once they had met all those characters they went over to where the Disney princess' were.

"Do you want to see them baby?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, Aunt Tay wants they're autograph" Gabriella smiled.

"Hello little one" Cinderella smiled when Keegan went to her.

"Hello Cinderella" he smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Keegan" he told her.

"What a lovely name" she hugged him.

"Can you sign my book for my Auntie?"

"Of course sweetie" she signed it then handed the book back.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"What a polite little boy you have" she said to Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanks, could we take your picture?" Gabriella spoke.

"Of course" she stood with Keegan and Gabriella took the picture.

"Mommy, let daddy take one" she smiled and walked over as Troy took a picture of her, Keegan and Cinderella.

They spent the few hours meeting all different people. Keegan got all their autographs and Gabriella got pictures. At around three o'clock Keegan got really tired after walking around all day so Troy carried him. They decided to head back to the suite so he could nap and Gabriella could take the weight off her feet. The car picked them up after they called the driver and it took a little longer to get back due to the parade.

Keegan fell asleep in the car so Troy had to carry him to their suite. He took him straight to his bedroom and put him in the bed. Keegan whined in his sleep a little when he wasn't in his daddy's arms anymore but after Troy stroked his hair a little and comforted him he drifted back to sleep.

Troy walked into the lounge and saw Gabriella laying on the sofa with her eyes closed, rubbing her swollen tummy. He smiled and lifted her feet before sitting down and placing them in his lap. Gabriella's eyes opened and she smiled at him as he gave her a foot rub.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, fast asleep" Troy smiled.

"Good" she yawned.

"Looks like someone else needs to have a nap" Troy pointed out.

"I'm ok, if I sleep now I won't tonight" he smiled.

"If your sure" she nodded.

"Don't worry babe" she moved her feet and crawled over to him. He smirked as she straddled his lap. "I was kind of thinking about something else we could do" she moved her hands under his T-Shirt.

"Oh really?" He asked. "What would that be Miss Montez?" She smiled.

"Hmmm, it starts a little like this" she murmured before kissing him softly. He gripped her hips and she wound her hands in his hair. She moaned into his mouth when his hands started to massage her tummy. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. "I love you so much" she told him.

"I love you too" he repeated.

"Show me" she told me.

He smiled and kissed her as he stood up and carried her to their room. He gently placed her on the bed before carefully getting on top of her. He lifted her dress up and over her head, their lips parting to discard it on the floor. Gabriella took this moment to remove his T-Shirt. They kissed again, each kiss getting more heated and passionate. Troy ran his hand down her covered breasts, over her bump and to her thighs. He caressed the inside of her tight causing her to moan in his mouth. They pulled their lips apart and smiled at each other.

Gabriella removed his jeans and he kicked his shoes off as she did. She then put her hands inside his boxers and took his hard shaft in her hand. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly. Gabriella smirked devilishly and removed the article of clothing. Troy removed her bra and panties before his fingers stroked her womanly space softly. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillows as she moaned softly.

"Troy..." she moaned. "Please baby" she begged him, opening her eyes.

"Already?" He laughed.

"The babies make it more sensitive" she smiled.

"Ok" he hovered over her and kissed her softly as he entered her. Gabriella gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes, having missed this. They hadn't been this intimate for a while because of the pregnancy, it made it all the more pleasurable when they did though.

"Oh Troy" she moaned when he trailed his kisses to her neck.

"Does that feel good baby?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe.

"God yes" she moaned and closed her eyes. "Oh, I love you" she breathed out.

"I love you too" he groaned when he felt her walls contract around him a little. "God Brie" he groaned into her neck.

"I'm Cumming Troy" she moaned.

"M-me too baby" he thrust into her harder, wanting her to have a good orgasm.

A few moments later Gabriella shuddered and she had one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced. Her walls contracted, causing Troy to spill his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled off so he wouldn't crush her or the babies. She breathed heavily and her chest rise and fell with each breath. Troy placed his hand on her bump in time to feel the babies kick. He smiled and locked eyes with Gabriella.

"That was a big one" he laughed.

"Both of them probably" she giggled.

"Be nice to mommy guys" he told her bump as he rubbed it softly.

"I guess we should get dressed" she groaned.

"Probably babe, don't want Keegan walking in" Troy smiled.

"Hmmm" her eyes closed.

"Here, put this on" he handed her his T-Shirt. She smiled gratefully and put that and her panties back on. "Now why don't you get some rest?" He suggested as he stood up and put on his boxers and jeans.

"Will you hold me?" She asked him as she kneeled up on the bed. Troy smiled and crawled onto the bed with her.

"Like you even need to ask Beautiful" he kissed her softly before they lay down.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest and he held her close. She sighed blissfully, loving the aftermath of sex and his strong arms holding her close. He kissed her head softly and whispered loving words to her as she drifted off to sleep. One thing she hated about pregnancy was it always made her tired.

Once she was asleep Troy smiled and happily stayed in bed watching his angel sleep. She was so precious to him and he swore to himself right there to never let her go. They would get married after their babies are born and they will have their happily ever after. They do deserve it after all they have been through.

**What did you guys think? Keegan got to see all his favs=] Troy and Gabriella got intimate again=] And what about Keegan's questions about the babies? How will the rest of the holiday go? Read chapter 31 to find out=]**

A/N: Ok, so this story is turning out to be longer than I expected. I was aiming to stop at 30 and an epilogue, looks more a long the lines of 35 - 40 chapters though :O I hope you guys are all ok with that=]

**Please review! You know you want to push the button=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 31 - Father and Son Time**

Gabriella woke up at around 10:00am. They had been in Florida for a week now and Keegan was enjoying every minute of it. If she was honest so was she and she was pretty sure Troy felt the same. She turned and smiled as she saw Troy still sleeping peacefully next to her. She softly placed a strand of his hair behind his ear only for it to flop back down in his eyes. She giggled softly at how cute he looked. She couldn't ever tell him she thought he was cute, he would totally not see himself as man enough and would probably spend all his free time playing basketball or going to the gym. To Gabriella though, he was all the man she needed.

"Staring at me Ella?" He asked with his eyes closed. Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, I never knew you were up" he smiled and opened his eyes.

"I'm not up, I am awake, there is a difference" she rolled her eyes. "Now Shhh and go back to sleep" he pulled her to him and she smiled.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Why not baby?" He softly stroked her back.

"Babies are kicking" she sighed.

"You don't look so good" he frowned as he saw her pale face. "How much sleep did you get last night babe?"

"Not a lot" she admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He sat up a little and looked at her, worry etched in his features.

"Why should both of us be up?" She smiled softly. "I am fine, just lay down and hold me" he settled back down and let her rest her head on his bare chest.

"I think you should stay here today, just relax and try and sleep, maybe have a relaxing bath? You said that calms the babies" she smiled.

"I want to spend the day with my beautiful family" she told him.

"You can tomorrow, please? I am worried about you, not getting sleep is not going to help the pregnancy babe" she smiled at his concern.

"I will be fine, but ok, if it will put your mind at ease, I will stay here today" he smiled and kissed her softly three times.

"Thank you, I will keep ringing and checking on you, and if there are any problems at all you ring me yes?"

"Ok babe, but seriously everything is fine" she kissed him to reassure him then their door opened.

"Mommy?" Keegan was rubbing his eyes.

"Come here baby?" He ran over and Troy helped him up. Keegan then snuggled in between his parents and they smiled. "Guess what sweetie?"

"What mommy?" He asked, sucking his thumb and resting his back against Troy's chest.

"You and daddy are going to spend the day together alone today" he beamed and turned his head to Troy.

"Really daddy?"

"Yeah buddy, mommy is a little sleepy so she is going to stay here and rest" Troy smiled.

"Ok, and mommy won't be alone either will she?" He asked. "Because she has the babies?" He added.

"That's right buddy" Troy kissed his head.

"Is that ok baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun" Keegan smiled. "We will bring you a present back" Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie, why don't you go and start getting dressed, daddy will be in soon" Keegan nodded and ran off.

"Are you ok with being here alone?" Troy checked.

"I won't be alone, I have the babies" she repeated Keegan's words.

"Ha Ha, you know what I mean babe" he said seriously.

"Troy, stop being such a worry wart and go sort your son out, I need the bathroom" he got up and helped Gabriella up. "Your children think mommy's bladder is a cuddly teddy or something because they are laying into it today" he chuckled, kissed the top of her head then let her go to the bathroom as he went to Keegan.

A few minutes later Troy entered their room again and saw Gabriella sat at the dressing table brushing her hair. He walked over and massaged her shoulders gently. Gabriella closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"Your tense, you need that hot bath baby" Troy told her as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

"Hmmm" she murmured. "I am going to when you guys leave" he nodded and stopped what he was doing. "Where is Keegan?"

"Getting dressed, I got his clothes out then left him to it" she nodded as Troy started to get dressed.

"What are you guys going to do today?" She asked him through the mirror.

"Don't know, maybe a few more rides and stuff" he shrugged as he fastened his jeans.

"No big ones?" She checked.

"No big ones" he smiled.

"And you'll take lots of pictures?" She held her camera out to him.

"And I'll take lots of pictures" he repeated, taking the camera from her and kissing her forehead. At that moment Keegan walked in, dressed in his own jeans and a blue T-Shirt. He had his sneakers in his hands.

"Mommy, can you help me?" He asked politely.

"Sure baby" she lifted him onto the dressing table and put his feet in her lap to do his sneakers. When they were done she kissed him and sent him to the bathroom to clean his teeth and wash his face.

For the next few minutes it was silent between the three. All you could hear was the tap running and Keegan cleaning his teeth. Once Troy was fully dressed he joined his son and did his teeth and washed his face. Once both boys were done they entered the bedroom and Gabriella smiled at how alike they were in every way. They not only looked the same, but every move and action they did was so alike it was scary.

"You ok babe?" Troy asked amused.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good, you guys ready to go?" Keegan nodded and ran over to her.

"I'll miss you mommy" he said as he hugged her legs. Gabriella played with his hair.

"Awww, I will miss you too baby" she got down to his level as best she could. "Have fun with daddy ok?"

"I will mommy" he kissed her cheek. "I love you" she smiled.

"Love you too" they hugged then Troy helped her stand back up.

"Look after him ok?" Troy rolled his eyes. "I mean it, don't let go of his hand, it will be busy and you could lose him" Troy kissed her lips to silence her.

"Babe, I have looked after our son before, chill out, don't worry, I want you to have a pamper day ok?" She nodded. "Come to think of it, don't they have a spa here? Maybe you should go down there and have a massage or something" she smiled.

"It will be expensive" she told him. "Besides, why should I pay for a massage when I have you?" She added cheekily.

"Fine, tonight I will give you a massage, now go have that bath, try and get some sleep as well, I'll call you" he kissed her.

"Alright, I love you" he smiled.

"Love you too beautiful" he then turned to Keegan. "Ready buddy?" Keegan nodded and let Troy pick him up.

"Have fun guys" Gabriella waved at the door. When they had got into the elevator Gabriella went back inside, closed the door and went straight to run her bath. The idea was sounding better by the minute.

As the bath ran she went into the bedroom to get her I-Pod and the docking station before going back to the bathroom stripping out of Troy's shirt and her panties, tied her hair up in a messy bun and then she cleaned her teeth. Once she was all cleaned up she plugged in the docking station, put on her music and then stopped running the hot tap, put in the bubble bath and added a little cold water before getting in. She felt the benefits of the bath as soon as she got in it. Her muscles automatically relaxed as well as the babies.

She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes as she got deeper into the water. She needed to be careful not to fall asleep she was that relaxed. She quietly hummed and sang along to the music. She would happily lay here for hours if she could. She yawned and felt really exhausted all of a sudden. She sat up a little to try and wake herself up, last thing they needed was for her to be careless and fall asleep in the bath.

As her eyes got heavy again her cell rang. She sat up and dried her hands on a towel before getting it off the bathroom counter. She smiled at the Caller ID.

"Troy, you have only just left" she giggled. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"I know, I just wanted to say maybe you should try and get some sleep first, don't want you falling asleep in the bath" **Gabriella smiled.

"Babe, I am already in the bath and just thought that myself, I am getting really sleepy, so I will get out soon ok?"

**"Get out now then, whilst I am on the phone"** she giggled.

"Stop panicking, just have a fun day with Keegan ok?"

**"Ok, Promise to call if you need me?"**

"Promise babe" she told him sincerely.

**"I love you angel"** she smiled.

"I love you too baby" she blew him a kiss down the phone then hung up.

After hanging up Gabriella took his advice and got out of the bath. She wrapped herself in a towel and after turning off the music and grabbing her cell, she went to lay on the bed. She looked at the time and saw it was around half past 11. She sighed and slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

**With Troy and Keegan**

"Is mommy ok daddy?" Keegan's asked as they walked, hand in hand, into the theme park they had been dropped off at.

"Yeah bud, she is just tired" he smiled at his son.

"Is it the babies fault that mommy is tired daddy?" He asked innocently.

"No Kee" Troy picked him up. "She just didn't sleep well last night" Keegan nodded then his eyes lit up.

"Can we go on that daddy?" He pointed excitedly to a mini rollercoaster.

"Sure bud, let's go" Troy walked toward the ride as he got out the camera. He took a picture of the ride, then a picture of Keegan in the queue for Gabriella to see.

The queue for this ride wasn't too big so they got on almost right away. They repeated this action for a few rides, some lines being longer than others. At around one o'clock Keegan got hungry so Troy decided it was time for lunch. They went to a little outdoor cafe and ordered sandwiches. They sipped their drinks as they waited for the food.

"You having fun mate?" Troy asked Keegan.

"Yeah, it is so much fun daddy, I miss mommy though" he sighed dramatically.

"Me too bud, but we will see her later" Keegan sighed again.

"Can we not see her now?"

"Don't you want to go on more rides?" Troy smiled.

"I want to see mommy" he told Troy.

"Well she might be sleeping" Troy informed him.

"Then we can watch a movie until she wakes up daddy" Troy smiled again.

"Ok, we will have lunch, then go back ok?" Keegan smiled and nodded.

"Your the best daddy in the whole wide world" he hugged Troy who smiled and kissed his head.

"Your best son in the whole world buddy" Keegan looked up and beamed.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too" he smiled. "How about after lunch, before we go back, we try and win mommy a present?"

"Yeah!" Keegan smiled.

"Ok then" the sandwiches arrived and Troy thanked the waiter. "Eat up all your lunch then" Keegan nodded and started to eat his lunch nicely.

After another forty minutes or so they had finished eating and after paying for the food they got up to go and play some games. They went into a mini arcade type place and Keegan spotted the car games. He squealed and ran over. Troy laughed and shook his head as he followed his overly-excited son. They played on this game for a while before going to some machines to find something to try and win for Gabriella.

After winning a small white teddy bear for Gabriella, which took about an hour in the grabbing machine, Keegan said he wanted a drink. So Troy took him to a mini drinks stand and said that because he was such a good boy he could have a milkshake. Keegan clapped and ordered himself a chocolate milkshake. They sat at a picnic bench whilst he drank it and talked.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"What Kee?" Troy smiled at his son.

"Do you know when you and Mommy get married..." he trailed off.

"Yeah buddy, what about it?"

"Well, will the babies be born?" Troy smiled and nodded.

"Sure will be, why?"

"Well, It's just..." he sipped his milkshake then continued, amusing Troy largely. "If I am your best man, what will they be, because they have to be something don't they?" He looked at Troy. "They will feel left out if they aren't anything special daddy" Troy smiled and ruffled Keegan's hair.

"That is a good point mate, we will have to ask mommy when we go back" Keegan nodded and continued to drink his milkshake.

When Keegan was finished they got ready to leave the theme park and as they neared the exit he squealed.

"What is it buddy?" Troy asked.

"Tea cups, daddy please can I go on them?" He showed Troy his puppy eyes.

"Sure buddy, you know mommy will be ok? We can stay longer" Keegan looked unsure. "How about, you go on the teacups and I will ring her, then when you are done on the ride you can speak to her?" Keegan nodded.

"Ok daddy" he ran to the teacups, Troy following close behind, cell phone in one hand and camera in the other.

He snapped a few pictures of Keegan as he got in the cup and as it slowly spun round. He screamed, like it was the fastest thing in the world, and seemed to really enjoy himself. When he was happy with the amount of pictures he took Troy hit number one on his speed dial.

**"Hello?" **Answered a sleepy Gabriella. (**Gabriella**/Troy)

"Hey baby" he smiled. "Did I wake you?"

**"Yeah"** she yawned. **"But don't worry, what's up?" **

"Keegan wanted to come home, to make sure your ok but he also wanted to stay so I said I would call and check on you for him" he heard Gabriella laugh softly.

**"Awww, I wonder where he gets his worrying from huh?" **She giggled.

"So? At least it shows we care for you beautiful" he could sense her smiling on the other end and probably blushing from the comment he made about her beauty.

**"Hmmm, guess so, where is my little man?"** She asked, a smile in her voice.

"He is on the teacups" Troy chuckled as he watched Keegan. "He is so happy baby" Gabriella sighed. "Are you alright?"

**"I am just upset that I am not there"** Troy smiled.

"Babe, it is one day, you will be with us again tomorrow" he reminded her.

**"I know, but one day away from my boys kills me"** he smiled.

"Awww, well we love you, you know that right?"

**"Course I do, I love you both right back"** they both laughed. **"Kiss my baby for me ok?"**

"Alright, he is just getting off the ride, hold on he wants to speak to you"

**"Ok babe"** Troy got down to Keegan's level as he stood by him.

"Mommy is on the phone bud" he handed it to Keegan who smiled big.

_"Mommy?"_ (_Keegan_)

**"Hey sweetie, are you having fun with daddy?" **

_"I am mommy, it is really fun, we have gone on rides and played games, we won you a present too"_ he told her all they had done.

**"Awww thanks baby, daddy tells me you wanna come back and check on mommy?"**

_"Yeah, what if you need someone to look after you, like I do when I am poorly mommy?" _He asked innocently.

**"Awww sweetie, mommy isn't poorly, just tired, but I feel much better now, so will you do something for me?"**

_"Yes mommy"_ he smiled.

**"Will you go on at least two more rides for mommy?"**

_"Yeah, I will do mommy, no big ones though"_ he heard Gabriella laugh.

**"Good boy, now put daddy back on" **Keegan nodded.

_"Love you mommy"_

**"Love you Keegan" **he then handed the phone back to Troy.

"Hey babe" Troy said into the phone as he took Keegan's hand and they walked towards another ride.

**"Hey, I told him to go on at least two more rides for me"** Troy chuckled. **"Have fun ok?"**

"Ok baby, you sure your ok there?"

**"Great, might go take another bath now I have had a sleep, a really long relaxing one**" he smiled.

"Sounds nice, wish I could join you" Gabriella giggled.

**"Maybe you can later"** she said mischievously.

"Hmmm, tempting baby" they both laughed. "Well, I need to go now, our son needs my attention"

**"Alright, I love you heaps" **Gabriella told him.

"Love you right back baby, see you soon gorgeous" he said softly.

**"Bye baby"** Gabriella said before the line went dead, meaning she had hung up.

"Shall we go on this one daddy?" Keegan pointed to the ghost train.

"Sure, let's go bud" Troy lifted him up and they went to the line. It wasn't too long so after twenty minutes or so they were on the ride. Keegan sat close to Troy, holding his arm in his hands when the lights went out.

"Daddy, I am scared" he said in a frightened voice.

"It's ok buddy, come here" he wrapped his arm around Keegan's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Ahhh!" Keegan screamed when a ghost jumped out. "Daddy!" He cried. Troy lifted him on to his lap and Keegan hid his face in Troy's chest.

"It's alright Keegan, Shhh" Troy stroked and kissed his head. After a few more minutes they got outside again and Troy carried Keegan away from the ride.

"Daddy, I don't like that one" he said, tears on his cheeks.

"It's ok mate" Troy wiped his tears. "How about we go on the bumper cars?" He suggested.

"Ok daddy" he smiled.

They went to the bumper cars and got on almost right away. Keegan enjoyed this, squealing every time someone banged into them or they did it to some else. He pointed to cars to hit and giggled. Troy smiled at his son's face, glad he was happy again. When the cars had stopped they decided to get some candy before heading home as it was around 3:30pm and no doubt Keegan will want to watch a movie or something soon to relax if he doesn't want a nap.

They got in the car after Troy called for it to pick them up. As soon as they reached the hotel Keegan was out of the car and racing to the elevator. Troy shook his head and laughed as he followed his energetic son. They rode up the elevator, Troy lifted Keegan up as it stopped on their floor and carried him to their suite.

"Be quiet in case mommy is asleep again" Keegan nodded and put his finger to his lips as Troy smiled.

They walked in and through the lounge, to the bedroom, Gabriella wasn't there. They then heard soft music and Gabriella's voice singing along in the bathroom. They grinned at each other and Troy walked to the bathroom, carefully opening the door. They smiled when they saw her in a bubble bath singing. When the song had finished Troy placed Keegan on the floor and they both clapped.

"Bravo! Encore!" Troy laughed as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Keegan ran over and kissed her head.

"Hey mommy" he smiled happily and climbed on the closed toilet seat, sitting on it like Troy normally does.

"Hey baby" she smiled. Troy knelt by the bath and kissed her softly.

"You feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, much, sleep was just what I needed" he kissed her again.

"Babies been ok?" He touched her bump which was only just covered by the water.

"Excellent, they have actually slept most of the day" she smiled but then saw Troy's face drop. "What is it?" She asked, worried.

"They haven't moved?" He asked quietly. Keegan just watched his parents.

"Not a lot, but still a little bit, babe don't worry, they are ok" he turned to Keegan.

"Kee, why don't you go pick a movie and daddy will be in in a minute to put it on?" Keegan nodded, got off the toilet seat and ran to his room. "Maybe we should get them checked out, just to be safe babe" Troy turned back to Gabriella. She smiled softly.

"Troy, I swear they are fine, Keegan used to go full days without moving" she kissed him softly. "I would know if something was wrong" he shook his head.

"You didn't with Esme" he said quietly.

"Because it was the first time I had been pregnant, now I know what is normal and what isn't though, plus I have carried a child full term, so please trust me" she held his face in her hands, their eyes holding gazes on each other.

"Ok, promise to tell me if anything doesn't feel right?"

"I promise baby" she kissed him. "Now, go sort your son's movie out" he smiled and kissed her once before standing up.

As Troy was sorting out Keegan Gabriella got out of the bath carefully and after drying herself, wrapped her robe around her. Once she was happy it was tied tight enough, above her bump obviously, she dried her hair quickly with a towel, tied it up in a messy bun then went into the bedroom. After a few minutes Troy entered and smiled at Gabriella resting on the bed.

"Come here" Gabriella smiled. Troy walked over and sat on the bed by her side. Gabriella was sat up but resting against the head board. She placed his hand on her bump and the babies kicked. "See? They are fine" she kissed him softly.

"Ok, sorry for freaking out" she smiled.

"It's ok, but just trust that if anything felt wrong I would tell you" he nodded and they kissed again. "I've missed you" she mumbled against his lips.

"Mmmm, me too" he smiled as they pulled away.

"Was Keegan good?"

"Yes, he got scared on the ghost train though" Gabriella shook her head.

"The ghost train?" She asked in disbelief as she shook her head.

"He chose it" Troy held his hands up to show his innocence.

"Seriously?" Troy nodded. "I can't believe how much he has changed since moving to LA" she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in NYC, he would have never gone on any sort of ghost related ride, and here he is picking to go on them?" She shook her head as Troy laughed.

"He is growing up babe, nothing wrong with that" she sighed.

"I don't want him to, I want him to be my baby forever" Troy smiled.

"He will always be your baby, just not in the physical way" Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy to her for a kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When did you become so sweet and clever?" Troy laughed.

"Jeez, thanks I love you too" Gabriella giggled.

"I didn't mean it like that babe, you know I love you" he nodded and kissed her again.

"What do you wanna do tonight baby?" Troy asked when they pulled away.

"Erm... order room service? Watch a movie as a family?"

"Sounds good" he pecked her lips as he stood up then handed her a menu. "I'll go check on the little man, be right back beautiful" Gabriella nodded and smiled.

A few seconds later in came Troy followed by Keegan who ran over and lay next to Gabriella on the bed. He put one of his small hands on her bump and stroked it softly as his head rested on her chest. Gabriella smiled and kissed his head before looking at Troy.

"I think I will just have a salad babe" she handed him the menu.

"Have you eaten today?" Troy asked.

"No, I have slept most of the day" he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Babe, you need more than a salad then" he told her.

"Troy, I don't feel hungry, just get me a salad and we can have some popcorn whilst we watch the movie or something" he sighed but caved in.

"Fine, but you eat every last piece of lettuce right?" She giggled.

"Yes boss" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Troy just rolled his eyes and chose what he wanted for dinner. He then helped Keegan pick something before ordering it over the phone they had in the room. Once all that was done he and Keegan got ready for bed before the family of three went to sit in the lounge on the corner sofa.

Around forty minutes later the food arrived and Troy brought the trays into the lounge. He handed Gabriella her salad, Keegan was having chicken nuggets and chips and Troy was having a chicken salad baguette. They ate it and talked and laughed, enjoying being together. Once everyone had finished, Gabriella not leaving any as promised, Troy placed the plates on the tray by the door for cleaners to take back tomorrow. Then he put on a movie and the family of three settled down together, all snuggled up and watched it.

Half way through the film Keegan let out a little, soft snore causing his parents to smile at each other. They decided to leave him with them until the movie finished then, once it had, Troy lifted him up and carried him to his room whilst Gabriella put another movie on. Troy came back a little later, blanket in hand and sat back down.

"What we watching?" He asked as Gabriella snuggled into his side.

"17 Again" she grinned.

"Again? Seriously babe, I could say the script in my sleep" he sighed as she giggled.

"Please?" She flashed him her puppy eyes. "I really want to watch it" he sighed.

"Fine" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" he smirked and rolled his eyes as she got more comfortable and her eyes turned to the T.V screen.

For next hour and half Troy sat through the movie, knowing exactly what was coming next and hearing his fiancée sigh whenever Zac Efron took off his top or did something romantic. He played with a strand of Gabriella's hair and smiled when he heard her giggle or laugh at the movie. When it was over Gabriella turned to Troy and saw him smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Gabriella blushed.

"All the time" he chuckled at her embarrassment.

"As long as you know" he kissed her lips. "Now shall we get to bed?" Gabriella nodded. Troy stood up, helped Gabriella to her feet then turned off the T.V and lamps. They went to their room and Gabriella pecked Troy's lips softly.

"I am going to check on Keegan" Troy nodded and got into bed as she went to Keegan.

A few minutes later Gabriella returned and Troy patted the spot next to him. Gabriella smiled and slid in the spot, snuggling up to Troy and kissing his bare chest a few times.

"How is he?" Troy asked.

"Fast asleep" Gabriella smiled before straddling his hips.

"Hey there" he chuckled.

"Hey handsome" she pecked his lips softly.

"What are you doing?" He asked when her hands slid to the waistband of his boxers.

"Erm... making love to my fiancée, is that ok?" She giggled.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Never to tired for you sexy" she smiled seductively before kissing him and removing his boxers. Troy caressed her thighs and slowly moved his hands in between her legs. She still had her robe on from her shower and no underwear. He smiled against her lips and slowly entered a finger. Gabriella moaned and pulled away from the kiss. After a few minutes, when he was hard and she was wet enough, Gabriella moved Troy's hand and sank herself onto his length. They both moaned at the feeling and Troy slowly unwrapped her from her robe.

They continued their movements until sweat was evident on their bodies and their orgasms started to approach. Gabriella kissed Troy passionately and after a few more rocks she shuddered and her walls contracted around him. This made Troy groan and release into her. Gabriella collapsed onto his sweaty chest and breathed heavily.

"Wow" she breathed as he laughed.

"I know" he breathed out. Gabriella carefully removed him from inside her and rolled next to him. "Come here" he pulled her to him and kissed her head. "I love you" Gabriella smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you too" she murmured before drifting off into her dreamland. Happy and content with the moment. Troy soon followed suit and the two lovers slept, happy to be safe in the others arms.

**So the next one is up=] I didn't actually mean to put the detail in the adult bit, I was planning on just fading out but got carried away! Oops... hehe**

**What did you all think of the father-son day? **

**Reviews please=]**

xxx Paige xxx


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 32 - Last Day**

Today was the Bolton family's last, full day in Florida. They had been on holiday for 9 days, meaning today, the tenth day was their last. They had packed up most of the things the previous night, only leaving out the necessities which they would pack away before they leave that night. They were being picked up from the hotel at around 6:00pm. Their flight was scheduled for 9:30pm.

"Mommy?" Gabriella turned to her son from her place in the kitchen.

"Yeah sweetie?" She watched him kneel on the sofa and look over the back of it.

"Where is daddy?" She smiled.

"He has just gone to sort out some stuff baby" Keegan sighed.

"I miss him" she laughed.

"Baby, he has been gone for ten minutes" he shrugged.

"But ten minutes is a _really_ long time mommy" he put emphasis on the word really.

"It isn't baby, he will be back soon" Gabriella walked over and bent down to kiss his head as he looked up at her.

"Mommy?" She smiled.

"What baby?"

"Are the babies sleeping?" She walked around the sofa and sat by him as he turned and sat on his bottom again.

"Yeah they are sweetie, why?" She asked as she stroked his hair softly.

"I wanted to talk to them" She smiled.

"You still can do" he smiled.

"But won't they wake up?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope, they will be fine sweetie" he grinned his Troy grin and put his face to her bump.

"Hey babies" he said softly. "Are you sleeping? If you are that is lazy, it is nearly the afternoon" Gabriella giggled and noticed Troy walking in, she motioned with her finger to her lips for him to be quiet and he smiled and nodded. He quietly crept over and leant down by the back of the sofa, resting his arms on the back of it. "We are going back home tonight, then I have to go back to school" he sighed. "But don't worry, I will still talk to you when I come home, and mommy will talk to you when I am not there" Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. "I hope you are girls, or one boy and one girl, that way mommy can have a baby who looks like her but then I can share my toys with a boy too" he smiled. "I can't wait to meet you, I winned you a toy from the ride park" Gabriella giggled at his pronunciation of some words. "I have to go now, daddy will be back soon and I miss him" Troy grinned. "I love you babies" he kissed Gabriella's bump then looked up and squealed. "Daddy!" He jumped over the back of the sofa into Troy's arms who stood up in time to catch him.

"Hey Kee" Troy chuckled.

"I missed you" he hugged Troy around the neck tightly and closed his eyes.

"I wasn't gone long bud" Troy smiled as he went to sit by Gabriella.

"It was ages daddy!" He exclaimed dramatically. His parents laughed and he sat up and looked at them both.

"Ok" Troy laughed before smiling at Gabriella. "How are you today baby?" He pecked her lips and Keegan laughed.

"I'm ok, and what is funny Keegan?" Gabriella asked amused.

"Daddy called you a baby" he laughed. Troy and Gabriella laughed too, thinking how adorable their son was.

They family were going to stay at the hotel today and relax together before going home. So Gabriella made lunch for them as Troy and Keegan played in the lounge. She smiled as she watched them, play fighting and tickling each other. At the minute Troy was tickling Keegan and he was squirming and giggling around on the floor.

"Troy, careful he doesn't wet himself" Gabriella said, half serious.

"He's right babe" Troy laughed as he got up off the floor, Keegan laying there breathing heavily on the ground.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed butterfly kisses on her shoulders and she giggled when it tickled. Troy's hands rested on her bump and he felt a strong nudge. He smiled against her shoulder then looked in her eyes when she turned her head to him.

"They're awake" he smiled.

"They like it when mommy is happy" she smiled.

"And why is mommy happy?" He asked.

"Because she is with daddy" she said softly before kissing him.

They pulled apart when the babies kicked again and smiled. Troy then pulled away from her and turned to see Keegan watching T.V. He walked over and sat next to Keegan as Gabriella finished making lunch. When it was ready she took Troy and Keegan theirs then carried her own over and sat next to Troy. They ate and watched T.V then after they finished Troy offered to wash up. Gabriella smiled gratefully and he pecked her lips.

Keegan moved over and lay his head in Gabriella's lap. She smiled and stroked is hair softly as his eyes got heavy and he smiled lazily at her. Keegan rested one of his little hands on her bump and slowly fell asleep. Gabriella just watched him, not being able to believe he was hers, this beautiful little boy was her son.

Once the washing up was done Troy walked over and smiled. He went to lift Keegan up but Gabriella slapped his hand away and shook her head.

"He's ok" she said quietly, stroking his hair softly again. Troy smiled and carefully sat by her, placing Keegan's legs on his lap.

"Tell me if he gets heavy" Gabriella nodded, not taking her eyes of her son. "Are you ok babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked before looking up slowly.

"You just haven't stopped staring at him for ages" he commented as she smiled.

"I just sometimes can't believe he is real, that he is mine" she then smiled. "Ours" she corrected herself.

"Well he is baby" Troy smiled softly.

"I love you" she whispered, emotionally.

"Hey, what is it?" Troy got up carefully and knelt by her.

"I don't know, I just wanna cry" she sobbed and he laughed.

"Awww, come here" he carefully hugged her, minding Keegan, and rubbed her back.

"Stupid hormones" she exclaimed as he chuckled.

"It's alright babe" he soothed her and she nodded. "I love you too by the way" she giggled as he pulled away and wiped her tears for her.

"Thank you" she kissed him softly and then Keegan whined and shuffled in his sleep. "Shhh baby" she murmured and kissed his head softly a few times. He settled again and she smiled. "Put him on the sofa over there babe, he will be comfier" Troy nodded and carefully took Keegan from Gabriella.

"No!" Keegan whined. Troy placed him on the sofa and knelt by him.

"Shhh, it's ok buddy, daddy's here go back to sleep" he whispered softly to his son. Keegan calmed down and Troy kissed his head softly.

When Keegan was fine Troy got up and sat by Gabriella. She snuggled into his side as much as she could with her bump and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you believe we have been here for ten days?" She sighed.

"No, it has gone so fast" he chuckled. "I have enjoyed being with you two alone, no one walking in our lives and interrupting" Gabriella nodded.

"I know what you mean babe, it will be even worse once these two arrive" she touched her bump.

"Great" he muttered sarcastically and she giggled.

"We can go on holiday again though, and don't forget we have our honeymoon" she grinned at him.

"About that..." he started. "Are we taking the kids or leaving them back home?" Gabriella thought about it.

"Urm... well I don't know, I mean Keegan would happily stay with Chad and Tay but we couldn't ask them to have him and the twins on top of them already having Oliver" she stated. Troy nodded. "But, I do want time alone with my husband after the wedding" she smiled. "That sounds so nice" she gushed as she sat up a little to look in Troy's beautiful cobalt eyes.

"What does?"

"Calling you my husband" he grinned.

"I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Bolton" they both smiled.

"That sounds right, I love it" they kissed softly for a few moments.

"So, the honeymoon?" Troy said after they broke apart.

"Yeah, I really don't know what to do, it would be great to have the kids there, but I want you all to myself for a bit, just us, like before I left all those years ago, it would be so perfect" Troy smiled.

"I agree baby, we could always run the idea past Chad and Tay, and the guys and girls, I'm sure Ben and Sarah and Cal and Zara would alternate with Chad and Tay, and aunt Michelle would gladly have them for a little bit" Gabriella nodded.

"We'll see nearer the time" Troy nodded and she kissed him. "Troy?"

"Hmmm?" He mumbled as he played with one of her curls.

"Will... Is... What about your mom?" He frowned.

"What about her?"

"Well, you mentioned all those people who we could leave them with, why did you not say your mom?"

"Because, right now I wouldn't leave my children with her" he said honestly.

"Why? You guys are ok now" she stated.

"We may be speaking again babe, but I won't ever truly forgive her for the way she spoke to you and the things she said" Gabriella smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"That's sweet, and it shows you care, but she is your mom, she will be their grandma" he shrugged.

"Keegan doesn't even like her Brie so he wouldn't stay with her" Gabriella frowned.

"Of course he likes her" he shook his head.

"He told me one night when she had been around to visit" he explained.

"Told you what?"

_Flashback_

_Lucille had just left after visiting Troy, Gabriella and Keegan. Troy was now putting Keegan to bed as it was around 7:30pm. Gabriella was resting on the sofa as her back was hurting. As Troy tucked Keegan in bed he spoke._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yeah mate?"_

_"I don't like that lady" Troy frowned._

_"What lady?"_

_"Your mom" Troy sat up a little._

_"Why buddy?"_

_"She upset my mommy, and I don't like seeing mommy upset, she shouted at her and said mean things about Esme" Troy smiled softly._

_"She was just a little upset mate"_

_"Yeah, well I am upset with her now, I don't like it when mommy is hurt daddy" Troy smiled._

_"Me either" Troy kissed his forehead._

_"You won't tell mommy will you daddy?" Troy shook his head._

_"Can be our little secret buddy" he said as he stood up._

_"Ok daddy, I love you"_

_"Love you too son" Troy said before leaving the room and shutting the light off._

_End of Flashback_

"He really said that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, and after thinking it over he is right to not like her, I always used to hate seeing my mom upset when I was younger, so I get it, he doesn't see the big picture, he thinks it is as simple as that" Troy smiled.

"Does it upset you Troy? That your son dislikes your mother?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Not really" he shrugged. "Like I said I get it, right now she isn't my favourite person babe" Gabriella smiled.

"Please..."

"Gabriella, it is ok, I am still speaking to her, just not leaving my children with her" he said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"Ok, well thank you" she kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Anytime gorgeous" he kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips.

An hour or so later Keegan woke up and said he wanted to go outside. Gabriella smiled and decided they could go by the fountain for a little bit, maybe go for a walk before they finished packing. Troy and Gabriella linked their hands together and Keegan ran ahead of them. They enjoyed their last few hours before going back to normality again. After walking for a while they turned back and Keegan held Gabriella's hand this time.

They reached the fountain again and Keegan ran over to play near it. Troy and Gabriella sat on the edge, both placing a hand on her bump and smiling at each other. A few minutes later Keegan ran over and sat on Gabriella's other side, copying off his parents, placing his hand with theirs. Gabriella smiled happily, glad to have her boys with her. They would always want her to be happy and after the revelations she heard about Keegan that afternoon she would gladly have him protect her. She kissed his head then Troy's cheek softly as she relaxed, being in the company of her four favourite people.

Troy.

Keegan.

And the twins.

**So there you go=] What did you think of their last day on holiday? I wanted them to have a relaxing day as that is what we normally do when we go on holiday on our last day :P Plus, there is only so many things you can write about theme parks hehe What did you make of Keegan's confession to Troy in the flashback?**

**Please Review!!!!**

xxx Paige xxx


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Disney phenomenon that is High School Musical:(**

**Chapter 33 - Home**

Gabriella smiled as she entered her house. Even though she had enjoyed the family holiday and they had only been gone ten days she had missed her home. She had missed it's natural smell, she had missed her own bed, her own bath, her own everything. She went into the family room and sighed as she sat in her comfy couch. She closed her eyes, head resting on the back of the sofa and rubbed her swollen stomach.

The flight back wasn't too bad. Keegan stayed awake for most of it but was a star. He snuggled up to Gabriella, stroked her bump softly and played games with Troy. He fell asleep about an hour before they landed so that is why Troy was carrying him upstairs. He hadn't even made a sound when they carried off the plane, through baggage claim and into the cab that was waiting for them.

"You tired baby?" Troy startled Gabriella as he entered the room.

"Jesus Troy" she breathed and giggled.

"Sorry beautiful" he knelt down by her and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's ok, and no I'm not tired, just exhausted" he frowned.

"Isn't that the same thing?" She shook her head and giggled.

"No, Tired is when you want to sleep, exhaustion can be just when you don't have much energy" he nodded.

"Didn't know that" he kissed her lips softly. "You are so smart" she giggled.

"Duh?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Can I just veg out here for a bit?" He smiled and nodded.

"Put your feet up babe" he helped her lift her legs onto the sofa so she was half laying down. He made sure she was comfy and she smiled.

"Have I told you I love you today?" She asked.

"Not yet" he smiled.

"Well, I really do" he kissed her softly three times.

"Well, that's good to know, because we're getting married soon you know?" She giggled.

"I can't wait" she mumbled against his lips as she pulled his head to meet hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes but were broken apart by the sound of a knock at the door. Gabriella smiled as Troy groaned and got up to answer it. A few seconds later he re-entered the room followed by Chad, Taylor and Oliver. "Hey guys" Gabriella smiled big as they entered. Troy helped her up and she hugged Taylor and Chad before taking Oliver from his dad.

"Nice to see you too" Chad teased as she rolled her eyes.

"How are you cutie?" She tickled Oliver's tummy and he let out a tiny giggle and Gabriella smiled. "I can't believe how big he is" she commented, looking at Taylor.

"I know right?" They both giggled as the guys sat down. Taylor perched on the edge of the chair arm where Chad was sitting. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh guess what?"

"What?" Gabriella smiled.

"Watch this" Taylor stood up and took Oliver from her. She then placed him on the ground, laying him on his back and she moved away a little. "Show Aunt Gabi what you can do baby" she said in her motheress voice. Then Oliver rolled onto his stomach and started flapping his arms and kicking his legs.

"Awww" Gabriella squealed.

"Jeez Brie" Troy groaned.

"Shut it" she slapped his arm.

"Hey" he frowned. She stuck her tongue out and took Oliver back off Taylor.

"So, how was the holiday?" Chad asked as Taylor positioned herself back on the chair arm.

"It was great" Gabriella smiled as she subconsciously rocked Oliver from side to side softly.

"Keegan loved it, he got so excited about everything" Troy explained. "He got loads of pics for his Aunt Tay too" Taylor laughed.

"Awww, bless him" she then frowned. "Speaking of the little angel, where is Keegan?"

"Bed, he fell asleep just before we landed" Gabriella told her.

"Awww, poor baby" Chad shook his head at Taylor's comment.

"When are you back at work?" Chad asked them.

"I am going back when the school starts up again after the holidays" Troy told him. "I've told Gabriella to take it easy though and stay off if she wants" Chad nodded.

"I wanna go back to work" she said suddenly. "I will go insane sitting in on my own all day babe" she told Troy.

"Ok, but we will discuss you going on maternity leave soon" she sighed.

"I would rather have more time off after the birth, like work as far as I can to the birth then have the nine months off after" he gave her a look.

"We'll talk it out later" she nodded and smiled at Taylor.

"We need to go baby shopping soon" she smiled.

"Oh yes, definitely" Taylor agreed.

Chad and Troy groaned, knowing it would be their cash the girls would be spending. Suddenly Gabriella felt a weight on her shoulder and she saw Oliver was asleep.

"Awww" Taylor then looked up and gasped.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked in shock.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Get him to sleep" Chad exclaimed. "He never sleeps for us" she giggled.

"Magic touch" she shrugged.

"Well, feel free to bring that touch to our house at 1am" Taylor shook her head in disbelief. Gabriella giggled and Troy stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Check on Keegan" she rolled her eyes.

"He is fine Troy" he shrugged.

"So, I still want to see him" she smiled and nodded.

Troy left the room and Gabriella turned back to Chad and Taylor.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll have some water babe" Chad smiled as he stood up.

Gabriella nodded and handed Oliver to Taylor before walking into the kitchen with Chad following. Gabriella got out a water bottle and threw it to Chad.

"Thanks" he smiled. Gabriella groaned and held her stomach. "You alright?" He panicked, taking her arm carefully when she swayed.

"Ow...' she breathed.

"What is it?"

"Just the babies kicking" she reassured him.

"You sure?" He asked slowly.

"Y-yeah, no worries" she took a breath and stood straight again.

Chad frowned and she laughed.

"Chad, seriously chill out" she ruffled his afro.

"That was uncalled for" he said messing with his hair and she giggled.

"Come on loon" she shook her head and went back to the family room. Troy was back with a visitor. "Hey sweetie" Gabriella smiled at Keegan.

"Mommy" he whined, holding his arms up to her.

"Awww, what's wrong?" She lifted him up and Troy quickly stood up too.

"I just wanted you" he sighed and she kissed his head.

"Awww baby, it's alright, I'm here" She stroked his hair softly and saw Troy watching them. "What?" She asked.

"Can I take him? I don't want you holding him, he is getting heavy" she tolled her eyes.

"He is fine" Troy gave her a look. "Fine" she sighed and handed him to Troy. Keegan whined.

"I want a mommy hug" he cried.

"You are too heavy for mommy to carry buddy" Troy calmed him down and stroked his back.

"Ok daddy" he sighed and hugged Troy instead.

"Do you not worry about him?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

"What do you mean hun?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong I adore him, but for a four year old isn't he a little baby-ish?" She asked.

"I guess, but it is only because it was just me and him for so long, I kinda over-protected him" Gabriella shrugged.

"Probably" Taylor smiled.

"He is ok, you should have seen how grown up he was on the holiday Tay, he spoke to the babies and everything" Taylor smiled again.

"Awww, he will be an awesome big brother to them" Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"Babe we better head off" Chad said to Taylor.

"What time is it?"

"Half two" she went wide eyed.

"Jeez, sorry guys but we are going to see Chad's parents for a few days so need to be leaving" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, call me when your back and we will go shopping" Taylor nodded and after hugging everyone the three left.

Gabriella then sat down and sighed as Troy sat down by her. Keegan jumped off Troy's knee and ran to his car garage.

"Are you alright Troy?" She asked when Keegan was happily playing.

"Yeah, why?" He frowned.

"You seem a little moody today babe" he shook his head.

"I'm fine, probably just tired or something" he shrugged.

"You sure?" He smiled and kissed her lips gently a few times before giving her a long sensual kiss.

"Positive, if something was up I'd tell you ok?"

"Alright, can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby" she smiled.

"Will you kiss me like that again?" Troy laughed and kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by pulling him close.

"Hmmm" he mumbled against her lips. "Baby, baby" he stopped her. "Keegan is sat right there, this will have to wait" she pouted and he chuckled.

"Fine, but you owe me big time later" she pointed at him.

"I'll run you a hot bath, put Keegan to bed so you can relax and give you a massage, how about that?"

"Hmmm, it's a start, think I want a bit of something else to though" she said cheekily and winked at him.

"I can't wait" she giggled at his answer then he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink, you want anything?"

"I want you to hurry back" he smiled and nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling out as a family. The suitcases were still by the door. Gabriella had decided to leave the unpacking until tomorrow. Keegan was going out for the day with Ben and Sarah so she thought it would be easier to get things done when he is gone.

Troy ordered take-out for diner as they hadn't been food shopping yet and the cupboards were bare. They had Chinese food, Gabriella said she was craving chicken fried rice and gravy. Troy had chuckled but got her what she wanted. Keegan happily ate and was very well behaved for the afternoon. Happy to be back in his own home with his toys. At 6:30pm, they got him in the bath. Gabriella said she'd bath him if Troy was putting him to bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" She smiled as she washed his hair.

"I love you" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too baby" she kissed him softly. "You have been extra good today, maybe we should tell Uncle Ben and he will treat you even more tomorrow" he nodded excitedly.

After half an hour of playing Keegan got out of the bath and after drying him and getting him into his Jammies, Gabriella then kissed him goodnight and sent him to get Troy. She cleaned up the bathroom a little and walked into their bedroom. She lay on the bed and sighed as soon as her body hit the mattress.

She closed her eyes and could have easily fallen asleep, but she stopped herself, wanting what she was promised off Troy. After another twenty minutes or so Troy came in the room and smiled at Gabriella.

"You tired baby?"

"A little, will you run me the bath now?" He nodded and went to get her bath ready.

A few moments later he re-entered the room and helped her off the bed. She kissed him softly and he slowly started to undress her. She smiled as he caressed her skin softly as her clothing got less and less. He then took her to the bathroom and helped her get in the bubble bath. Gabriella instantly felt the relief to her aching muscles. Troy sat on the edge of the bath and Gabriella smiled.

"You going to join me?" She asked softly.

"I thought you wanted to relax?"

"I want you to relax with me" Troy smiled and got undressed. He then got in the tub. After moving around a little Gabriella nestled between his legs and rested her back against his stomach.

Troy gently rubbed her shoulders and Gabriella moaned softly. She moved her head to the side when he started to place kisses up and down her neck and shoulders. She rested her hands on his knees and smiled to herself. She was so lucky. How could this beautiful, wonderful, caring and generous, sexy man be all hers? She turned her head to the side and caught his lips in a soft, sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you" she whispered, all her love she felt spilling out in her voice.

"I love you too" Gabriella could have cried with the emotion Troy used. Hearing those words come from him, knowing they were aimed at her and only her, made her heart fly.

Their lips locked again and Gabriella turned in his arms. She put a leg at each side of his hips, straddling him and ran her hands over his abs. Troy groaned into her mouth and his member started to harden beneath her. He stroked her hips and Gabriella moaned into his mouth. She could feel her wetness increasing and needed her release. Being pregnant meant she couldn't go slow.

She aligned Troy's member at her entrance and she lowered herself onto it. Biting her bottom lip to stop from moaning loudly and waking up Keegan. She slowly lifted herself up again and then back down. She repeated this action for a few minutes and then Troy took over. He gripped her hips and thrust up into her. Gabriella bit his shoulder to suppress her moan and he groaned. She didn't know if it was in pleasure or pain but either way she loved hearing the noise.

After a few more minutes of this her walls started to contract. Troy could feel his own orgasm building, something about their situation, their naked bodies in hot water made him even more turned on than usual. After a few more thrusts Gabriella collapsed against his chest as her orgasm hit her. Her walls milked him and he came into her. Gabriella shook from the intensity of her orgasm so Troy held her to him. He felt the babies kick and placed his hand on her bump.

When she was calmer Gabriella lifted herself off Troy. He smiled and kissed her softly before carefully getting out of the tub, helping Gabriella out afterwards. He helped her dry herself, placing kisses and touches on her body. He then helped her into one of his T-Shirts before putting on some clean boxers.

They then emptied the bath, leaving the water to disappear and deciding to clean it out in the morning. They walked into their room and Troy pulled the covers back for Gabriella. Once she was settled in bed Troy went to check on Keegan. A few minutes later he came back and after turning off the lights got into bed beside Gabriella.

"How is he?" She asked tiredly.

"Fast asleep, a big smile on his face" Troy answered, smiling as Gabriella snuggled up to him as much as she could with her now growing bump in her way.

"Good" she yawned.

"Sleep baby" Troy murmured to her.

"Hmmm, sleep sounds good" he smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you Gabriella" She smiled.

"I love you too Troy, goodnight"

"Night beautiful" she then remembered something.

"You still owe me that massage" he chuckled.

"I gave you on in the bath" he stated.

"Not a real one" he smiled.

"Sleep now, I'll give it you tomorrow" She nodded.

"'Kay" she whispered before letting exhaustion take over her body.

Troy followed soon after. Happy that the girl of his dreams was safe and sound in his arms, his children inside her and their beautiful boy happily dreaming in the next room. If his life stayed this way forever he would be the happiest man alive. That was a guarantee.

**So what do you think? I have never done a detailed scene of action in the bath hehe I just thought it was a nice change=] Plus I thought it was time for some more Troyella happiness=]**

**Please Review! You know you want to hit that button :P**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to HSM or any of it's characters:(**

**Chapter 34 - Forever & A Party**

Gabriella was now nearly seven and a half months pregnant. The trip to Disney had been almost three months ago. Today was a Wednesday and Keegan was at school, which was good for Gabriella as she was planning to get all his birthday presents in the house and hidden from him before he returned after school.

Tomorrow, her baby would be five years old! She just couldn't believe how fast the years had gone by. The babies were kicking and getting stronger everyday and that was slowly easing Troy's tension a little. He finally believed that this would work out, they would have the babies and both of them would be ok.

Troy was at work, and he had finally managed to persuade Gabriella to go on maternity leave, kind of. She refused to stop working altogether but agreed to take two out of the five days off, to relax and get rest as carrying two babies made her exhausted. So, here she was, carrying the last of the presents into the house, Chad was helping. Taylor made him, as well as Troy.

They had gotten Keegan a new Television for his bedroom, a Ben 10 one, who was his favourite at the moment. It had a built in DVD player and they got him some DVD's to watch on his new T.V. They also bought him a new remote control car which was big for a toy, he could probably sit on it and it wouldn't break. It was kind of expensive but for their son, it was worth every penny to see the smile on his face.

Gabriella sighed and sat down after they had finished carrying the stuff in.

"You tired Gabster?" Chad patted her knee as he sat by her.

"Hmmm, not really, my feet just hurt a little" she giggled.

"Awww, Troy boy will probs rub them later" Chad laughed. "He is so whipped" Gabriella hit his shoulder.

"He is not, he just loves me like you love Tay" Chad nodded.

"Ok, ok, don't need to beat me woman" she stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you need me to do anything else?" He said through a laugh at her childish behaviour.

"No, you get back to your wife and son" he smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up. "Tell Tay I will call her later" he nodded and after saying bye, telling her there was no need to show him out Chad left.

Gabriella smiled and picked up a folder off the coffee table. It was her song folder. No one knew but she still wrote her own songs. She was currently writing one about Troy, but still needed a second verse to it before it was complete. She had the first, the chorus and the bridge, but the second verse was getting on her nerves, she just couldn't think of anything.

With Troy

Troy was just on his way home for lunch. It was 1:30pm and he decided to head home for an hour, check on his beautiful girlfriend, oops fiancée, and their babies. As he opened the front door, quietly incase Gabriella was sleeping, he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a while. Gabriella was singing, it was a song he had never heard before. He quietly crept to the lounge room door and peeked in just as she was finishing the song.

"My destiny is you..." she held the note then stopped the music. He clapped and she spun around quickly.

"Troy!" She squealed and ran over, or more like toddled over, quickly to hug him.

"Hey baby" he kissed the top of her head. "What was that song?" Gabriella blushed.

"Just something I have been writing" he smiled. "How much did you hear?"

"The last line, will you sing it for me?"

"It isn't finished, I still have to think of a second verse" he smiled.

"Sing the first verse and chorus for me then" she look unsure. "Please?" She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I told Ben I was working on something so he listened to the first verse and chorus and made a tune for it with Cal, it fits really well too" she said as she hit play on the sound system. She took a breath and started the first part.

_I have planned my life, to the last detail _

_With a story book romance to fill my days _

_But the funny thing about answered prayer _

_Is they come to you in unexpected ways _

Troy smiled as the sound filled his ears. Her voice gave him goose bumps, even after all these years.

_How could I plan on forever? _

_When I never planned on you _

_Someone to fall for _

_To love for all eternity _

_Baby let's plan on forever _

_And watch all our dreams come true _

_You're what I live for _

_Who I can give forever to _

_My destiny is you _

She trailed off and looked at Troy, the soft music still playing in the background.

"Well...?"

"Is that about me?" She nodded and bit on her bottom lip.

"Is it ok?"

"Baby, it is great, it sounds good so far" he kissed her lips softly.

"Really?" He nodded and she smiled. "The second verse just isn't coming to me though" she pouted.

"I'm sure you will think of something, you always do" he smiled before getting an idea. "I think I have an idea" he mused.

"About the song?"

"Yeah, just leave it with me babe" he pecked her lips and went into the kitchen.

"But Troy!" She called, walking after him as quick as she could. "It's my song, you have to tell me" she whined and he chuckled.

"Babe, I swear you'll know soon ok?" She gazed into his pools of blue and nodded.

"Ok" he laughed and went to the fridge.

"Have you had lunch babe?"

"Nope" he looked at her and gave her stern look. "What?"

"Why haven't you eaten?"

"I wasn't hungry, besides I have been busy moving all Keegan's presents in with Chad" she defended herself.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Love me forever and ever?" She questioned in a baby voice. He smirked.

"Always baby" they kissed and Gabriella sighed happily.

"Good, I love you too" he nodded and turned back into the fridge.

Troy made them both a chicken breast salad with a dressing and some freshly squeezed orange juice. They ate together, and Gabriella told Troy where all the presents have been placed. He nodded and said he'd wrap the heavy stuff when he got home later. Gabriella nodded and kissed him as he was getting ready to head back to work.

"I'll miss you" she told him sweetly.

"I'll miss you too" he kissed her softly. "I'll pick the little man up today" she nodded.

"Alright honey, I'll see you at about four o'clock then" Troy nodded and after a few more kisses he left.

Gabriella smiled and decided to get some rest. She went into the family room, put on her Twilight DVD and lay on the sofa. Before she knew it her eyes were drifting to a close and she was asleep.

A few hours later Gabriella was woken by the sound of two voices.

"But daddy..." she heard Keegan whine as he took off his shoes and put his bag by the door.

"Keegan, stop whining, and take your bag upstairs, it doesn't go there" Troy scolded their son. She then heard Keegan sigh and run upstairs to his room. She yawned and slowly sat up just as Troy entered the room. "Hey beautiful" he knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey" she mumbled sleepily.

"Have you been asleep?" He stroked her hair softly.

"Hmmm, for a lot longer than I thought" she giggled. "What's up with him?" She asked.

"Nothing, he wanted to stay at Tom's house, and I said no because it was a school night and he got in a mood with me" Gabriella laughed and then tried to stand up.

"Ergh!" She groaned and Troy chuckled as he helped her up. "Don't laugh, it is not funny, I can't even see my own feet" her eyes filled with tears.

"Awww, baby don't cry, I can see your feet, they are fine I swear" she rolled her teary eyes and he hugged her.

"I just want them here already, I love being pregnant but I just can't take it anymore, they must think I am a punching bag as they haven't stopped moving all day" she exclaimed. "It's worse now your here" she told him.

"Why?" He laughed as they pulled away.

"They always get hyper or something when they hear your voice" he smiled as he touched her tummy just in time for his hand to feel a big kick.

"Woah, calm it princess" Troy laughed.

"Princess?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We have to be having a girl, at least one out of two" she shook her head.

"These are both boys" he frowned.

"How would you know?"

"I don't know, just a feeling" she shrugged.

"Well, whatever we have I will be happy" Gabriella nodded her agreement and they kissed before Keegan ran in the room.

"Mommy!" He squealed and hugged her legs.

"Hey cutie" she kissed the top of his head. "How was school?"

"Ok, I wanted to stay at Tom's though" he glared at Troy.

"Now stop that look" she warned him. "It is a school night, and not only that it is your birthday tomorrow, so me and daddy want you here ok?" He sighed.

"Fine" then he ran over to the T.V. "Can I put Ben 10 on Daddy?"

"Sure" Troy sorted the T.V out for him then he and Gabriella left the room.

They went to the kitchen and Gabriella got herself a drink as Troy sat on the island.

"How was work?" She asked when she faced him, leaning on the counter across from him.

"Ok, boring, nothing to do really, I just sat in on classes mostly" she nodded.

"How is the end of year show coming along?" She asked before sipping her water.

"Good, I think we are nearly ready for it, which means we have a month or so to just practice, practice and practice" she giggled.

"Sounds fun, do you think the babies will be here then?" She rubbed her huge bump.

"They shouldn't be" he laughed. "You have another month and a half to go babe" she giggled.

"You heard what the midwife said though babe, with twins most women give birth earlier than their due date" he nodded.

"I guess I just don't want them to come early" Gabriella smiled and walked over to him.

"They are going to be fine" she told him as he sighed.

"I won't be 100% sure until they are in my arms" Gabriella nodded.

"You are going to be a great daddy" she announced.

"I already am a daddy" he chuckled.

"I know, but you have never done this with a baby, and I just know you will be the best" he smiled.

"You already are the best mommy, I am so glad we are doing this" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

They spent the rest of evening until Keegan went to bed spending family time. Throughout dinner Keegan kept trying to make them spill what he was getting for his birthday but they both just laughed. When he realised nothing would make them tell him he sighed and gave up asking. After dinner Troy ran Keegan's bath and once Keegan was safely in it he went to the bedroom to get his pajamas out and stuff.

Keegan was big enough now not to drown. Gabriella hated leaving him in the bath alone but one, Troy said he would be fine and two, Keegan whined when she watched him. He said he was a big boy now and didn't need his mommy seeing him naked. She just shook her head and laughed in disbelief. She remembered asking Troy when he grew up and Troy just laughed.

Now, Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom, Gabriella was half laying, half sitting on the bed, resting against the head board as Troy wrapped the big presents.

"Do you think he will like the T.V?" She asked.

"He will love it" Troy reassured her.

"I don't know, he keeps going on about how grown up he is now, what if he thinks it is babyish?"

"Babe, chill out, he isn't that grown up" Troy chuckled. "He just doesn't want mommy seeing him naked" he teased and she giggled.

"I cannot believe he said that" she shook her head.

"I can" Troy laughed. "Don't worry, you will have another baby soon enough" she smiled.

"I cannot wait" Troy smiled.

"Me either, it is going to be great" he said as he stood up and went over to sit with her.

They sat talking for a while before Gabriella announced she was shattered. They got ready for bed and once they were both settled in and comfy Troy turned the lamp off. Gabriella turned her back to him and Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind, spooning her. This was the only way he could lay close to her now, the bump was to big to lay front to front.

The next morning, at 7:30am Keegan came charging into Troy and Gabriella's bedroom, singing happy birthday to himself. Troy groaned and Gabriella made a noise very similar.

"Come on guys!" Keegan shouted. Gabriella giggled and Troy sat up, yawning as he did so.

"Since when did you call us guys?" Gabriella questioned.

"Doesn't matter mommy, come on I want to open my presents" Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to get out of bed, Keegan helped her up and she smiled.

Troy got up also and they all walked over to were the presents were sitting in their bedroom. It made sense to keep the presents upstairs so that the T.V didn't have to be carried up later. When Keegan saw the size of the wrapped T.V his eyes widened, Gabriella giggled at the face.

"Are you going to open it?" He smiled and ran over.

Once all the paper was off he squealed.

"It is a Ben 10 T.V!" He shouted.

"Do you like it baby?"

"It is the best mommy" he hugged her and then Troy.

"What about the rest of the gifts bud" he smiled and opened the rest of them.

He was extremely happy about the remote control car and loved his little bits. He said thank you, hugged both his parents and kissed Gabriella's bump for the babies. He then ran to his room to start getting his school uniform on. He was very independent and it had all happened in a few months. He could now dress himself nearly almost fully, he just needed help putting on his socks.

After an hour or so everyone was ready to leave after getting dressed and having breakfast. Gabriella was working today so both she and Troy were taking Keegan to school this morning. She didn't feel comfortable driving, fearing that her waters could break as she was driving and it scared her to think it could happen when she was alone behind the wheel of a car.

When they reached the school Keegan was out of the car and in the playground with his friends. Gabriella laughed and shook her head. Troy went around to her side of the car, opened the door and helped her out. He then grabbed Keegan's lunch bag and school bag before they entered the school grounds. Gabriella smiled at a few parents who she spoke to briefly when she was dropping Keegan off and picking him up. That was one thing she loved about being in L.A, nobody judged her about being a single parent, not like the hags in N.Y.C. Anyway, that was probably because she wasn't single anymore but still...

"How are you feeling today baby?" Troy asked as they held hands.

"Ok, babies are asleep so I am ok so far" they both laughed.

"Mommy!" They heard Keegan yell. He ran over and handed her a box.

"What's this?" She smiled.

"Tom gave it to me for my birthday, he said he didn't want to give me at the party on Saturday" Gabriella smiled and looked at the power rangers action figure.

"Well, I hope you said thank you" Keegan nodded. "Good" she smiled.

"Shall we take it with us bud?" Troy asked. "So it doesn't get broken?" Keegan nodded.

"Ok, well me and daddy are going to work alright?" Keegan nodded.

"Here are your bags" Troy gave them to Keegan.

"Have a good day baby" Gabriella said as she kissed his head. "Happy Birthday" he grinned his Troy grin.

"I love you mommy" he hugged her then Troy. "I love you daddy"

"Love you to bud, be good" Keegan nodded and then ran off to his friends.

Troy and Gabriella drove to the school next. It wasn't that far away from Keegan's school so they reached there before anyone else was there. They didn't have any classes until 10:00am today so Troy had told the staff they didn't need to come in until half nine unless they felt they needed to.

Ben and Cal were coming in at around nine o'clock though as Troy had a surprise for Gabriella. They unlocked all the doors, turned off the alarm system then they went to Troy's office. Gabriella sat on the office chair, knowing if she sat on the couch she wouldn't be able to get back up.

When Ben and Cal arrived they kissed her cheek and touched her bump before sitting on the couch.

"Where's Troy?"

"I don't know, he went to take care of something" she shrugged.

"Ah" Cal smirked.

"What?" She frowned.

"He has a surprise for you, that's why we are here" Ben informed her.

"What surprise?" She smiled.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you would it?" Cal asked in a 'duh' tone.

Gabriella pouted and crossed her arms just as Troy entered.

"Hey guys" he smiled then saw Gabriella's face. "You ok babe?"

"No, they won't tell me what you are planning" he laughed.

"You'll find out now, come on" she squealed and Troy helped her up.

They all went into one of the music rooms and she frowned.

"Why are we here?"

"I want you to play that song" she sighed.

"It isn't finished" she told him.

"Please? For me? Cal hasn't heard it yet so he wants to hear it too" Cal nodded.

"Fine" she sighed and sat down. Troy pressed play and the music Ben composed after hearing the song sounded. Cal had helped with the music a little but not much as he hadn't heard the song.

Gabriella took a breath then started to sing. She didn't have a clue what she would do when it was time for the second verse, maybe improvisation would be needed.

_I have planned my life, to the last detail _

_With a story book romance to fill my days _

_But the funny thing about answered prayer _

_Is they come to you in unexpected ways _

_How could I plan on forever? _

_When I never planned on you _

_Someone to fall for _

_To love for all eternity _

_Baby let's plan on forever _

_And watch all our dreams come true _

_You're what I live for _

_Who I can give forever to _

_My destiny is you _

She was about hit stop on the sound system but stopped frozen. What was that Troy's voice? She looked up and smiled as she saw him singing. (_Gabriella_/**Troy**/_**Both**_)

**Cause you danced with me, and the earth stood still **

**My heart can't quite believe how right this seems **

**When you're in my arms the truth of us **

**Is better than the best of all my dreams **

Troy held her hands and she smiled as she began to sing with him.

_**How could I plan on forever? **_

_**When I never planned on you **_

_**Someone to fall for **_

_**To love for all eternity **_

_**Baby let's plan on forever **_

_**And watch all our dreams come true **_

_**You're what I live for **_

_**Who I can give forever to **_

_Oh, Sometimes the one (_**the one**_) you're right for is standing too close to see _

_**But you saw the light and never gave up on me **_

The drum sounded and both smiled as they sang the final chorus.

_**Baby, let's plan on forever **_

_**And watch all our dreams come true **_

_**You're what I live for **_

_**Who I can give for ever to **_

_**Now I see **_

_**My destiny **_

_**Is you **_

_My destiny is... _

_**You**_

Cal and Ben clapped as Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Baby, what is it? Did you not like it?" Troy asked concerned, Ben and Cal snuck out to give them privacy.

"Troy, it was lovely, I can't believe you did that" he smiled. "I love you so much, it sound so much better as a duet" she kissed him passionately. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, I love you too" she smiled and they hugged each other as close as they could.

Gabriella knew that with Troy by her side she could anything. She could have these babies, raise them and have many more so long as Troy was with her.

As the song said, how could Gabriella plan on forever when she never planned on Troy being there? She didn't plan for him when she was 18, but he turned up. Then when she left she certainly didn't plan for him to be there, but somehow, fate blessed them and gave their love a second chance to shine.

And she swore to never let him go again. As the song also said, her destiny was now Troy. Troy, Keegan, the twins and the other children she knew they would have.

Her destiny was her family.

**What did you think? I know it was a bit of a random chapter but I need to get somewhere if this is ever going to end lol Not that I want it to as I love reading your reviews=] I know I skipped ahead but I felt it needed to, as if I went by on a day to day thing the story would end up being like 100 chapters lol**

**Next Chapter is Keegan's party=] How will that go with a heavily pregnant woman as the hostess? Only one way to find out... READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Reviews Please=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 35 - A Party & A Pregnancy**

"Ten little men in a flying saucer, fly around the world one day..." Gabriella smiled as she stood at her son's doorway.

"Hey baby" she entered and sat on his bed as he sat, cross legged, on his carpet.

"Hey mommy" he smiled.

"What are you singing?"

"It's a song our teacher teached us" he grinned.

"Will you sing it for me?" He nodded and got up to sit with her.

"Ten little men in a flying saucer, fly around the world one day, they looked left and right, but didn't like the sight so..." Keegan frowned and pouted.

"What is it baby?"

"I can't remember the last line mommy" she smiled.

"That's ok baby, you can ask your teacher on Monday ok?" He nodded. "Good boy, now what day is it today?" She smiled.

"Urm... Saturday" he smiled.

"Yeah, and what are we doing today?"

"MY PARTY!!!" He squealed, jumping up and down on the bed.

Gabriella laughed and got off the bed to prevent any injuries to her now huge bump. She felt a sharp kick in her lower stomach and gasped. She then softly rubbed the spot and managed to calm which ever baby it was who decided to play soccer with her insides. She turned to the doorway when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"Hey you" she smiled as Troy walked over.

"Hey beautiful" he kissed her lips. "What's with Mr. Hyper?" He nodded his head to their very energetic, five year old son.

"I reminded him it was his party today" Troy laughed.

"Bad idea babe" he winked at her before grabbing Keegan and making him giggle by spinning him around.

"Daddy! Put me down!" He squealed. Troy placed Keegan on the floor, who after all the spinning was dizzy and fell on his bottom, causing his parents to laugh.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"Ouch" he stood up and rubbed his bottom.

"Come on buddy, shall we go play basketball?" Troy held his hand out and Keegan happily forgot about his sore behind and walked downstairs and out to the back garden with his daddy.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed to herself as she slowly descended the stairs. She had already put the decorations up for the party last night with the help of Troy. This morning all she had left to do was make the food and make sure the cake was ok and stuff. The food wouldn't take long, the pasta was already cooked, so all she had to do was put some chips in bowls, make some sandwiches and a salad bowl. She had bowls of sweets on the kitchen counters so that once all the children had eaten at least one healthy snack they could have a party size bag of sweets.

She started making the sandwiches and after a few minutes the doorbell rang.

"Troy!" She called. No answer. "Troy!" She shouted louder. She stopped what she was doing and groaned. "For god sake" she muttered and walked to the door. She carefully opened it and saw Ben and Sarah at the door. "Hey guys" she hugged them, minding her hands that were a little messy.

"Hey, where's the little birthday boy?" Ben asked as they all went back to the kitchen.

"Outside with his ignorant father" he chuckled and went in that direction as Sarah started to help Gabriella.

"How are you hun?" Sarah asked.

"Ok, a little tired, but that's what you get for having kids huh?" Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Has Troy helped with the party stuff?"

"He put the decorations up" Sarah gasped.

"That is it?" She nodded. "Well, he is useless, what else needs doing?"

"Just the food really" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, let's do this, you make the salad, I'll do the sandwiches" Gabriella hugged her friend.

"Thanks hun" Sarah smiled.

"That's alright babe" they both did their assigned tasks and about an hour later they had a table full of all sorts of party foods. Sandwiches of all flavors, chips, some party ring biscuits, salad, some cheese and pickle sticks as well as a salad tray which consists of carrot sticks, cucumber and dips. Gabriella smiled at Sarah.

"Ok, now I just need to go get his cake" Sarah nodded.

"Where from?"

"The bakers just up the road, I'll be back in like fifteen minutes, depending on how heavy my weight feels on my feet" she laughed and Sarah tutted. "What?"

"You are not walk, uh huh, I'll drive, let me go get Ben's keys" Sarah then disappeared. "Oh yeah Troy Bolton, you better be scared" Gabriella heard Sarah say as she entered the kitchen. Troy followed a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Gabriella laughed.

"Sarah just shouted at me" Troy answered.

"Why?" She laughed again.

"For not helping, why didn't you ask for my help babe?" He wrapped her in his arms.

"She shouldn't have to ask!" Sarah butted in.

"It's ok Sar" Gabriella giggled. "Troy, I was very capable of making a few snacks, now I just need to go get his cake" he shook his head.

"I'll go, be right back" he pecked her lips, grabbed his keys and ran out before she could object.

Gabriella laughed and then gasped when she felt another kick.

"Jesus baby, give momma a break please" she pleaded at her bump.

"Are they kicking?" Sarah smiled.

"One of them are" she frowned.

"How do you know just one?"

"Trust me, when both of them are kicking at the same time, I can hardly stand up" Gabriella giggled as Sarah pulled an 'ouch' face.

"Poor you" she smiled.

"Nah, it'll be worth it" Gabriella smiled blissfully.

"You really are great at this Gabs" Sarah smiled as Gabriella frowned.

"What?"

"Being a mom, I don't think I could do it" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You are great with Keegan and Oliver, you'd make a fantastic mom" Gabriella told her friend.

"You think so?" Gabriella nodded.

"Anything you want to talk about hun?" Gabriella sensed her friend had something on her mind.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Let me check on Keegan, go sit in the lounge babe" Sarah nodded and Gabriella went out back.

She smiled as she saw Ben and Keegan playing basketball. Keegan was giggling and squealing every time Ben lifted him so he could get a shot.

"Hey baby, that was good" she clapped.

"Did you see mommy?" She nodded. "Isn't Uncle Ben the best?" She smiled at Ben.

"I thought daddy was?"

"He is, I meant after daddy" both adults laughed as Keegan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well are you two ok playing out here?" Keegan nodded and picked up the ball.

"Everything ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, just want some girl time with Sar" he nodded but look worried. "Don't freak Ben, everything is ok, just my hormones and stuff, need some time to be soppy" he nodded in understanding.

She re-entered the house just as Troy did.

"Hey baby, where do you want this?" She smiled and pointed to the counter.

"Is it good?" Troy lifted the lid and Gabriella smiled. It was a basketball court cake with the mini players and basketball nets stood on top of it. "Awww, it looks good" she kissed Troy. "Thanks babe, go play with your son" she ordered him.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted her, pecked her cheek and went outside. Gabriella checked her watch, they had an hour or so before people started arriving. That meant an hour before she got stressed out about everything.

She entered the lounge and sat down next to Sarah who looked like she was about to cry. Gabriella rubbed her back softly and that set her off, out of nowhere Sarah started sobbing.

"Oh gosh, hun what is it?" Gabriella hugged her friend as best she could with the enormous bump in the way.

"I don't know what to do" Sarah sobbed.

"About what hun?"

"My period is late" she looked up and Gabriella looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella checked.

"Yeah, it was supposed to come two days ago" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Hun, it could just be a little off" Sarah shook her head.

"No, I am never, ever late, it is always dead on accurate hun" she was adamant.

"It might just be stress of the wedding and stuff" Gabriella reassured her friend.

"I guess, I am so scared though, Ben and I have never spoke about kids" she put her head in her hands. "Oh god" she mumbled.

"Hun, he is marrying you, it is inevitable that you will start a family, I mean, look at how he is with Keegan? He is amazing with him, I bet if you talked to him he'd be right beside you no matter what happens" Gabriella comforted her friend.

"But what if I tell him and he puts the wedding on hold again? I can't wait much longer, we have been engaged for ages" she sighed.

"Hun, you know he had a good reason for that last time, if anything he'd probably want you to marry sooner" Sarah sighed again.

"I guess, I mean I know last time was a genuine reason, I would have suggested it if he hadn't, I just love him so much Gabi, I can't wait to be his wife"

"I know hun" Gabriella hugged her.

Just then Troy, Ben and Keegan entered the room. Sarah and Gabriella pulled away and Sarah wiped her eyes. Ben sent Gabriella a worried look and she mouthed 'She's Fine'. He nodded and came to sit with them. He wrapped his arms around Sarah and they hugged each other for a few minutes.

"You alright babe?" He asked. Sarah just nodded and pulled away, a smile on her face.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Keegan jumped up.

"Mommy! Can I answer the door? Please?" He begged and Gabriella giggled.

"Sure sweetie, let's go" Troy smiled as they left the room.

"What is that smile for?" Sarah asked him.

"What smile?" He frowned at her.

"That goofy happy smile you have on your face right now" she pointed and Ben laughed.

"I am just happy, is there anything wrong with that?" He questioned just as Gabriella entered the lounge again followed by Keegan and his best friend Thomas.

Keegan and Thomas ran straight to his cars and garage that Gabriella brought downstairs out of his bedroom so he could play with it with his friends in the view of adults. She sat next to Troy and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"She gonna relax today baby?" He asked as he stroked her arm up and down softly with his finger tips.

"Troy... I am going to have a house full of screaming children, you really think I have time to relax?" He smiled.

"Yes, because I will handle the kids alright?" She giggled.

"Like to see you try it" he frowned.

"Shut up, you know I could" she shrugged.

"Not all kids are like Keegan you know?" He frowned again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that not all kids are like Keegan where whatever Troy Bolton says he does" he smirked.

"Jealousy is not a good look for you babe" he commented before kissing her pout and standing up as the doorbell rang. "Keegan, you coming to see who it is buddy?" Keegan ran over and took Troy's hand who smirked at Gabriella and winked as they left the room.

An hour or so later the house was full of about twenty children and some adults. Cal, Zara, Chad, Taylor and Oliver had turned up around half an hour ago and some of the children's parents who Gabriella spoke to offered to stay and help look after things. She gratefully accepted as today was the day her babies decided to be very hyper and jumpy, like they had tasted some of the sugary sweets that the children where now begging for.

"No sweets until you have eaten some proper food" Gabriella told Keegan and his friend Amelia.

"But mommy..." he whined.

"Keegan James Bolton stop that whining right now" she said sternly.

"But mommy..." he whined again.

"Do you want me to get your daddy?" He shook his head quickly. "Then stop right now, go and eat some sandwiches and then you can have some sweets" he huffed and walked away.

Gabriella sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, rubbing her swollen bump as a harsh nudge went straight into her side and winded her.

"Ow..." she breathed. Ben rushed over when he saw her clutching her stomach.

"Gabs? What is it? What's wrong?" He panicked.

"N-nothing, t-they both j-just kicked at the same time" she breathed out.

"Do you need Troy? You should sit down" she nodded.

"A seat would be lovely" he carefully walked her to a chair in the kitchen and sat her down. He handed her a glass of water then went to get Troy. Gabriella sighed, Troy would freak out and no doubt want to cancel the afternoon. As predicted Troy came running in and crouched down by her.

"You ok baby?" He rubbed her tummy softly and watched her smiled.

"I'm fine, honestly it was just them both having a kick, you know how hard they are" he smiled.

"You sure we don't need to cancel the party?"

"No way, this is Keegan's day, I just need to have a little sit down, babe I am seriously ok" she kissed him and smiled to reassure him.

"Your positive?"

"Troy Bolton you ask me that one more time..." she threatened and he chuckled as he held his hands up in innocence.

"Ok, ok, sorry, I just worry about you" she smiled.

"I know, and thanks, but I am seriously ok, where is your son?" She asked.

"Showing his friends his garage" he rolled his eyes.

"Awww, let's go see" Troy helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They entered the lounge and stood by the doorway watching the children. Gabriella smiled. She had never seen Keegan this happy before, not when it was his birthday. Back in NYC he didn't really have many friends as the parents didn't want their children associating with a single parented child. So every year Gabriella would take him to the zoo or something, to take his mind off wanting a party. This time though, she suggested it, he had lots of friends now and seeing him play and laugh and be a child with them was the best thing ever.

After half an hour or so Troy brought the cake into the lounge and Gabriella stood with Keegan as every sang happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Keegan... Happy Birthday to you" everyone cheered and Gabriella kissed his head.

"Make a wish baby" she said as he blew out his candles. Troy knelt down by him and Keegan hugged him.

Once all that was over with Gabriella let all the children have some sweets and Taylor started the games of pass the parcel and musical bumps. Oliver giggled and clapped as he sat on Chad's knee. Gabriella smiled as she saw how everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Sarah.

She then wondered where Troy was and went to search for him. She smiled as she found him cutting the cake to put in the party bags.

"Hey handsome" she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled as she kissed his shoulder blade.

"I would have done that babe" Gabriella stated as she let go of his waist and stood by him.

"I know, I wanted to help though" she smiled. "Anything to stop you getting stressed out" she kissed him softly.

"I love you" Troy grinned.

"I love you too" they kissed again then Gabriella started to wrap pieces of cake in napkins before putting a piece in each party bag.

Once the party bags were ready Troy put them all on a tray ready to be handed out as people left. The parents then went back to the lounge and Keegan smiled when he spotted them.

"Mommy, Daddy, come and play pass the parcel" he waved them over.

"Baby, mommy can't get down that low, daddy will play though" she pushed Troy to get him moving then balanced herself on the chair arm.

She smiled and laughed as she watched all the children get excited over the presents and sweets they won. Keegan sat in Troy's lap and they shared the unwrapping when it was their turn. She smiled even wider when she saw a now quite tired Keegan snuggle into Troy's chest. She was so happy he finally got a birthday with his daddy.

The party went on for a few more hours, more games and laughter for the children before they started leaving. They all got a party bag each which consisted of a balloon, a whistle, some sweets, a mini puzzle and some cake. Once everyone had left Gabriella sighed. Taylor and Chad were still there with Oliver.

"How you feeling hun?" Taylor asked as Oliver slept on her shoulder.

"My feet are sore" she laughed. "It was better than I thought, I was nowhere near as stressed as I thought I would be" Taylor smiled.

"That's cause you have a man who did everything" Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy and Chad talking.

"Hmmm, he is pretty amazing huh?" Taylor smiled.

"Are you happy Gabriella?" Gabriella was shocked by the question.

"Of course" she exclaimed.

"Good, you deserve it" Taylor then hugged her. "I know I have said this a million times before but I am just so happy you are back" Gabriella smiled.

"Me too" they pulled away and the guys walked over.

"Everything ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, never better" Gabriella smiled as Troy sat on the chair arm and put his arm around her.

"Good" Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's head.

"Shall we get going babe?" Chad asked Taylor.

"Yeah, this little guy needs to start his routine for bedtime" Gabriella smiled.

"Do you mind if I don't walk you to the door?" They both laughed.

"Nah, you chill out hun, I'll call you tomorrow" Gabriella nodded and smiled.

Troy walked them to the door and Gabriella put her feet up and sighed. Parties for children were so tiring, especially when you have extra weight. She looked over at Keegan who was happily colouring in one of his books. He looked up and smiled at her. She held her arms open and Keegan happily left his colouring and went to snuggle up to his mommy. Gabriella stroked his hair.

"Mommy?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm sweetie?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course baby, you can tell mommy anything" she smiled and kissed his head softly.

"I didn't make a wish today when you told me to" she looked at his face and smiled.

"Why not?"

"I have nothing to wish for" he shrugged.

"What do you mean baby?"

"I always wished for my daddy when we lived in New York, and now I have my daddy everyday" Gabriella smiled and felt someone's presence behind them. She turned her head and was shocked to see a tear filled Troy standing there.

"Why don't you go hug daddy?" She whispered to Keegan who smiled and ran to Troy.

Troy lifted him up and held him tightly. Keegan's arms wrapped around Troy's neck and the father and son hugged each other for a long time. Gabriella smiled, knowing her son now had everything he ever wanted. A mommy and a daddy. When they pulled apart Troy walked over and sat down with Gabriella. She moved her feet so he could sit there and he cradled Keegan to his chest.

Not long after Keegan was fast asleep after his busy day. It was around six o'clock and Gabriella could bet he would be asleep for the night. That in mind Troy carried him carefully upstairs and lay him on his bed. He carefully took his clothes on, leaving him in just his 'big boy' boxers. He covered him up with his Ben 10 covers and kissed his head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He was met by Gabriella as he turned to head back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" He smiled.

"I am aching really bad" she giggled. "Might go for a bubble bath, is that ok?" He nodded and kissed her.

"How about a massage?" She smiled.

"That would be lovely" he nodded and they went to their bedroom. Troy went to the joined bathroom and started to fill the tub for Gabriella as she got undressed in their bedroom. Troy entered the room and saw Gabriella in her silk robe. He went to the closet and changed into some sweats, leaving his shirt off then told Gabriella her bath was ready.

Once Gabriella was relaxed and settled in the tub Troy entered the bathroom and knelt behind her. He softly started to rub her shoulders and she moaned softly as he eyes closed.

"Hmmm, that feels nice" she commented. Troy placed gentle butterfly kisses along her shoulders and up her neck, Gabriella felt her aches and pains melt away at his touch combined with the warm water.

After a few more minutes Troy noticed Gabriella's eyes getting heavy and he stopped his massaging duties. Gabriella's eyes opened and she came face to face with her gorgeous fiancée.

"Why did you stop?" She pouted. Troy chuckled.

"You were falling asleep honey, let's get you in bed" she nodded and Troy helped her out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around her and then emptied the bath water. Gabriella went into their room and got dry before putting on one of Troy's T-Shirts. She tied her hair up not wanting to dry it incase the hair dryer woke Keegan up.

Troy re-entered their bedroom to see Gabriella getting into bed. He smiled and helped her in before covering her up.

"I'll be right back ok baby?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to lock up and stuff" she nodded.

Troy left the room after placing a kiss on Gabriella's forehead and she smiled. She was so lucky to have him. When she came back she thought for sure her chance had gone, I mean come on, like Troy didn't have a girlfriend? To her he was the sexiest man alive so for him to be single was just so fortunate for her.

Troy came back a few minutes later and crawled in bed beside Gabriella. She smiled and stroked his bare chest with her finger tips.

"You don't have to come to bed you know" she told him.

"I want to be where ever you are" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "After hearing Keegan?"

"Yeah, I guess it was just a little hard in a way, to hear I was his wish for all those years" Gabriella nodded.

"But you didn't know about him so it wasn't your fault you missed them wishes, I know you would have been there if you knew" he nodded.

"If I knew you would have both been back here a long time ago" Gabriella smiled.

"Really?" He nodded again.

"I have never stopped loving you" he confessed. "Not ever, not even when you left" Gabriella felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you not hate me? Why did you love me? I broke your heart, I took away your son..." he kissed her to silence her.

"I can never hate you baby, I loved you because I knew we would be together again at some point, and you didn't know you were taking OUR son with you, I know you wouldn't have left if you knew you were pregnant" she smiled through her tears.

"I never stopped loving you either, there were so many times I wanted to call Troy, you have to believe that staying away was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life" he nodded.

"I know, but your here now, that is all that matters to me" he kissed her. "The past is not important, it is already done, what is important is our future together" Gabriella shook her head.

"What is important is right now" she murmured before kissing him passionately. They kissed and caressed each other for a few minutes then pulled back for air.

"Right now" he agreed. Gabriella smiled then yawned. "Let's get some sleep baby" she nodded and snuggled into Troy as best she could.

"I love you Troy Bolton" she whispered.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" Troy kissed her head then held her in his arms as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He didn't care that he was in bed before 7:00pm, he didn't care because as long as he knew Gabriella, Keegan and their unborn babies where safe then he was satisfied. He fell asleep thinking of Gabriella and the day he could finally say 'I love you Gabriella Bolton.' Ah yes, that would be the best day of his life.

**Ok, so I am so sorry for the delay=[ I feel totally bad about it but I can explain, I have a lot of things to do with college and stuff so I have been waiting for a day where I can be 100% focused on just the story. I hope you aren't all really mad with me=[**

**What did you think? The party go well? Is Sarah pregnant? When will the babies arrive? Find out next time=]**

**Reviews pretty please=] Push the button, you know you want to...**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the character of HSM!**

**A/N: Ok so, I am terribly sorry about the delay in updates:( I got major writers block and just didn't know what to write. I have the final chapter and epilogue planned out but I couldn't think of the chapters to go in between Chapter 35 and then. But, after a short break and a time to think I am back:) I hope you all enjoy this:) Please let me know how I did:) I hope it is up to the usual standards and the writers block hasn't made it suck:( I am really unsure about it so please give me feedback:)**

**Enjoy....**

**Chapter 36 - Getting Ready**

Gabriella woke up to the feel of feather soft kisses on her neck. She smiled as her eyes fluttered open and she wound her hands in the soft brown locks. Troy pulled away from her neck and met her gaze. They stared lovingly in each others eyes, both with blissful, happy smiles on their faces.

"Morning baby" Gabriella murmured softly as Troy stroked her cheek.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to break the mood in the room.

"Good, I'd say it was the best nights sleep I have had since becoming pregnant" she beamed.

"I'm glad my babies aren't keeping you up too much honey" he teased and she giggled.

"What time are we picking the rugrat up?" Gabriella asked after pecking Troy's lips.

"Hey! He is not a rugrat" Troy defended his son. "And I told Ben we'd call them when we are up and stuff" Gabriella smiled.

"I meant rugrat in the best way possible..." she started. "And that's good" she whispered as she placed soft kisses on his neck. "'Cause I was kinda thinking..." she broke off to place a kiss on his mouth as she rolled them over so she was straddling his waist. "Maybe we could make use of the empty house?" She bit her bottom lip and Troy groaned.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me!" He exclaimed as he held her hips.

"Hmmm..." she ran her hand down his body. "I think I do" she smirked as she squeezed his hardened member gently.

That was all it took for Troy to quickly remove their clothes and obey to Gabriella's wishes. They made love, then fell back asleep, holding each other close. Gabriella was resting her back against Troy's chest and stomach, as laying front to front wasn't really possible anymore, not if they wanted to hold each other anyway. The big bump that was their babies saw to that.

A couple of hours later the house phone rang, waking up the two lovers. Troy groaned as Gabriella leant over to her bedside table and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She yawned.

**"Mommy!"** She smiled. (Gabriella/**Keegan**)

"Hey baby" she sat up a little and Troy just lay there, watching her. "How are you today?"

**"I miss you and daddy, when can I come home?"** She smiled, she could just see his facial expression right now. His big puppy dog eyes and his cute little pout.

"Awww, baby we miss you too, and you can come home whenever you want" she smiled. "How about mommy and daddy come pick you up? We are going to see the babies today so you can come to" she heard Keegan squeal.

**"Really?!"** He asked excitedly. **"That would be super cool mommy" **Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"Ok, well, tell Uncle Ben and Aunt Sarah we will be an hour or so alright?"

**"I will mommy, I love you"**

"Love you too sweetie"

**"Tell daddy, and the babies too mommy"** he insisted.

"I will do sweetie, see you soon"

**"Bye mommy!"** She laughed then hung up.

"Keegan?" Troy yawned. Gabriella nodded and smiled at him.

"How'd you guess?" She giggled.

"Hmmm, don't know" they both laughed.

"Come on sexy, we need to get up" she kissed him then got out of bed.

"Talk about sexy..." he said before whistling.

"Shut up, idiot" she hit him with a pillow then gasped. "Babies are up" she smiled.

"Just in time for us to see them playing soccer with your bladder then huh?" He teased.

"Shut up" she tried to sound serious.

"I'm kidding baby" he kissed her softly once. "You know I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" she hugged him then felt another nudge. "I think they're hungry" she giggled.

"How about you go grab a shower, I'll make you some food?" Gabriella nodded.

"What would I do without you huh?" She smiled.

"Hmmm, I don't know, it's a good job we won't find out isn't it?" She nodded. "Ok, shower up" he tapped her butt and then started to put on some boxers.

Troy went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes for Gabriella. He smiled when he heard her singing as she showered. He couldn't believe how much he loved one person. He never thought he would find someone to love this much, and then when Gabriella left he definitely gave up on love. So fate bringing her back to him was just too lucky, he was sure if he lost her again he wouldn't get another chance.

"Troy?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "You ok baby?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, kinda spaced out there" he smiled.

"Yeah, I was calling your name for ages" she giggled. "You sure everything is ok?" She frowned.

"Yeah, I always lose focus when I think about you" she blushed.

"Awww, that's so sweet" she kissed him. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Way to kill a moment babe" he smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, your babies are hungry" she rubbed her bump softly and Troy smiled.

"Here, I'm just going to go have a quick shower alright?" She nodded. Troy went to the kitchen door then backed up a little. "By the way babe, you look beautiful" he added before blowing her a kiss and running upstairs.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed as she ate her pancakes and flicked through a magazine. She hummed to herself then washed up her plate once she was done eating. She poured herself a glass of ice-cold, filtered water and as she sipped it Troy entered the room, dressed in some dark wash jeans, which he wore low so you could see the waistband of his boxers and a plain blue T-Shirt. Gabriella smiled.

"Hey honey" she kissed him.

"Hey beautiful, what time is the appointment again?" He asked as he took a sip of her drink.

"12:00, I said we'd pick Keegan up first though" she then remembered something. "He told me to tell you he loves you by the way, sorry, baby brain makes me forget things" Troy chuckled.

"It's alright babe, let's go then if we need to get him first" Gabriella nodded, finished her water then followed Troy to the car.

They chatted and smiled at each other the whole drive to Ben and Sarah's house. When they got there Troy got out of the car then went to help a struggling Gabriella climb out. They then held hands and walked up to the door which was flung open before they could knock. Troy scooped an excited Keegan up straight away.

"Hey bud" Troy chuckled.

"Hey daddy, when are we seeing the babies?" Gabriella giggled.

"Soon baby, why don't you go get your things together" he nodded and as soon as he feet were on the ground he was off.

Sarah smiled and hugged Gabriella as Troy walked inside to see their son and talk to Ben for a few.

"How are things babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Really good, you are right, he didn't freak" Sarah smiled.

"I told you" Gabriella smiled. "When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow, that's when we find out how far along I am" both girls squealed.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to so amazing" Gabriella gushed. "All our kids playing together" they both squealed again.

Sarah was indeed pregnant. She took a test a few days after Keegan's party and immediately called Gabriella when she had taken it. They had discussed everything and that night she told Ben. He was shocked obviously, but so happy as well. It helped him to confess he had been thinking of kids for quite a while now but was scared to mention it incase she wasn't ready.

"Well, we need to head off, got our last scan today" Gabriella let out another squeal. "Call me tomorrow alright?" Sarah nodded.

"Good luck with the scan babe" Gabriella nodded then Troy came over with Keegan in his arms.

"Ready to go Brie?" She nodded.

They thanked Ben and Sarah for having Keegan and then left. Gabriella got into the car as Troy strapped Keegan into his booster seat before getting in the drivers side. He put on one of Keegan's favourite CD's and held one of Gabriella's hands as he drove. She smiled and stroked it softly, relaxing as she heard her son singing to the music.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital so they managed to get there with ten minutes to spare. That gave them enough time to get out of the car and cam Keegan down as his excitement was bubbling. He had seen the pictures of the babies but never actually been to an appointment with his parents.

Gabriella sat down in the waiting area with Keegan when they reached the desk and Troy told the receptionist they were here. He then sat down next Gabriella and held her hand softly. He kissed the back of gently and she smiled. She was always a little nervous at her scans, she would hate to get this for in her pregnancy and for something to go wrong. She felt so silly, as she has been the one reassuring Troy through the whole thing that everything would be fine, but now the roles had been flipped.

"How you doing?" Troy asked her as she softly stroked Keegan's hair.

"Alright, having him here makes it easier" she looked at Troy and smiled.

"Good" he kissed her softly then her name was called.

Troy stood up first and helped Gabriella to her feet. He then lifted Keegan up and carried him with one arm as he wrapped the other around Gabriella's shoulders. They entered the familiar room and smiled at Dr Royce.

"Hey guys, and Mr. Keegan, what a surprise to see you here" she smiled at the five year old cutie.

"I am going to see the babies" he smiled excitedly.

"Are you? Well, that is exciting isn't it?" He nodded quickly. "Let's get started then" Gabriella smiled as she got on the bed. She did the usual procedure of lifting her top up to her breast. Troy sat by her on the chair and held her hand. Keegan sat in his lap and smiled at his mommy.

Dr Royce put the gel onto her stomach and started to find the image. When she spotted it Keegan squealed and fidgeted on Troy's lap.

"I can see the babies daddy!" He pointed.

"Cool huh bud?"

"It is super cool" the three adults laughed.

"Ok, let's check everything out" Dr Royce spoke. She clicked a few buttons on the monitor and wrote down a few notes then smiled at an anxious Gabriella. "Everything is looking good, babies are healthy, heartbeats are strong and they seem very comfortable" Gabriella sighed.

"Thank god" Troy kissed her forehead.

"I told you" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she nudged him and the doctor laughed.

"Ok, the due date looks positive, it actually looks like they are starting to prepare themselves for it now" Gabriella smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's see how far along you are" the doctor scanned over her notes. "Nearly 8 and a half months and today's date is..." she trailed off. "June 28th, so I'd say around Mid July if they are on time" she smiled at the family of three.

"It is so soon" Gabriella expressed her thoughts.

"Yeah, it has gone quickly" Dr Royce smiled. "Keegan, do you want to come and help me print the pictures?" He nodded and took her hand. The two left Troy and Gabriella alone.

"You ok baby?" Troy asked softly.

"I just can't believe they will be here soon" she whispered. "I don't think I can do it" Troy smiled.

"You can babe, you have before" she shook her head.

"It is so painful, I couldn't have done it twice with either Esme or Keegan" she told him as she looked in his eyes. "Troy, what if I can't do it?" He hugged her and soothed her.

"I will be right by your side the whole time, I promise" he whispered.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more" she pulled away and smiled.

"Not possible" he smiled.

"Way possible, but please don't get us into one of these conversations" she giggled.

"Alright, help me up" he smiled and helped her wipe the gel of her bump before helping her stand. She rearranged her top then smiled.

A few minutes later Keegan ran in followed by Dr Royce. He showed Troy and Gabriella the pictures and pointed were all the legs and arms were.

"Your good at this aren't you baby?" Gabriella smiled.

"Dr Royce showed me mommy" he smiled.

"Well, say thank you" he turned to the doctor.

"Thank you" he hugged her.

"Awww, you are very welcome" she smiled then handed him a lollie pop. "For being a good little boy" he smiled and showed Troy.

"Want me to open it bud?" Keegan nodded and Troy smiled.

After thanking Dr Royce the family left the hospital. After getting Keegan settled in the car and helping Gabriella climb in Troy got in the drivers side and started the engine. Gabriella turned to him slightly as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Have we got everything in the nursery babe?" Gabriella asked him as Keegan happily at his lollie pop.

"Necessities yes, we have the cribs, the dresser and closet and all that furniture stuff, the stroller is being delivered tomorrow at some point and we have clothes and stuff" he rolled out the list.

"We need a rocking chair" she blurted out.

"What? Why?" He laughed.

"It was the one thing you could guarantee would calm that little monster down" she pointed back to Keegan. "If he woke up in the middle of the night and wouldn't settle I'd rock him and he'd be asleep in no time" she explained.

"Ok, well, we can get one once they are here, I mean it isn't essential babe" she pouted.

"But I want to get one now" he sighed.

"Babe, we don't NEED one though" she huffed.

"Fine" he shook his head.

"Don't be a baby" she gasped.

"Jee, thanks Mr. Sensitive" he laughed. "Don't laugh at me" she snapped.

"Alright, alright sorry" she turned away from him.

"Whatever" he sighed.

"Brie, come on, please don't be mad at me" he said softly

"I'm not, I'm fine, your fine, we're fine, just drop it yeah?" She told him as he pulled up to their driveway.

"Ok then" he sighed and got out of the car. He got Keegan out and watched as he ran up to the porch. He then went around to Gabriella's side to help her.

"I got it Troy" he sighed.

"Babe..."

"Go and let Keegan into the house" he sighed and did as she said. He felt so stupid, he knew silly things got her upset. Once he was sure Keegan was safely in the house he went back to help Gabriella and saw she was about to lose her footing as she climbed out.

"Woah!" He ran over and caught her just in time. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" she stuttered. "Thanks" she hugged him. "I'm sorry for being a whiney bitch" he chuckled and kissed her head.

"Your allowed to be" she looked up and smiled.

"I love you" he nodded.

"Right back at ya baby, now come on, let's get you inside, feet up relaxing, no but's" she smiled.

The two entered the house and Gabriella went straight to the family room. She smiled when she spotted Keegan sat on the sofa, licking his lollie pop his jacket still on. He was perched on the edge and humming to himself. She sat by him and stroked his hair softly.

"Are you ok baby?" She asked.

"Yeah" he smiled at her.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Ben and Aunt Sarah last night?" He nodded.

"We played on the computer" he grinned. "It was so cool mommy, we played racing and I was the red car and Uncle Ben was the blue car and my red car won!" He said quickly, kicking his legs with excitement.

"Wow, it sounds like you had lots of fun sweetie" she kissed the top of his head then Troy walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" He smiled as he sat on the chair arm.

"Troy, sit on the chair properly please" Gabriella scolded him and Keegan giggled behind his hand.

"You think that's funny huh?" Troy slowly started to crawl towards Keegan.

"Daddy..." Keegan said slowly, getting up and walking backwards.

Gabriella laughed when Troy grabbed Keegan and started to tickle him. Keegan ended up sitting on Troy's knee's, his back to him as Troy tickled his tummy. Keegan was laughing hysterically making Gabriella and Troy laugh too.

"Daddy!" He squealed. "St-stop it!" He breathed out. Troy stopped tickling his son who immediately jumped up and started dancing around. "I need a wee!" He exclaimed.

"Go to the toilet then" Gabriella laughed as her son ran off, upstairs and slammed the bathroom door. "Your an idiot" she laughed as Troy sat by her.

"I'm your idiot" he smiled as he kissed her.

"Hmmm, all mine" she giggled.

"That's right, now, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Haven't thought about it, I really can't be bothered cooking though" she pouted.

"Want to go out to dinner? My treat?" He smiled.

"Yeah, why not?" She giggled. Troy kissed her softly three times before Keegan re-entered the room.

"Hey bud" Troy pulled him onto his lap. "You want to go out to dinner tonight?" Keegan nodded.

"Where are we going daddy?"

"I don't know, shall we let mommy pick?" Troy whispered the last part. Gabriella still heard though and giggled.

"Ok" Keegan smiled then looked at his mommy. "Mommy, where shall we go for dinner?"

"I don't know, shall we have pizza?" She smiled.

"YEAH!" He cheered. Troy and Gabriella both laughed and shook their heads.

"Ok, well, it is still too early for dinner so how about you have a nap sweetie?" He pouted.

"But I'm not tired mommy" he told her.

"Yeah, but we won't be home in time for your bedtime and I don't want you getting cranky in the restaurant" she explained to her son.

"I won't, I promise, Daddy tell her" he said quickly.

"Oh no, I agree with mommy" Troy announced.

"You suck" Keegan sulked.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked. "You watch your mouth young man or you'll be going nowhere later" she warned.

"Hmph" he huffed.

"Go to your room now" she told him. Keegan got up and ran off, crying as he went.

"Shall I go check on him?" Troy asked.

"No, he's not upset, he is mad because he didn't get his own way" Gabriella explained.

"He sounds upset..." Troy mumbled.

"Well, he isn't, I'll go see him in a few minutes" Troy nodded hesitantly. "Troy, if you always run to him whenever he cries he won't ever learn" she explained.

"I just don't like him crying" he stated.

"What? And you think I do?" She asked.

"No, but I'm just not as good as you at the disciplining, you know that" she shook her head.

"Well, you need to learn Troy because I am sick of being the bad one all of the time" she said before attempting to stand. She eventually got up and turned to him. "Plus, I can't be the strict one when the twins come along, you need to be his dad as well as his friend" then she walked off upstairs.

Gabriella walked into Keegan's bedroom and saw him laying on his bed crying. She went over and sat by him.

"What are you crying for?" She asked.

"Because you were mean to me" he told her.

"I wasn't mean, you were being cheeky, now all I want you to do is chill out a bit ok? If you don't want a nap then that's fine but at least just lay down and watch a movie or something ok?" He sighed. "Keegan, you are five years old now so stop acting like a two year old!" She exclaimed.

"Fine mom!" He sighed and she gasped to herself. She nodded and left the room quickly. Troy was stood outside when she closed the door and he frowned.

"What is it?" He panicked.

"Keegan, he just called me mom" she muttered.

"So..." Gabriella frowned.

"It's always been mommy" Troy smiled.

"He probably just said it not realising babe" she shrugged.

"So" she muttered.

"Now come on, don't get all upset, he is still your baby" Troy told her as he hugged her.

Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest and then she heard Keegan's door creak open. She looked down at her son who looked upset.

"I'm sorry twice mommy" she frowned.

"Why twice baby?"

"Because I was naughty downstairs and because I didn't call you mommy" Troy smiled.

"It's alright sweetie" she hugged him and he kissed her bump, which is as high as he could reach when he was stood on the ground.

"I love you mommy" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too" she kissed the top of his head.

"Will you watch a movie with me?" He looked up at her.

"Sure" she smiled. Keegan entered his room and Gabriella turned to Troy. "You coming too daddy?" Troy smiled and shook his head.

"It's mother-son bonding time, I got stuff to do anyway" he kissed her forehead.

"Alright" she kissed him. "Love you"

"Love you too, I gotta nip out but I won't be long ok?" Gabriella nodded then went into Keegan's room.

Gabriella and Keegan lay on his bed together and watched 'Garfield'. Keegan rested one hand on her bump and stroked it softly, subconsciously, and it made Gabriella smile and feel sleepy. She held her son closer and kissed the top of his head before the movie started.

* * *

Troy returned home an hour or so later and smiled to himself, Gabriella would love the surprise he had planned. He then frowned when he heard no noise. He quietly walked upstairs and smiled when he entered his son's bedroom. There on the bed was his son and fiancée asleep, both had a hand on her bump. He walked over and knelt by the bed. He softly stroked Gabriella's hair and she began to stir from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey baby, you ok?" She nodded.

"Have you only just got back?" Troy nodded. "Where did you go?" She yawned and stretched, minding the sleeping five year old next to her.

"Work stuff, had to see Cal about something" he smiled.

"Ok" she smiled. "Time is it babe?"

"4:00pm" Troy answered.

"I better start getting ready" she smiled.

"Let me help you up" Troy carefully helped Gabriella to her feet and they left their son sleeping for a little longer. Troy helped Gabriella get into the shower once she was undressed and she smiled. "Be careful getting out ok?" She nodded. "I'll put a towel down" she smiled.

"Thanks babe" she pecked his lips then he closed the shower door.

Troy then went into their room and picked out his clothes for dinner. Once he was happy with his pick he went to wake up Keegan and get him some clean clothes. He picked the clothes first and then gently woke up his son.

"Come on buddy, you gotta wake up" Keegan groaned and looked at Troy.

"I don't want to get up daddy" Troy chuckled.

"But we're going out for pizza remember?" Keegan then smiled.

"Oh yeah" he then frowned. "Where's my mommy?"

"She is in the shower" he gasped.

"On her own? Daddy what if she slips?" Troy smiled.

"I made sure she couldn't" he was so proud of his son.

"Ok, can I have a shower with you daddy?" Troy nodded.

"Sure, come one" Troy lifted Keegan from his bed and as they entered Troy and Gabriella's room they saw her emerging from their bathroom.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey mommy" Keegan smiled back.

"Did you sleep well?" He nodded.

"I am having a shower with my daddy ok?" She giggled and nodded.

"Alright baby" she kissed him then Troy before they went into the bathroom.

Gabriella then sat at the dressing table and started to dry her hair. She left it in it's natural curls and clipped a few of her bangs back so they were out of her face. She then put on a little bit of make-up, just the basics. When she was happy with that she went to her closet. She got out a pair of her maternity jeans, a white flowy top and her long brown cardigan. When she was dressed she sat on the bed and tried to put on her shoes. She was getting really frustrated and when Troy entered the bedroom he rushed over when he saw she was crying.

"Baby what is it?"

"I can't put on my own shoes" she sobbed into her hands. Troy smiled sympathetically and put on her brown flats for her.

"It's ok honey, please don't cry" he hugged her and stroked her back.

"I am so useless" she cried.

"Hey, you are not" he insisted. "Now calm down" he pulled away and wiped her tears with his finger. "Your shoes are on and your ready to go" she nodded. "You look beautiful by the way" she giggled.

"Thank you" he kissed her softly then started to get dressed himself.

An hour or so later and everyone was ready to go. Troy had his grey coloured jeans, a white T-Shirt with a pattern on the front and his white sneakers. His hair was it's natural floppy style and he put on his black jacket. Keegan was wearing jeans also, with a Blue T-Shirt that had a picture of the cookie monster on it. He had his sneakers on and his hair was like Troy's.

"Ready guys?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, let's go" Troy smiled. He held her hand as they walked to the car and Keegan ran to his door. Troy strapped him in as Gabriella climbed, carefully and slowly, into the front passenger door. Troy then got in his side and started to reverse from the driveway.

It took around twenty minutes to get to the restaurant and Keegan was complaining he was hungry.

"I know baby, we are here now though" Gabriella smiled as Troy parked up.

Once everyone was out of the car they walked to the entrance. Keegan walked in between his parents, each holding a hand, and smiled when they got the booking desk. Troy asked for a table for three and they were immediately shown to a booth next to the window. Keegan got in first, Troy sat next to him and Gabriella across from them.

They ordered the drinks first, Gabriella got a mineral water, Keegan an orange juice and Troy got a beer, after Gabriella made him order one. He hadn't had a drink for months, he refused to saying if Gabriella couldn't drink then he wasn't going to, plus what if he had some drinks and then she went into labor? So he had refused. So after finally ordering a beer the waiter left to get the drinks as they chose their food.

Gabriella and Keegan were going to share a margarita pizza and garlic bread. Troy was going to have a chicken and sweet corn pizza and share some of their garlic bread. Once their drinks arrived and their food order was placed the two adults smiled at each other across the table.

"You feeling alright now Brie?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just hormones getting the better of me again" she smiled.

"It'll all be over soon" Troy took her hands across the table.

"Hmmm, I can't wait" she smiled. "I mean, don't get me wrong I love being pregnant and feeling them inside of me I just think it has been long enough" they both laughed.

"I can't wait to see them" Troy admitted.

"Me either" she kissed his hands.

"Me too" Keegan joined in. His parents and laughed.

"Are you going to help mommy look after them buddy?" Keegan nodded.

"I will play with them and sing to them and read to them" he smiled.

"Awww, that is sweet of you baby" Gabriella smiled.

A little while later the food arrived and Keegan immediately started to eat. The family of three chatted and laughed as they ate and spent time together. Gabriella would miss this when the babies arrived. Yeah the family time would be even better with two new children, but she would miss this bond that the three had now.

She didn't regret getting pregnant because she loved her babies so much already, but she just liked the way they were now too. She felt the same when Troy came back into her life. She loved that he was but at the same time didn't want to lose the bond she and Keegan had with it being just the two of them.

She was excited for the arrival of their new bundles of joy though. She couldn't wait to find out what they were, announce their names to people, see if she finally got a baby that looked like her or if like Keegan they would be Troy's doubles. She would be happy either way though, because come on... if you had a baby that looked like Troy Bolton wouldn't you be happy?

**So what did you think? I hope it made up for the huge delay:(**

**What is Troy's surprise? Will the babies arrive on time? Early or late? How will Keegan react when they finally get here? Will he still be happy or will he get jealous? Find out next time:)  
**

**Reviews Please guys:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic characters from the phenomena that is High School Musical!**

**Chapter 37 - Waiting**

Gabriella groaned and rubbed her huge bump softly. She was getting closer and closer to her due date and she was uncomfortable all the time. She couldn't move around much as the extra weight made her feet ache. She couldn't stand up by herself which meant she couldn't move around when Troy wasn't home anyway and, to top it all off, her morning sickness had come back. Great!

"Please stop kicking momma" Gabriella pleaded to her bump.

"They giving you a hard time babe?" Troy chuckled as he entered the room.

"Don't laugh!" She snapped. "My back is hurting and my feet are swollen and they won't keep still!" She exclaimed.

It was a Saturday, a week since the scan and Gabriella could definitely feel the effects of her pregnancy. Chad and Taylor offered to take Keegan for the day to give Gabriella a break and Troy agreed to spend the whole day taking care of her. Troy pulled her up a little and managed to sit behind her on the sofa. They ended up with Troy resting against the arm rest, his knees up and Gabriella cradled between them. He then softly started to massage the bottom of her back, causing her to moan.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice baby" she purred and he chuckled softly.

"Good" he murmured as he placed soft, gentle kisses along her shoulders and up her neck.

"I love you" Troy smiled as he heard the words.

"I love you too beautiful" Gabriella turned her head and connected their lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I really love you" Troy chuckled.

"I really love you too" Gabriella giggled.

"Will you calm your children down please?" She begged and he nodded. Troy then moved his hands around her waist so they were rested on her bump. He then softly stroked it slowly and Gabriella sighed as their babies settled a little. "They are daddies boys or girls already, great" she giggled as Troy laughed.

"At least they are calm though" she nodded.

"Yeah, I just want them to get here, I can't do this much longer babe" she confessed.

"It will be over soon, then we'll get our babies" Troy smiled as he hugged her close to his chest.

"I am so excited, but promise me something?"

"Anything for you beautiful" he smiled.

"If you ever get me pregnant again..." she started. "No more multiple births alright?" Troy chuckled.

"I'll have a word with my soldiers ok?" They both laughed.

"Good" she closed her eyes and yawned. "Jeez, I am tired again and I have done nothing" she giggled.

"Get some rest then baby, I'll be right here when you wake up" he kissed the top of her head.

"Promise?" She whispered through a yawn.

"Always princess" he smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Troy smiled and took the quiet as time to think. If someone would have told him this time last year that Gabriella would be back in his arms, with their five year old son and two more babies on the way he would have called them crazy. He never thought Gabriella would return, and certainly not with his son. He always wished for it but never thought it would come true.

And now, here he was, engaged to her, getting ready to be a parent with her. Ok, he had a son already but he hasn't brought a child up from the beginning before. So for him, the baby age and the first experiences were new. He didn't blame Gabriella for that, how could he? The main thing was she took care of his son very well and that should be all that matters. That is how he forgave her so easily.

A lot of people would have been hurt, angry, upset, but Troy? No, he was just happy she did such a good job by herself at raising their son. And right now he had her, him, them both. His life was just how he had hoped, with Gabriella and their children. Ok so he didn't expect her to have a child, keep it from him then return but whatever the order, it happened for a reason, and as long as he had them both now and forever he didn't care.

Troy felt a light nudge from one of their babies and smiled as he looked at the bump. He then saw Gabriella's bump raise slightly. Oh my gosh, that was a foot or a hand! He smiled and rubbed the place were he saw the nudge happen. He was so happy, nervous, anxious and all the other emotions possible about his new babies getting here.

He was happy because he was becoming a daddy again, anxious and nervous because no matter how hard he tried not to, he worried that what happened with Esme would happen again. He didn't show Gabriella this though, he didn't need her stressed out and worried about all that. Deep down, Troy knew they would be fine and if, for some reason, they did go through all that again he knew this time they wouldn't break, they would be strong, a union, a family with the children they did have. He was certain of that.

Troy smiled to himself when he heard Gabriella sigh and murmur his name in her sleep. He softly placed a kiss on her head then turned the T.V on quietly, taking this time to relax himself, knowing his girl was safe in his arms.

* * *

Gabriella woke up a few hours later with a full bladder, thanks to the babies playing a game of soccer with it.

"Hey sleepy head" she heard a soft voice whisper. She looked up and smiled as her brown orbs took in the gorgeous blue ones in front of her.

"Hey" she whispered back.

"How'd you sleep baby?" Troy asked softly.

"Ok, I need to go to the bathroom though" he chuckled and carefully got off the sofa from behind her. He then slowly helped her stand, as lately she had been getting head rushes, and helped her balance.

"You good?" She nodded.

"Thanks babe" she pecked his lips then slowly and carefully waddled, as in her heavily pregnant state she couldn't walk, to the bathroom.

Troy smiled as he watched her leave. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him, even when she waddled slowly. He sat back down on the sofa and continued to watch the sports news channel. A while later he heard his name being called from upstairs so he immediately went to see Gabriella.

As he reached the bathroom door he heard a soft sobbing. He quickly ran in, panicking about what could be wrong.

"Baby what is it?" He asked quickly as he spotted her sitting on the toilet. He dreaded what she was going to say. Was she bleeding? Had her waters broken? Was she in pain? Then he chuckled at the actual answer...

"I can't get up" Gabriella cried in her hands.

"Oh, thank god" he sighed as he helped her stand.

"You think it is good?" She cried.

"Well, no, but I just had the worst thoughts ever running through my head baby, please don't scare me like that ok?" He hugged her once she had her dress positioned correctly.

"I didn't mean to" she sobbed.

"Shhh, please don't cry, it's ok, come on" he soothed her.

"I'm just so fed up Troy" she confessed. "I have loved being pregnant for the most part but right now I just hate it so much" she cried.

"I know honey" he kissed the top of her head. "You know I'd swap places if I could right?" He bent his head down to look in her eyes as she nodded. "I love you though" she smiled.

"Even when I'm the size of a house?" Troy smiled.

"Even if you were the size of 100 houses" Gabriella giggled and looked up properly.

Troy smiled and wiped her tears before kissing her lips softly. Gabriella got as close to Troy as her bump would allow her and placed her hands on his chest softly. Troy's hands went in her soft brown locks and he held her face to his for a long time. When Gabriella desperately needed air she pushed Troy back a little and breathed deeply, her hands still sprawled on his chest.

"Your so amazing you know that?" Troy told her.

"I think you may have mentioned it" she smiled.

"Well, it's true, I love so much more if it is possible" he mirrored her expression.

"I love you too" she hugged him then pulled away. "But can we please leave the bathroom? It isn't much of a romantic place babe" Troy chuckled, took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Will you be ok if I leave for a little while?" Troy asked as he carefully sat her on the sofa.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to run an errand baby, I will be half an hour tops" she nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, please hurry back to me" he nodded.

"I always do beautiful" he blew her a kiss from the doorway and left quickly.

Gabriella sighed then the phone rang. She reached for the cordless and managed to just grasp it.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Gabster"** she smiled. (Gabriella/**Chad**)

"Hey Chad, how is my baby?" She asked.

**"He's alright, just looking at the fish with Oli and Tay"** Gabriella smiled.

"Awww, he loves the aquarium" she stated.

**"Yeah, I kinda saw that, I was just calling to see if you wanted us to have him overnight?"**

"Ummm, well I wasn't going to ask but if he wants to and you guys don't mind it would be so great" she giggled. "I just really appreciate the quiet at the moment, I feel so much better than earlier" she announced.

**"Ok, well he will then, he said he wanted to stay with Oli so I'm sure he'll be fine, we'll swing by in a couple of hours for some clothes and stuff alright?" **He checked.

"Perfect, thanks Chad" she smiled.

**"No problemo Gabs, you get some rest alright? Don't want my nephews or nieces getting cranky"** Gabriella giggled as she heard him chuckle.

"Ok Uncle Chad" she teased. "See you in a bit"

**"Bye hun"** Gabriella hung up and smiled to herself.

She loved her friends and family so much. She couldn't imagine living without any of them. Thinking about it now she didn't understand how she managed without them for as long as she did when she was in NYC. She smiled again, knowing she'd never have to be without any of them again.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door then it opening. She frowned and shouted she was in the family room. She was shocked at who was there.

"Oh, Lucille, hi" she said.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Lucille smiled at Gabriella.

"Ummm, good thanks, Troy and Keegan aren't here" she stated. Lucille and Troy were slowly getting their relationship back but it was still rocky for Gabriella. Keegan still disliked her but Troy was slowly trying to get him to see she wasn't all bad.

"I thought not when his car wasn't there, but it was you I actually wanted to see" Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Me?" She asked in shock. "Why?"

"Well, I know we still aren't 'friends' and I take full responsibility for that, but I just wanted to ask if I was allowed to be at the hospital when the babies were born?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I kinda just assumed you would be, I mean no matter what I think of you they are your grandchildren" Gabriella confirmed.

"Ok, well thank you I suppose" Gabriella nodded.

"No problem" she said simply.

"Ok, look, truth is I am feeling terribly guilty for all the horrible things I said to you and I really didn't mean them I was just in shock, and I just really want to get us back to how we used to be, before you left we were very close, I saw you as a daughter and I really don't want to lose that" Lucille announced.

"No offense, but right now I can't even think about all that Lucille, I just haven't got the stability in my mind set right now to think of the emotions you caused me to go through, what you said about Esme and all that other stuff..." Gabriella shook her head. "It was just out of order no matter what I did, you knew I loved my daughter and saw how hurt I was when I lost her, so for you to turn around and say what you did, it was just so horrible" Lucille nodded.

"I know, and I am so terribly sorry" she touched Gabriella's hand.

"I know you are, and for Troy's sake, because I love him I am allowing you to be apart of our children's lives, but right now I can't even think about being anything other than your son's fiancée right now" Gabriella said honestly. "I can't be your friend, your daughter or any other relation, I am just not ready for that yet" Lucille nodded.

"I accept that and thank you for being honest" she then stood up. "Just know, when you are ready to speak about this I will be willing, I am so sorry and please tell Troy I will call by tomorrow" Gabriella nodded then Lucille left.

Gabriella sighed when she heard the door shut. She lay her head back on the sofa and rubbed her temples softly. Great, another migraine. She heard the door open again and thought nothing of it, then she jumped and gasped when two hands covered her eyes.

"Miss me?" She sighed in relief at the husky voice. "Of course you did" Troy smirked when he removed his hands and she glared at him.

"Course I did" she giggled.

"I got you a present" he smiled.

"For me? What?" She squealed.

"Close your eyes" she did as she was told then felt something placed in her lap. "Open them" he whispered in her ear. Gabriella gasped. In her lap was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were all different colours and types and were wrapped in bright pink paper with a big bow. They were gorgeous, and looked they cost a fortune.

"They are beautiful" she smiled as she sniffed them.

"Yeah, they're alright" he shrugged as he came to sit by her.

"Alright?" She questioned.

"Brie, when I have a view like the one I am looking at right now everyday, nothing can compare to it" she blushed and looked down at the flowers at the compliment.

"Why do you have to be so romantic and sweet?" She asked as she placed the flowers by her side.

"It's a gift" he smirked.

"Hmmm, so is big headed-ness" she nudged him and he chuckled.

"Why was mom here?" Troy suddenly asked. "I saw her outside" he informed the confused looking Gabriella.

"Oh, she came to talk about the babies and asked me if she could be at the hospital" she shrugged and motioned for Troy to help her up. He did so and then followed her and the bouquet of flowers into the kitchen.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I just said it doesn't matter what I think of her, they are her grandchildren so I just assumed she would be" Gabriella answered. "Please will you get me that vase?" She pointed to the window. Troy got it and filled it with water for her.

"So, you actually want her there?" He asked as he placed the vase in front of her.

"No, but I know you do" she turned to face him and smiled. "Baby, your as much a part of this pregnancy as I am, so if you want your mother there then I won't stop her" she stated. "Just as long as your happy" she smiled then turned back to arranging her flowers. Gabriella suddenly felt arms around her waist.

"Thank you" she heard Troy whisper in her ear. She smiled and leaned back into his touch.

"What for?"

"Letting my mother in, I know what she did was awful, the things she said..." he trailed off. "I haven't forgiven her properly babe, please know that the hurt she caused you makes me so angry" Gabriella turned in his arms and looked in his eyes.

"I know" she stroked his cheek softly. "But, she is your mother, and that means that she is apart of my life, right now I so wish she wasn't, but if I don't have her in my life, it means I don't get you, and just the thought of that hurts my heart" she confessed.

"I love you so much" Troy smiled.

"I love you too" Gabriella smiled back and leant up for a short but sweet kiss. "Now, let me sort my flowers out" she demanded and he laughed.

"Alright" Troy smiled, pecked her lips again then let her go.

He stood and watched her rearrange the flowers until she was happy. When she turned and smiled at him he picked up the vase of beautiful flowers, walked to the family room and placed them on the bottom of the fireplace. Gabriella stood by the doorway and smiled.

"They brighten up the room" she announced. "Thank you babe, I love them" she smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anything to see that smile" he told her.

"I'm sorry I have been a little down lately Troy" he shook his head.

"Nonsense, I'd be worried if you weren't up and down with your emotions right now" she nodded.

"I so don't deserve you" she whispered.

"Wh-what?" He stammered.

"I just mean, your so perfect and wonderful, I just don't know what I have done to deserve you" she explained and he frowned.

"Please don't say things like that, I am for from perfect Gabriella" he stated as he let go of her and started cleaning up a little bit.

"Troy..." he looked at her. "Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to upset you" she stated.

"I'm not upset, well I am but only because I hate it when you think so low of yourself. Brie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you are the mother to my children, my future wife, so don't even think you don't deserve me alright? If anything it is me that doesn't deserve you" he told her and she smiled softly.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just..." he cut her off.

"Enough, let's not talk about it" she nodded. "When is my son coming home?" He changed the subject.

"He is staying at Chad and Tay's, he wants to play with Oliver for a little longer, so they are coming by to get some things for him but then leaving again" she smiled.

"So I get you all to myself tonight?" Troy asked as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm, will be good huh?" She smiled.

"I can't wait, we will have a nice relaxing night, just the two of us" Gabriella then grinned.

"You mean four of us?" She touched her bump. Troy grinned.

"How could I forget?" He smiled before kneeling down and placing kisses all over her bump. Gabriella giggled and pushed him away.

"Get away you geek" she giggled.

"Hey!" He pouted and stood up.

"Awww, is my baby upset?" She said in a baby voice. Troy nodded. "Well we can't have that can we?" He shook his head.

Gabriella then leaned up and kissed him softly. The soft kiss soon turned heated, Troy pulled her to him as close as he could and caressed her body softly and she moaned into his mouth. His hand trailed over her bump and hers ran down his chest, feeling his sculpted muscles and firm abs.

"Mmm, s-stop" Gabriella breathed out.

"What? Why?" Troy breathed heavily.

"K-Keegan will be home soon?" She got out. Troy sighed and nodded, pulling away. "We've got all night baby" she told him.

"I know, I can't wait" he smiled. "I've missed having you all to myself" Gabriella smiled adoringly at him.

"I've missed having you all to myself to" she stated.

Their eyes locked in a trance and both smiled softly at each other. They were broke apart by a knock then a squeal.

"Mommy!" Gabriella snapped from her trance and smiled at her energetic five year old.

"Hey baby" she stroked his hair softly as he hugged her legs. "How was the aquarium?"

"Oh mommy, it was so cool, OJ liked the sharks" he smiled then ran to Troy who scooped him up.

"Did he?" She laughed as Taylor entered with a babbling Oliver.

"Hey hun" Taylor kissed her cheek. "Woah, nice bump babe" she winked and Gabriella laughed.

"I know, suits me huh?" Gabriella laughed.

"Only you could pull off the pregnant look sweetie" Taylor complemented her heavily pregnant friend.

"Thanks" Gabriella giggled. "Now hand me my nephew" she demanded and Oliver squealed as Gabriella took him from his mommy. "Hey cutie" Gabriella tickled his tummy.

"Mama" Oliver babbled. "Dada! Dada!" He clapped his hands when Chad walked in. He then whined when he could see his dad but was not in his arms. Chad took him from Gabriella and Oliver immediately buried his head in his fathers neck.

"What is it with our boys being daddy's boys Tay?" Gabriella asked as Keegan was snuggled up to Troy and Oliver to Chad.

"I don't know, I hope you have two girls though to make it even" Gabriella nodded.

"Hmmm, me too" Troy laughed.

"You know they'd end up being daddy's girls babe" he teased.

"Shut it, my babies love their momma" she rubbed her bump when one kicked. "See, one even agrees" she stuck her tongue out and he laughed.

"We'll see" he winked and she rolled her eyes. "So, your stopping at Uncle Chad's huh?" Troy asked his son.

"Yeah! I get to sleep in OJ's room" he beamed.

"Wow, that's cool buddy" Troy smiled.

"Can I go pack my Ben 10 Pajama's mommy?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie, daddy will be up in a sec to help you" she smirked at Troy.

"Okay!" Keegan then ran out of the room and upstairs. Oliver whined when he was out of sight.

"Why me?" Troy asked as he stood up and grabbed Oliver.

"It would take me too long to climb the stairs" she smiled sweetly.

"God, I can't wait for you to not be pregnant, no more lazy ass excuses" he teased. "Come on Oli bear, let's go find Keegan" Troy spoke to Oliver and ran out of the room with him squealing.

Around half an hour later Troy and Gabriella were waving to their son as Chad drove from their house. After packing his things he wanted to leave and show Chad his new basketball skills. Gabriella and Taylor had both rolled their eyes and laughed. When the car was out of sight Gabriella walked inside and Troy followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I'm aching all over" Gabriella moaned.

"Want me to run you a hot bath?" Troy offered.

"Will you join me?" She smiled.

"You know I can never say no to you baby" he kissed her once then started to go upstairs.

"I'll be up in a sec honey" Troy nodded and ran the rest of the way to the top of the stairs.

Troy went to run the bath in their ensuit bathroom before going back to their room. He started to get undressed and smiled when Gabriella entered. She smiled and went to place a chaste kiss on his lips. She then went into the bathroom and got undressed. She then added some cool water to the tub and once it was full of luke warm water and bubbles she got in. She sighed as her muscles relaxed right away.

"Don't wait for me" Troy teased as he entered in his boxers.

"It was so inviting, I couldn't resist" she laughed.

"Hmm, I'll bet" he mumbled. He then took of his last article of clothing and got in the bath, sliding in behind Gabriella so she was rested between his legs. Troy then started to rub her shoulders softly and she sighed blissfully.

"That feels so nice baby" she moaned.

"Good" he kissed up and down her neck as his hand wandered down her body and started to massage her bump softly.

"I love you so much" she sighed as her eyes closed.

"I love you too" he smiled. "Don't fall asleep in the bath beautiful" he warned her in a soft voice.

"I won't" she murmured.

"You are doing" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" she giggled softly.

"You just relax then, I'll be right here" she nodded against his chest.

"I know you will" she whispered.

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. He washed her body for her gently as she relaxed and after a while he heard her breathing even out, meaning she had fallen asleep. Pregnancy! He gently murmured her name in her ear.

"Gabriella? Baby wake up" he shook her softly.

"Hmmm" she mumbled.

"Come on gorgeous, let's get you in bed" she nodded and sat up a little. Troy gout out of the tub and once he had a towel around his waist he helped her out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around her then walked her to their bedroom. "I thought you weren't going to fall asleep?" He teased.

"Your so comfy" she giggled sleepily. She slipped into bed after putting on one of Troy's shirts and he tucked her in tightly.

"You go back to sleep baby" she nodded. "I love you" he whispered and she murmured his name as she drifted back into the dreamland she was in previously.

Troy smiled and after watching her sleep for a few minutes he went to have a wash and stuff, as he didn't get much done in the tub then. After his bath he got dressed into some boxers and sweats then cleaned the bath out. He then went downstairs to get some water for Gabriella, knowing she'd wake up for some. Then, after checking all the lights were off and doors were locked he went back to his fiancée.

He placed the drink on her bedside table and went around to his side of the bed. He crawled beneath the covers and spooned Gabriella from behind.

"Troy..." she murmured as she leant back into his touch.

"I'm right here baby" he whispered. "I'm right here" he kissed her neck softly and she smiled.

Troy then lay down, placed his hands on her bump and fell asleep himself. Dreaming of the day his babies would be born so that their family of three would become a family of five. That would be a day to remember forever. He smiled in his sleep. Both lovers slept close, identical smiles on their faces, looking so content being with each other.

**What'd you think? Was it ok? I am still recovering from the writers block so please give me your thoughts on it:) I am nervous lol**

**Reviews Pretty Please Guys:):)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM! The original ones are mine though :P**

**Chapter 38 - The Start of a Future**

"Gabriella? Baby wake up" Troy urged his now 8 and a half month pregnant fiancée.

"Hmmm" she moaned.

"Baby, I need to leave for work" he tried again.

"Alright" she mumbled slowly opening her eyes. "Where's Keegan?" She yawned.

"He's waiting downstairs for me, I'll drop him off at school first" Gabriella nodded. "Are you feeling ok?" Troy frowned as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah" she yawned again. "Just tired" she stated.

"Do you want me to leave you here to sleep or help you downstairs?" He asked.

"I'll be ok here" she smiled.

"Sure?" He checked.

"Positive, you have a good day at work baby" she kissed him softly.

"Ok, look after the babies" he warned as he pointed at her from the door.

"Always" she smiled.

Troy blew her a kiss then left. Gabriella smiled then settled back into the mattress. She heard the front door open then shut meaning her boys had left. She sighed and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to overtake her again. Soon enough, her eyes were getting heavy and before she knew it sleep had arrived.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella woke up with a full bladder. Luckily the bed was high enough off the ground for her to get up on her own. She waddled into the ensuit bathroom and emptied her bladder. She stood up then has a wash and cleaned her teeth. She smiled as she rinsed her mouth out when she felt a nudge inside her.

"Morning babies" she cooed. Then suddenly she was gripped with a sharp pain. "Ow!" She yelped and held her side. "Not so hard" she told her bump. The babies always kicked a little to roughly. She smiled when the pain vanished and started to go back into the bedroom when it happened again. She gripped the door frame in agony.

She got a little scared, this felt different, it wasn't just a kick, what the hell was going on? She carefully went over to the bed and sat down. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial one, Troy.

"Come on answer your phone" she groaned when he didn't. Next she dialed Taylor, luckily she was home. "Help me" she breathed out.

"Gabi? Oh my gosh, what is it?"

"I d-don't know, I think the c-contractions have started" Gabriella told her friend.

"Your in labor?!" She exclaimed. "Have your waters broken?"

"N-not yet, Ow! Tay it hurts" Gabriella whined. "I need Troy" she cried.

"Where is he?!"

"Work, I made him go in today" Gabriella told her friend.

"Ok, I'll be over right away" Taylor announced.

"Ok, hurry" and with that Gabriella hung up. "Ow!" She moaned again. "No, no, no, you can't come yet!" She screamed at her bump. "Daddy's not here, you need to stay there" she told her babies.

Around ten minutes later Taylor barged through her bedroom door.

"Gabi, oh my gosh" she hugged her friend.

"Hey" she smiled shakily.

"You need to get to the hospital" Taylor told her.

"Not without Troy, he can't miss it, not this time" Gabriella said before gripping her side.

"Gabi, Chad is in the car with Oli ok? We'll get you to the hospital then I'll get a hold of Troy alright?" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok" Taylor slowly helped Gabriella stand then grabbed the bag that was by the door as they carefully and slowly walked downstairs.

Chad smiled and jumped out of the car when he saw them. He helped Gabriella to the car as Taylor locked up the house.

"How you doing?" Chad asked.

"Eh, been better" Gabriella joked.

"Come on then, let's get you in the car" he sat her in the passenger seat and Taylor got in the back with Oliver.

It took them around twenty minutes to reach the hospital, in that time the contractions were getting harder and stronger. Gabriella was terrified Troy would miss the birth, he couldn't not again. One thing that kept her thinking positive though was her waters, they still hadn't broke.

Chad helped her out of the car once he had parked as close to the entrance as possible and Taylor got Oliver out of his seat. He got Gabriella into a wheel chair and they all rushed into the hospital.

"Help, she is in labor" Chad told a nurse.

"Ok, are you the father?" Chad shook his head.

"My best friend is" he informed her.

"Ok, have your waters broken yet?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, just contractions" the nurse nodded.

"Alright, who is your doctor?"

"Dr Royce" Gabriella answered.

"Right, let's get you in a bed and I'll page Dr Royce" Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you" she then turned to Taylor. "Please get in touch with Bolton" Taylor laughed and nodded.

"Will do hun, Chad take care of her" he saluted his wife and then wheeled Gabriella to the room.

A few minutes later Gabriella was settled in a bed, Chad holding her hand and sitting by the bed with Dr Royce checking everything over.

"Ok, the babies seem fine, I am going to put this strap around your bump, it will monitor the babies heart rates throughout the birth" Gabriella nodded as Dr Royce fastened the strap. "I will just check your dilation" she then informed Gabriella. "5cm, so still time for Troy to get here" she smiled when she had checked.

"Chad, will you go and see if Tay got in touch with him?" He nodded.

"You'll be ok?" He checked.

"I just need Troy" he nodded, kissed her forehead and left. Dr Royce left also leaving Gabriella alone. "Ow!" She cried when another contraction hit. "Where is he?!" She screamed just as Taylor entered.

"Bad news hun" Taylor started.

"Wh-what?" Gabriella breathed.

"I got in touch with Cal and apparently Troy and Ben got called to a last minute conference" Gabriella paled.

"Wh-where?"

"Quite a drive away" Taylor said. "Cal is going to keep trying their cell phones but apart from that we can't do anything" Gabriella started to cry.

"He can't miss this, he missed Keegan" Taylor hugged her friend as her husband and son entered.

"He'll get here babe" Taylor reassured her friend.

"Mama!" Oliver clapped. Gabriella pulled away and smiled at her friends son.

"Hey baby" Taylor took him from Chad. "You going to kiss Aunt Gabi?" She placed Oliver lower and he placed a sloppy 'kiss' on her cheek.

"Awww, that is so adorable" Gabriella cooed.

Taylor and Chad and stayed in the room with Gabriella until Oliver got cranky. Taylor tried settling him but he wasn't having any of it. Gabriella smiled weakly at her friends.

"You guys can leave and settle him" she told them.

"We're not leaving you on your own" Taylor told her.

"Tay, I am in a hospital, and I swear if something happens I'll get them to call you" she reassured her friend.

"You shouldn't be alone" Chad stated.

"Fine, just go sort him out and come back in an hour or something, it isn't fair him being stuck here" she smiled.

"You sure?" Taylor asked slowly.

"Go, I don't want you here" Gabriella laughed. "Ok, that's a lie, but Oli is more important so go make him happy" they nodded.

"Sorry" Taylor smiled.

"It's ok" Gabriella nodded.

After a quick hug from all three of them Gabriella watched her friends leave.

"Looks like it's just us three now buba's" she spoke softly to her babies.

She then gasped as another contraction hit. She took deep breaths, as she learnt at her Lamaze classes. She closed her eyes and then re-opened them when the contraction was over. She needed Troy, he promised he'd be here!

* * *

Half an hour later the door opened and in walked in Dr Royce, she smiled softly and sat at the bottom of the bed, ready to check the dilation again. Gabriella gasped when she felt her hand check the process.

"Nearly 7cm, at this rate I'd say your babies could be here in the next few hours" Dr Royce smiled.

"Troy isn't here though" Gabriella told her.

"I'm afraid your babies don't care" she smiled sympathetically. "I'd stay but I have other rounds to do" Gabriella nodded.

"That's ok" she smiled.

When Dr Royce left Gabriella sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. She stroked her bump softly and hummed softly. Singing or humming was always something that calmed them down, apart from Troy's touch but as he wasn't here this would have to do. She never remembered Keegan kicking this much when she was in labor. Maybe this means they are girls? Or maybe they just aren't as well behaved as Keegan?

Gabriella felt her eyes getting heavy, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. She would happily have a little snooze whilst the contractions weren't happening.

A while later she was woken by a gripping pain. She breathed and groaned, that was definitely a lot stronger than the others. She looked at the time and saw she had slept for around an hour. Still no Troy. Dr Royce then entered again and checked all the necessary things.

"Looks like the labor has slowed a little, your only 7cm, maybe they want daddy here after all" she smiled.

"Hmm, I want him here" Gabriella giggled. "My waters still haven't broken" she stated.

"That is no problem, if by the 9cm stage they still haven't we will break them for you" she smiled. "Don't get stressed, everything is fine, your babies are healthy and happy, so just relax as best you can, are you still not wanting any drugs?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I want to do this right" Dr Royce nodded.

"Gas and Air is available when they get bad, just ring the buzzer when you feel you need it" Gabriella nodded then Dr Royce left.

Gabriella looked at the door when it happened and smiled at Cal. He rushed over and held her hand as a contraction hit. When she had calmed down and was relaxed he spoke.

"Good news and bad news is available Gabs" he told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Good news, I got in touch with Troy" she smiled. "He knows your in labor and made me come here right away" she nodded.

"Bad news?" She remembered.

"He can't get away" she frowned.

"What?"

"The conference has half an hour left and he has to stay, he can be here in a couple of hours he says" she shook her head.

"The babies want to come out now!"

"I know, he said I have to stay with you until he gets here" she nodded.

"No offense, but I want him" Cal laughed.

"I know" he hugged her. "He says he will try to end the conference sooner" she nodded.

"Well, thanks for being here" she smiled.

"That's ok" he grinned. "How are my nephews/nieces?"

"Ok" She rubbed her bump. "Jumpy" she giggled. "And putting momma through hell" she added.

"I'll bet" he stroked her bump for her softly. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yeah, sounds nice" and before she knew it she was asleep again.

* * *

A little while later she was woken again by a contraction. Cal was still by her side, meaning Troy still wasn't here. She looked at the time and saw she had only slept for like thirty minutes. She collapsed back and moaned. Dr Royce was back in another twenty minutes later with the gas and air equipment and to do her next dilation check. She handed Gabriella the gas and air and she gladly took it. Not taking any yet, wanting to wait until it got really bad so it made a difference.

"Looks like we're speeding up again, 9cm almost" Dr Royce announced.

"What? No!" Gabriella shook her head. "I can't do this alone, not again" she cried.

"Shhh, your not alone, I'll be here" Cal soothed her.

"I want Troy" she sobbed into her friends shirt.

"I know hun" he stroked her hair. Dr Royce left them and Cal continued to calm her down.

The door opened and she expected it to be Dr Royce or a nurse so didn't move but then she felt Cal's arms move from around her and then smelt a musky smell that was familiar. She breathed it in then pulled back.

"Troy" she smiled.

"I'm here baby" he kissed her. "I thought you weren't going to do this without me?" He teased.

"I didn't want to, your babies are stubborn though" he smiled.

"Well I'm here now" she nodded.

"I thought I was going to be alone again" she confessed.

"I wouldn't do that to you babe" he kissed her softly.

"It's nearly time" she told him.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I think they are going to have to break my waters for me though" she added.

"Is that bad?"

"Not really, they just haven't gone yet" he nodded.

"Well, we will do this together" she smiled.

"That's all I want" she then turned to Cal. "Would you do me a favour?" He smiled.

"Anything" she smiled.

"Can you collect Keegan for us when school's out?" Cal nodded.

"Thanks man" Troy shook hands with him.

"I'll leave you to it, shall I bring Keegan here?" Gabriella nodded. "Ok, bye and good luck guys" he smiled before leaving.

* * *

Half an hour later Gabriella's waters had been broken and Dr Royce was preparing her for the delivery room. When Troy was in his scrubs and Gabriella was prepared she was wheeled to the room, Troy's hand in one of hers and the mask for gas and air in the other. She took a deep breath of it then let it out. Troy kissed her head when they were stationed in the delivery room and she sighed nervously.

"Relax, your not quite ready yet" Dr Royce smiled. Gabriella nodded and breathed deeply.

Troy whispered loving words in Gabriella's ear for a few minutes as she relaxed then Dr Royce interrupted.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but your babies are ready to meet their parents" they both nodded and smiled.

"You can do this baby" Troy got down to Gabriella's level and she nodded.

"Ok, Gabriella at the next contraction I want you to count to ten and push ok?" She nodded. The next contraction hit and Gabriella pushed. Troy counted to ten for her, saying it softly in her ear. When he got to ten she collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily. She repeated this a few times then Dr Royce told her to stop for a minute. "Ok, the first baby is crowning, now this is going to be painful" she nodded. "On the next contraction try and push for fifteen ok?" Gabriella again nodded.

At the next contraction she screamed and pushed for fifteen seconds before collapsing back in a sweaty heap.

"I can see the head, Troy would you like to look?" He nodded and went to her position. He smiled.

"I can see dark hair" he told Gabriella.

"Really?" He nodded and went back to her.

"Come on baby" he urged her. On the next contraction she pushed for twenty seconds and felt the head and shoulders come out. She then took a quick breath and pushed again, she collapsed back when she felt her baby slip from her.

"It's a boy" Dr Royce announced. "Troy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He nodded and snipped it before rushing back to Gabriella. "You have a few minutes" she nodded.

"A boy baby" Troy smiled. Suddenly a cry was heard and Gabriella sobbed a happy sob.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

A nurse brought him over and rested him, skin to skin, on Gabriella's chest. She smiled and stroked his cheek softly. Troy hovered and kissed his son's head.

"Perfect, just like your momma" he whispered.

"I love you" she smiled teary at Troy.

"I love you too" he kissed her then she gasped. "What?" Troy asked.

"I think..." she trailed off. "The next one..." the nurse then removed the baby off her and Dr Royce got back in position.

"Ok, here we go, baby number two" Troy took Gabriella's hand again, ready for the next birth.

For the next half an hour they repeated the same process. Gabriella was getting exhausted but with Troy by her side, whispering words of comfort and encouragement she did it. She gave birth to another beautiful baby boy. Once both boys were cleaned of the mucus in their noses and dressed in blue hats and blankets, as well as Gabriella getting cleaned up and put back into her room, Troy was handed one son and Gabriella the other.

"They are so perfect" she whispered, mesmerized by the bundle in her arms.

"Yeah" Troy agreed.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"4:00" he smiled. "Keegan will be here soon" and as if on cue in ran the lively five year old.

"Mommy!" He squealed.

"Shhh" she smiled. "You'll wake your brothers" he smiled.

"I got brothers?" Troy nodded.

"You want to see buddy?" Keegan ran over and carefully got on the bed. Gabriella moved over a little so Keegan could sit in the middle of her parents who each held one of his baby brother's.

"They look like me when I was a baby don't they mommy?" He smiled.

"They do baby" she smiled. Then in walked Taylor, Chad, Oliver and Cal. Gabriella smiled and sat up a little more.

"Awww" Taylor gushed.

"Well done man" Chad patted Troy's shoulder.

"What are they called?" Cal asked.

"We want to wait until Ben, Sarah and Zara get here" Troy smiled.

Then in entered the rest of the gang. Sarah and Taylor held one of the babies each first before passing them on.

"So..." Sarah started.

"Names?" Zara smiled.

"The one in Tay's arms is Jamie Jack Bolton" Troy announced.

"And the one in your arms Zara is Troy Junior Bolton" Gabriella smiled.

"JJ and TJ for short" Keegan added.

"Awww, they are adorable names" Sarah smiled.

"Jack as in your dad Troy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we thought it would be a nice way to honor him" they all nodded.

"Well, you two have now got an even cuter family" Zara complimented.

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled then yawned.

"Let's leave the family alone" Chad smiled handed TJ to Gabriella. Ben handed JJ to his father then after hugging and saying goodbye to everyone they all left. Troy placed JJ in a crib then took TJ from Gabriella and placed him next to his brother. Keegan snuggled up to Gabriella and she smiled.

"Am I still your baby mommy?" He asked.

"Of course you are" she kissed his head. "You will always be my baby" he smiled at her.

"I love you mommy" she smiled.

"I love you too sweetie" Troy smiled at them.

"I need to go call my mom" he then remembered.

"Ok, get in touch with Michelle too" he nodded and left.

A few minutes later he re-entered, looking a little irritated.

"Everything ok babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Mom being mom again" he groaned. "I'll tell you after" she nodded.

"What did Michelle say?"

"Congratulations and that she won't visit you yet as you'll be tired so we've to ring her when your home and she'll come see them then" Gabriella nodded.

"What happened with your mom?"

"Keegan, why don't you go see if you can fine Dr Royce in her office?" Troy asked.

"Ok daddy" he smiled.

"Can you remember which door it is?" He nodded.

"Go that way and count four doors" he pointed. Gabriella nodded and smiled as he left the room.

"So...?" Gabriella questioned.

"She stressed saying she thought she was allowed to be here when it happened, blah, blah, blah" he rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I explained what happened, like me not being here and stuff then she said why didn't you call her" Gabriella laughed.

"Maybe because I was in pain?" She retorted.

"I said that, then told her I was on a high from it all and she wasn't going to bring me down before I hung up" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, thank you for defending us baby" she kissed him. "I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" Troy repeated.

"Can you believe they are actually here?" She beamed.

"I know, it is so amazing" Troy smiled.

Before Gabriella could speak Keegan ran in with another lollie pop. She smiled and watched as he climbed onto the chair next to the babies. He smiled at them and kissed each one on their cheeks.

"I love you babies, when you are bigger I will share my lollie pop with you but you are too little yet so I will eat it myself ok?" He told them. His parents both smiled proudly at their eldest son. "Daddy?"

"Yeah mate?" Troy went and crouched by him.

"When can we take the babies home?"

"Tomorrow, they just need to be watched by Dr Royce" he answered.

"Why?"

"Because they are a little early, they aren't supposed to be born yet" Troy smiled.

"Did they just want to meet us sooner?" He asked.

"Yeah they did" Troy smiled.

"Ok" he smiled then happily ate his lollie.

* * *

Troy and Keegan stayed at the hospital for a few hours longer before leaving. Gabriella needed her rest and Keegan needed to have something to eat then get in bed as he still had school tomorrow. So, at around 8pm Troy left with Keegan, promising to be back in the morning to bring the rest of his family home. They both kissed Gabriella and the babies goodbye before leaving. Gabriella smiled as she lay on her side and watched her babies sleep.

Today, the 14th July, was one of her happiest days. As today was the day her future began with her family. Her family which now contained five people, including herself.

Troy.

Keegan.

Jamie Jack.

Troy Junior.

They were the only people who mattered. As long as they were happy, healthy and loved she would be too.

**So, she had the twins! What do you all think? Did I do ok? What do you think of the names? **

**A/N: So, sad news guys, I have one more chapter and the Epilogue left then this is over:( I am upset that it is over but as they say: 'All good things come to an end':) I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Reviews are the best! They make me smile:) So please give me some:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 39 - Family Time**

Gabriella smiled as she sat up in the hospital bed. She had TJ in her arms as JJ slept in the crib still. Troy Junior had his eyes open and was blowing small bubbles with his tongue. Gabriella ran her finger down his cheek and his head instinctively moved around to try and out it in his mouth. Gabriella giggled and kissed his forehead softly.

"You look so much like your daddy TJ" she whispered softly. "I am so glad" she smiled.

Troy Junior started to whimper and Gabriella smiled. She placed her knuckle in his mouth and he started to suck on it. She giggled.

"Is my baby hungry?" She cooed. She moved her top to one side and helped him latch his mouth onto her breast. When he had the hang of it TJ started to drink the milk and his eyes closed and opened. Gabriella placed her finger in his hand and he gripped it gently. "Is that better sweetie?" She smiled.

"Hey babe" Gabriella looked up and smiled as Troy entered.

"Troy" she beamed happily. He kissed the top of her head, then TJ's before going over to the crib. "We've missed you" Gabriella announced.

"I missed you too" he smiled. "How were they?" He asked as he lifted Jamie into his arms.

"Great, they were very good boys for their mommy" Troy smiled and sat on the bed by her side.

"That's good" he kissed her. "How are you finding it?" He motioned to Troy Junior drinking her breast milk.

"A little strange as Keegan was on formula but I think we're doing ok" she nodded.

"It's better for them babe" Troy stated.

"I know, I just feel weird" she told him. "We'll see how we go" she shrugged. She then pulled TJ off her and started to carefully pat his back, after rearranging her top. After a while a small sound, that was a baby burp, came out of his mouth and Troy smiled.

"They are so perfect" he stated.

"I know" Gabriella smiled as she settled TJ in her arms again and cuddled him. "How was Keegan last night?" She asked.

"Ok, kept asking why you weren't there but I let him sleep in our bed and he was fine" Gabriella nodded.

"I missed him" she admitted. "Can't wait to give him a proper cuddle" she giggled. "Haven't had one since I got big in the pregnancy" she sighed.

"He hugged you" Troy laughed.

"Not properly though" she smiled. "He is still my baby no matter what" she laughed.

"He knows that" Troy smiled. Gabriella nodded then Jamie Jack started to whimper. "Shhh, Shhh" Troy rocked him.

"He's probably hungry" Gabriella stated. Troy smiled as she sighed.

"Swap?" She giggled and nodded. Troy took TJ from her before handing her JJ. She then positioned him properly and repeated her actions from when she fed TJ.

* * *

After both boys were fed and their clothes were changed Troy placed them in the crib as they slept then helped Gabriella get out of bed to go change ready to go home. He handed her some clothes and she gladly accepted them with a kiss. She then went to the bathroom to change, just incase a doctor entered or something.

Troy sat on the bed gazing into the crib. He was so in love with his boys already, he never expected to feel this intense. Yes, he knew he's love them but not this much! Right now he just wanted to hold them and not let go, he sighed hating the fact he missed this feeling with Keegan. He looked up when he heard Gabriella re-enter.

"You ok?" She asked as she came and sat by him.

"Yeah, just thinking" he smiled and took her hand in his.

"About?" She smiled.

"Them two and Keegan" he smiled. "I didn't think I would love them this much" he admitted.

"Intense isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I'm so glad you were here" she rested her head on his shoulder as they both watched their boys sleep. "I wouldn't have been able to go through that alone again" she told him.

"I wouldn't have let you" he told her. "I would have made myself get here no matter what, I wasn't prepared to miss another of my children's births" Gabriella looked up.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"What for?" He frowned.

"It was my fault you missed Keegan's..." he went to speak but she shook her head. "No, listen to me please?" He nodded. "I know you say you have forgiven me and that I shouldn't apologize but I know deep down you are thinking about it and some small part will be hating me for that" he sighed.

"I don't hate you" he took her face in his hands. "I never could, yeah I'll admit sometimes I hate what you did but not you" he admitted. "I love you for the fact you came back, most people would have seen it as pointless, I had already missed so much so why did I need to know him now? But not you, because you are so caring you let me know my son, and better still you let me back in here..." he touched her chest where her heart was. "That to me is the best gift ever" she nodded tearfully as he kissed her softly.

"I love you" she smiled through her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Troy laughed.

"Hormones, I always go up and down, it was worse with Keegan" she told him.

"Why?"

"I was alone, so on top of being a new mom, I had to deal with the fact I was a single parent and had no friends to help me, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do" she confessed.

"You know, if you'd have called I would've been there" she nodded.

"I know that now" she smiled.

"Too late though?" He smiled.

"No, because now I have you for these two..." she nodded at the crib. "And the future baby Bolton's" she smiled.

"Your already thinking about more?" He asked in shock.

"Obviously not right now" she giggled. "But I definitely want to have more babies with you Troy Bolton" he smiled.

"Ok, but on one condition" she smiled.

"What?"

"You marry me first" Gabriella smiled wider.

"I'm already agreed to that remember?" She held up her left hand.

"There needs to be another band on there though" he kissed her engagement ring.

"Well, I said we could get married after they were born" she smiled.

"Looks like you'll be a Bolton soon then" he grinned.

"Looks like it" she giggled.

"Shall we go home?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, take me home" she smiled.

* * *

The next half and hour or so went by fast. They signed papers and got the babies and Gabriella checked over one last time before they were allowed to leave. Troy got the two car seats and brought them up for his sons to be placed in. Gabriella walked slowly, still achy in her nether regions after the birth, behind Troy as he carried the car seats. She offered to carry one but he refused saying he had it. He buckled the car seats in when they reached the car and once he triple checked they were safe he helped Gabriella climb in. He then got in the drivers seat and carefully drove them home.

Traffic was quiet so they got home in around twenty minutes and Gabriella smiled as she saw her home, decorated in baby banners. She turned to Troy who smiled.

"Taylor's idea" he commented.

"Awww, it's great" she smiled as she carefully got out of the car. Troy smiled and got Jamie Jack out of the car. Gabriella got Troy Junior, refusing Troy's helps and they both carried their boys in. "Shall we take them into their nursery?" She grinned.

"If you want to" Troy smiled.

Gabriella walked upstairs and into the door next to their bedroom. She placed the car seat on the changing table and took TJ out, he whimpered a little but once he knew he was with his mother he settled. She lay him in the huge crib and smiled when his hands balled into fists next to his head. Troy repeated the actions with JJ and lay him next to his brother. He did the same movements and the parents smiled.

"They are so precious" Gabriella whispered as she leant over and stroked their heads.

"I know" Troy held her from behind. "I love you" he whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too" she leaned back into his embrace and they stood like that for what felt like hours, just watching the new additions to their family.

* * *

After a while Troy moved and motioned for Gabriella to follow him once their babies were fast asleep again. She hesitantly left the nursery, taking a monitor with her so she could hear them if they woke up, and followed Troy into their bedroom. She sat on their bed and frowned as she watched him search for something.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Looking for something, aha, here we are" he lifted up some papers out of his work pile.

"What's that?" She frowned.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago I told you I had to go see the guys about work stuff?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I fell asleep, I couldn't move" she giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry but I lied" she frowned.

"About what?"

"Where I was, I didn't see Ben or Cal that day" she nodded.

"Ok, so where did you go?" She asked.

"To sort out a surprise for you" she smiled.

"What sort of surprise?" He handed her the papers. She scanned them and realised it was a brochure. "It is a stately home" she said confused.

"Yeah, they do functions there, birthdays, anniversary's, 'weddings'..." he emphasized the last word. Gabriella looked up.

"Weddings?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you" he smiled and sat by her.

"So, you mean we might be getting married here?" She looked back down at the photo of the home.

"No" Gabriella looked back up and frowned. "We ARE getting married there" she gasped. "Christmas Eve, this year we are booked to marry" he announced and she squealed before jumping on him and kissing him all over his face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" she squealed.

"Good" he chuckled and she smiled.

"You are the best" she murmured against his lips before connecting them with hers.

They lay there, kissing and hugging for ages. Gabriella smiled as she rested her head on his chest. His fingers were softly stroking her back and she sighed. She drew invisible patterns on his chest with her finger tip, enjoying being with him.

"You know, this feels weird" Gabriella said quietly after a while.

"What does?" Troy asked, still stroking her back softly. She leant up a little to look at him.

"Laying here in silence, no screaming Keegan or me moaning that the babies are kicking again" Troy smiled.

"It feels good, to know our babies are finally here" she nodded.

"Yeah, that too" she smiled as she leant down for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch a cry was heard coming from the baby monitor. "I'll go" she sighed, still smiling though.

"No, let me" Troy quickly got up and left a smiling Gabriella sitting on the bed.

A few minutes later Troy entered with one baby. Gabriella smiled as he sat by her on the bed. She looked at her son, it was Troy Junior, and her smile grew as she saw he was wide awake.

"Hey cutie" she whispered softly before kissing his forehead.

"Think he missed his momma" Troy grinned and handed TJ to her.

Gabriella cradled him to her chest and rocked him gently. She hummed a lullaby in his ear and Troy smiled.

"I am so proud of you" he blurted out.

"What for?" Gabriella asked as she repositioned TJ so he was laying in her arms.

"Everything, having Keegan alone, coming back, having these two..." he trailed off.

"I don't need you to be proud of me, What else was I supposed to do?" She smiled.

"You could've had an abortion with Keegan, most young girls would" he commented.

"But I'm not most girls" she corrected him.

"That you aren't" he smirked and kissed her lips softly. "And for that I am so very lucky" Gabriella blushed.

"Is JJ still asleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep" Troy smiled.

"Ok, good, I am going to hate it when they both get up together" she sighed.

"But, you have me remember?" She nodded.

"I'm grateful for that" he smiled.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Urm..." she looked at her watch. "Nearly 2:30pm" she gasped. "Where has the day gone?" She giggled.

"Don't know, but I am going to head to the school for an hour before getting Keegan, is that alright?" She nodded.

"Don't worry daddy, I got this under control, do me a favour though?" He nodded. "Will you bring Jamie downstairs and put him in the Moses basket?" He nodded again.

"Why babe?"

"I just want them both to be near" she smiled.

"Ok, you go down with TJ and I'll go get Jamie" she nodded and started to leave the room.

* * *

Once both babies were settled in their Moses baskets and Troy was happy that Gabriella was fine he left to do some paperwork. Gabriella sighed as she relaxed back into the sofa. She still felt tired and drained from the birth. She was also still a little achy but hey, it's worth it for the two cuties she now has. She turned to them and smiled then the doorbell rang. She sighed and got up to answer it.

"Michelle!" She squealed and hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart" Michelle smiled. "How are you?"

"A little sore and tired but happy" she beamed.

"It shows sweetie, where are these angels?" She asked.

"Through there" Gabriella pointed and followed behind Michelle.

"Oh my god! They are adorable" she smiled. "Names?"

"Did Troy not tell you?" She shook her head. "The one in that basket is called Troy Junior" Michelle smiled at her. "And that one who is stirring is Jamie Jack" Michelle gasped.

"After Troy's dad?" Gabriella nodded. "Awww, sweetie, Lucille will be so happy" Gabriella shrugged.

"I didn't do it for her, I did it for Troy" she mumbled before picking Jamie up. "Hey sweetie, momma's here, Shhh it's alright" she soothed him as he started to whimper.

"She is really sorry Gabs" Gabriella just looked at Michelle.

"Please don't start this again, I am recovering from giving birth and I don't think I can handle all of that crap" she stated before sitting down and starting to feed Jamie. It has been around four hours since his last feed and she was hoping Troy Junior would wait a while until he decided he was hungry.

"Do you want me to leave while you...?" Michelle trailed off.

"Nah, it's ok, you can't see anything" Gabriella smiled and Michelle sat down.

"I always thought you hated the idea of breastfeeding?" Michelle questioned.

"Yeah, but Troy wanted it, he said it is better for them and I know it is so I agreed to try it out, if I don't like it or whatever I'll just switch" she smiled. "Well, wean them off it" she giggled.

"Yeah, how is it so far? Being a mommy again I mean?"

"I love it, I mean last night they were so good, they slept a lot and only woke up like three times" Gabriella smiled. "Keegan was so cute with them too" she added.

"So he likes being a big brother?" Gabriella nodded. "And Troy?"

"He is so in love with them" Gabriella grinned. "I catch him just staring at them with this goofy smile on his face and I just can't bring myself to interrupt him" she sighed.

"Are you feeling happy?" Michelle checked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm coping" Gabriella reassured her as she smiled.

"Good" Michelle smiled. She watched as Gabriella cared for her baby and patted his back gently once he finished drinking his milk. Once the quiet sound erupted from his mouth he whined a little so Gabriella put his dummy in his mouth and he settled back in his mothers arms. "Your mother would be so proud of you" Michelle stated.

"You think?" Gabriella smiled as she looked up at Michelle.

"Yes, so would your daddy, although I think maybe Troy would be getting 'the' talk about how to treat his baby girl" Gabriella giggled.

"I can so hear that in my head" she then looked down and stroked JJ's face. "I still miss them so much Miche" she whispered.

"Oh sweetie" Michelle carefully hugged the young woman, being mindful of the baby in between them.

"I just know how great they would be as grandparents, it kills me to know they'll never meet them" a tear slipped down Gabriella's cheek. She carefully placed her son down, check TJ was still ok then sat back down. Michelle pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright sweetie" she soothed her.

"I just hate this so much! Lucille has the chance to be a part of their lives and I know she won't try her best to be and to know I will be her excuse just makes me so angry! Especially when I know my parents would have jumped at the chance to be here for us" she sobbed.

"Shhh" Michelle whispered. Then they heard the front door open. Gabriella pulled away and looked at the door and then heard Troy's voice.

"Brie?" He called and entered the room. "What the...?" He rushed over and hugged her. "What's happened? Are the boys ok?" He panicked.

"Yeah Troy, they're fine, she just got a little emotional" Michelle smiled. "I'll go make some coffee's" Troy nodded and watched her leave.

"Baby? Talk to me" he made her look in his eyes and wiped her tears.

"We got talking about my parents and your mom, and I was just saying how angry it makes me when I think how much my parents would have loved to be here for our family and your mom keeps making lame ass excuses about not being here" she explained. "I just wish they were here so much, Troy I need them back" she cried and he held her close.

"Shhh, baby it'll be alright, they'll be watching you everyday, just like my dad will be" he soothed her. "I know how you feel, I feel the same about dad, but you know what helps me through it?" She shook her head and looked up. "Knowing that anytime we can tell our children about their grandparents, we can let them know how great they were and that means they will always know them" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too beautiful" he kissed her forehead. "You ok now?" She nodded.

"Yeah, you get back to work" he frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere now" he told her. "I had to go to fill in the forms to go on paternity leave but I'll get Ben to bring them over" she smiled.

"You mean your going to be off work for a while?" She asked.

"I'll get a month" he grinned.

"That will be great" she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I know, so how about we go pick Keegan up together today? Take the boys? I bet he's dying to show them off" he chuckled.

"Sounds good" she smiled then Troy Junior started to cry. "He'll be hungry" she stated and went to get him. "Hey baby boy, don't cry, Shhh momma's here" she whispered as she rocked him.

She then sat down and started to feed him, as she did with Jamie Jack. As she was feeding TJ, Michelle entered with coffee's. She handed Troy his and placed Gabriella's on the table. She then sat next to her nephew who hugged her.

"So, what do you think of my boys?" He asked as she rolled her eyes at his tone.

"They are perfect" she smiled.

"Like their daddy right?" He joked.

"Their daddy with a big head you mean?" She joked back.

"That's the one" they both laughed and Gabriella just shook her head.

Michelle stayed for a while longer and held Troy Junior as he wouldn't go back to sleep. Then at around three o'clock she left so Troy, Gabriella and the babies could go get Keegan from school. Gabriella promised to go around to her house soon so she could see the boys properly. Once Michelle had gone they got the boys changed and dressed in clean clothes and jackets. Troy then got them in their car seats as Gabriella got changed into a dark green knitted jumper - dress, her leggings and ugg boots. She tied her hair up as it needed washing and then grabbed her cell. She met Troy at the door and each carried a car seat and fastened it into the car. Gabriella then climbed in the passenger side as Troy drove.

They got to the school about ten minutes early and as it was quite a nice day they decided the boys could get out of the car. So Gabriella grabbed Troy junior, Troy grabbed Jamie Jack and the parents made their way to the playground to wait for their eldest son. A few other parents were already there and they all smiled at the new additions.

They chatted between themselves and admired their babies as they waited for Keegan to come out and once they heard the bell ring they looked towards the door. A few minutes later Keegan came running out happily.

"Mommy!" He hugged her legs. "Your home!" He squealed.

"Yeah baby" she smiled. "And look who came to pick you up from school?" She bent down and showed him TJ.

"Which brother is that mommy? They look the same" she giggled.

"This one is Troy Junior" he smiled.

"Like my daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie" Keegan then hugged Troy.

"Can I see Jamie Jack daddy?" Troy smiled and bent down also.

"There you go buddy" Troy showed him his brother who was awake.

"He has our eyes daddy" he beamed.

"I know" Troy chuckled. "Shall we get home? Maybe mommy will let you hold one of your brothers" Keegan turned and looked hopefully at his mother.

"If your a good boy yes" she answered and he cheered.

The family made their way to the car and once all the children were strapped in as well as their parents Troy drove back home. Traffic was a little busy so it took a little longer to reach the house. When they got there Lucille was just getting out of her car. Gabriella sighed and shot Troy a warning look.

"She starts anything..." she warned.

"I know, I know" he sighed before getting out of the car.

Troy walked over to Lucille as Gabriella got Keegan out of the car. She then took Jamie Jack out of his car seat as he was still wide awake and was getting a little irritable. She cradled him to her chest and waited by the car as Troy Junior was still inside. Keegan stayed by Gabriella, still not being a fan of Lucille yet.

"What do you want mom?" Troy sighed.

"I want to meet my grand-babies" she answered.

"Gabriella is kinda tired mom..." he trailed off.

"I won't stay long" she smiled then walked over to Gabriella. "Now who is this little cutie" she exclaimed, taking JJ from Gabriella without asking. Gabriella went wide eyed.

"What the...?" She trailed off.

"Aren't you just gorgeous" Lucille gushed as Troy came and stood by Gabriella. Jamie started to cry and Keegan frowned.

"Why is she making him cry mommy?" He asked.

"It's ok baby" Gabriella told him. "Lucille?" Gabriella held her arms out. Lucille frowned.

"He's ok, just whining aren't you boy?" She smiled.

"Well, I want to stop him 'whining', so give me my son please" she said through gritted teeth and took him from Lucille. "Shhh, Buba, momma's here" she soothed him and rocked him. "Troy, please bring TJ in" she asked and then took JJ and Keegan into the house.

"That was rude" Lucille told her son.

"What was?" He asked as he took a stirring TJ out of the car.

"Gabriella taking him from me like that" he sighed.

"Mother, he is her son, if she wants to hold him you can't stop her" he sighed again and looked at his mom as he held TJ. "Please go home, your making it hard for me to be nice to you right now, after saying what you did on the phone and stuff yesterday I don't want you near Gabriella or my children" he stated and then walked inside, leaving his mother in the drive.

Troy entered the family room and saw Keegan sitting on the sofa with Jamie in his lap. Gabriella had the digital camera out and was taking pictures. She smiled at Troy and he walked over to her.

"Daddy, go sit with your children" Gabriella teased and Troy nodded as he sat by Keegan and sat TJ up in his lap a little. He and Keegan both smiled their identical smiles at the camera as their new clones just wondered what was going on. "Awww, that is going up in a frame" she giggled. "I can't believe both of them look like you already" she pouted. "I'm never going to get one am I?"

"One what?" Troy laughed as she sat by him.

"A clone or whatever" he laughed.

"We'll keep going until you do" she giggled.

"Hmmm, sounds like fun" she whispered in his ear.

"It will be" he winked then handed her Troy Junior. "How about we get take-out for dinner?" He suggested as he stood up.

"Yeah, I really cannot be bothered cooking" she giggled. "Keegan, why don't you go with daddy to get dinner?"

"Ok mommy" he smiled. Troy took Jamie from him and placed him in his Moses basket as Gabriella kept hold of Troy Junior.

"Get some money out of my purse babe" Gabriella told Troy.

"Nah, I got it babe" he pecked her lips. "Be right back ok?"

"Alright, we'll be here" she smiled.

Once Troy and Keegan left she picked up her cell. She dialed Taylor's number and after three rings someone answered.

**"Hello?"** It was Chad. (Gabriella/**Chad/**_Taylor_)

"Hey Chadster" she smiled.

**"Hey mommy"** he teased. **"How are you feeling?" **He asked.

"Ok, a little tired but apart from that good" she smiled.

**"Good, how are the boys?"**

"Brilliant, they are so calm" she giggled. "I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts" she laughed as Chad did.

"Yeah, good plan, so what did you call for?"

"Is Tay around?"

**"Yep, I'll just get here, she is just feeding Oli"** Gabriella smiled.

"Get her to call me back then, it isn't anything important"

**"No, I'll finish feeding him, she'll want to talk, hold on"** she then heard rustling on the line.

_"Gabi!"_ Taylor squealed.

"Hey Tay, you alright babe?"

_"Yeah, how are you?"_

"Great, just wondered what you were doing tomorrow?" She asked.

_"Nothing, why?"_

"Want to come see me and your nephews?" Gabriella smiled.

_"Like I need the invitation, was going to come anyway"_ she laughed.

"Ok, good, what time?" Gabriella asked.

_"How about you call me when your all up and ready and stuff?"_

"Yeah, good idea" Gabriella agreed. "Guess who came around before?"

_"Lucille?"_

"Right on, god she winds me up Tay" Gabriella stated as she moved TJ a little to get him comfy.

_"What happened?" _

"I was holding Jamie and she just took him from me!"

_"What? Like without asking?"_

"Yes, that woman has no limits, and Jamie started to cry and she wasn't going to give him back, I wanted to slap her!" She heard Taylor laugh. "It isn't funny! You get Chad's mom and I get that! How unfair" she giggled.

_"You used to love her Gabi"_ Taylor reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but then she said all those things and now, I don't love her so much" she laughed. "Which sucks 'cause I really don't want it to be like this" Gabriella sighed. "I don't know what to do" she told her friend.

_"Well, maybe just try and be open-minded babe, she might really mean her apology"_ Taylor said.

"I know, I believe that she does, and for her hating me I can get over 'cause I'd probably feel the same if a girl did that to one of my boys but what she said about Esme? No, I'm sorry it was way harsh" she sighed.

_"I know hun, but you gotta think of Troy, she's his mom, think how hard it is on him having to choose between you two? His mom is all he has left of his memories with his dad, and your the mother of his children and soon to be wife, he's gotta be struggling with that"_ she explained.

"I guess" Gabriella sighed. "OMG, Guess what?" She remembered.

_"What?" _Taylor laughed.

"Troy has surprised me with a venue for the wedding!" She squealed quietly.

_"Serious? Where?"_ Taylor gasped.

"A really beautiful stately home" Gabriella gushed.

_"Oh my gosh, when?" _Taylor asked.

"Christmas Day, which means we have a lot to do" she giggled. "I need to lose this weight from the pregnancy and buy the dress and stuff" she explained.

_"I'll help, don't worry"_ Taylor offered.

"Good, I might need you to do some babysitting so I can go to the gym and stuff, although Troy has also just surprised me by taking a month paternity leave off" she added.

_"Your man is too much"_ Taylor laughed. _"I wish Chad was more like that sometimes"_ Taylor sighed.

"Awww, he is great, you love him" Gabriella smiled.

_"Yeah, I wouldn't change him for anything"_ Taylor smiled.

"I know hun, look I better go, need to sort the boys out" she said.

_"Ok hun, call me in the morning or whenever you want me over"_ Gabriella nodded.

"Will do babe, speak later" she said before hanging up.

* * *

Then for the next half an hour or so Gabriella changed the babies diapers, put them in fresh onesies for bed and after getting them to sleep she lay them in their Moses baskets as she relaxed back on the sofa. Around ten minutes later Troy and Keegan returned with Chinese food so she sat back up and leaned on the sofa arm. The babies were by her side and Keegan sat next to her. Troy sat on the floor so he could see all his family and talk properly to Gabriella and Keegan.

They had fun talking and laughing as they ate and just enjoying being with each other. So far Gabriella loved her family as the babies had brought them all closer together if that was even possible to do. Once they had all finished their food they put on a movie, letting Keegan choose. They settled down and watched Hairspray.

Halfway through the film Jamie Jack woke up and started to whine. Gabriella lifted him out of his basket and after seeing if he was hungry she started to feed him. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Troy looking toward her. She sent him a soft smile and he smiled back. Half way through Jamie's feed Troy Junior woke up for the same reason so Troy held him and managed to keep him calm enough as Gabriella finished. Once Jamie had been fed and winded she handed him to his daddy as she repeated the actions with Troy Junior. So far the feeding thing hadn't been too bad, she was kind of re-thinking that whole situation now.

Once both boys were full up and happily sat with their parents Gabriella sighed. She was so exhausted it was unreal. She yawned and shook her head to keep her awake as she had Troy Junior in her arms still.

"You tired baby?" Troy asked.

"Hmmm, a little" she smiled.

"You wanna go to bed?"

"Nah, I'm good for a bit, Keegan needs to go bed though" she smiled. Troy looked over and saw his son fast asleep. He chuckled and after placing Jamie in his basket again he lifted up his eldest son.

"Mmmm" Keegan whined.

"Shhh, it's alright, daddy's got you buddy" Keegan then settled at his fathers voice and Troy smiled.

After getting Keegan ready and into bed Troy went back downstairs. He quickly grabbed Troy Junior as he saw Gabriella had fallen asleep, she jolted and sat up.

"Babe, you fell asleep" he stated.

"Did I? Oh gosh, I'm sorry, is he ok?" She panicked.

"He is fine, don't worry, come on you need sleep beautiful" she nodded and got up. She carried Jamie as Troy kept hold of TJ. They placed them in their crib, they were sharing until they got bigger as the crib was huge for just one of them.

"I don't really want them sleeping in here yet" she worried.

"They'll be fine babe, we have the monitors" Troy reassured her.

"I know, it's just Keegan slept in my room until he was like 4 months old" she stated.

"You want to bring them in our room then?" He asked.

"Don't you mind?"

"If it means you get some sleep I am happy with it babe" he kissed her head. "We'll just let them for a few weeks then put them back in here" Gabriella nodded. "I'll go get their Moses baskets" Gabriella smiled and watched him leave.

* * *

Once Troy had both baskets set up in their room he helped Gabriella transfer the babies from the crib in the nursery to the baskets in their room. He then helped her get into bed after she changed into one of his shirts and climbed in himself. Each had a baby at their side of the bed. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's bare chest and sighed.

"You ok baby?" He whispered.

"Hmmm, I am so glad I can snuggle up to you again" he laughed softly.

"I am glad you can too, I love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she yawned.

"Get some rest" he kissed her softly.

"Night Troy" she smiled.

"Goodnight Gabriella" he smiled back as she drifted into a much needed sleep.

That night both slept with big smiles on their faces knowing that their family was complete, well for now anyway. They were totally ready for the sleepless nights and stressful days because they knew that as long as they worked together they would be the best parents they could be. That was all their children needed to be safe and happy.

**So, that was the last chapter:( (apart from the epilogue of course :P)**

**What did you guys think? I have been working on it for a few days as I didn't have time to complete in one night as I normally do and I wanted it be just right:) So how was it? I thought a nice day with the new babies was just the right way to end this:) Tell me if you agree or not?**

**Please Review! It may be your last chance to before we end this:(**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters from HSM! Just the O.C's :)**

**Chapter 40 - Epilogue**

A 35 year old Troy Bolton walked into his house and frowned. Why was it quiet? Why wasn't he hit by the chaos? The madness? The noise? This worried him a little. He placed his things by the door then looked through the house. He started upstairs when he found no one on the ground floor and went straight to his bedroom. He smiled when he opened the door.

There, laying on the bed, was his wife of 9 years Gabriella. Cuddled up to her was their 3 year old daughter Isabella Mae Bolton. She was the second youngest of their children. Since the twins their family had grown hugely.

They had Keegan who was now 15 years old. He was in high school and still the mommy's boy he always was. He is still Gabriella's 'baby' to her and he helps her all the time. Through all her pregnancies he has helped her do all the things she struggled with. He is the basketball captain at school and loves being the big brother.

The twins are now 10 years old. They are so different, if it wasn't for the looks you wouldn't think they were twins. Troy Junior was like his dad in so many ways it was scary. He acted like him, looked like him, sounded like him and Gabriella just was amazed by it some days. Jamie Jack was more like his mother. He was sensitive and caring and always wanted to see others happy no matter what.

Next after the twins you get their fourth child who is now 8 years old. That was yet another son named Callum Benjamin. He was named after his two uncles who were also his god parents along with their wives. Callum was such a boy. He liked climbing tree's, getting dirty, playing sports and is a real flirt. He hangs around with all the girls at school and makes his parents laugh.

Next we have yet another boy named Lucas. He is now 5 years old and is such a cutie. He is the first son to actually not look like Troy the second he is born. He has Gabriella's dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is a real momma's boy and at some times won't even go to his daddy when he is upset. Gabriella actually liked that as for the first time with her children she is the one they want the most.

Then you get their first ever daughter, 3 year old Isabella Mae. She was Gabriella's clone. At the age of three she was already every bit like her mother. She had long, dark curls, big brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart, she was sensitive, caring and loved cuddles. She was though a real daddy's girl. When she was hurt or upset Troy was always the one she'd call unless he wasn't there then it was Gabriella.

Troy knelt down by the bed and stroked some hair from his wife's face, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes met the gorgeous blue ones of her husband Gabriella smiled.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey beautiful" Troy cooed. "You ok?" She nodded.

"Hmmm, must have fallen asleep when I put Bella down for her nap" she stated as she sat up slowly.

"Where are the rest of our tribe?" He laughed.

"Keegan is at soccer, the twins are having dinner at Chad and Tay's because they wanted to play with Oliver and Cal and Zara took Callum and Lucas to the park" she told him.

"So we have no mad house?" He gasped jokingly.

"Until about 6:00pm" she giggled. "That is when the twins, Callum and Lucas are being dropped back off" she smiled.

"What time does Keegan finish soccer?" Troy asked as he helped her stand.

"5 o'clock I need to pick him up" she stretched.

"Want me to get him?" Troy offered as she hugged him.

"No, I'll do it, you can play with Bella, she's missed you today" Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Okay, I'll make dinner too" he smiled.

"I've already prepared it babe" she giggled. "Pasta and salad ok?"

"Yeah, that's great" he kissed her softly.

"Good, well I'm going to grab a quick shower now while the kids are out" she laughed.

"Ok, I'll stay here with Bells" he smiled.

"She'll be fine alone you know?" She smiled.

"I know, I've missed her too though" Gabriella kissed him.

"You are so sweet" he stated. "I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled.

"You can show me how much later" she winked at him then walked into their bathroom as he grinned.

Troy then sat by his baby girl and softly stroked her hair. Another thing that has changed in the ten years is their house. With their now large family they had to move. They stayed in LA, obviously that was no choice, but they just moved into a larger neighborhood with bigger houses. It was the same neighborhood Chad and Taylor lived in which was good as it meant Oliver and the twins could play together a lot.

Even though Oliver was older than the boys they were still really close. The house was 6 bedrooms. The twins still shared, their choice, they were told they could have their own rooms but both shook their heads. That meant after their other children got their rooms there was one spare room for guests, etc.

Keegan got his own bathroom connected to his bedroom as did Troy and Gabriella, there was then a main bathroom upstairs and a WC downstairs, which was just a toilet room with a sink. That was very useful as Bella had a habit of leaving it to the last minute to say she needed the toilet. So sometimes getting upstairs wasn't possible. She just got so excited about things she didn't realise she needed the toilet until the last minute. It didn't happen as much now she was older, only when her favourite programmes were on. The WC was around the back of the house, away from all the other rooms.

Downstairs there was a family room, a lounge/dining area and a very large kitchen. There was also a conservatory that led out to a very big back garden. There was a closet by the front door for coats and jackets and directly in front of the door was the staircase. There were some steps next to the WC that led down to the basement were a games room had been set up so the children didn't take up the whole house with their computers and toys, etc.

Overall the house was much larger and nicer. Both liked it more just for the fact Gabriella actually helped pick this one. Yes the other house was great but it was Troy's that Gabriella moved into, this had both their names on the papers and was their first house as a married couple. They bought it and moved in about a year after the wedding.

Troy was pulled from his thoughts by a weight on him. He looked down and chuckled at the angelic face staring up at him from his lap.

"Hey baby girl" he stroked his daughters curls.

"Daddy" she grinned and climbed in his lap properly to look at him.

"Did you have fun with Momma today?" He smiled and she nodded quickly.

"We played with my pram" she giggled.

"Did you?" he asked and she nodded again.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and smiled at her husband and baby.

"Are you awake now princess?" She smiled.

"Yeah momma" she giggled as Troy tickled her tummy. "Kee Kee?" She pouted.

"Oh baby, momma is going to pick your brother up soon alright?" Isabella nodded. "Are you going to play with Daddy while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Bell, Bell come too" she pouted.

"Don't you want to play with daddy?" Gabriella asked softly as she knelt down. Isabella shook her head.

"Thanks" Troy muttered and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why not baby?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I want Kee Kee" she pouted again.

"And momma will bring him straight back after soccer ok?" She shook her head again. "Baby, you can't come with momma, it's cold outside" she tried.

"Ok" she looked down sadly.

"Momma will be right back, and we can have ice-cream for dessert" Isabella then looked up smiling.

"Yay!" She cheered and clapped. Troy chuckled as Gabriella shook her head and started to get dressed.

Once Gabriella was dressed and ready to go get Keegan the three went downstairs. Gabriella slipped her shoes on and grabbed her jacket and car keys. She then kissed Troy and Isabella goodbye before quickly leaving. Troy then went into the family room and sat on the sofa with Isabella who jumped up and down in his lap.

"Careful Bells, you don't want to fall" he warned.

"Bouncy, bouncy daddy" she giggled.

"Yeah, just be careful" he repeated and she giggled. She then got off his alp and ran to a few toys Gabriella had left in the corner. Troy smiled and put the television on as she played. He put the sports news channel on and settled back into the sofa. He was half way through a report on the latest scandal with a basketball player and his movie star wife when he heard Isabella start to cry. He rushed over and knelt by her.

"What's wrong baby?" He lifted her into his lap.

"Boo, boo daddy" she sobbed.

"Awww, where princess?" He asked softly. She held up her finger that had a red mark on it.

"Daddy kiss better" she told him.

"Mwah" Troy kissed it and she giggled. "All better?" She nodded and went back to playing.

About twenty minutes later Isabella squealed when she spotted Keegan enter the room. She ran over and hugged his legs tightly.

"Hey Bella boo" he smiled as he picked her up.

"Kee Kee" she clapped.

"Have you been a good girl?" He smiled.

"Bella got a boo, boo" she pouted and showed her big brother as Gabriella entered.

"Oh no" he kissed it better. "Is that better?" She nodded.

"Momma!" She squealed and Keegan handed her to their mother.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?" She nodded. "Keegan, go and have a shower then come get your dinner ok?"

"Alright mom" he ran upstairs and Isabella whined.

"He'll be back soon baby, shall we go make dinner?" Isabella nodded and Gabriella smiled.

The two girls left to go in the kitchen and Troy smiled. His life was so perfect right now. He had the most gorgeous wife ever and the greatest children. Some people said he was crazy for having so many children but he wouldn't be able to imagine his life without any of them. Ok so sometimes he wished he and Gabriella had more time for their 'adult' time but his kids were his life. They were Gabriella's too.

A little while later Keegan came downstairs and he and Troy entered the dining room to find Gabriella strapping Isabella into her chair. She still needed a high chair as she wasn't tall enough to sit in a big chair. She always had to be seated in-between her daddy and big brother.

They all sat down and started to eat the pasta and salad. They chatted about their day and Isabella babbled along at times when she wasn't busy mashing her food up in her hands.

"Bella, eat your food properly" Gabriella warned her.

She nodded and started to eat it again. Keegan laughed and shook his head.

"How was soccer?" Troy asked him.

"Ok, we have a match next Saturday" he told his dad. "Will you be able to take me?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything, I'll check after dinner and let you know alright?"

"Ok dad" Keegan smiled.

Once dinner was over Isabella and Keegan had their ice-cream whilst Gabriella loaded the dish washer. She had just closed the door and pressed the start button when she felt arms encircle her waist.

"Jesus" she gasped.

"Sorry sexy" Troy whispered.

"Troy" she giggled when he started to nuzzle her neck. "Stop it" she laughed.

"Fine" he sighed and let her go.

Troy walked back into the dining room to collect the bowls from his children then told Keegan to clean Isabella up. He washed the dishes by hand and put them away so Gabriella could relax when the kids were in bed. She smiled and kissed him softly before they heard the front door open.

"Is it 6 already?" He asked.

"Must be" she smiled then the twins ran in with Oliver.

"Mommy!" Jamie squealed and ran to hug her.

"Hey baby, you have fun with Oli and TJ?" She asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Chad let us play on his X-Box" he smiled.

"Wow, lucky boy" she then hugged TJ. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah, can me and Oliver go and play?"

"Baby, it is late and you need to get a bath, he can come and play tomorrow ok?" She smiled.

"But we go to grandma's on a Sunday mom" he whined.

"He can come over when we get back, we aren't staying long tomorrow" she smiled.

"Fine" he sighed.

Taylor laughed.

"Have they been ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Great as always" she smiled.

"Good, thank you" Gabriella hugged her.

"No problem" Taylor hugged her back. At that moment in walked Cal with Lucas and Callum.

"Hey guys" Troy smiled.

"Mommy!" Lucas squealed. Gabriella scooped him up and hugged him.

"Hey baby" she smiled. "Did you have fun with Uncle Cal today?" He nodded.

"We fed the ducks" he smiled.

"Wow, your lucky, did you have fun Callum?"

"Yeah mom, it was ok" Cal laughed.

"Typical, anyway I need to head off guys but I'll call you tomorrow" he smiled.

"Alright Cal, thanks for having them" Troy thanked him.

"No probs man, anytime, see ya kids" he waved then left.

After half an hour or so Taylor and Chad left with Oliver leaving the Bolton family alone. It was around quarter to seven meaning Isabella needed her bath. Troy offered to do it whilst Gabriella settled the boys. So as Troy was upstairs bathing Isabella in their bathroom, Gabriella ran the bath for Lucas in the main bathroom. Keegan was in the games room watching his three brothers for his parents.

At half past seven Isabella was put in bed by Troy.

"Night princess" he smiled.

"Night daddy" she smiled back.

"Love you" he kissed her forehead softly.

"Love you daddy" she whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

He left the room just as Gabriella and Lucas left his bedroom. He smiled at his daddy, still holding Gabriella's hand though. Troy got the other boys to have their baths. Callum went in the main bathroom, Jamie went in Keegan's bathroom as he was the one who was less likely to mess with things and Troy Junior had a bath in Troy and Gabriella's bathroom.

Lucas cuddled up to his mom on the sofa as he sucked his thumb. Troy was watching the television and Gabriella was reading a book as she softly stroked Lucas' head. After a while the three boys came downstairs ready for bed and sat with their parents.

"Do you guys want supper?" Gabriella asked.

"Can we have biscuits?" Callum asked.

"One biscuit each, go get them" he nodded and ran off. He returned with four, on for him, one for Lucas and one for each of the twins.

Once Lucas had finish his biscuit he leant up and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Can I go to bed mommy?" He asked.

"Of course sweetie" she smiled. "Go say good night to daddy" he went over to Troy and stood in front of him.

"What's up buddy?" Troy smiled at the quietest and shyest of his children.

"I'm going to bed daddy" he said quietly.

"Alright, come here" Troy hugged him and kissed his head softly. "Love you" Lucas smiled.

"Love you too" he then ran over to Gabriella who took his hand and led him upstairs.

Gabriella tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead softly. She then stroked his hair and he smiled weakly.

"Are you feeling ok baby?" She asked.

"I feel sick again mommy" he told her.

"Oh sweetie" she hugged him when he started to cry.

"I don't like being poorly mommy, when will it go away?" He sobbed.

"Soon baby, your going back to school on Monday remember?" She smiled.

"I miss my friends" he told her.

"I know baby" she soothed him.

Lucas had been off school for nearly two months as he was diagnosed with pneumonia. He had recovered from it thankfully so he wasn't in danger but he still got sick spells and dizzy spells so he wasn't allowed to go back to school straight away. He was getting better which is why the doctor's gave him the all clear to return to school.

"I love you mommy" he said softly.

"Mommy loves you too baby" she kissed him and lay him back down.

Gabriella stayed there stroking his hair softly until he fell asleep then she quietly crept out of the room. When she shut his door she saw Callum, Jamie and TJ in the landing.

"You going to bed?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we said good night to dad and Keegan" they told her.

"Alright, night guys" she kissed them all. "Love you"

"Love you mommy" Jamie smiled.

"Love you mom" Callum and Troy Junior said in unison before they all went to their rooms.

Gabriella checked on Isabella and kissed her good night before going back downstairs to find her husband and eldest son talking. She saw they were having a serious looking chat so stood behind the door to listen.

"I don't know what to do dad" she heard her son sigh.

"Just talk to her Keegan, it will be ok" Troy told him.

"She is really upset though, what do I say?" He asked.

"I really don't know, have you talked to your mother?"

"Dad, it's embarrassing talking to mom about girls" he groaned and his dad laughed.

"Ok, well just be there for her when she needs a friend ok? That's all you can do" Keegan nodded then Gabriella entered.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey mom" Keegan smiled.

"Where have you been?" Troy asked.

"Lucas got upset again" she sighed.

"I'm going to go to bed to watch T.V" Keegan told his parents.

"Alright, night sweetheart" Gabriella smiled when he bent down for a kiss. "Love you"

"Love you mom, night dad" Troy wished him goodnight and once he left went to sit with his wife.

"I don't know what to do with him Troy" she sighed.

"Who? Lucas?" She nodded.

"He is really down and upset, I think him being out of school has really affected him" she announced.

"Babe, he will be ok, the teachers are slowly going to settle him back in and he has Callum and the twins at school remember" she nodded.

"I guess" she mumbled.

"You need to relax" he smiled as he rubbed her shoulders. "You are way to tense babe" he commented.

"I know" she sighed.

"Want me to de-tense you?" He whispered suggestively. She giggled and turned to face him.

"Hmmm, what did you have in mind?" She whispered.

"It's much easier to show you" he murmured against her lips before kissing her passionately.

They kissed desperately before Troy pulled Gabriella up. They turned all the lights off before going upstairs and into their bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked Troy pushed Gabriella onto the bed softly and climbed on top of her. He removed her top as she did the same to him then they kissed again. He unfastened her pants and pushed them down her legs, where she kicked them off. Gabriella then did the same to Troy and soon enough both were laying there naked.

Troy gently caressed her folds with his finger tips as his lips teased her breasts. Gabriella moaned quietly when he entered a finger into her. She moved his hand and smiled.

"Now baby" she gasped. Troy moved up and positioned himself correctly.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" she repeated then they kissed passionately as he entered her body. They both moaned and pulled their lips apart. Troy buried his head in Gabriella's shoulder as she buried hers in his neck. Both rocked their bodies together and kissed and caressed each other.

They hardly ever got to be intimate now with their hectic lives so when they did find the time both enjoyed it way too much. After a while Gabriella could feel her release coming, Troy could feel her walls tightening around him and he groaned.

"I'm gonna cum baby" he groaned.

"M-me too" she moaned. A few minutes later Gabriella's body shook and Troy spilled his seed in her. He collapsed on top of her and both lay there breathing heavily.

Once his breathing was back to normal Troy rolled off Gabriella and let out a breath. Gabriella giggled and slowly sat up.

"That was amazing" he breathed out.

"Your telling me" she laughed. "Hmmm" she kissed him. "I really love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he smiled then got up. He put on some boxers and Gabriella put on some of her panties and one of Troy's T-Shirts. She then unlocked their door incase the children needed them and crawled into bed with her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder and Troy kissed her head. "I've been thinking today" he stated.

"About what?" She smiled as she drew invisible patterns on his chest.

"Everything, our wedding, the kids, just everything" she leant up a little and looked at him.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just can't believe how good we have it" he smiled.

"Me too" she rested back down. "Do you remember the first time I left the twins with you?" Gabriella asked.

"God yes, you were so worried and panicky" he chuckled.

"Hey! You had never looked after babies before and I didn't feel ready" she defended herself as she slapped his chest.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat in the twins' nursery and sighed as she stroked Jamie's hand softly. Tonight was her Hen's night, well if that's what you could call it, she said she wanted nothing big so her and the girls were just going out for a meal then staying over night at a spa hotel. She hadn't left the twins for more than a couple of hours since their birth and that was nearly 4 months ago._

_"Babe? Cabs here" Troy smiled at his soon-to-be wife._

_"I don't want to go" she pouted as she stood up and faced Troy._

_"Baby, you have to, I will be here they will be fine, now go have fun" he pushed her out of the room, down the stairs and to the front door._

_"Troy, you have never looked after children that young, what if they cry and you don't know what they need?" She tried._

_"Gabriella, they are my son's too, so you are going, I need to bond with them and can't if your always there not giving me the chance to" he told her._

_"But..." he cut her off with a kiss._

_"No but's, get out of here and have fun" he then pushed her out to a waiting Taylor and closed the door._

_End of Flashback_

"I think I did pretty well" she stated.

"Yeah, you only called twenty times to check on them" he teased.

"I think that was good" she mumbled.

"Babe, I am only kidding, you did great at leaving them, I'm proud of you" she grinned and kissed him.

"Our wedding day was perfect" she remembered. Troy chuckled at the random comment.

"Hmmm, it was" he agreed and smiled.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sighed nervously as she stood in her dressing room. Today she would marry the love of her life in front of their family and friend and she was so scared. She loved Troy so much and wanted to become his wife so much but she couldn't help but think what if he changed his mind?_

_"Gabriella Montez soon-to-be Bolton sit down!" Taylor demanded._

_"Sorry" she breathed. "Gosh, were you like this Tay?" She asked as Taylor finished doing her make-up._

_"I was worse" she laughed._

_"Really?" Gabriella smiled._

_"Yeah, I was a mess" they both giggled._

_After half an hour that seemed like a lifetime to Gabriella Chad knocked on the door saying it was time. Gabriella smiled and smoothed down her dress. Chad smiled at her and nodded._

_"Gabs, you look amazing" she blushed._

_"Really?" She asked. Her dress was simple. It was a floor length, straight ivory dress, she decided white wasn't really right for hr as it was obvious she was no virgin. It had diamonds on the top half and she had matching diamonds in her hair to clip it up. She had simple matching heels on her feet and a bouquet of red roses._

_Chad walked her to the gardens were the ceremony was taking place and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Troy waiting for her at the arch where they were to stand. He looked so handsome._

_"Ready hun?" Taylor whispered. She nodded and watched as Chad and Taylor walked down the aisle. She saw Troy turn and smile at her. This was one upsetting thing, she had no one to walk her down the aisle. She took a breath and started to walk to her soon-to-be husband._

_She reached him and Troy smiled, taking her hand in his. He kissed the back of it and she smiled._

_"Ladies and gentleman, we are here to celebrate the love of this man and this woman" the priest started. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have chosen to share their love with all of you by declaring it to God" he breathed. "They have decided to write their own vows to express their true feelings in their own words so Troy, if you'd like to start" Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella._

_"Gabriella, you entered my life so unexpected" he started. "I didn't see you coming and out of no where you surprised me, you changed me for the better and made me a better man" she smiled tearfully. "We had to deal with a horrible trauma at a young age and it broke us apart, but deep down I knew you'd come back to me and I knew I would not hesitate in taking you back because I will love you until forever" he took a breath to stop his emotions spilling. "Until death do us part we'll be together, so take my hand" he placed their hands together. "Hold on tight and we'll get there" she smiled as a tear spilled from her eye. "I swear we can make it through anything, baby I love you so much and I won't ever let anything tear us apart again, I promise you" he then kissed the back of her hands and she smiled._

_"Gabriella" the priest motioned for her to speak. Gabriella nodded and locked eyes with Troy._

_"Troy Bolton. Whenever I hear those two words my heart skips a beat, I never understood before I met you how you could love someone so much it hurts, but I now understand what the big fuss is about, my heart aches to think of us ever being apart again" she smiled. "Anytime your not there I close my eyes and dream of where you are and it feels like your with me" Troy smiled at her. "Troy Bolton, you are my soul mate, my best friend, the father to my children and I cannot wait for you to become my husband" she smiled. "I love you so much and I can't wait to start our new life together" she then looked at the priest who smiled._

_"Now we will exchange the rings" he commented. "Troy repeat after me" he nodded._

_"I Troy Bolton, take you Gabriella Montez to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better for worse" Troy repeated and Gabriella smiled as the ring slipped onto her finger._

_"Now Gabriella..."_

_"I Gabriella Montez, take you Troy Bolton to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better for worse" she repeated her lines and slipped the ring on Troy's finger._

_"I now pronounce to all of the witnesses here present that you are now husband and wife" he smiled at Troy. "Troy, you may kiss your bride"_

_Troy stepped closer to Gabriella and kissed her lips passionately as he dipped her down and the congregation erupted in applause. He lifted her back up and she giggled as they broke apart._

_"I love you Mrs. Bolton" he whispered._

_"I love you too Mr. Bolton" she giggled and kissed him again._

_End of Flashback_

"That was one of the best days of my life" Troy smiled.

"Mine too" Gabriella agreed. "I was so happy to become your wife" she told him.

"You looked so beautiful" Troy complimented and she blushed.

"You looked pretty handsome yourself" she kissed his bare chest. "And what you did at the reception was just so romantic" she remembered.

_Flashback_

_It was now the reception for the wedding and Troy and Gabriella had just heard the speeches from the best man which was Ben and Cal together and the maid of honor which was Taylor. Troy stood up confusing Gabriella._

_"Now, my wife and most of you here didn't know about this part of the speech process but I have prepared something for this gorgeous woman by my side" Gabriella smiled up at him. He took her hand and stood her up with him on the little stage. Cal and Ben then went to the band and sat with the guitar and piano. Gabriella smiled as an introduction started then Troy sang into the microphone._

_**oooooo [repeat 2x]**_

_**ohh yehh**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**Love I see forever in your eyes**_

_**I can see heaven in your smile**_

_**And when I hold you close **_

_**I don't wanna let go **_

_**Because deep in my soul I know **_

_**Girl..**_

_**That you are the only light I see**_

_**Your love means everything to me **_

_**I know that we will never part **_

_**Because you'll always be near **_

_**Here in my heart ...**_

_Gabriella smiled tearfully at her husband as he sang his song just for her._

_**[Chorus]**_

_**If the sun should refuse to rise **_

_**And the moon doesn't hang in the night**_

_**And the tides wont change **_

_**Seasons rearranged **_

_**When the world is through**_

_**I will still love you**_

_**[ Oh yehh still love you baby ]**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**And girl your like an angel from above**_

_**Sent here to shower me with your love **_

_**Hold me beneath your wings**_

_**Tell me all of those things**_

_**All the hopes and the dreams**_

_**We can share cuz **_

_**Ill be your shelter from the storm **_

_**ill be the fire that keeps you warm**_

_**Ill be you light in the dark cuz **_

_**You'll always be here in my heart **_

_**O girl...**_

_Troy smiled as he sang to her and he saw how emotional this day had made._

_**[Chorus]**_

_**If the sun should refuse to rise **_

_**And the moon doesn't hang in the night**_

_**And the tides wont change **_

_**Seasons rearranged **_

_**When the world is through**_

_**I will still love you**_

_He wiped her tears softly as he sang the next part._

_**If anything could last forever**_

_**Its what I feel for you **_

_**You touch my heart in ways**_

_**That words could never say**_

_**That's why ill always love you... **_

_**[Chorus 2x]**_

_**If the sun should refuse to rise **_

_**And the moon doesn't hang in the night**_

_**And the tides wont change **_

_**Seasons rearranged **_

_**When the world is through**_

_**I will still love you**_

_**Yes I will **_

_**Love you still baby **_

_**Girl believe**_

_**Your all I need **_

_**I will still love you**_

_As he finished singing everyone cheered as Gabriella pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. There were cheers, whistles and aww's from their family and friends. When they pulled apart Gabriella was smiling the biggest smile ever._

_"I love you so much" she whispered._

_"I love you too" Troy replied to his wife then kissed her for a second time._

_End of Flashback_

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Gabriella smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Well, I wanted it to be a day to remember" Troy smiled back.

"Troy, it would have been a day to remember with or without your singing talents, the only people who need to remember it are here in this room, nobody else is important" she smiled. "Apart from the kids obviously" she added in an after thought.

"Of course" he chuckled and kissed her softly. Gabriella shuffled up a little so they were eye level.

"Do you remember our first dance as husband and wife?" She smiled.

"I remember every detail of the day baby so of course I do" Troy grinned as she sighed.

_Flashback_

_"And now, ladies and gentleman, please clear the floor for the happy couple" the Singer at the wedding announced through the microphone. Everyone clapped as Troy led Gabriella onto the dance floor._

_**I do swear that I'll always be there. **_

_**I'd give anything and everything **_

_**And I will always care. **_

_**Through weakness and strength, **_

_**Happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, **_

_**I will love you with every beat of my heart.**_

_The music started to play and when they reached the centre Troy pulled his wife into his arms._

_Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy's went to her waist. The song began and they smiled at each other. Their wedding song was 'From This Moment On'. When the singing part started Gabriella sang it to Troy who smiled happily at her voice._

_**From this moment life has begun**_

_**From this moment you are the one**_

_**Right beside you **_

_**Is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on.**_

_She smiled at him as she quietly sang to just her husband, no one else could hear her which meant it was their moment. Troy pulled her closer to hear her more clearly, loving her voice more than any other sound._

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on.**_

_Troy mouthed 'I love you' to her and she smiled as she continued to sing the song softly._

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you, **_

_**Can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_Troy sang the next part with her and she beamed at him._

_**My dreams came true because of you.**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give **_

_**From this moment on.**_

_**--- Instrumental ---**_

_During the instrumental they just stared in each others eyes lovingly until the lyrics started again and this time Troy sang it with her._

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you.**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment.**_

_Gabriella sang the last part by herself and Troy smiled lovingly at her._

_**I will love you as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on...**_

_"I love you Mrs. Bolton" he told her when the song was over._

_"I love you too Troy" she smiled before they kissed for the hundredth time that day._

_End of Flashback_

"I loved listening to your voice" he smiled.

"I wanted to do something special for you after your performance" she smiled.

"Well, I loved it, I would repeat that day everyday for the rest of my life, it was perfect" Troy stated.

"It was" Gabriella kissed him. "I missed the kids when we went on the honeymoon though, the twins were only 5 months, I felt so guilty leaving them" she admitted.

"They were fine, they had lots of people wanting to watch them, and Keegan loved being at all those different houses, he felt like he was on holiday just by being away from the house" Troy chuckled.

"Plus we did only go for one week, then we went away for two weeks just after that with the children" Gabriella added.

"Exactly, that one week was the best" Troy smirked.

"That's only because you got all the sex you wanted" she giggled. "I think I was too loved up to say no even when I was a little sore" she stated as he laughed.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella panted heavily as Troy got off her. They had just made love for the fourth time that day. They were on the honeymoon in the Maldives. She gasped when Troy kissed her neck softly. She giggled when his hands tickled her tummy by stroking it. They looked at each other and smiled._

_"You are so beautiful" Troy told her. "I cannot believe you look like this after having three children" he smiled._

_"I'm not that great" she blushed._

_"To me, you... are... always... the most... beautiful woman... in the room" he said between placing kisses along her neck._

_"Hmmmm" she sighed blissfully. Troy pulled her so she was straddling him and she giggled. "Troy, it has been like five minutes since the last time" she giggled._

_"What can I say? You get me all excited" he smirked._

_"Really?" She asked as he nodded. "Is that so?" She whispered against his lips._

_"We have a problem now don't we?" He grinned._

_"Hmmm, I can feel it" she slid her hand to his 'package'. "Want me to deal with that?" She asked seductively. Troy smirked and let her trail kisses down his body until she reached the place begging for attention._

_End of Flashback_

"That was the most tiring holiday ever" Gabriella giggled.

"It was also the best though" Troy smirked. She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a guy" she stated.

"Duh" he laughed and she giggled.

"Can you remember when we found out I was pregnant for the fourth time?" She wondered.

"Of course I do" Troy smiled.

_Flashback_

_27 year old Gabriella Bolton was shocked at the results in front of her. She had missed two periods and put it down to stress but now she was worried as she had been sick too. So, in front of her, was the complete pregnancy test which conformed her suspicions, she was indeed pregnant for the fourth time. She was worried about Troy, they hadn't discussed having more children yet so was he ready for more? Was the question going through her head._

_"Gabriella, baby?" Troy knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Yeah?" She called._

_"You ok? Keegan says you have been in there a long time" he sounded worried._

_"I...um..." she stuttered._

_"Gabriella, open this door" Troy's voice was beyond worried now._

_"Troy..." she felt tears leak from her eyes as she opened the door._

_"Baby, what is it?" He pulled her to his chest and stroked her back softly._

_"I need to tell you something" she whispered._

_"What is it?" He pulled back a little to look at her._

_"You still love me right?" She checked._

_"Of course I do!" He exclaimed._

_"And you don't regret being with me or our family?"_

_"Gabriella, what is going on? What's wrong?" He panicked._

_"Troy, I'm pregnant" she whispered._

_"Your what?" His eyes widened._

_"Pregnant, I know we haven't talked about it and you might not be ready for more children but it is happening and I don't know what to do because I don't know if we are ready yet but I know I want more children with you and..." he cut her off by kissing her softly._

_"Babe, stop rambling" he laughed. "This is great" he smiled._

_"It is?" She smiled._

_"Yeah, your right we haven't talked about it recently but we always said we wanted more after the twins" he told her. "I think we're ready for this, don't you?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek gently._

_"I think we're more than ready for our latest addition" she smiled as she rested her hand on her flat stomach._

_"As long as it's not twins" Troy joked._

_"I wouldn't care if it was" she said softly as she hugged Troy's waist. "I love you so much Troy Bolton" she whispered._

_"I love you too Gabriella Bolton" he smiled at her name, it still made his heart flutter at the thought of her using his name. It made him proud._

_End of Flashback_

"I was so scared to tell you" Gabriella confessed.

"Why baby? I never want you to be afraid of me" he whispered softly as he stroked her back.

"I wasn't scared of you" she stated as she looked in his eyes. "I was more scared of your thoughts and reactions, I knew you wouldn't do anything to me but I was just scared that you might not want the baby and I knew that I did so it would mean me choosing between you and our child" she explained. "And, I think even though my heart would have broken, our baby would have won" she admitted.

"Really? If I'd have said it's me or the baby you would have left me?" Troy was shocked.

"Yeah" she muttered.

"Well, I love you so much more then" he smiled as she frowned.

"Why do you love me for saying I'd have left you?" She asked.

"Because, it shows just how caring you are beautiful" he kissed her softly. "You are just so amazing" he gushed.

"You pretty great yourself Mr. Bolton" she giggled against his lips.

"Hmmm, I love you Mrs. Bolton" he murmured against her lips as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I love you too" she murmured before kissing him passionately. When they pulled away she smiled. "Are we going to your mother's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well she hasn't said any different" Troy smiled.

"Ok" Gabriella smiled.

"I am so glad you two made up baby" he stated.

"I would do anything for you" Gabriella smiled. "Even swallow my pride and forgive her" Gabriella giggled.

"Trust me, I know how hard it can be to forgive her, it's just weird that you forgave her when I wasn't speaking to her" Troy laughed at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella took a breath as she pushed the twins in their stroller. She stopped outside the familiar house and hesitated, she wasn't so sure about this anymore, Troy would kill her if he found out she was here. She shook her head, no this needs to be done, she thought._

_She pushed the stroller up the drive, got it up the porch steps and knocked on the door twice. She turned her back to the door and bent down. The twins were nearly a year old and both were so grown up for their age. They were very highly developed for any baby their age and it made Gabriella proud. She pulled the blankets down a little so it weren't in their faces and she heard the door open. She turned around and stood up._

_"Gabriella?" Lucille seemed shocked._

_"Hi Lucille" she smiled nicely._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"I came to talk, I hate what has happened to us, we used to be so close and I want that back, I want my children to know their grandma" she smiled as she stepped aside to reveal the twins sleeping in their stroller._

_"Oh my..." Lucille started to cry._

_"Come here" Gabriella hugged her mother in law and soothed her. "Shhh, it's alright Lucille" she rubbed her back comfortingly._

_"I have missed so much" she cried._

_"Let's go inside" Gabriella smiled. She followed Lucille in and pushed the stroller. She then left it by the stairs as they went to the family room._

_"Does Troy know your here?" Gabriella shook her head. "He'll be angry that you are" she sniffed._

_"I'll deal with him later" she smiled. "Right now, I want to make sure your ok" she smiled again._

_"Why? I have been so horrible to you" she sighed. "I really am sorry" she stated._

_"I know, that's why I'm here, I forgive you Lucille" she smiled._

_"Oh Gabriella" she hugged her. "You have no idea how good it feels to here you say that" she exclaimed._

_"I think I do, so, we're ok now?" She checked._

_"Yes" Lucille smiled._

_"Now, about Troy..." Gabriella started. "What happened? He won't tell me anything, I mention your name and he flips" she informed her mother in law._

_"I kind of doubted your marriage" she said, shame written all over her face. "I didn't mean it, he was just talking about something and mentioned how you and him will be as happy as me and Jack were and I just flipped, it was near to Jack's anniversary and I didn't want to think of anyone being like us so, being selfish I snapped saying you wouldn't be that happy and I'd be shocked to see you get past twp years in your marriage" Gabriella went wide eyed._

_"Lucille..." she sighed. "I get it was emotional for you but saying that to Troy? Why?"_

_"I don't know, I just really wish I could take it back" she sighed._

_"You seem to make a habit our of saying hurtful things to people and you don't mean it, why are you pushing people away?" She asked._

_"I don't know, I think I'm depressed Gabriella, I miss Jack so much and some days I just can't help but think what if I wasn't here?"_

_"Lucille, if you weren't here who would Troy have? He would be like me, no parents, I don't want him to be an orphan" she exclaimed. "You need to go to the doctors" she stated._

_"Gabriella, I'm scared" she admitted._

_"Have you told Michelle?" She shook her head. "Why not? She's your sister" she said._

_"I'm ashamed" she bowed her head._

_"Then I'll come with you" she offered. "You need to get this sorted, they will give you medicine to get better" she smiled._

_"You would do that?"_

_"Of course I would, your my husbands mother, and no matter what he says or does I know he loves you, you just need to explain this" she told her._

_"He won't believe me" she sighed._

_"Well, call the doctor now and see if he'll see you today" she stated. "He'll have to believe you if I am a witness" she smiled. Lucille nodded and called the doctors._

_A few hours later they were at the surgery. Gabriella was in the waiting room with the boys as Lucille was in with the doctor. She smiled and talked softly to Jamie Jack who was now awake and playing. The door opened and Lucille walked out._

_"What happened?" Gabriella stood up._

_"I was right, it's depression, I have to pick up these pills" she showed Gabriella the slip._

_"Ok, we'll go to the pharmacy now then we're going to my house" she stated._

_"Troy will be home with Keegan by then" Lucille said nervously._

_"I know, we are sorting this right now" she said, adamant to fix this raft between her husband and his mother._

_So, after a drive to the pharmacy Gabriella parked up in their driveway. She asked Lucille to get Jamie Jack, who was now asleep again, whilst she picked up a now wide awake Troy Junior. They walked up to the house and entered. Gabriella entered the family room to see Troy listening to Keegan read his reading book for school._

_"Mommy!" Keegan squealed._

_"Hey baby" she smiled._

_"Hey Babe, where have you been?" Troy smiled._

_"Just out" she answered._

_"Where's Jamie?" Troy frowned._

_"Right here" Lucille spoke as she entered._

_"Get off my son" Troy snapped, taking Jamie from her. _

_"Keegan go play in your room sweetie" Gabriella smiled. He nodded and ran off. "Troy..." she started._

_"What the hell is she doing here?!" He snapped, startling a sleeping Jamie who woke up._

_"Troy, calm down, you'll scare the boys" she softly touched his arm and he relaxed. "Your mother needs to tell you something" she explained._

_"I'm not interested" he said coldly._

_"Babe, please, you need to know this" she smiled._

_"Fine, but I'm doing this for you, even though I have no idea why your bothered" he snapped._

_"Me and your mother have made up, she has good reasons for why she said what she did to you" he frowned. "She told me what happened" she smiled._

_"Fine, mother you have five minutes so talk" he told her._

_"Troy, I have been diagnosed with depression" she said straight forward._

_"Pfft, yeah, ok" he laughed._

_"Babe, it's true, I went with her to the doctors today, that's where I was" Gabriella confirmed._

_"Why are you depressed?" He asked, still not believing it._

_"Your dad being gone..." she shook her head._

_"Mom, dad has been gone for nearly 8 years! You have been fine" he stated._

_"No, I have just hidden it, I am so sorry for everything I have done or said to you two, you are the ones I should be pulling close not pushing away" she apologized._

_"Troy?" Gabriella asked her silent husband._

_"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" He asked._

_"I was ashamed" she admitted._

_"Mom, it isn't anything to be ashamed of, it's an illness" he said softly._

_"I know now, your wife told me that" she smiled. "You need to hold on to her" Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella to his side._

_"I know, now can you see that we will last?" He asked._

_"I can" she nodded. "I am just so sorry, I hope you can both forgive me" Gabriella looked up at Troy. He smiled._

_"I think, eventually, we will be ok" Lucille smiled._

_"Thank you" she smiled at them. "I will leave now" she smiled. "Gabriella, thank you so much" she went over and hugged her._

_"It's ok" she smiled. "You are invited to have dinner here on Sunday" she added._

_"No, I will cook, bring the boys over" Gabriella nodded._

_So after organizing a time Lucille left, happy to have her family back, kind of._

_End of Flashback_

"That day was weird" Troy laughed. "Who'd have thought you'd be the one to bring mom back?" Gabriella giggled.

"I'm glad I did, the kids love her" she stated.

"I think Keegan is still a bit unsure of her" Troy said.

"Yeah, well he was old enough to remember all the things that happened, he loves her though" Gabriella reassured her husband.

"You think?" She nodded.

"Yeah, he can't hate anyone" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, your right" Troy laughed.

"I always am" she giggled. Troy shook his head and chuckled.

"Your adorable" he told her.

"I know" she smiled and he laughed. "What was Keegan talking about before?" She remembered.

"Oh, Tammie's mom has just lost her battle with cancer" he stated sadly.

"Oh my gosh, that is horrible" Gabriella gasped.

"Yeah, he was just wondering what he should say" Troy smiled. "He is falling in love" Troy stated.

"What?!" She sat up a little.

"You can see it in his eyes when he talks about her" Troy smiled.

"My baby can not fall in love! Not yet" she pouted.

"Baby, he is fifteen years old, he isn't a baby anymore" Troy told her.

"I know, I just can't believe how old he is" she laughed. "I still remember him wearing diapers" she exclaimed.

"You still have the others" Troy smiled.

"I guess" she yawned.

"You tired baby?" She nodded.

"Hmmm, Isabella had me running riot today" she giggled. "Promise to never work on a Saturday again" she asked.

"I promise" he kissed her head. "Let's get to sleep, Bella will be up before the sun and you know it" they both laughed.

**

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up to the feel of a poke on her arm the following morning. She stirred and opened her eyes to see Lucas standing there with a hand on his tummy.

"Mommy?" He spoke softly.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, carefully getting out of bed not wanting to wake Troy.

"I feel sick again" he started to cry.

"Oh baby" she sat him in her lap. "You'll be better soon" she promised. "Are you going to be sick or do you just feel sick?" She asked.

"I think I am going to be sick" he said before retching. She rushed him to the bathroom and they got to the toilet just in time. He sobbed as he vomited and Gabriella's heart broke. She softly rubbed his back and kissed his head every now and then to calm him.

"Is he ok?" She heard a tired Troy ask. Gabriella turned a little and shook her head.

"I don't know" her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh god" Troy rushed over and hugged her. "It's alright" he soothed her and Lucas. Lucas turned around and Troy smiled. "You ok buddy?" He nodded.

"I feel better mommy" he smiled.

"That's good baby" she smiled.

"Can I lay in bed with you?" He asked.

"Of course, let's go" the three climbed back into bed and Lucas snuggled up to his mom. Troy smiled as he watched his son hug his mother. Lucas was the biggest momma's boy ever. Lucas drifted back to sleep and Gabriella smiled.

"Are you alright baby?" Troy asked her softly as he held the two in his arms. Gabriella was in the middle leaning against Troy with Lucas leaning into her.

"Yeah, I just hate him being so upset about this" she stated. "He will be ok right Troy?" She asked.

"Of course he will, do you want to take him to the doctor's just to be sure?" She nodded.

"We could take him after school tomorrow, I know he wants to go so we can't say no now" Troy nodded his agreement.

"I'll call them in the morning" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Thanks babe" she kissed him then they heard another visitor enter.

"Daddy?" Isabella rubbed her eyes.

"Come on monkey" Troy smiled as she ran over and climbed up with a little help from him. "Are you ok?" She nodded.

"I had a bad dweam daddy" she pouted.

"Oh no baby, it was only a dream" he reassured her.

"I know" she then frowned at Lucas. "Lu-Lu?" She said his name.

"Lucas is tired baby, he wasn't feeling well" Gabriella smiled softly at her daughter.

"Lu-Lu going hospital again?" She asked.

"No princess, he is going to be fine" Troy smiled. She nodded and rested on her father's chest. She started to suck her thumb and twiddle a piece of hair around her finger.

Gabriella smiled as their daughter drifted off to sleep on her fathers chest. Troy looked at his wife's face and realised there just how much she loved having a daughter. They both thought it would never happen as they had got all boys previous times. He smiled as he remembered the scan, Gabriella wanted to know this time what they were having and Troy agreed.

_Flashback_

_"So, do you want to know the sex of the baby this time?" Dr Royce smiled._

_"Actually, yes we do" Gabriella giggled._

_"Ok, just let me check" she looked around the screen and smiled. "Well, well, well..." she grinned._

_"What?" Troy asked._

_"Looks like your finally getting a girl guys" Gabriella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears._

_"A g-girl? Really?" She whispered._

_"Yeah, I'll give you a moment" she got up and left._

_"Did you here that baby?" Troy smiled._

_"A girl Troy" she beamed and hugged him tightly. "I am so happy" she cried._

_"Me too beautiful" Troy smiled._

_"A little girl!" She squealed then their baby kicked. "Momma's sorry for being loud princess" she stroked her bump._

_End of Flashback_

"Why are you grinning?" Gabriella smirked at her husband.

"I am just remembering the day we found out about Isabella" he commented.

"I was so overwhelmed, I never thought it would happen" she confessed.

"It was an amazing day, to see you so happy" Troy smiled.

"Awww, your so sweet" Troy leant over carefully and kissed her softly.

"Isabella had to be the hardest birth though" Troy admitted.

"Your telling me!" Gabriella exclaimed as they both laughed.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sighed breathlessly as she fell back on the bed. She had been in labor for almost three days now and she was exhausted. The two days were just contractions which were so much more powerful than any she had with any of the boys. The rest was pushing and breathing. She didn't think she would last much longer._

_"I think we might have to do a CS" Dr Royce announced._

_"What's a CS?" Gabriella panicked as Troy kissed her head._

_"Caesarean section" she smiled softly._

_"No! I want to do this right, natural" she exclaimed._

_"Gabriella, you are exhausted and the baby is showing signs of distress, that is not good, we need to get your baby girl out now" she announced._

_"Then let me push!" She cried._

_"Gabriella..."_

_"No! I want to push, I need to push, I can feel her head" she commented._

_"Babe..." Troy started._

_"No, Troy I swear I can feel it!" She announced as a contraction hit and she pushed._

_"Gabriella, you were right the head is there, good job sweetheart, another big push" Dr Royce stated._

_"Oh my god!" Gabriella screamed as her daughter slipped out of her._

_"Baby you did it!" Troy smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"Where is she? I want my daughter" Gabriella demanded. The nurse placed the baby girl on her mother's chest and Gabriella cried happily. "Hey princess, I have been waiting for you for ages" she announced before kissing her. "You are so beautiful" she cried._

_"Just like your momma" Troy whispered._

_"I love you" Gabriella cried._

_"I love you too" Troy kissed her then their daughter._

_"We need to clean her up now" the nurse smiled and Gabriella nodded._

_"Do you have a name?" Dr Royce asked._

_"Yeah" Troy smiled. "Babe, tell them" Gabriella nodded._

_"Isabella Mae Bolton" she smiled happily._

_End of Flashback_

"That was the day our lives were completed" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, would you have any other children?" Gabriella wondered.

"I think our family is big enough" he laughed. "Don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah" she smiled. "Our family is perfect" Troy then spoke up.

"That doesn't mean though that I will be upset if you ever do get pregnant though" he reassured her.

"Well, I'm not planning to, but out of our six children only two of them were planned so who knows" she giggled.

"Yeah, we seem to be good at unplanned things" Troy chuckled.

They stayed silent for a little while, happily holding each other and their two children. After a while there was a knock on the door and in walked Jamie Jack.

"Hey baby" Gabriella smiled.

"I woke up mommy" he stated.

"I can see that, do you want breakfast?" He nodded. "Are your brothers up?"

"Keegan is still asleep but TJ and Callum are in Callum's bedroom playing" he told her.

"Ok, well, you go get them and go downstairs, mommy will be there soon ok?" He nodded and disappeared.

"You want me to go?" Troy offered.

"No, you stay here with Bella and Lucas" she smiled. She carefully got our of bed and after putting on some shorts she went downstairs.

An hour or so later and all the children were up and had been fed. Gabriella had just finished ironing their clothes for the day so they were all getting dressed. Troy was helping Isabella but the rest were all capable of doing it themselves. Gabriella was dressed in some black skinny jeans, a baggy turquoise T-Shirt that said 'Music Makes Me Lose Control' on the front in graffiti writing and her brown Ugg's on her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up was minimal.

She walked into Isabella's room and smiled. She was dressed in a mini-denim skirt with baby pink tights, she had a baby pink top on and her ballet style shoes on her feet. Troy had just finished putting her hair up in pigtails which were her favourite.

"Don't you look pretty" she smiled.

"Momma!" She squealed and Gabriella picked her up as she ran to her. "You look pretty too" she giggled.

"Thank you baby" she kissed her.

"Both my girls look pretty" Troy complimented and kissed them both.

They all then went downstairs and saw the boys already there. The twins were dressed in matching dark wash jeans, Jamie had a red T-Shirt on and TJ had a blue one on. They both had sneakers on their feet and had their hair in the same 'daddy style' as they liked to call it.

Callum was dressed in his combat pants, a basketball jersey and his sneakers, his hair a little more style than the twins. Lucas was dressed in some light jeans, a blue 'Cookie Monster' T-Shirt and his tennis shoes. His hair was just floppy as always.

Keegan was in his usual jeans and T-Shirt combination and had his hair in it's usual floppy style. He had a jacket over his outfit and his sneakers were on his feet. As soon as Isabella saw him she struggled in her mother's arms.

"Kee Kee" she whined. Gabriella placed her down and she rushed over to her big brother.

"Hey Bella boo" he smiled.

"Love you" she giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Love you too Bells" he told her. She clapped causing her parents to laugh.

"Is everyone ready to go see Grandma?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" all the kids answered.

"Let's go then" Troy clapped.

Everyone left and went to the car. It was a 4x4 type as you need all the seats with the children. The twins sat in the very back, Callum, Lucas and Keegan sat in the middle, Gabriella was in the passenger seat as Troy drove and Isabella was in a seat in the middle of her parents. Once everyone was buckled in they started the fifteen minute drive to Lucille's. When they got there Lucille came to the door and waved.

"Hey Lucy" Gabriella called as she got out of the car with Isabella.

"Hey Gabs" she smiled as she walked over. "Hello Miss Bella" she took her from Gabriella's arms.

"Granny" she giggled and hugged her.

"How are you today sunshine?" She smiled.

"Kee Kee" she smiled when Keegan got out of the car.

"Yeah, that is Keegan" Lucille laughed. "Hello Keegan" she smiled.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Keegan..." Gabriella warned.

"What?" He asked quietly. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and helped get the rest of the tribe from the car. Once everyone was out they entered the house.

"Hey mom" Troy kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello son, how are you?" She smiled.

"Ok, how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm ok, stop worrying" she laughed.

"Sorry" he mumbled as Gabriella smiled.

They all sat down together and spent the afternoon as a family. The children played as the adults talked and they had a lovely Sunday Lunch. Lucille watched her grandchildren play as Troy and Gabriella cleared the pots away and cleaned the kitchen, refusing the help of Troy's mother who was now older and more frail.

"She loves them kids so much" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, think she is making up for all the time she screwed up with Keegan" Troy commented and Gabriella slapped his chest. "What? I am just saying" he frowned as he rubbed his chest.

"Well, don't" she sighed. "I think you need to have a word with Keegan" she told Troy.

"Why?" He frowned.

"He is really off with your mom, it isn't fair on her" she stated.

"He is fine, he has a lot on his mind at the moment babe" Troy kissed her then walked into the lounge.

Gabriella sighed and followed her husband. She sat on his lap as they watched their children play or talk. Keegan was watching T.V, Isabella was cuddled up to him sucking her thumb tiredly, Lucas had crawled over to his parents to sit closer to them whilst Callum and the twins played with some toys they had at Lucille's.

"Do you guys have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, we're going to visit Esme" Gabriella smiled.

"With the children?" She asked.

"Yeah, we think it's time Isabella met her big sister" Troy smiled.

"Well, good luck" she smiled.

"Why would we need luck?" Gabriella smiled.

"I just didn't know what else to say" she laughed as did her son and his wife.

They stayed for another hour or so then left to go to the grave. When they got there Isabella frowned. Gabriella let Troy get her as she got out the boys. She held Lucas's hand and Callum's as Keegan kept the twins close to him. The family wondered down the gravel path and stopped after five minutes or so when they reached Esme.

"Daddy, what's that?" Isabella pointed.

"That, is your big sister" he smiled. She frowned. "She was a baby but she went to live with the angels instead" he explained.

"Why daddy?" She asked.

"Because, the angels needed her to be with them and help them watch over people" he smiled.

"Did she love you and momma?" Troy nodded.

"She sure did sweetheart, you want to say hello?" She nodded and he placed her on the ground.

"Hello big sister" she kissed the stone and Gabriella smiled as she leaned into Troy. They did this at least once a month, but normally they left Isabella with someone else. Each person would say something to fill Esme in on what had been happening. Callum went first.

"Hey Esme, I aced a math quiz at school, mom and dad always say you would have been clever so I did it for you" he then kissed the stone. "Love you sis" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey sis" TJ spoke. "I hope the angels are looking after you" he stated.

"We wish you could be here with us" Jamie spoke. "We all miss you" they then both kissed the stone.

"Love you Es" they said together then stepped back.

"Hello Esme" Lucas said quietly. "I am going back to school tomorrow, the nice doctor said I am better again" he smiled. "So, I won't be living with you" Gabriella gasped, not knowing he thought of that. "I love you" he kissed the stone and held Gabriella's hand. She squeezed it as her eyes filled with tears. Troy held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey sis" Keegan knelt by the marble. "I need a favour from you..." he started. "I need you to look after Tammie's mom, she is so upset and I am trying to help her but I need you to take care of Mrs. Jones" he kissed his hand then touched the marble. "I love you sis" he then stepped back and Gabriella walked over.

"Hey baby girl" she smiled. "I miss you everyday and wish you could be here, your siblings are growing up so fast I miss half the things they do" she giggled. "You would have made the best big sister ever sweetie, just know I love you and think of you everyday" she then kissed the marble and let Troy kneel by it.

"Hello Princess" Troy spoke. "How is my little girl? I hope them angels are taking care of you" he smiled. "We tell your brothers and sister about you all the time and want you to know you will never be forgotten" he kissed her. "Daddy loves you princess and misses you everyday" he then stood up.

"We love you" they all said then stayed silent for a little while. They all then started walking back to the car but Gabriella stayed behind with Lucas.

"Baby, what did you mean when you said that to Esme?" She asked.

"I got really scared momma, when I was sick I told Esme that I might see her soon because the angels might need me too" Gabriella held back her tears.

"Well baby, I never want you to think that ever again ok?" He nodded. "As long as you have me and daddy and your brothers and Isabella, nothing will ever happen to you" she hugged him. "I promise" she whispered.

"I love you momma" he said quietly.

"I love you too" she then pulled away. "Shall we go get daddy?" He nodded. "Come on then" she took his hand and they caught up to the rest of their family.

They all got in the car and started the drive back home. On the ride home Isabella fell asleep and Lucas's eyes got heavy. Keegan carried his sister in the house and up to her bedroom for his parents as they sorted the other kids out. It was nearly 7:00pm when they got home so it was straight to bed for Isabella and Lucas.

Troy put Lucas to bed this time to give Gabriella time with the other three boys. Keegan was having a shower as Bella was sleeping. Troy helped Lucas get changed and into bed before kissing his forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah little man?" Troy smiled.

"Am I still going to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, if you still want to buddy?" Troy stroked his hair softly.

"I do daddy, but I am scared, what if the other children don't like me anymore?"

"Oh bud, that won't happen, you are only going in for the morning though so don't worry ok?" He nodded. "Momma will pick you up at lunch time" he smiled.

"Ok daddy, I love you" Troy kissed him again.

"Love you too buddy, night, night" Lucas smiled.

"Sleep tight" they both smiled.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" they said together and Lucas giggled.

"Now get some sleep" Lucas nodded and closed his eyes.

Troy stayed for a while then left the room. He went downstairs and saw Gabriella sitting on her own.

"Where is everyone?"

"Callum decided to tell me he had homework so he is in the study doing that before bed" she rolled her eyes. "And the twins have gone to watch a movie in bed before they go to sleep" she smiled.

Troy smiled and sat by her. He kissed her lips softly and she smiled against his lips as he hands rested on his toned chest.

"Mmm, I just realised we haven't done that today" he chuckled.

"We had a kiss this morning" she giggled.

"Not a real one" he smirked and kissed her again.

They kissed each other softly and Troy caressed Gabriella's tummy softly. She moaned into his mouth and pulled away. She stared in his eyes and drowned in his pools of blue. Troy smiled softly at his wife and stroked her cheek.

"You are so beautiful" Troy murmured.

"You are so sweet" she smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton" he whispered.

"I love you too" she repeated and then snuggled into his side.

The two lovers sat in silence, basking in their love for each other and just being happy. Right now their lives were perfect. They had six healthy and happy children, a marriage that was the strongest they could ever imagine and family and friends that were so amazing and supportive.

People call them crazy for having six children but they call themselves lucky as their children are what makes them who they are. Each has their own unique personality and quality, and yes sometimes they are naughty but hey, that's kids. They just believe they have the best children ever and wouldn't change anything about either one.

So, all in all, Troy and Gabriella were happy. And would be for the rest of their lives together. They would still be snuggled up like this when they had grandchildren, great grandchildren and even when their time is up. They will still sit there watching their family from above grow each day and smile, knowing it was them that started it off.

**OMG! IT'S OVER!!!! **

**I want to cry! I have enjoyed writing this story so much and now I feel empty! hehe. **

**I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed and added me and this story to their favorites:) All your support means so much to me:) I would especially like to thank the following for always reviewing and supporting me:**

**Midnight113 - You always give detailed reviews and give me your opinions:)**

**HookMeUp - You always support me and tell me what was well with the chapters:)**

**Ltscw - My new big brother :P You always give me your honest opinions so thank you big bro:)**

**and last but not least one of my best friend Lola, a.k.a Lexie'sMummy - You always give detailed reviews and help me when I am struggling with things to write:) You keep me company as I am writing and always tell me not to pressure myself with updates:) Thank you for all your support through all my stories:) Love you hun xxx**

**So, enough from me:) So please, for one last time...**

**REVIEW!**

**I love you all:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
